Tears Stole The Heart
by Fujihara Chitose
Summary: Pada akhirnya Tuhan mempermainkan perasaan Ryeowook kembali.. Bertemu dengan Jongwoon kembali membuatnya kembali bimbang. Disaat semuanya mencapai akhir, Jongwoon kembali mendapatkan atensi Ryeowook. Kita lihat skenario yang Tuhan tulis untuk mereka/ YeWook slight KiWook/ Friendship KyuWook / YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Tears Stole The Heart **© Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon, Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**Other Member Super Junior**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, alur kecepetan

Don't Like, Don't read!

.

**Please Don't Be Plagiator**

**And**

**Don't Be SILENT READERS**

**.**

en**JOY**

.

"Kau benar – benar bodoh, Kim!" Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi nyamannya di atas bed single milik Ryeowook, namja manis yang kini sibuk memasukkan syal hasil rajutannya ke dalam kotak berwarna merah hati. Jemari panjang Kyuhyun tidak berhenti menari di atas keyboard laptopnya. Yah, kapan lagi bisa santai bermain game di sela kesibukannya sebagai CEO perusahaan game terkemuka di Korea.

Jangan pernah mengira masuk ke dalam perusahaan game itu membuat Kyuhyun dengan bebas bermain game sepanjang waktu. Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk sampai melupakan game. Bagaimana tidak, setiap hari menangani dokumen yang menumpuk di mejanya belum lagi jika ada keluhan dari bawahannya. Kyuhyun bisa tidak pulang ke apartemennya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau terus mengataiku bodoh, Cho!" Ryeowook mencebikkan bibirnya. Jemari tangannya kini merapihkan pita yang membungkus kotak merah hati itu.

"Kau memang bodoh," lagi – lagi ejekan itu yang keluar dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mendengus kesal, ada apa dengan sahabatnya yang 3 hari belakangan ini mengatainya bodoh? Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun yang kini bersikap sangat dingin jika Ryeowook tengah membicarakan Jongwoon, kekasihnya? Ryeowook sungguh tidak mengerti.

"Jelaskan padaku satu hal mengenai itu, Cho," Ryeowook berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun dengan bertolak pinggang. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, perhatiannya masih terkunci pada laptop hitam berlogo apel itu.

Cukup!

Ryeowook sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dengan satu kali gerakan, Ryeowook menutup layar laptop milik Kyuhyun dan berakhir dengan erangan kesal dari sang gamer. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Kau tahu aku hampir menang jika kau tidak menutup layar laptopku seperti ini. Astaga! Aku ingin mati saja!"

"Matilah, aku tidak akan menghalangimu," Ryeowook mendengus kesal. Ryeowook beralih ke lemari miliknya dan mengeluarkan mantel berwarna putih dengan gambar jerapah di dada kanannya. Kyuhyun pernah menertawainya keras – keras saat Ryeowook mengenakannya. Hei, Kyuhyun benar – benar payah soal fashion!

"Jadi kau benar – benar akan pergi menemuinya?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat sahabatnya itu bersolek di depan cermin. Ryeowook hanya berdeham. Sudah bosan mendengar pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Kyuhyun sejak 3 hari yang lalu.

"Kau benar – benar bodoh," Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. Kedua mata Ryeowook menyipit, namun tidak mengeluarkan kata – kata. Ryeowook menyemprotkan parfum ke tubuhnya dan meraih tas ranselnya.

"Aku tahu kau hanya iri denganku yang akan pergi berkencan dengan Jongwoon Hyung," Ryeowook menjulurkan lidahnya. Tangan kanannya meraih kotak merah hati yang di letakkan di samping Kyuhyun lalu melenggang pergi.

"Jaga rumah ya, Kyu! Akan kubawakan oleh – oleh untukmu," teriak Ryeowook sebelum benar – benar keluar dari rumahnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum pahit.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah nanti kau pulang dengan senyuman atau air mata. Yang kutahu, semua ini akan menyakitimu."

.

"Jongwoon Hyung!" Ryeowook melambai pada namja tampan yang sudah duduk di salah satu kursi café. Jongwoon tersenyum melihat namja manis bertubuh mungil itu. Cukup lega karena Ryeowook datang menemuinya. Fikirnya, Ryeowook tidak akan datang karena dia memiliki sahabat dengan otak jenius yang pasti akan menganalisa kejadian malam ini.

"Mian aku datang terlambat. Jalanan macet dan aku –"

"Gwaencanha," potong Jongwoon cepat. Ryeowook tersenyum kaku. Belum pernah mendapati Jongwoon memotong ucapannya seperti ini. Biasanya namja berkepala agak besar ini akan mendengarkannya dengan sabar.

"Eum.. Happy anniversary," Ryeowook menyodorkan kotak merah hati itu pada Jongwoon. "M-Memang sih agak terlambat mengingat anniversary kita sudah lewat sebulan yang lalu. Tapi, tidak apa kan? Maksudku –"

"Gomawo," potong Jongwoon kembali.

Ryeowook menautkan kedua alisnya. Ini kedua kalinya Jongwoon memotong ucapannya dengan nada dingin. Ada sesuatukah? Hal burukkah? Atau hal baik?

"J-Jongwoonnie Hyung… Ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook khawatir melihat Jongwoon yang hanya diam menatapnya. Ryeowook bukan Kyuhyun yang pandai membaca ekspresi orang lain. Ryeowook juga bukan Kyuhyun yang pandai menganalisa kejadian setelah ini. Jadi, bolehkah Ryeowook panik sekarang?

"A-Aku.." Jongwoon mulai bersuara. "Aku ingin kita berteman saja," akhirnya Jongwoon mengatakan hal itu. Tubuh Ryeowook seakan tersiram air es. Pergerakannya terhenti dan nafasnya tersengal. Dadanya tiba – tiba menjadi sesak dan air mata melesak ingin keluar secara mendadak.

Bohong! Semua ini bohong kan? Tidak mungkin kan namja yang sudah menjalin kasih dengannya selama 5 tahun belakangan ini meninggalkannya? Bahkan di saat Ryeowook masih sangat mencintainya.

"M-Mwo?" lirih Ryeowook.

"Akhir – akhir ini aku sedang mengalami depresi. Aku sedang banyak masalah. Di tambah lagi denganmu.. Aku jadi… Arrgh, entahlah," Jongwoon menghela nafas panjang. "Intinya aku jenuh dan ingin berhenti menjalani hubungan ini denganmu."

Kedua mata Ryeowook terbuka lebar. Inikah Jongwoon yang selalu mengatakan bahwa dia selalu menyayangi Ryeowook? Inikah Jongwoon yang selalu membuat Ryeowook merasa nyaman? Inikah Jongwoon yang mengaku sebagai calon suaminya kelak? Ini Kim Jongwoon?

"A-Aku tidak mau," Ryeowook mengacak surai hitamnya kasar.

"Mian, aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku benar – benar ingin memperbaiki diriku."

"Aku bisa menunggumu."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa, Kim Ryeowook! Kau selalu memberikanku kasih sayang dengan tulus, tapi aku takut tidak bisa membalasnya. Aku tidak ingin memberikan harapan kosong untukmu. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka lebih dari ini."

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menangis. "Tapi aku sudah terluka… Sakit…"

"Mianhae."

"A-Apa karena kau telah menemukan orang lain yang lebih baik dariku?" tanya Ryeowook tersendat. Hatinya benar – benar hancur sekarang. Pantas saja Jongwoon menghilang lebih dari satu bulan ini. Pantas saja Jongwoon mengacuhkan semua pesan yang dikirmkan oleh Ryeowook. Pantas saja… Jadi akhirnya seperti ini, eoh?

"Bukan. Bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin sendiri saat ini."

"Tidak bisakah kau memberiku satu kali kesempatan lagi?"

"Tidak bisa, Ryeowook."

"Astaga," Ryeowook menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Rasanya sungguh sangat sakit. Disini. Di hatinya. Rasanya seperti ingin mati saja.

"Kau boleh membenciku, kau boleh memukulku, kau boleh mencaciku. Keluarkan semuanya, jangan kau tahan sendiri. Aku tahu kau ingin mengeluarkan emosimu."

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa. Ini begitu sakit dan sesak," isak Ryeowook. Jika tahu rasanya patah hati itu sesakit ini, harusnya sejak dulu Ryeowook menolak kehadiran Jongwoon yang tiba – tiba. Mungkinkah Tuhan sedang menghukumnya? Atau menegurnya? Entahlah, yang jelas Tuhan sangat adil. Mengirimkan Jongwoon di kehidupannya dengan tiba – tiba dan mengambilnya dengan tiba – tiba juga.

"Keluarkan semua emosimu.. Pelan – pelan saja.."

"T-Tidak bisa," Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya kasar. "Aku benar – benar kehilanganmu…"

"Aku tidak akan kemana – mana… Aku hanya ingin sendiri dan aku juga tidak berniat mencari siapa – siapa."

"B-Bohong…."

"Aku ingin memulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Aku ingin kita berteman baik setelah ini. Kita memulainya dengan baik dan aku ingin berakhir dengan baik juga."

Ryeowook menggeleng. Cukup! Ryeowook tidak ingin mendengar apa – apa lagi dari Jongwoon. Ryeowook sudah terlalu sakit. Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang, menghapus air matanya kasar dan berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu," katanya tegas. Ryeowook mengambil tissue dari dalam tasnya dan menghapus sisa air mata di pipinya. "Aku akan pulang sekarang."

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak! Kau cukup berada di sini dan jangan mengantarku."

Jongwoon menatap sendu ke arah Ryeowook. Ada perasaan bersalah telah menyakiti namja mungil berhati mulia seperti Ryeowook. Meskipun kini tidak ada perasaan apa – apa lagi di hatinya, tapi Jongwoon mengakui bahwa Ryeowook memang benar – benar namja yang mampu membuatnya terpikat karena kebaikan hatinya.

Ryeowook benar – benar pergi setelah memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk yang terakhir, meninggalkan Jongwoon yang kini menatap kotak merah hati itu. "Semuanya sudah berakhir, kan?"

.

.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya sudah menduganya. Kejadian ini cepat atau lambat akan terjadi dan menimpa Ryeowook. Perasaannya mengatakan ada yang tidak beres dengan hubungan Ryeowook dan Jongwoon. Sejak beberapa bulan belakangan ini, perhatian Jongwoon terus berkurang pada Ryeowook. Hingga akhirnya namja itu menghilang dari kehidupan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang polos dan berhati tulus, selalu berfikiran postive. Dia selalu mengatakan jika Jongwoon pasti sedang sibuk sehingga tidak bisa menghubunginya. Kyuhyun bukanlah orang bodoh. Sesibuk – sibuknya namja itu, pasti Jongwoon bisa mencari celah untuk bertemu dengan Ryeowook atau sekedar mengirim pesan padanya. Apa susahnya sih mengirim satu atau dua kata yang paling tidak hanya menghabiskan waktumu selama 10 detik?

Ryeowook masih bertahan dengan posisinya, memeluk Kyuhyun dan menangis sesenggukan. Kyuhyun juga bertahan dengan posisinya, mengusap punggung Ryeowook tanpa berkata apapun. Saat ini Ryeowook hanya perlu melampiaskan perasaan sakitnya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan usapannya saat tangisan Ryeowook berhenti. Ryeowook menarik dirinya dari pelukan Kyuhyun dan beringsut menyenderkan kepalanya di bantal. "Apakah ini yang kau rasakan saat Sungmin Hyung meninggalkanmu, Kyu?" Ryeowook meraba dadanya yang semakin terasa sesak.

Kyuhyun mendengus dan tertawa sinis. "Aku namja kuat, Kim. Aku tidak menangis," cibir Kyuhyun yang ikutan merebahkan tubuh kurusnya di samping Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mencebikkan bibir tipisnya. "Hidup seperti mayat yang kau maksud kuat? Dasar bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh."

Ryeowook tertawa. Perasaannya lebih baik sekarang. Meskipun perasaan kehilangan dan sedih masih mendominasi hatinya. Tapi dengan Kyuhyun yang berada disisinya membuatnya sedikit terhibur. Namja itu kan selalu bersamanya saat suka dan duka.

Dulu, waktu Kyuhyun mengalami patah hati Ryeowook selalu ada disisinya sampai Jongwoon marah dan tidak menghubunginya selama satu minggu. Huh~ sekarang giliran Kyuhyun yang harus mengiburnya dan menemani Ryeowook sampai dirinya tidak memikirkan Jongwoon lagi.

"Ternyata seperti ini ya rasanya patah hati…"

"Kenapa? Kau membencinya?"

"Yah, kurasa aku tidak suka dengan rasa itu. Dadaku seakan ingin meledak, Kyu."

"Bodoh!"

"Hahahaha… Ne, aku memang bodoh. Aku menemaninya saat dia sedih dan aku berusaha untuk menghiburnya. Aku selalu berjuang untuk tetap berada di sisinya. Aku selalu berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuknya. Aku bersedia menemaninya mencari pekerjaan. Namun, setelah dia mendapatkannya malah seperti ini. Aku merasa di campakkan. Tapi aku rasa cinta sudah membutakan aku."

"Apakah sekarang kejadian ini sudah membuat kedua matamu kembali berfungsi?"

Ryeowook tertawa lirih. Air matanya kembali berlinang. "Aku kehilangan dia, Kyu…"

"Kau salah, Kim!" Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti. "Dialah yang kehilanganmu… Kehilangan namja yang sudah mencintainya dengan tulus. Aku jamin, dia akan menyesal setelah ini."

Ryeowook tersenyum manis dan memeluk tubuh kurus Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Beruntung sekali dirinya memiliki seorang sahabat seperti Kyuhyun. Setidaknya, masih ada seseorang yang berdiri disisinya saat Ryeowook merasa dunianya hancur.

"Kyu…" panggil Ryeowook yang dibalas dengan deheman oleh Kyuhyun. "Aku lapar," ucap Ryeowook dan membuat Kyuhyun tergelak.

"Kau mau makan?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Ayo kita makan. Sepuasmu dan aku yang bayar. Bagaimana?"

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Kau memang yang terbaik, Kyu!"

"Ya, aku tahu itu."

Setidaknya, mereka masih bisa bahagia tanpa kekasih di sisi mereka. Hubungan mereka dengan kekasih mereka memang telah berakhir, tapi sebenarnya ini semua adalah awal dari kisah yang baru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini terasa berbeda. Entah apa yang mengganjal di hati namja mungil itu saat pertama kali membuka kelopak matanya. Rasanya ada beban berat yang sedang dipikulnya sendirian. Ryeowook melirik jam dinding pemberian Jongwoon dan akhirnya Ryeowook tersadar apa yang sedang dialaminya.

Ryeowook tersenyum pedih. Air mata yang semalaman Ryeowook keluarkan kembali mengalir membasahi pipi tirusnya. Ryeowook berbalik, enggan menatap jam dindingnya terlalu lama. Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mulai terisak.

Rasanya….

Seperti tersambar petir secara tiba – tiba

Seperti jatuh ke dalam lubang paling dalam

Seperti kehilangan arah

Seperti berada di kedalaman laut tanpa cahaya

Semuanya terasa sangat menyesakkan dada. Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang. Tapi bukankah ini bagus. Setidaknya Ryeowook sudah mendapatkan jawaban atas sikap dingin Jongwoon belakangan ini?

"Hoi! Kau masih hidup kan?" teriakan laknat di pagi hari yang memecah suasana duka di hati Ryeowook terdengar. Ryeowook mendecih namun bibirnya tersenyum. Dia tahu siapa yang berani – beraninya berteriak sekurang ajar itu di rumahnya pagi – pagi.

"Yak! Kau mengganggu tidurku saja, Cho!" balas Ryeowook berteriak dari dalam kamarnya. Ryeowook bangkit dan menghapus air mata yang sempat mengalir di pipinya. Ini adalah hari baru.

"Cepatlah sadar dari hibernasimu. Kau tidur tapi seperti mati saja. Merepotkan," Ryeowook dapat mendengar gerutuan kesal dari luar kamarnya. Yah, kalau yang berkata seperti itu bukan Cho Kyuhyun, mungkin dirinya sudah dengan senang hati meminjam samurai milik Appa-nya dan menebas lehernya.

Ryeowook membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang sudah lengkap dengan jas kerjanya berdiri di depan kamarnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kau itu sudah membuang banyak waktuku, Kim Ryeowook!"

"Aku tidak memintamu datang sepagi ini, Cho Brat!"

"Cih, kau lupa siapa yang merengek minta di jemput pagi – pagi," Kyuhyun menatap sinis Ryeowook. Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya. Dirinya sudah tahu siapa yang dihadapinya sekarang. Raja iblis maniak game nan mesum yang sedikit menyesal diakuinya lumayan tampan namun berlidah tajam. Ryeowook tidak akan pernah bisa menang jika beradu argumen dengannya. Apalagi ini masih pagi dan pagi ini adalah hari barunya dengan status baru!

"Kalian ini," tiba – tiba saja Nyonya Kim –Jungsoo sudah berdiri dan antara mereka dan menyelipkan tangannya di lengan Kyuhyun. "Sudah ribut padahal ini masih pagi."

"Tapi si brengsek Kyuhyun duluan yang mengganggu tidur nyenyakku!"

Kyuhyun melotot. "Tapi si Jerapah Kerdil ini yang menyuruhku datang pagi – pagi untuk menjemputnya tapi dia sendiri masih berada di alam mimpinya!" Kyuhyun memberikan belaannya.

"Yak! Apa kau bilang? Dasar Cho Brat Prevert Kyuhyun!"

"Kau?! Dasar kurcaci kerdil!"

"Dimana – mana kurcaci memang kerdil, bodoh!"

"Tapi kau adalah kurcacinya kurcaci yang kerdil!"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan!"

"Itu artinya kaulah yang bodoh!"

Jungsoo menggeleng saat kedua namja yang di hadapannya ini kembali berdebat. Jika sudah begini, Ryeowook tidak akan mandi dan Kyuhyun akan terus mengoceh. Jungsoo menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan membawanya menjauh dari Ryeowook.

"Cepatlah mandi dan bersiap, sayang. Kami menunggumu di meja makan," perintah Jungsoo final. Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk bersiap sementara Kyuhyun memberikan senyum kemenangannya. Selamanya Kyuhyun akan di bela oleh Jungsoo dan Ryeowook akan selalu berada di pihak yang kalah karena sang Eomma lebih memilih Kyuhyun. Huh, sebenarnya siapa sih yang menjadi putra mereka?

.

"Setan – setan akan lebih mudah merasukimu jika kau terus melamun seperti itu, Kim!" celetuk Kyuhyun saat Ryeowook tak hentinya melamun. Keduanya sudah berada di mobil milik Kyuhyun. Sesuai permintaan namja mungil di sampingnya, Kyuhyun akan mengantarnya ke café kecil milik Ryeowook.

Ryeowook melirik sinis Kyuhyun. Rupanya masih kesal mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. "Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tampang sok innocent-nya.

"Kau selalu menyebalkan, Kyu!"

"Memangnya aku pernah tidak menyebalkan?"

"Pantas saja Sungmin Hyung memilih menikah dengan orang lain dibanding harus bertahan di sisimu. Sudah menjengkelkan, selalu bikin emosi, mesum tingkat akut, kurang ajar –"

" –Terus saja kau mengungkit masalah itu," raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah kesal. Ryeowook terkikik. Baginya, membuat mood Kyuhyun jadi buruk itu menyenangkan.

"Tapi rasanya aku lebih suka bila bersama Kyuhyun yang seperti itu," ucapan Ryeowook terdengar lirih. Sejujurnya, Ryeowook tidak pernah membenci Kyuhyun. Sama sekali tidak. Kyuhyun itu kan sahabatnya yang paling baik. Orang yang pertama kali merentangkan tangannya saat Ryeowook membutuhkan pelukan, orang pertama yang akan mengatainya bodoh jika Ryeowook melakukan kecerobohan, orang pertama yang mentertawai Ryeowook jika namja mungil itu melakukan kesalahan, dan orang pertama yang dengan senang hati berada disisinya jika dia tengah bersedih.

"Ya, Kyuhyun yang selalu tampan kan?"

"Mati saja kau!"

Ryeowook menyesal sudah berkata seperti itu. Seharusnya dia simpan saja kata – kata manisnya tadi. Biar si namja yang narsisnya sudah tingkat akut itu tidak usah tahu.

"Jangan pernah berubah, Kim. Aku tahu dia sudah menyakitimu sampai ke dasar," Ryeowook melirik Kyuhyun saat ucapan itu terlontar dari bibir tebalnya. Sorot matanya lurus ke depan namun Ryeowook yakin Kyuhyun serius dengan ucapannya.

"Orang seperti dia tidak pantas melihatmu lagi, tidak pantas melihatmu menangis, tidak pantas melihatmu tersenyum manis, dan tidak pantas melihatmu bahagia. Karena… orang yang seperti itu lebih pantas mati saja. Aku membencinya. Karena orang itu sudah membuat namja cerewet dan menyebalkan sepertimu terluka."

Ryeowook tertegun mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dari Kyuhyun. Benarkah yang disampingnya itu Kyuhyun? Seperti bukan Kyuhyun saja.

Ryeowook terkekeh. "Tentu saja. Orang sepertiku pantasnya bersama dengan orang yang membuatku bahagia."

"Ya, kau benar. Hari ini adalah hari baru untukmu. Jangan lagi mengingatnya. Buang jauh – jauh perasaanmu, entah itu rasa sayangmu atau rasa bencimu. Kau tidak boleh lagi memiliki perasaan apapun untuknya."

"Kau benar. Aku harusnya melupakannya, menghapusnya dari memori otak-ku. Aku ingin hidup bahagia sekarang. Jadi, kau akan terus bersamaku kan?"

Kyuhyun menoleh. Diacaknya helaian rambut Ryeowook yang halus. "Tentu saja. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, Kim Bodoh!"

Ryeowook tersenyum manis. _'Aku tidak takut lagi sekarang, Kyu. Aku yakin bisa hidup bahagia pada akhirnya. Aku percaya padamu, Kyu. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku juga berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu, kawan. Karena kau adalah satu – satunya orang yang tidak akan pernah mengkhianatiku.'_

**oooOOOooo**

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa~**

**Author gaje dateng lagi dengan ff baru (lagi)... Mian karena author udah publish ff baru padahal masih ngutang 2 FF yang sampe sekarang masih belom kelar - kelar juga T^T... By the way, Enjoy~**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, NE?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tears Stole The Heart **© Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon, Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**Other Member Super Junior**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, alur kecepetan

Don't Like, Don't read!

.

**Please Don't Be Plagiator**

**And**

**Don't Be SILENT READERS**

**.**

en**JOY**

.

Terbiasa…

Hidup Ryeowook kini sudah kembali seperti sediakala, tanpa Jongwoon tentunya. Setelah dua tahun berlalu, Ryeowook sudah biasa saja. Awalnya memang berat, namun dengan Kyuhyun disisinya semuanya menjadi mudah. Kyuhyun memang jenius. Bisa membuat perasaan Ryeowook lebih baik. Ah, memang itulah fungsi sahabat.

Ryeowook menutup layar laptopnya dan melepaskan kacamata minusnya. Setelah hubungannya berakhir dengan Jongwoon, Ryeowook bekerja lebih keras dan hasilnya bisa di lihat sekarang. Ryeowook sudah mampu membeli sebuah apartemen dan mobil. Huh, Tuhan pasti sudah merencanakan semua ini.

Menjadi pemilik dari beberapa café yang tersebar di seluruh Korea Selatan hingga Jepang juga China membuat Ryeowook semakin sibuk. Namun, Ryeowook masih mampu membagi waktunya untuk sekedar hang out bersama Kyuhyun.

Bicara tentang Kyuhyun, Ryeowook jadi teringat dirinya belum menghubungi Kyuhyun dan menanyakan kabarnya. Ryeowook menekan angka 1 untuk panggilan cepat ke nomor Kyuhyun. Terdengar nada panggilan namun Kyuhyun tidak juga mengangkatnya.

Ryeowook melirik arlojinya. Sudah pukul 11 malam. Apa mungkin Kyuhyun sudah tidur? Ah, rasanya tidak mungkin. Ini kan sudah akhir tahun. Kyuhyun pasti sangat sibuk dengan urusan kantornya.

Ryeowook memutuskan untuk pulang. Setelah memastikan tidak ada barang yang tertinggal, Ryeowook melenggang keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Untung saja kantor pusat tempat Ryeowook menjalankan bisnisnya tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemennya.

Baru saja Ryeowook menekan tombol lift, ponselnya bergetar. Ryeowook tersenyum saat mengetahui sang sahabatlah yang menghubunginya. Ryeowook segera menggeser tombol virtual berwarna hijau dan menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kanannya.

"**Kau sudah pulang?"**

"Aku sudah berada di lift sekarang, mau pulang."

"**Sudah makan? Aku belum nih. Aku benar – benar lelah dan lapar."**

"Kau masih di kantor?"

"**Heum."**

"Mau kumasakkan sesuatu?"

"**Ani, kau pasti lelah. Lagipula mungkin aku tidak akan pulang lagi malam ini. Pekerjaanku belum selesai."**

"Huh kau ini! Ya sudah jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, ne?"

"**Heum."**

Pintu lift terbuka begitu Ryeowook memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Ryeowook memutuskan untuk memasak sesuatu untuk namja tampan itu dan akan mengantarkannya ke kantor Kyuhyun. Besok kan akhir pekan jadi tidak apa – apa jika Ryeowook menemani Kyuhyun lembur. Sahabat sejati tidak akan membiarkan sahabatnya kelaparan, itu prinsip yang dipegang teguh oleh Ryeowook.

.

.

"Yak! Kau itu berniat membantuku atau ingin membunuhku sih?" omel Kyuhyun melihat begitu banyak spesies hijau yang memenuhi torlinya. Ah, Kyuhyun menyesal meminta bantuan Ryeowook untuk menemaninya belanja. Harusnya Kyuhyun ingat jika namja mungil itu senang sekali mencekokinya dengan spesies hijau yang bernama sayuran itu.

"Jangan coba – coba mengeluarkan sayuran – sayuran yang sudah kumasukkan ke dalam trolimu, Cho! Lihat kulit pucatmu itu karena kau tidak pernah memakan sayuran. Belum lagi jerawat yang muncul di wajahmu," oceh Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Ryeowook seperti Eomma-nya sekarang.

"Aku akan mengambil daging dulu. Jika aku melihat jumlah sayuran itu berkurang satu, PSP-mu dalam bahaya!" setelah itu Ryeowook melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan smirk andalannya.

"Berkurang satu, kan? Jadi, kalau berkurang banyak tidak apa – apa?" dan segera Kyuhyun mengembalikan semua sayuran yang ada di trolinya ke tempat semula.

**BRUK**

Kyuhyun berjingkat kaget saat seorang bayi yang sepertinya belum genap dua tahun itu memeluk kakinya. Kyuhyun meletakkan kembali sayuran yang sedang di pegangnya ke dalam troli dan beralih pada bayi yang kini menatapnya dengan wajah ceria. Kyuhyun terperangah. Wajah bayi itu mengingatkan Kyuhyun pada seseorang.

Kyuhyun menengok ke sekelilingnya, berharap bisa menemukan jawaban darimana bayi ini berasal. Kyuhyun berjongkok dan menarik bayi itu ke dalam gendongannya.

"Hei, darimana kau berasal bocah? Dimana orangtuamu?"

Bayi itu tertawa mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Kedua tangan mungilnya menepuk – nepuk pipi tirus Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali terperangah. Kedua matanya yang bulat seakan menyeret Kyuhyun ke masa lalunya. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika memorinya kembali mengingat tentang…

"CHO KYUHYUN!" Kyuhyun tersentak kaget begitu pula dengan bayi yang berada di pelukan Kyuhyun. Bahkan bayi itu memeluk leher Kyuhyun erat. Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook tajam, seolah menyalahkan suara cempreng milik Ryeowook.

"Eh?" Ryeowook berkedip dua kali melihat bayi yang berada di gendongan Kyuhyun. "Kyu…," Ryeowook menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Oh lihatlah sekarang Kim Ryeowook mulai mengeluarkan sisi dramatis miliknya. "Aku tidak percaya ini!" Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Apa?"

"Kau menculik bayi, eoh?!"

Sial! Teriakan Ryeowook membuat beberapa ahjuma yang kebetulan lewat melirik Kyuhyun curiga. Kyuhyun mendecak kesal. "Aku tidak menculiknya, Kim Ryeowook!"

"Lalu… Lalu bagaimana bisa bayi mungil, innocent dan tidak berdosa ini bisa berada di dalam gendongan iblis sepertimu?"

"Sialan sekali kau Kim Ryeowook!" marah Kyuhyun dan membuat bayi yang di dalam gendongan Kyuhyun terisak. Astaga! Kyuhyun mendelik kesal pada sahabatnya itu.

"Kau membuatnya menangis, Kyu!"

"Memangnya karena siapa dia menangis, bodoh?"

"Hentikan umpatan kasarmu itu, Tuan Cho. Kau makin membuatnya takut."

"Dia bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang ku katakan, Tuan Kim!"

"Kau! Oh, dan kenapa kau mengeluarkan sayurannya? Kau lupa tadi aku bilang apa?"

Oke, perdebatan yang makin melenceng ini membuat Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Ryeowook terus mengoceh dan mengomeli dirinya seolah Kyuhyun adalah anak usia 5 tahun yang ketahuan sang Eomma memakan seluruh persediaan cokelat di dalam kulkas.

"Sandeul!" pekikan seorang yeoja membuat Ryeowook menghentikan ocehannya. Kedua namja berbeda tinggi itu menoleh kompak ke arah seorang yeoja cantik berwajah lembut yang tengah berlari ke arah mereka. Guratan kekhawatiran begitu kental di wajahnya. Ryeowook berani bertaruh jika dia adalah Eomma dari bayi yang ada di gendongan Kyuhyun.

"Syukurlah, Eomma menemukanmu. Eomma khawatir sekali," dengan gerakan cepat, yeoja berambut panjang itu memindahkan Sandeul ke dalam gendongannya dan menciumi setiap inchi wajahnya. Ryeowook tersenyum saat yeoja itu mengucapkan terima kasih padanya dan Kyuhyun.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih karena telah menjaga putra kecilku," yeoja itu membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali, membuat Ryeowook merasa tidak enak.

"Ah, tidak apa. Tak usah sungkan, nyonya," ucap Ryeowook ramah. Ryeowook menyikut perut Kyuhyun, karena sejak kedatangan yeoja itu Kyuhyun seperti kehilangan suaranya. Ryeowook tidak sadar, jika sahabatnya kini seperti melihat hantu. Wajahnya tegang dan rahangnya mengeras.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, agashi. Nanti jika kita bertemu lagi, aku akan mentraktirmu," yeoja itu tersenyum tulus. Berbanding terbalik dengan Ryeowook yang merasa tertohok. Hei, dia namja! Tidak terlihatkah?

"Ah, terima kasih banyak Nyonya," Ryeowook membungkuk. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, yeoja itu pergi. Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang. Salahkan wajah manisnya yang membuat semua orang tertipu. Ryeowook beralih pada Kyuhyun untuk meneruskan omelannya.

"Kita pulang," potong Kyuhyun dingin sambil mendorong trolinya menuju kasir. Kedua alis Ryeowook bertaut. Ada apa dengan namja itu? Apa yang salah? Ryeowook memutuskan untuk menyimpan pertanyaannya di dalam kepalanya dan mulai melangkah mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan jauh di depannya.

.

Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang. Sejak kejadian tadi siang di supermarket, Kyuhyun kehilangan suaranya. Tidak mau bicara, wajahnya berubah pucat, dan tatapan matanya kosong. Astaga! Tidak mungkin kan kalau Kyuhyun kerasukan? Bagaimana ini? Haruskah Ryeowook menghubungi gereja terdekat?

"Aku mau pulang saja, ah."

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Dengan gusar Kyuhyun menggigiti kukunya. "D-Dia kembali," lirihnya dengan tubuh bergetar. Ryeowook semakin tidak mengerti. Sepertinya Kyuhyun memang kerasukan sejenis roh halus. Ryeowook menggeledah tasnya, mencari ponselnya berniat untuk benar – benar menghubungi gereja terdekat.

"Ryeowook-ah, dia kembali," jerit Kyuhyun frustasi. Jemari panjangnya mengacak surai madunya.

"Dia? Dia siapa, Cho?" tanya Ryeowook tidak mengerti.

"Yeoja itu… Aku mengingatnya…"

"Yeoja yang mana?"

Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi. Oh ayolah Kim Ryeowook. Gunakan kemampuan ingatanmu saat ini. Ryeowook terdiam sejenak, mengingat ada berapa yeoja yang bertemu dengan Kyuhyun hari ini.

"Ah, Eomma dari bayi yang tadi?"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas panjang. Kyuhyun tidak akan salah kali ini. Yeoja itu… Meskipun baru satu kali melihatnya, Kyuhyun masih ingat betul. Yeoja itu yang pernah menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Sungmin. Yeoja jahat yang telah merebut Sungmin darinya.

"Kim Sa Eun…," desis Kyuhyun namun Ryeowook masih dapat mendengarnya.

Kim Sa Eun? Rasanya nama itu tidak asing di telinga Ryeowook. Sepertinya pernah dengar. Siapa ya? Akrtis? Model? Penyanyi? Komedian? Wartawan? Pengacara? Teman lama Kyuhyun? Mantan pacarnya? Sepupu Kyuhyun?

Seperti terkena serangan kejutan di hatinya, Ryeowook ingat. Kim Sa Eun. Yah, pantas saja nama itu tidak asing di telinganya. Ryeowook menatap iba pada Kyuhyun yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua telapak tangannya. Kim Sa Eun, ya? Yeoja yang menjadi penyebab hancurnya hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Yeoja yang telah sah menjadi istri dari Sungmin. Yeoja yang dengan liciknya bersembunyi di balik bayang – bayang orangtua Sungmin yang memang menentang hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Kyu…." Ryeowook beralih mengusap punggung lebar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Terlihat jelas kesedihan di wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Tidak sanggup bila harus menyaksikan kehancuran Kyuhyun untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Ini sudah hampir 2 tahun berlalu. Kyuhyun dan dirinya sudah bisa hidup seperti biasanya. Dan kini tiba – tiba saja yeoja itu kembali datang dan membuat Kyuhyun kembali ke masa – masa kelamnya dulu. Ryeowook menggeleng. Kyuhyun tidak boleh hancur lagi. Kali ini Ryeowook akan pasang badan, jika yeoja itu berani mengusik kehidupan sahabatnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ini masih terasa sakit," terdengar suara Kyuhyun bergetar menahan sesak di dadanya. Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya, berharap agar liquid bening yang mati – matian di tahannya tidak keluar.

"Menangislah. Aku akan tetap disini bersamamu," bisik Ryeowook.

Detik itu juga pertahanan Kyuhyun runtuh. Bayi yang tadi berada di dalam gendongannya adalah aegya dari Sungmin dan Sa Eun. Bayi yang sangat mirip dengan Sungmin. Pantas saja Kyuhyun merasa begitu mengenal bayi itu. Ternyata… Bayi itu adalah buah hati mereka.

.

.

"Aku baru saja sampai di café, Kyu. Kau itu cerewet sekali sih!" omel Ryeowook dengan tangannya yang masih sibuk melepaskan seatbelt dan meraih tasnya.

Kyuhyun memang sudah kembali biasa setelah menangis semalaman di pelukan Ryeowook, tapi Ryeowook dapat merasakan kesedihan yang mendera hati sahabatnya. Terkadang Ryeowook mendapati Kyuhyun melamun dengan tatapan kosong. Sepertinya, Ryeowook tidak boleh membiarkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

Maka dari itu, Ryeowook semakin sering menghubungi namja tampan itu. Meskipun Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sibuk, mereka tetap berusaha untuk menghubungi satu sama lain dalam jangka waktu satu jam sekali. Huh, persahabatan memang indah.

Ryeowook menutup pintu mobilnya sambil tetap menelepon Kyuhyun. "Jangan lupa memakan bekal yang sudah kubuatkan untukmu. Huh, kurang baik apa lagi aku ini. Setiap hari bangun pagi hanya untuk membuatkanmu sarapan."

"**Yak! Kau itu cerewet seperti Eomma saja. Lagipula aku kan tidak menyuruhmu membuatkanku bekal. Kau saja yang bergitu rajin mengurusku padahal aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri!"**

Ryeowook mendengus kesal. "Mengurus dirimu katamu? Yang benar saja, Cho! Kalau aku tidak mengingatkanmu untuk makan dan mandi, mungkin kau tidak akan pernah melakukannya! Kau itu kan bodoh."

"**Aku tidak bodoh. Ah, sudahlah. Aku mau meneruskan pekerjaanku dulu!" **dan dengan seenak jidatnya namja itu memutuskan line teleponnya. Ryeowook mengumpat sendiri. Ryeowook memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya, setelah itu melenggang pergi dari area parkir.

Hari ini Ryeowook berkunjung ke café miliknya dan memastikan bahwa semuanya baik – baik saja setelah Hyukjae selaku manager café menghubunginya dan mengatakan jika beberapa hari belakangan ini ada seorang namja tampan yang membuat kondisi café jadi tidak nyaman. Bayangkan, jika namja tampan itu datang para yeoja akan mengerubungi café dan membuat suasana ramai.

Ryeowook tidak ingin hal itu terus terjadi. Pasti pelanggan setianya akan merasa terganggu dan memutuskan untuk tidak kembali. Hah~ itu hal yang berbahaya untuk Ryeowook. Bisa bangkrut kalau seperti itu.

Ryeowook membuka pintu café-nya dan Hyukjae-lah orang pertama yang menyapanya. "Akhirnya kau datang juga. Ah, sebentar lagi namja sok tampan itu akan datang dan suasana café jadi tidak kondusif lagi," lapor Hyukjae sambil melirik beberapa yeoja yang sudah siap menunggu kedatangan namja yang dibicarakan Hyukjae.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatasi hal ini. Huh, seharusnya kan kau bisa menanganinya sendiri," Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya dan membuat Hyukjae terkikik. Ah, bosnya yang satu ini memang menggemaskan. Seandainya saja Hyukjae memiliki seorang dongsaeng, pasti Hyukjae akan langsung menjodohkan Ryeowook dengan dongsaeng-nya itu. Sayangnya, Hyukjae hanya memiliki seorang noona dan tidak mungkin dia menjodohkan noonanya dengan Ryeowook. Bisa – bisa mereka bukannya berkencan malah pergi shopping dan bergosip ria seperti ahjuma – ahjuma.

Ryeowook mengambil duduk di meja kasir, menggantikan Minho yang sedang sakit sementara Hyukjae berdiri di sisi Ryeowook dengan pandangan mata yang selalu tertuju pada pintu café. Sesekali Hyukjae melirik arlojinya.

"Nah, itu dia!" Hyukjae menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk. Ryeowook mengikuti arah pandang Hyukjae. Kening Ryeowook berkerut melihat seorang namja dengan kacamata hitam yang membingkai kedua matanya.

Sepertinya namja itu tidaklah asing bagi Ryeowook. Sepertinya Ryeowook mengenalnya. Tapi siapa ya?

"Ah, Kim Ryeowook!" serunya bahagia saat menemukan Ryeowook di balik meja kasir. Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya dan membuat namja tampan itu semakin heboh.

"Jangan katakan kau lupa denganku! Aish, Kim Ryeowook. Ini aku," namja itu membuka kacamatanya dan terdengarlah jeritan riuh dari para yeoja yang sudah berkumpul di café milik Ryeowook.

"Eh? Siapa ya?" Ryeowook terlihat bingung. Namja tampan itu mengerang frustasi. Susah – susah dirinya terlihat keren di mata namja bertubuh mungil itu, malah Ryeowook tidak mengenalinya.

"Ini aku, Kim Kibum."

Ryeowook terdiam sejenak dan berusah mengingat namja dengan nama Kim Kibum di kehidupannya. Seingatnya, hanya ada satu nama Kim Kibum. Tapi itu kan….

"Ah, dimana kacamata tebalmu? Dan katakan dimana kau membuang kawat gigimu? Kim Kibum, kenapa kau tampak seperti aktor sekarang?" seru Ryeowook heboh.

"Astaga! Kau tidak tahu kalau dia itu memang aktor?" Hyukjae menepuk jidatnya. Bosnya memang terlalu 'polos'! Ryeowook menatap Kibum tidak percaya dengan bibir berbentuk huruf o. Kibum tertawa.

"Kau masih tidak berubah, Kim Ryeowook."

.

"Jadi… Kau benar – benar sudah berubah sekarang, ya?" ujar Ryeowook saat Kibum meminta para yeoja yang mengerubunginya tadi meninggalkan café dengan halus.

Kibum mengangguk. "Yah, aku melakukan semuanya dengan baik."

"Syukurlah. Kufikir kau akan berakhir dengan kepala botak karena terlalu banyak membaca buku," Ryeowook terkekeh mengingat dulu Kibum adalah seorang kutu buku yang sama sekali tidak bisa bersosialisasi kecuali dengannya.

"Kau menginginkan aku seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, babo!"

Mereka tertawa, membicarakan tentang masa lalu mereka sewaktu di bangku kuliah dulu. Membicarakan betapa jeleknya Kibum di masa lalu. Membicarakan tentang Kyuhyun yang menjadi flower boy di kampus. Membicarakan tentang Ryeowook yang selalu ceria~ Ah, waktu cepat sekali berlalu.

"Kau ada acara sabtu malam ini?"

"Eh? Kurasa tidak ada."

Kibum merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan dua buah tiket VIP pertunjukan drama musikal. "Seniorku memintaku untuk datang menonton drama musikalnya. Kurasa tidak akan seru jika aku pergi seorang diri."

Ryeowook meraih tiket pertunjukan dari tangan Kibum. Pertunjukan drama musikal ya? Heum, dulu Ryeowook dan Jongwoon juga sering datang menonton drama musikal. Astaga! Lupakan dia Kim Ryeowook! Bukankah kau sekarang sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun dengan namja itu? Ayolah, berhenti mengingat tentangnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kibum saat Ryeowook tidak kunjung menjawab. Kibum sebenarnya sangat gugup. Namja yang memiliki killer smile itu takut jika Ryeowook menolak ajakannya.

"Boleh."

Dan senyum Kibum mengembang. Bolehkah Kibum berdiri dari tempatnya, naik ke atas meja dan melakukan tarian gurita? Sungguh Kibum bangga bisa mengajak namja manis yang sudah disukainya sejak bangku kuliah menerima ajakannya.

.

.

Kyuhyun terkekeh tanpa suara saat Ryeowook berceloteh ria mengenai Kibum. "Dan apa yang harus kukenakan malam ini?" Ryeowook mengacak isi lemarinya dengan frustasi saat tidak ditemukannya pakaian yang pas untuk malam ini.

"Kau seperti yeoja yang baru di ajak kencan saja," goda Kyuhyun tidak tahan melihat kehebohan yang Ryeowook buat di dalam kamarnya. Baju – baju berserakan dengan nistanya di lantai, sepatu – sepatu bertebaran di sudut ruangan, dan lagi Ryeowook mengeluarkan peralatan make – upnya.

"Aku? Kencan?" Ryeowook berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun kesal. "Aku hanya akan pergi menonton drama musikal dengan Kibum, Kyu. Bukan kencan!"

"Lalu untuk apa kau heboh kalau hanya pergi menonton drama musikal?"

Ryeowook menghela nafas lalu kembali mengacak isi lemarinya. "Kibum itu aktor asal kau tahu! Jadi mana mungkin aku berpakaian yang biasa saja. Bisa – bisa aku terlihat seperti namja gembel di samping Kibum. Ah, harusnya aku beli craft yang kemarin kulihat di mall," Ryeowook kembali mengoceh.

Setelah bertemu dengan Kibum beberapa waktu yang lalu, Ryeowook langsung mencari tahu tentang Kibum di Internet. Benar saja, namja yang dulu cupu nan kuper itu menjelma bak pangeran. Kibum sudah sukses dan digilai yeoja – yeoja di luar sana.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan akhirnya memilih untuk mengeluarkan PSP-nya, merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah di ranjang milik Ryeowook. Tinggalkan saja Ryeowook yang kebingungan memilih pakaian yang terlihat pas untuk malam ini.

"Kyu!" teriak Ryeowook kesal saat melihat Kyuhyun malah asik dengan game bodohnya. Ryeowook sedang kebingungan sekarang. Harusnya namja itu membantunya. Setidaknya sedikit memberikan saran untuknya, bukannya bersantai – santai begitu. Kalau begitu lebih baik dirinya tidak tidak datang ke kantor Kyuhyun dan menyeret namja itu ke apartemennya.

"Namja bodoh!" Ryeowook meraih bantal dan memukuli tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedikit berisi dengan bantalnya. Rasakan! Siapa suruh mengabaikan dirinya yang sedang kesusahan begini.

"Hentikan! Aw aw sakit, bodoh!" Kyuhyun berusaha melindungi soulmate-nya (re: PSP) dari terjangan brutal Ryeowook. "Apa sih? Aku harus apa?"

"Berikan aku saran, Cho Brat!"

"Saran apa?"

Ryeowook menghentikan aksinya. Nafasnya tidak beraturan dan wajahnya merona. "Aku harus pakai baju apa, Kyu?"

Seketika itu juga Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak – bahak. Namja berkulit pucat itu berguling – guling sambil memegangi perutnya yang kaku. Wajah Ryeowook yang malu – malu itu benar – benar lucu. Harusnya dia mengabadikannya dan menyimpannya.

"Kenapa tertawa?!" Ryeowook kembali memukuli Kyuhyun dengan bantalnya. "Berhenti tertawa bodoh!"

.

"Diluar banyak sekali netizen dan… Gadis – gadis…," ujar Ryeowook gugup. Bagaimana tidak? Baru saja mobil yang dikendarai Kibum masuk ke lapangan parkir, para netizen dan gadis – gadis belia yang sepertinya fans Kibum sudah terlihat mengerumuni mereka.

Kibum melirik Ryeowook yang kini meremas – remas ujung blezer-nya. "Tenang saja aku akan melindungimu. Jangan berada jauh – jauh dariku, ne?" Kibum memamerkan killer smile-nya. Ryeowook hanya dapat mengangguk kaku.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Kibum keluar dari mobil. Namja yang memiliki IQ di atas rata – rata itu segera membukakan pintu untuk Ryeowook. Agak ragu Ryeowook menyambut uluran tangan Kibum. Ryeowook merasa benar – benar gugup saat kilatan cahaya kamera menyilaukan kedua matanya.

Seakan mengerti kegugupan Ryeowook, Kibum memilih untuk langsung menarik tangan Ryeowook masuk ke gedung pertunjukan musikal. Ryeowook dapat mendengar jelas betapa histerisnya fans – fans Kibum saat melihat idolanya menggandeng Ryeowook.

'Mati aku! Aku berani bertaruh jika kejadian ini akan menjadi hot gossip!'

Ryeowook terus berjalan di belakang Kibum dengan gugup. Ryeowook sudah sering nonton drama musikal seperti malam ini. Hanya saja ini pertama kalinya Ryeowook datang bersama seorang bintang dan menjadi sorotan netizen.

"Mianhae karena sudah membawamu ke dalam situasi yang tidak menyenangkan ini," bisik Kibum saat mereka berada di pintu masuk ruang pementasan.

Ryeowook tersenyum maklum. Ryeowook memang agak gugup tadi, tapi sekarang dirinya merasa bangga. Kapan lagi disorot netizen? Jika besok wajahnya masuk ke majalah gosip, Ryeowook bersumpah akan pamer pada Kyuhyun!

"Gwaencanha, Kibum-ah."

"Tahu begini, harusnya aku menyamar saja."

Ryeowook menatap Kibum dengan tatapan bingung. "Menyamar?"

"Ne, sudah biasa bagiku untuk menyamar jika tidak ingin diganggu netizen atau fans – fansku."

"Woooh… Kau menakjubkan! Beda sekali dengan Kibum yang dulu," cibir Ryeowook.

"Yeah, aku memang sudah berubah," Kibum menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. "Hanya satu yang tidak berubah dariku."

"Apa itu?"

"Perasaanku padamu."

"EH?"

**-ooOOooOOoo-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tears Stole The Heart **© Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon, Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**Other Member Super Junior**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, alur kecepetan

Don't Like, Don't read!

.

**Please Don't Be Plagiator**

**And**

**Don't Be SILENT READERS**

**.**

en**JOY**

.

_"Aku ingin memulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Aku ingin kita berteman baik setelah ini. Kita memulainya dengan baik dan aku ingin berakhir dengan baik juga."_

"YAK! Kau tidak mendengarkan aku, Hyung!"

Tubuhnya tersentak kaget saat seorang namja dengan wajah bak flower boy di komik remaja berteriak kesal padanya. Kedua obsidiannya menatap tajam namja yang kini menekuk wajahnya kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Sudah hampir berbusa mulutnya berbicara panjang lebar menjelaskan perkembangan perusahaan, tapi namja dengan ukuran kepala –ehem- lumayan besar itu tidak juga memperhatikannya. Atau setidaknya pura – pura mendengarkannya.

"Kau selalu seperti ini! Mengabaikanku ketika aku memberikan laporanku setelah itu kau pasti memarahiku karena kau merasa tidak pernah mendapatkan laporan dariku," kedua tangannya kini saling bersedekap.

Namja yang duduk di kursi kebanggaannya itu menghela nafas panjang. Telinganya sudah cukup sakit mendengarkan ocehan namja kelahiran Mokpo 25 tahun yang lalu itu.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa sih, Hyung? Akhir – akhir ini kau jadi sering melamun?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Bibir namja kekanakan itu terlihat maju. "Setidaknya kau bisa berbagi padaku. Katamu aku ini saudaramu, tapi curhat saja tidak pernah."

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka mengumbar masalahku, Hae-ah."

"Tapi –"

"Sudahlah, aku akan mempelajari laporanmu nanti. Sekarang kembalilah ke ruanganmu. Aku ingin bekerja kembali," jemari mungilnya meraih mouse dan pandangannya mulai fokus pada layar laptopnya.

"Arraseo! Aku akan pergi sekarang," namja bermarga Lee itu menghentakkan kakinya kesal. "Jangan harap aku akan mengingatkanmu untuk pergi menemui Appa, Kim Jongwoon Hyung!"

Namja yang di panggil namanya itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Kembali obsidiannya menatap punggung Donghae. Sekilas, bibirnya menampilkan senyum pilunya.

Saat Donghae sudah benar – benar lenyap dari ruangannya, Jongwoon mengeluarkan sebuah pigura berbingkai cokelat dari meja kerjanya. Dengan lembut diusapnya pigura itu. Obsidiannya berubah sendu saat menatap dua sosok yang sedang berpelukan mesra dengan latar pantai.

Bias – bias mentari jingga menyorot sebagian wajah Jongwoon. Hatinya seolah memberontak namun Jongwoon bertahan. Bukankah ini yang dia inginkan? Meninggalkan sosok yang begitu penting bagi dirinya untuk meraih obsesinya?

Saat – saat menyenangkan itu sudah lewat. Boleh saja Jongwoon sudah memiliki semuanya. Jabatan, Perusahaan, serta Harta, tapi sebenarnya Jongwoon sudah mengorbankan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak ternilai harganya. Bahkan lebih dari yang dia dapatkan saat ini –

– Cinta.

**-YeWook-**

Sumpah demi apapun!

Saat ini Ryeowook seperti orang bodoh. Semalaman tidak bisa melakukan apa - apa hanya karena mendengar ucapan Kibum. Rasanya ingin sekali Ryeowook menceburkan dirinya ke kolam begitu kata – kata Kibum terlontar dari bibirnya. Harusnya Ryeowook tersenyum anggun saat itu. Atau paling tidak memasang ekspresi terkejut dengan mempertahankan kemanisannya. Bukannya mematung dengan mulut menganga!

Ryeowook mengacak rambutnya yang kini di cat berwarna cokelat terang. Wajahnya merah padam saat kembali mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Bagaimana jika netizen menangkap ekspresi bodohnya? Bagaimana jika wajah 'babo'-nya menyebar dan kini dirinya sedang di tertawakan ribuan orang di luar sana?

Ryeowook meraih ponselnya dan berniat mengecek keadaan dunia saat ini. Alih – alih membuka aplikasi pencarian berita, Ryeowook malah menjerit membayangkan ekspresi wajahnya muncul di ponselnya. Astaga! Kau terlalu berlebihan, Kim!

**BIP BIP**

Tubuh Ryeowook bergetar hebat saat ID 'KIM KIBUM' lah yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Cukup lama Ryeowook memutuskan. Hingga akhirnya panggilan dari Kibum berakhir. Ryeowook memukul kepalanya.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Sebegitu malunya-kah aku sampai menghindar dari Kibum?"

Ponsel Ryeowook kembali bergetar. Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jika Ryeowook tidak menjawab panggilan dari Kibum, bukan tidak mungkin Kibum akan curiga padanya. Bagaimana jika akhirnya Kibum memilih menjauh? Aish!

**"Hai.."**

"Hai…"

**"Kau sedang apa?"**

"Aku? Umm… Sedang… Membaca.. Ya! Aku sedang membaca," Ryeowook meraih majalah fashion yang tergeletak di sisinya. Kenapa rasanya begitu gugup saat berbicara dengannya?

**"Ummmm… Kau tidak datang ke café?"**

"Café?"

**"Ne, café milikmu. Aku sedang berada disini. Kufikir kau ada jadi –"**

"S-Sebenarnya aku sedang bersiap ke sana!" potong Ryeowook cepat. Ryeowook mengaduh dalam hati seraya memukul bibirnya yang sembarangan berbicara. Hari ini kan Ryeowook memutuskan untuk cuti karena fikirannya sedang kalut!

**"Benarkah?"**

"Uhmmm… Ne, tentu saja. Aku sudah akan berangkat!" buru – buru Ryeowook menyambar kunci mobilnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan apartemennya.

**"Baiklah. Hati – hati di jalan."**

Ryeowook memukul kepalanya lagi. Bodoh! Untuk apa dirinya seceroboh ini? Apa kini Ryeowook terlihat begitu murahan karena dengan mudahnya terbius oleh pesona Kibum? Oh bahkan dulu Ryeowook sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya. Tapi, semenjak Kibum menyatakan perasaannya…

Ryeowook menggeleng dan dengan cepat menginjak pedal gas. Mobil miliknya meninggalkan gedung apartemen miliknya dan segera menuju ke salah satu café-nya.

.

"Loh? Loh?" Hyukjae menunjuk Ryeowook saat namja mungil itu masuk ke dalam café. Namja bergummy smile itu berlari kecil dan segera menghampiri Ryeowook.

"Bukankah kau sedang cuti? Kenapa kesini?"

Saat ini, ingin sekali Ryeowook menjitak kepala Hyukjae dan menyumpal mulutya dengan sepatu miliknya. Bisakah dia berbicara sedikit pelan?

"Oh iya, aku melihat Kibum! Dia datang lagi ke café kita. Sepertinya dia akan menjadi langganan tetap kita!"

–Lagi! Hyukjae berbicara panjang lebar dengan suara besarnya tanpa mengerti situasi yang ada. Bisakah dia diam sebentar dan membiarkan Ryeowook menghampiri Kibum yang kini sedang memperhatikan mereka dari sudut ruangan dengan killer smile-nya.

"Ah, iya! Dia menanyakan tentangmu dan kubilang kalau kau sedang mengambil cuti!"

Ryeowook menepuk keningnya. Wajahnya sudah merah padam. Pasti Kibum mendengarnya. Dan apa itu tadi? Hyukjae memberitahu Kibum bahwa dirinya sedang mengambil cuti? Astaga! Ryeowook merasa seperti maling yang tertangkap basah sekarang.

.

.

"Ehem," Ryeowook berdeham karena perasaan gugupnya. Kibum yang duduk di hadapannya tak berhenti menatapnya lekat – lekat. Senyum menawannya terpatri indah di bibirnya. Astaga! Siapa sih yang tidak akan gugup jika di pandangi oleh aktor tampan macam Kim Kibum?

"Hari ini kau tidak ada kegiatan?" tanya Ryeowook basa – basi.

Kibum menggeleng. "Hari ini jadwalku kosong."

"Oh," Ryeowook mengangguk.

Ryeowook menatap lurus ke arah garis laut. Sinar mentari jingga menerpa wajahnya dan semilir angin membelai pipinya. Ryeowook tersenyum. jarang – jarang bisa menikmati angin pantai setenang ini. Diam – diam Ryeowook berterima kasih pada Kibum yang membawanya ke pantai.

"Bagaimana, Ryeowook-ah?"

Ryeowook menoleh dan mendapati Kibum tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi serius. Ryeowook mencoba menerka apa yang difikirkan oleh namja tampan itu, hanya saja Ryeowook tidak bisa menerkanya. Hei, dirinya kan bukan Kyuhyun yang seperti cenayang. Kyuhyun bahkan tahu jika Ryeowook sedang menyembunyikan makanan enak di kulkas.

Melihat kebingungan di wajah Ryeowook, Kibum menghela nafas panjang. Pandangannya kembali lurus ke depan. Mentari seakan tenggelam di telan oleh laut. Biar – bias jingga menerpa seluruh hamparan air laut dan membuat suasana sore ini semakin eksotis.

"Aku serius padamu.. Aku menyukaimu, bahkan sejak kau tidak tahu siapa aku."

**DEG!**

Jantung Ryeowook berpacu lebih cepat. Aliran darahnya seolah berkumpul di wajahnya sehingga rona – rona merah menjalari pipi tirusnya. Haruskah Ryeowook diam lagi seperti waktu itu? Haruskah Ryeowook mengabaikan pernyataan Kibum?

"Ini pertama kalinya untukku. Jatuh cinta pada seseorang sampai sedalam ini," Kibum meneruskannya dengan begitu lembut. "Apakah kau bisa melihat kesungguhanku?"

Ryeowook terperangah. Ryeowook tidak pernah mengira sebelumnya jika Kibum memiliki perasaan yang spesial untuknya. Bukankah Kibum tahu jika dulu Ryeowook memiliki kekasih? Kibum menunggunya selama itu?

Kibum beranjak dari tempatnya dan berlutut di hadapan Ryeowook. Namja itu merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin berwarna perak. Ryeowook merasa dirinya tengah berada di dalam sebuah film romantis saat ini. Apakah dia sedang bermimpi? Oh Tuhan, tolong jangan bangunkan Ryeowook jika dia sedang bermimpi.

Kenyataannya, Ryeowook memang tidak bermimpi! Namja tampan di hadapannya memberikan kehangatan di telapak tangannya saat dia menggenggamnya. Tatapan matanya yang tajam seolah menelisik jauh ke dalam retina Ryeowook dan menghanyutkannya dalam situasi picisan ini.

"Aku mempersiapkan ini sudah lama sekali. Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku. Menjadi kekasihmu, tidak cukup! Aku ingin menikah denganmu. Would you?"

Wajah Ryeowook semakin memanas. Bulir – bulir air matanya jatuh dan membasahi pipinya. Kata – kata Kibum sungguh sangat menyentuh. Tolong ingatkan Ryeowook untuk bernafas, karena sepertinya namja mungil itu lupa caranya bernafas.

Perasaan Kibum… Perasaan cinta yang diberikan Kibum untuknya sungguh menyesakkan dadanya. Rasanya seperti mendapatkan tetesan hujan setelah sekian lama berada di musim kemarau.

"Aku –" Ryeowook berusaha untuk tenang, meskipun gagal. Namja itu terus menangis dan memaksa Kibum untuk melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Kibum menghapus air mata yang jatuh dari kedua manik kembar Ryeowook lalu menarik tubuhnya ke dalam dekapannya.

Ryeowook semakin tidak dapat menahan tangisannya. Ryeowook menangis sejadi – jadinya di pelukan Kibum. "Aku bersedia, Kibum-ah. Aku bersedia."

Kibum mengeratkan pelukannya saat kata – kata yang sudah di nanti – nantikannya terucap dari bibir mungil Ryeowook. Ryeowook membalas pelukan Kibum. Menyalurkan perasaan bahagianya saat ini. Ryeowook tidak percaya semuanya akan seperti ini.

Sepertinya, Tuhan memang memiliki rencana lain untuknya dengan mengirimkan Kibum ke dalam hidupnya. Semoga saja akhir cerita cintanya akan bahagia.

.

.

"Kau gila!" sembur Kyuhyun saat Ryeowook mengatakan akan segera menikah dengan Kibum. "Kau bahkan baru sekali berkencan dengannya. Sekarang kau bilang akan menikah dengannya. Astaga!"

Kyuhyun menepuk dahi lebarnya dan menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan penuh tidak percayanya. Ryeowook hanya bisa memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya seperti orang idiot.

"Tapi Kibum bilang dia mencintaiku."

"Lalu kau akan menikahi setiap orang yang mengatakan cintanya padamu?"

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya. Entah mengapa sulit sekali mengendalikan Kyuhyun yang sedang dalam mode 'drama' seperti saat ini. Ryeowook terdiam sejenak seraya menguntai kata demi kata untuk menjadi sebuah kalimat yang akan menjelaskan semuanya. Sementara Kyuhyun dengan geramnya melahap habis nasi goreng kimchi yang dibuat oleh Ryeowook malam ini.

"Kau ingat namja yang sering kutemui di perpustakaan sewaktu kita masih kuliah?"

Kyuhyun menyesap habis air putihnya setelah nasi goreng kimchi di piringnya sudah ludes. "Ne, aku ingat. Namja berkawat gigi dan berkacamata tebal itu kan? Namja yang setiap harinya berkencan dengan buku – buku tebal dan selalu duduk di sudut perpustakaan, kan?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Selain itu apa yang kau ingat tentangnya?"

Kyuhyun termenung sejenak. Otaknya seolah bekerja untuk mencari memorinya saat duduk di kursi kuliah dulu. "Aku selalu mengatakan bahwa namja seperti dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan seorang kekasih."

"Lalu?"

"Kau memarahiku habis – habisan seperti seorang wanita yang tengah datang bulan. Kau bilang jangan pernah menilai seseorang dari luarnya. Dan kau bilang –"

" –Hati – hati dengan ucapanmu," lanjut Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencari artikel yang berisi informasi tentang Kibum lalu memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengamati foto seorang namja tampan dengan senyum menawannya kemudian membaca informasi tentangnya. Kedua alis Kyuhyun menyatu. Entah untuk apa Ryeowook memintanya membaca informasi yang berisi data diri dan fakta – fakta namja itu. Yang jelas Kyuhyun tidak tertarik sama sekali. Kyuhyun tidak suka hal – hal yang berbau gossip!

"Bagaimana jika ku katakan bahwa namja dengan nama Kim Kibum yang sekarang berprofesi sebagai aktor ini adalah namja yang kau bilang tidak akan mendapatkan seorang kekasih?"

Kedua mata Kyuhyun melebar sempurna. "What the –"

"Kibum, namja dengan kawat gigi dan kacamata tebal itu adalah Kim Kibum. Dia menyukaiku sejak kita sama – sama masih memiliki kekasih."

"Dan karena itu kau menerima lamarannya?"

Ryeowook menarik nafas dalam sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Kurasa aku perlu membuka hatiku untuk orang lain, Kyu."

Suasana menjadi hening setelah Ryeowook mengatakan hal itu. Kyuhyun terdiam dan berfikir kemungkinan yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Kyuhyun berusaha menerka apakah pada akhirnya keputusan Ryeowook untuk membuka hatinya adalah keputusan yang tepat atau justru menjadi bumeran yang akan kembali menyakiti hatinya.

"Semoga namja itu tidak sebrengsek Jongwoon, Kim!"

"Hummm… Kuharap."

.

.

Pintu utama mansion yang ditempati keluarga Kim terbuka lebar saat Donghae berjalan keluar dari mobilnya. Wajah lelahnya seolah menggambarkan betapa namja itu telah bekerja keras untuk perusahaan. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah masuk ke dalam mansion yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya dua tahun belakangan ini.

Donghae memang bukanlah keturunan kandung di keluarga Kim. Donghae hanyalah anak dari orang kepercayaan keluarga Kim. Keputusan kepala keluarga Kim untuk mengangkat Donghae menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kim dan turut serta mengelola perusahaan bersama Jongwoon membuatnya harus tinggal di sini.

Terkadang, Donghae merindukan sambutan hangat Eomma-nya saat dirinya pulang bekerja. Terkadang, Donghae merindukan perhatian Eomma-nya. Terkadang, Donghae ingin sekali berada di pelukan hangat sang Eomma saat dia sedang lelah.

Tapi Donghae sudah sejauh ini melangkah. Donghae ingin membuat kehidupan keluarganya jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Donghae ingin Eomma-nya bangga akan hasil kerja keras dirinya.

"Anda sudah pulang, Tuan Lee," sapaan hangat dari kepala pelayan Jung menyambut kedatangan Donghae. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang anda butuhkan?"

"Apa Jongwoon Hyung sudah pulang?"

Kepala pelayan Jung membungkuk dengan penuh penyesalan. "Tuan muda Kim belum pulang. Apakah anda membutuhkan sesuatu yang lain?"

Donghae menggeleng. Namja itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya namun kembali menghentikannya saat dia teringat akan sesuatu. Donghae membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Kepala Pelayan Jung berdiri di tempatnya.

"Ah, Jung Ahjussi bisa menolongku?"

"Saya bersedia, Tuan Lee."

Donghae mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celanya dan memberikannya pada Kepala pelayan Kim. "Tolong selidiki namja di foto ini. Tapi jangan sampai Jongwoon Hyung atau siapapun tahu. Cukup kau dan aku saja yang tahu."

"Baiklah, saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin."

Donghae mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar miliknya di lantai dua. Donghae yang tidak sengaja melihat sebuah pigura di meja kerja milik Jongwoon penasaran. Seingatnya, Jongwoon tidak pernah memajang pigura yang berisi dua orang namja –yang salah satunya dia kenali sebagai Jongwoon sedang berpose bersama namja manis bertubuh mungil di sebuah pantai.

Siapa namja itu? Apakah dia teman Jongwoon?

Teman?

Ah, pasti bukan sekedar teman. Jika bukan teman, lalu siapa? Kekasih? Seingatnya Jongwoon tidak pernah bercerita apa – apa tentang sosok kekasihnya. Apa mungkin sikap Jongwoon yang berubah akhir – akhir ini ada hubungannya dengan namja di pigura itu?

Seorang namja dengan tatapan mata setajam elang memperhatikan sebuah pintu yang sudah tertutup rapat setelah Donghae masuk ke dalamnya. Bibirnya melengkung dan membuat senyum sinis. Sebelah tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celananya dan punggungnya bersandar pada tiang bangunan mansion milik keluarganya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau lakukan, bocah? Mencoba menyelidiki tentangku secara diam – diam, eoh? Baiklah kita lihat sedalam apa fakta yang akan kau ketahui tentangku. Jangan pernah menyesal setelah mengetahui semuanya. Karena aku bukanlah Jongwoon yang selama ini kau kenal."

.

.

**Mianhae chingu~**

**Author bener - bener minta maaf karena merevisi chapter 3 ini karena rasanya feel-nya kurang dapet. Selain itu author menimbang alur yang sepertinya terlalu cepat dan jalan cerita yang terlalu 'maksa'. Jadi author rombak sana - sini supaya jalan ceritanya gak terlalu monoton.**

**Mianhae jika ada typo atau penggunaan kalimat yang kurang pas. Semoga kalian tetap mendukung author dan memberikan semangat agar ff ini cepat selesai ^^**

**Gomawo pada kalian yang sudah meninggalkan jejaknya disini...**

**Gomawo juga pada kalian yang me-just favorite ff abal milik author yang hina ini... #Asih #Apadeh**

**Gomawo juga pada silent readers yang sudah menyempatkan mampir dan membaca~**

**Semoga kalian memaafkan keteledoran author hehehehe**

**REVIEW-nya di tunggu ne?**

**Bye Bye~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tears Stole The Heart **© Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon, Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**Other Member Super Junior**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, alur kecepetan

Don't Like, Don't read!

.

**Please Don't Be Plagiator**

**And**

**Don't Be SILENT READERS**

**.**

en**JOY**

.

Ryeowook tidak pernah tahu jika berhubungan dengan seorang idola akan serepot ini. Baginya yang awam akan kerasnya dunia hiburan, keadaan yang seperti ini sangat mengganggunya. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini Ryeowook berada dalam perjalanan menuju sebuah gedung yang menyediakan jasa Wedding Organizer.

Bukan perjalannya yang membuat Ryeowook terganggu. Tetapi penampilan Kibum yang seperti orang penyakitan dan terlihat perlu mendapatkan penanganan khusus. Ryeowook menghela nafas. Bagaimana bisa dia berjalan dengan orang yang bahkan tidak memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kibum seolah mengerti tatapan Ryeowook padanya.

"Ayolah, kita sedang berada di dalam mobil. Hanya berdua! Kenapa kau terus menggunakan masker dan kacamata hitammu, sih?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kelolosan, Ryeowookkie. Bisa saja ada netizen yang mengetahui kedatanganku ke tempat itu."

Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang. "Lalu memangnya kenapa kalau mereka tahu kau mendatangi tempat itu? Kau malu karena menikahi seorang namja?"

Dari balik kacamata hitamnya, Kibum menatap Ryeowook tajam. "Aku tidak pernah berfikir seperti itu."

"Lalu kenapa?"

Sebelah tangan Kibum terjulur untuk mengusap surai hitam Ryeowook. "Aku ingin melindungimu, sayang. Kau tahu dunia yang kugeluti sekarang begitu kejam. Bahkan hampir menyaingi dunia mafia."

Ryeowook tertegun. Sebegitu parahkah?

"Begitukah?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Jika para netizen mengetahui kedatanganku, mereka pasti akan langsung menyebar berita tentang itu. Kemudian para fans akan berbondong – bondong mencari tahu tentangmu. Jangan lupakan, para fans lebih berbahaya dari mesin pembunuh di muka bumi ini. Mereka yang tidak suka akan kehadiranmu akan menerormu sehingga hidupmu tidak akan pernah tenang. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, mereka bisa membunuhmu."

Ryeowook menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Astaga! Jadi saat ini kehadiran Ryeowook begitu rentan.

"Waktu aku mengajakmu menonton musikal waktu itu saja para netizen sudah membuat berita macam – macam. Untunglah waktu itu para fans masih mendengarkanku karena aku bilang kau hanya teman lamaku."

Kibum membuka kacamata hitamnya dan menatap Ryeowook lembut. "Tapi jika mereka bertanya tentangmu lagi, aku ragu akan memberikan jawaban yang sama dengan waktu itu. Karena sekarang kau bukan lagi teman lamaku, kau adalah calon istriku."

Wajah Ryeowook merona hebat mendengar penjelasan klasik dari Kibum. Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Aku akan melindungimu dengan caraku. Tenang saja, ne?" Ryeowook tahu jika Kibum tengah tersenyum. Ryeowook membalas senyum Kibum sebisanya. Dadanya terasa ingin meledak saking bahagianya. Apa Kibum merasakan apa yang dia rasakan?

**-ooOOooOOoo-**

"_Aigo! Kalau seramai ini mana bisa aku menyelesaikan tugasku?" keluh Ryeowook saat melihat perpustakaan lebih ramai hari ini. Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati tempat yang cukup tersembunyi dari keramaian. Setidaknya Ryeowook dapat berkonsentrasi untuk tugasnya._

"_Eh?" Ryeowook fikir hanya dirinya yang memilih tempat di sudut perpustakaan seperti yang di lakukannya. Ternyata sudah ada yang menempati salah satu dari dua kursi yang ada._

_Ryeowook duduk di hadapan namja yang memakai kacamata tebal dan segera mengeluarkan buku tebalnya dari dalam tasnya. Ryeowook berusaha untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan dosen-nya._

_Satu menit…_

_Dua menit…_

_Tiga menit…_

"_Aigo, kenapa aku sama sekali tidak mengerti?" pekiknya kesal dan membuat namja di hadapannya mengangkat wajahnya. Ryeowook dapat melihat tatapan tajam namja itu dari balik kacamata tebalnya. Wajahnya sangat dingin._

"_Mianhae, kau terganggu ya?" Ryeowook tersenyum, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya._

_Namja itu tidak mengucapkan apapun. Dia kembali sibuk dengan bukunya. Ryeowook yang pada dasarnya tidak begitu suka suasana yang hening, mencoba mengajak ngobrol namja di hadapannya._

"_Hei, kau mengambil jurusan apa? Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu disini. Kau mahasiswa baru ya?"_

_Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya saat namja di hadapannya tidak memberikan respons apapun pada Ryeowook. "Astaga! Kenapa kau mengacuhkan aku? Ayolah jangan hanya fokus pada bukumu saja. Aku bosan, ayo mengobrol."_

_Namja itu mengangkat wajahnya. "Kau berisik."_

"_Jinja? Hahahahah~ Kyuhyun juga bilang begitu. Kau mengambil jurusan apa?"_

"_IT."_

"_Waaaah~ pantas saja kacamatamu tebal. Hahahaha. Tapi omong – omong apa kau bisa membuatkan aku sebuah blog? Aku ingin sekali memilikinya."_

"_Aku tidak punya waktu."_

"_Ayolah~"_

"_Tidak."_

"_Pelit!"_

_Namja itu dengan angkuhnya kembali membaca, membuat Ryeowook kembali mempoutkan bibirnya. Ryeowook meraih buku tebal yang sedang dibaca namja itu._

"_Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

"_Mengambil buku yang kau baca," jawab Ryeowook dengan santainya. Dengan isennya Ryeowook membolak – balik buku yang diberikan atensi penuh oleh namja berkacamata tebal di hadapannya ini. "Kim Kibum? Namamu Kim Kibum? Wah marga kita sama. Aku juga Kim. Namaku Kim Ryeowook. Karena marga kita sama, mari kita berteman."_

_Ryeowook memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Kibum, namja yang membuatnya tertarik. Jarang – jarang Ryeowook bertemu dengan namja yang menyembunyikan wajah tampannya di balik kacamata tebal, kawat gigi dan ekspresi dinginnya._

**-ooOOooOOoo-**

"Perusahaan game?" kedua mata Jongwoon menyipit. Untuk apa Donghae menulis proposal agar Jongwoon mau menanamkan modalnya di perusahaan game. Hei, selama ini perusahaannya menanamkan modalnya di bidang perbankan atau manufacturial.

"Kau tau, Hyung? Saat ini dunia tengah dikuasai oleh game. Coba bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika kita menanamkan modal kita di perusahaan itu. Apalagi kudengar perusahaan game itu adalah perusahaan game terbesar se-Asia!"

Jongwoon terdiam sejenak. Kata – kata Donghae ada benarnya juga. Apa salahnya mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Jongwoon menatap Donghae sekali lagi kemudian mengambil pena yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya. Donghae tersenyum puas saat Jongwoon menandatangani proposal yang di ajukannya.

"Baiklah, akan kuminta Henry menyusunkan jadwalku untuk bertemu dengan pimpinan mereka," Jongwoon memberikan proposal itu pada Donghae kemudian kembali sibuk dengan laporannya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Hyung," pamit Donghae dan Jongwoon hanya mengangguk.

Jongwoon mengangkat kepalanya saat pintu ruangannya tertutup dengan rapat. "Perusahaan game? Pimpinan mereka? Huh, yang benar saja. Aku penasaran sejauh apa bocah itu menyelidiki tentang masa laluku dan yang jauh lebih penting, bagaimana reaksi Cho Kyuhyun saat bertemu denganku nanti."

.

Donghae tersenyum seperti orang bodoh saat berada di ruangannya. Jemarinya kembali membolak – balik proposal yang dibuatnya semalam. "Aku tidak menyangka jika Jongwoon Hyung akan semudah ini memberikan tanda tangannya."

Donghae membuka laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan map cokelat berisi data diri seorang namja tampan dengan tatapan mata tajam. "Cho Kyuhyun… Seseorang yang paling dekat dengan Kim Ryeowook. Aku penasaran bagaimana sosok asli Kim Ryeowook. Dan jika aku beruntung, aku bisa mendekati Cho Kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang Kim Ryeowook!"

Donghae menghembuskan nafas panjang saat menerka kejadian apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sejujurnya, hal ini tidak begitu penting untuknya. Donghae hanya penasaran dengan sosok Ryeowook itu.

Selama ini Donghae sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Jongwoon membawa teman dekatnya atau setidaknya mendekati yeoja – yeoja seksi saat mereka pergi ke club. Dan kalaupun Jongwoon bukan straight, seharusnya Jongwoon pernah terlihat bersama dengan seorang namja imut yang pantas menyandang gelar uke-nya Jongwoon.

Apa jangan – jangan Kim Ryeowook adalah cinta pertamanya Jongwoon dan Jongwoon masih tidak bisa melupakannya. Semuanya benar – benar membingungkan!

Dan karena Donghae sangat suka bersusah payah dan bermain teka – teki, hal ini benar – benar tepat untuknya! Semoga kau berhasil, Lee Donghae!

.

.

"Kau ini benar – benar merepotkan aku, Kim!" omel Kyuhyun sepanjang jalan sementara Ryeowook berusaha tidak peduli dengan ocehan panjang kali lebar yang di lontarkan Kyuhyun.

"Aku kan tidak memaksamu datang menjemputku, Kyu! Aku hanya bilang jika kau sempat," Ryeowook tidak mau kalah. Dirinya kan hanya meminta Kyuhyun menjemputnya jika sempat, bukannya memaksa namja tampan itu menjemputnya. Jika saja tidak ada netizen yang diam – diam mengikuti mereka ke gedung tempat mereka merancang pernikahan mereka, Kibum pasti akan mengantarnya pulang.

"Jika aku jadi dia, aku akan tetap mengantarkanmu pulang. Apapun yang terjadi," desis Kyuhyun sinis. Ryeowook menangkap ketidaksukaan Kyuhyun pada sikap Kibum siang ini.

Ryeowook menghela nafas. Jika Kyuhyun sudah seperti ini, Ryeowook tidak berani bersikap keras. Karena jika Ryeowook berkeras akan membuat Kyuhyun semakin sinis dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran diantara mereka.

"Ada netizen yang mengawasi kami, Kyu."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Keadaannya tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, Kyu. Semua ini begitu rumit untuk ku jelaskan."

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Aku bisa mengerti apapun yang kau jelaskan. Aku ini jenius, jika kau lupa!"

"Jika hubungan kami ketahuan publik, akan banyak yang menyorotku. Itu akan membahayakan diriku."

"Ada aku yang melindungimu," potong Kyuhyun cepat. Ya, sejak dulu kan Kyuhyun selalu ada dan berdiri di barisan paling depan jika Ryeowook tengah berada dalam bahaya.

"Tapi kan kau tidak setiap saat berada di sisiku. Kau kan memiliki perkerjaan dan kehidupanmu sendiri."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Rahangnya mengeras, menandakan bahwa namja itu tengah menahan amarahnya. "Kau selalu memiliki hubungan dengan namja yang benar – benar merepotkan, Kim!"

"Yeah, aku tahu," Ryeowook membuang pandangannya pada jendela. Memandang jalanan dan mobil – mobil rasanya jauh lebih baik daripada memandang Kyuhyun yang tengah dalam 'evil' mode on.

Saat itu tidak sengaja Ryeowook memperhatikan sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang berjalan di belakang mobil mereka. Sepanjang jalan mobil itu mengikuti kemanapun mobil Kyuhyun pergi.

'Apa itu para netizen?' batin Ryeowook panik.

Ryeowook tidak berani menyuarakan kepanikan. Jika Kyuhyun tahu, keadaannya bisa jauh lebih gawat dan Ryeowook akan jadi lebih repot dari ini. Ryeowook memilih untuk mengamati mobil itu dalam diam dan berdoa agar dirinya dijauhkan dari netizen manapun.

.

Setelah sesi – saling – mendiamkan – satu – sama – lainnya, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sepakat mampir ke salah satu kedai ramen untuk mengisi kekosongan perut mereka. Keduanya memilih tempat di lantai dua dan duduk pojok ruangan.

Ryeowook fikir, sikap Kyuhyun akan mencair saat mereka berada di tempat makan. Nyatanya, namja itu memilih sibuk dengan ponsel canggihnya. Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun mengacuhkannya dan Ryeowook membenci itu. Ryeowook paling tidak suka berdiam diri sementara orang di sekitarnya sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Kyu, kita sedang makan. Letakkan ponselmu dan makan dengan benar!"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Jemari panjangnya masih sibuk menyentuh layar ponselnya. Ryeowook berdecak kesal. Dengan sekali hentak, Ryeowook berhasil merebut ponsel Kyuhyun dan berakhir dengan erangan kesal dari pemilik ponsel itu.

"Makan dulu baru ku kembalikan ponselmu," ujar Ryeowook tajam.

"Aku sedang menghubungi sekretarisku untuk mengatur ulang jadwalku hari ini karena ada seseorang yang merepotkan dan cerewet memintaku menjemputnya karena pacarnya melarikan diri dari netizen."

"Astaga! Kibum tidak melarikan diri dari netizen, Kyu!"

"Terus saja membelanya."

"Aku tidak membelanya. Kau berlebihan, Kyu. Sudahlah, lain kali aku tidak akan memintamu menjemputku lagi."

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Di sumpitnya ramen yang sudah tidak lagi mengepul itu dan memakannya. "Berani kau melakukannya, aku jamin kau akan menyesal," gumam Kyuhyun sinis.

Ryeowook menghembuskan nafas panjangnya lalu kembali memakan ramennya. Ryeowook tahu, Kyuhyun tidak pernah bisa membencinya. Sekesal apapun Kyuhyun padanya, Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah membiarkan Ryeowook berpergian dengan kendaraan umum. Karena Kyuhyun tahu, Ryeowook terlalu bodoh untuk membedakan nomor bus yang dinaikinya.

"Pa~ Pa~ PAPA!"

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan lalu bersamaan melongok ke bawah meja yang mereka tempati. "ASTAGA!" pekik Ryeowook saat melihat seorang bayi yang sepertinya belum genap dua tahun duduk sambil menarik – narik celana bahan Kyuhyun.

Dengan segera Ryeowook membawa bayi itu keluar dari bawah meja mereka. "Kenapa bisa ada bayi di bawah meja kita? Kemana orangtuanya? Kenapa mereka membiarkan bayinya berkeliaran seperti ini?" ujar Ryeowook panjang lebar.

Sementara Kyuhyun terdiam dengan wajah memucat. Kyuhyun ingat. Sangat ingat dengan bayi yang sedang berada di dalam gendongan Ryeowook. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun berteriak agar Ryeowook meletakkan bayi itu di lantai dan pergi dari sini.

Jika saja Kyuhyun bisa melakukannya!

Hanya saja suaranya seperti tertahan di kerongkongannya. Lidahnya benar – benar kelu. Bahkan untuk menelan salivanya sudah sangat susah.

"Sandeul!" pekik seorang namja saat melihat bayinya berada di tangan Ryeowook. Namja manis itu menarik bayi yang bernama Sandeul itu ke dalam gendongannya. "Kau hampir membuat Mommy mati karena khawatir, sayang," dikecupinya setiap inchi wajah Sandeul.

Namja manis itu sepertinya tidak menyadari ekspresi kedua namja di hadapannya. Dan begitu dia mengangkat wajahnya, sebuah pekikan tertahan dikeluarkannya. "R-Ryeowookkie? Kyunnie?"

"Lee Sungmin…" desis Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang sudah pucat pasi.

"Oh.. H-Halo…"

**-ooOOooOOoo-**

**OOOOOOIIIIYYYYY~~~**

**Annyeong! Author sarap balik lagi… Hummmm chapter ini gak ada YeWook moment-nya sama sekali T^T Aku masih harus bersabar diri untuk tidak menulis yewook moment-nya di chapter ini dan menundanya untuk di chapter selanjutnya…**

**Hehehehehee #ketawanista**

**Mian jika kalian jadi tidak berminat dengan ff abal milik author yang satu ini… Jika kalian berkenan, silahkan meninggalkan jejak berupa Review untuk author nan malang ini #apadeh**

**Gomawo sudah mampiiiirrr~**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^**

**-Fujihara Chitose -**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tears Stole The Heart **© Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon, Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**Other Member Super Junior**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, alur kecepetan

Don't Like, Don't read!

.

**Please Don't Be Plagiator**

**And**

**Don't Be SILENT READERS**

**.**

en**JOY**

.

"Ehem," Ryeowook berdeham. Suasana kali ini cukup canggung. Baik dirinya, Kyuhyun maupun sungmin sama – sama tidak ada yang berani membuka suara. Hanya Sandeul –bayi berusia kurang dari 2 tahun yang kini berada di pangkuan Kyuhyun-lah yang berceloteh riang sambil memainkan jemari panjang milik namja bersurai cokelat itu.

Ryeowook sungguh sangat heran dengan kelakuan Sandeul yang bersikeras duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Padahal, tidak ada satupun bayi atau anak kecil yang berani berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook yakin, aura iblis Kyuhyun yang selalu terpancar dari tubuhnya membuat mereka takut.

Entah mengapa justru Sandeul sangat senang dengan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook berani bertaruh jika telinganya masih berfungsi dengan benar saat Sungmin mengucap kata 'Mommy'. Apa mungkin dugaannya benar?

"PA – PA – PAPA!" Sandeul beseru senang sesekali menggigit jemari Kyuhyun dengan gigi susunya.

"Uhmm… Apa kabar, Hyung?" tanya Ryeowook basa – basi. Ryeowook sangat membenci suasana canggung. Dan meskipun Ryeowook membenci Sungmin karena sudah membuat Kyuhyun terluka, tapi dirinya masih punya etika untuk bersikap sopan pada namja yang usianya lebih tua darinya.

"Aku? A-Aku baik – baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku baik juga," Ryeowook sungguh bingung harus membicarakan tentang apa. Manik kembarnya melirik Kyuhyun yang duduk di sisinya dengan wajah yang sangat pucat, ditambah setiap syaraf di tubuhnya menegang karena kehadiran buah hati dari mantan kekasihnya.

"Ming…" Kyuhyun bergumam lirih. "A-Apa bayi ini…. milik kita?"

Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya sementara Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sendu. Ternyata, apa yang difikirkan Ryeowook sama dengan apa yang difikirkan Kyuhyun.

Bukan rahasia lagi jika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sering melakukan 'itu' meskipun Ryeowook belum pernah sekalipun memergoki keduanya tengah bergulat tanpa busana. Ryeowook hanya pernah mendapati banyak kissmark yang bertebaran di tubuh Sungmin. Bahkan yang terparah, Ryeowook pernah mendapati Sungmin berjalan seperti pinguin selama seminggu setelah pulang dari Hawai bersama Kyuhyun.

" –Atau bayi ini milik kalian?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan suara bergetar. Ryeowook tahu, Kyuhyun sedang menahan emosinya saat ini. Dan Ryeowook tahu jika Kyuhyun hampir tidak pernah bisa menahan emosinya. Namja itu akan selalu mengeluarkan emosinya saat dia kesal.

Sungmin tersenyum. Kedua foxy-nya menatap Kyuhyun lembut. Tatapannya masih sama seperti saat mereka masih bersama. Setelah beberapa tahun berlalu, namja itu masih menatapnya penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"J-jawab aku…," pinta Kyuhyun dengan nada rendah dan membuat Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah sekacau ini sejak namja manis bergigi kelinci itu meninggalkannya.

"Lee Sandeul… Dia adalah milikku."

Jawaban Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun semakin kacau. Namja itu mendesah hebat dan mengacak rambutnya yang tertata rapih dengan tangan kirinya.

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu… Sebulan sebelum aku memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Sa Eun, aku mengetahui jika aku tidak lagi hidup sedirian. Disini, di dalam tubuhku.. Tuhan menitipkan seorang bayi laki – laki yang kini tumbuh dengan sehat. Tuhan terlalu baik padaku… Dia mengirim dirimu untuk mencintaiku dan Tuhan menitipkan hasil cintamu padaku.."

Sungmin menghela nafas sejenak. "Banyak hal yang terjadi. Kau tahu jika kedua orangtuaku sangat menentang hubungan yang seperti ini. Mereka tidak tahu jika aku tengah mengandung. Saat itu mereka fikir aku masih betah sendiri dan karena itu mereka menjodohkanku dengan Sa Eun, putri dari kerabat Appa-ku."

Baik Kyuhyun maupun Ryeowook sama – sama terdiam. Rasanya… Ryeowook ingin menangis mendengar cerita Sungmin. Dirinya membenci Sungmin karena telah meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Dan kini disaat Sungmin menjabarkan semuanya, Ryeowook ingin bersimpuh di kakinya dan meminta maaf.

"Awalnya aku menolak. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu. Lagipula aku sama sekali tidak memiliki ketertarikan pada yeoja. Tapi aku mempertimbangkan kehamilanku. Orangtuaku pasti akan memintaku untuk menggugurkan bayi yang ada di dalam kandunganku jika mereka tahu. Lalu Appa-ku akan berusaha menyingkirkanmu dari hadapnku. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Aku tidak mau kehilangan benih cinta darimu. Aku ingin bersama dengannya apapun yang terjadi… Tapi aku sadar. Jika aku terus bersamamu dengan kondisiku yang seperti itu, akan lebih membahayakan posisimu. Aku tidak ingin dirimu tersentuh oleh Appa-ku. Aku memilih untuk meninggalkannya. Lebih baik kau membenciku saja daripada harus berhadapan dengan Appa-ku."

" –Aku menceritakan semuanya pada Sa Eun di hari pertama kita berkencan. Dan gadis itu sungguh sangat baik. Sa Eun bilang aku bisa menikah dengannya, lalu dia bisa pura – pura hamil. Setelah itu kami pergi ke Perancis dan menetap disana. Semuanya akan aman. Aku tidak perlu takut kehilangan Sandeul."

"Yeoja itu terlalu baik untuk melakukan semua itu. Apa dia memerasmu? Apa dia mengincar hartamu?" tanya Kyuhyun sinis.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Sa Eun sebenarnya tidak ingin menikah. Dia tidak percaya pada cinta dan pernikahan. Jadi cukup aman baginya untuk menikah denganku yang sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya. Dengan begitu dia bisa hidup bebas meskipun statusnya sebagai istri sah-ku. Tapi setidaknya dia tidak menganggap pernikahan ini tidak pernah ada. Dia menganggapku dan memperlakukanku seperti teman. Seperti kau dan Ryeowookkie."

"Lalu kau melahirkan Sandeul dan merawatnya seorang diri?" tanya Ryeowook bingung. Selama ini Ryeowook hanya tahu beberapa namja di dunia ini memiliki keistimewaan itu. Hanya saja Ryeowook tidak bisa membayangkan jika seorang namja mengandung dan melahirkan seorang bayi. Bagaimana bisa?

"Sa Eun ikut merawat Sandeul saat kami libur. Dia bekerja dan jarang sekali mendapat libur. Sandeul lebih sering berada di penitipan bayi. Aku menjemputnya saat pulang kerja."

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul setelah menetap di Perancis?" tanya Ryeowook lagi. Namja itu terlihat antusias sekarang. Banyak pertanyaan yang berkeliaran di otaknya sejak Sungmin memilih untuk mengkhianati cinta Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku hanya sedang berlibur disini. Minggu depan aku akan kembali ke Perancis."

"Lalu Sandeul?"

"Tentu saja bersamaku. Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya. Sandeul adalah nyawaku. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya jauh dariku. Aku mencintainya, meskipun bocah itu sangat jahil. Seringkali membuatku khawatir karena dia bisa dengan mudahnya lepas dari pengawasanku."

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Perasaannya campur aduk. Emosi, kesal, sedih, kecewa dan bahagia bersatu di dalam hatinya. Kyuhyun benar – benar merasa kecewa pada namja di hadapannya ini. Keberadaannya seperti tiada arti karena Sungmin lebih memilih meninggalkannya dan menikah dengan orang lain meskipun dengan alasan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dan Sandeul.

Namun bagian lain dari hatinya seolah mendesaknya untuk mempertahankan posisi Sungmin di dalam hatinya. Kyuhyun akui dirinya memang hancur dan hatinya memang telah lama terluka. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya. Rasa berdebar yang kini dia rasakan ditambah kenyataan bahwa saat ini statusnya yang sudah memiliki keturunan, membuat Kyuhyun ingin menahan namja itu kembali.

"T-Tidak bisakah kau meninggalkan yeoja itu seperti kau dulu meninggalkanku?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih.

Sungmin terdiam. Dirinya benar – benar belum siap menerima pertanyaan seperti itu dari Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan Sa Eun? Jika saja bisa, sudah sejak dulu Sungmin melakukannya. Hanya saja keadaannya tidak semudah yang di fikirkan Kyuhyun.

"Ming… Aku bisa melindungimu. Aku –"

"Mianhae, Kyu. Aku tidak bisa. Semuanya sudah banyak yang berubah. Aku tidak ingin lagi menempatkanmu di zona bahaya. Aku terlalu membahayakanmu. Aku –"

"Kau fikir aku peduli dengan itu? Persetan dengan semua kekhawatiranmu. Aku mencintaimu! Apakah tidak terlihat olehmu? Bahkan bayi kita berhasil menemukanku. Apa kau pura – pura tidak melihat?" cukup sudah Kyuhyun menahan emosinya. Namja tampan itu menatap Sungmin tajam.

"Lalu, kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

"Tinggalkan Sa Eun dan kembalilah padaku. Lepaskan semuanya dan raih tanganku. Sandeul membutuhkanku, kaupun juga membutuhkanku. Soal Appa-mu, aku bisa menghadapinya. Jika kau mau, hari ini juga aku akan menemuinya dan menjelaskan semuanya."

"Tapi.."

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus bersembunyi? Sampai kapan Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Air matanya menetes dan membasahi pipi chubby-nya. Sungmin merasa dirinya sudah sangat hina. Tapi Kyuhyun masih begitu tulus mencintainya dan memintanya kembali.

"Aku…" kata Sungmin terbata. "Maafkan aku…"

**-ooOOooOOoo-**

Ryeowook memijit pelipisnya. Rasa pening dan penat menyergap setiap inchi syaraf otaknya. Setelah pertemuan yang tidak sengaja dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Kyuhyun semakin menekan dirinya dalam dunia kelam.

Hari – harinya lebih banyak di habiskan dengan bekerja dan pergi ke club. Kyuhyun juga semakin susah dihubunginya. Ryeowook juga jarang mendapati Kyuhyun pulang ke apartemennya. Sebenarnya kemana perginya namja bodoh itu?

Club?

Tidak mungkin kan Kyuhyun pergi menginap di Club?

Hotel?

Untuk apa menginap di hotel sementara Kyuhyun memiliki apartemen mewah yang sangat nyaman untuk di tempati?

Pulang ke rumahnya?

Itu sangat tidak mungkin, mengingat rumah adalah pilihan terakhir dalam hidupnya.

Jadi… Kemana sebenarnya namja itu pergi? Apa mungkin…

**BIP BIP BIP**

Ryeowook tersentak saat ponselnya berdering. Ah, karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook jadi melupakan Kibum. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak ingat pada calon suaminya?

"**Hai, sayang.."**

"Hai," jawab Ryeowook tidak minat. Mood-nya sedang tidak bagus hari ini. Jadi jangan harap Ryeowook akan berbaik hati menjawab pertanyaan Kibum dengan suara lembutnya.

"**Kau menghilang beberapa hari ini. Kemana saja?"**

"Aku sibuk memikirkan Kyuhyun."

"**Mwo? Kau memikirkan orang lain dan mengabaikanku?"**

Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang. "Kyuhyun itu sahabatku. Jadi wajar jika aku memikirkannya."

"**Tapi kau mengabaikan aku. Bagaimana bisa aku memiliki calon istri yang bahkan tidak mengingatku. Bagaimana nanti jika kita sudah menikah. Jangan – jangan kau lupa pulang ke rumah dan memilih pulang ke rumah orang itu."**

Cukup! Saat ini Ryeowook sedang jengah. Jika Kibum terus memancing emosinya, bisa – bisa Ryeowook membanting ponselnya. "Aku sedang malas berdebat. Nanti malam aku akan menghubungimu."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban apapun dari Kibum, Ryeowook memutuskan line teleponnya. Ryeowook mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kenapa semuanya jadi terasa rumit?

**BIP BIP BIP…**

Ryeowook bersumpah tidak akan memberikan respon apapun jika Kibum yang menghubunginya. Kibum ternyata lebih parah dari Jongwoon. Namja itu sama sekali tidak mengerti posisinya yang sedang kacau. Baru saja Ryeowook akan menggeser icon merah di layar ponselnya, ID Caller Kyuhyun-lah yang muncul.

Kyuhyun?

"YAK! KEMANA SAJA KAU BODOH?" umpat Ryeowook kesal saat dirinya telah tersambung dengan Kyuhyun. Bagimana bisa Kyuhyun menghilang darinya setelah kejadian di kedai ramen?

"**Mianhae… Aku bukan pemilik ponsel ini."**

Ryeowook menautkan kedua alisnya. Jika bukan Kyuhyun, lalu siapa? Apa mungkin Kyuhyun di rampok? Ponsel dan hartanya di ambil sementara dirinya menjadi sandera? Ryeowook akan langsung menghubungi polisi jika dugaannya benar.

"S-Siapa ini? Dimana Kyuhyun?"

"**Kyuhyun tidak sadarkan diri saat aku datang. Kami berada di ruangan miliknya sekarang."**

"Baiklah! Jangan kemana – mana. Aku akan segera tiba secepatnya."

.

.

Begitu pintu lift terbuka, Ryeowook segera berlari menuju ruangan milik Kyuhyun. Ryeowook tidak peduli dengan bawahan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya bingung. Beberapa diantara mereka mungkin sudah mengenal Ryeowook mengingat namja mungil itu sering sekali membawakan bekal makan siang untuk Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook sungguh sangat panik. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kyuhyun? Kenapa bisa Kyuhyun tidak sadarkan diri? Apa Kyuhyun terjatuh? Tuhan… Lindungi Kyuhyun.

"Mianhamnida, Ryeowook-ssi. Kyuhyun sangjanim sedang meeting," tukas sekretaris Kyuhyun saat Ryeowook bergegas masuk ke dalam ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Minggirlah nona! Kyuhyun membutuhkanku sekarang."

"Tapi –"

"Menyingkir atau kuminta Kyuhyun untuk memecatmu?"

Yeoja berambut lurus itu menunduk dan membiarkan Ryeowook membuka pintu ruangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Dirinya tahu, kedatangan Ryeowook sama sekali tidak membahayakan posisinya. Ryeowook adalah satu – satunya orang yang memiliki akses bebas keluar – masuk ruangan Kyuhyun.

"KYUHYUN!" pekik Ryeowook saat melihat tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun tergeletak di sofa mahal miliknya. Ryeowook berlari dan meletakkan dirinya di sisi Kyuhyun, mengabaikan keberadaan orang lain di ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Kyu? Kau bodoh sekali! Bangun bodoh… Aku akan memukulmu saat kau sadar nanti!" Ryeowook mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya Kyuhyun-ssi mengalami depresi ringan."

Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara lain di ruangan ini. Tubuhnya melemas saat melihat sosok namja yang berdiri di sisinya. Oh bagaimana bisa dirinya tidak menyadari hal ini?

"Aku tidak bisa menghubungi dokter Shin saat Kyuhyun tidak sadarkan diri. Jadi aku menghubungimu."

"Kau? Menghubungiku?"

"Ne… Ku fikir kau mengenali suaraku, Kim Ryeowook."

Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. Namja itu begitu pucat. Oh bagaimana bisa dirinya membiarkan Kyuhyun seperti ini? Dan kenapa namja itu ada disini?!

"Aku bahkan sudah melupakan keberadaan dirimu, Kim Jongwoon-ssi."

.

"Minumlah," Jongwoon menyodorkan botol air mineral di hadapan Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Jongwoon berdiri dengan wajah cool-nya. Ah, Ryeowook lupa jika Jongwoon ikut mengantar Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit.

"Aku tidak haus," ujar Ryeowook datar. Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Jongwoon. Dadanya kembali terasa sesak. Kenangan buruknya yang selama ini sudah berhasil di kuburnya kembali terputar di otaknya.

Ryeowook jadi teringat kata – kata yang Jongwoon ucapkan di hari perpisahan mereka, ekspresi wajah namja itu saat mengakhiri hubungan mereka dan tatapan matanya yang seolah menusuk ke dalam matanya.

Jongwoon mendudukkan dirinya di sisi Ryeowook. Namja manis itu memilih menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya. Jongwoon tahu Ryeowook pasti kaget dengan semua ini. Di saat bersamaan, Tuhan mempertemukan Ryeowook kembali dengan Jongwoon. Rasanya pasti aneh, mengingat mereka tidak pernah lagi bertemu ataupun berkomunikasi setelah hari itu.

"Kau terlihat lebih baik sekarang. Kudengar bisnismu sudah sangat maju. Aku tidak terkejut karena sejak dulu aku percaya pada kemampuanmu."

"Ya.. Aku terlihat lebih baik sekarang. Setelah melewati masa – masa tersulitku."

Jongwoon tersenyum miris. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu."

"Tapi kenyataannya kau sudah menghancurkan perasaanku sampai tak bersisa."

"Kau membenciku?"

"Menurutmu?"

Jongwoon menghela nafas berat. "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin kau membenciku, mungkin juga tidak."

Ryeowook melirik Jongwoon yang kini sedang memperhatikan langit – langit koridor rumah sakit. Jawaban macam apa itu? Seharusnya namja itu menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan, bahwa Ryeowook membencinya. Tapi kenapa namja itu memberikan jawaban yang terkesan gamang?

"Namja berhati murni sepertimu, tidak akan mampu membenci orang lain. Aku tahu kau pasti marah pada keputusanku waktu itu. Tapi kau tidak benar – benar membenciku."

Ryeowook menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Bicara apa orang ini? Dan lagi, kenapa Tuhan mempertemukannya kembali dengan Jongwoon?

"Tahu apa kau soal hatiku?"

Jongwoon terkekeh. Ditatapnya Ryeowook dengan tatapan lembut. Ryeowook tertegun. Namja yang terlihat arogan ini kembali menatapnya seperti saat mereka bersama dulu?

"Aku tahu lebih dari yang kau tahu. Aku tidak mengenalmu sehari atau dua hari. Aku mengenalmu dan bersamamu lebih dari 5 tahun. Aku terbiasa mengingat semua kebiasaanmu dan mengetahui tentangmu. Meskipun mungkin tidak lebih banyak dari Kyuhyun."

"Seharusnya Tuhan tidak pernah mempertemukan kita," dengus Ryeowook kesal. Untuk apa Jongwoon menjabarkan semua itu? Untuk merebut hatinya kembali dan kemudian menghancurkannya lagi?

"Kau menyesal dengan pertemuan kita?"

Ryeowook terdiam. Tidak ingin menjawab apapun. Sudah cukup baginya berbicara dengan Jongwoon. Padahal dulu Ryeowook sempat berfikir untuk menghajar Jongwoon jika Tuhan mempertemukan mereka lagi. Tapi akhirnya, Ryeowook kembali menjadi sosok yang lemah di hadapan namja bersurai hitam legam itu.

"Dengarkan aku Kim Ryeowook. Tuhan memiliki alasan untuk mempertemukan kita. Entah untuk apa. Satu hal yang terpenting. Alasan Tuhan mempertemukan kita kembali akan dijelaskan di akhir cerita kita."

"Cerita kita? Oh bahkan kita sudah mengakhirinya beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Jongwoon menghembuskan nafas panjangnya kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Diberikannya senyum super manisnya pada namja di hadapannya itu. Botol mineral yang sedari tadi digenggamnya, Jongwoon letakkan di pangkuan Ryeowook.

"Siapa tahu Tuhan memilih skenario terbaik untuk kisah cintamu?" Jongwoon mengulurkan tangannya dan mengacak rambut Ryeowook. "Well, aku pergi dulu. Sekretarisku sudah menunggu."

Ryeowook terperangah. Bibirnya bergetar. Kenapa? Kenapa debaran di dadanya kembali terasa saat namja itu memperlakukannya dengan begitu lembutnya? Kenapa Ryeowook seolah berhasil menepis perasaan sakitnya saat di campakkan dulu? Dan kenapa Jongwoon kembali di saat dirinya sudah akan menikah dengan Kibum?

.

.

"Kufikir kau akan mati, Cho!" gerutu Ryeowook saat melihat Kyuhyun duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjangnya. Kyuhyun mencibir. Bisa – bisanya Ryeowook berkata seperti itu dengan ekspresi ketakutan setengah mati. Ryeowook benar – benar tidak pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Kalau aku mati, siapa yang mengurusmu?"

"Hei!" potong Ryeowook keras. Namja mungil itu meletakkan buah – buahan di nakas dan segera menduduki kursi kecil di sisi ranjang Kyuhyun. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'mengurusku'? Memangnya siapa disini yang perlu di urus?"

"Tentu saja kau, Kim Babo!"

"Dasar bodoh! Yang perlu di urus itu, kau! Tiba – tiba menghilang dariku dan aku menemukanmu dengan keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Kau lupa caranya makan atau apa, eoh?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Dicubitnya pipi tirus milik Ryeowook. "Aku sedang sakit. Tidak bisakah kau mengecilkan volume suaramu? Aku benar – benar sakit kepala mendengarnya!"

"Yak! Sialan kau."

"Aku serius! Jika kau berada di ruang persalinan dengan suara hebohmu, mungkin bayi – bayi yang akan keluar dari rahim ibunya akan kembali masuk. Atau jika kau berada di kamar mayat dengan suaramu itu, aku yakin mayat – mayat itu akan terbangun karena terganggu oleh suaramu."

Ryeowook memukul lengan Kyuhyun. "Suaraku tidak seburuk itu!"

"Menurutmu begitu? Kau pasti sudah tuli."

"Astaga! Harusnya kubiarkan kau tidak sadarkan diri kemarin."

Kyuhyun tergelak saat Ryeowook menekuk wajahnya kesal. Kyuhyun mengalami beberapa hari terburuk dalam hidupnya. Dan menjadi tambah buruk karena pekerjaannya yang menumpuk. Belum lagi dengan jadwal meeting.

Meeting?

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Ryeowook panik. Kyuhyun benar – benar belum pikun untuk mengingat bahwa dirinya sedang meeting dengan seseorang yang dibencinya. Lalu Ryeowook berada di sisinya saat dia sadar. Apa mungkin Ryeowook sudah bertemu kembali dengan Jongwoon?

"Kim… Apa kau bertemu dengan seseorang saat aku tidak sadarkan diri?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar. Tuhan, jangan katakan jika apa yang ada di fikirannya menjadi kenyataan.

Ryeowook mengangguk dengan wajah murung. "Ne.. Aku bertemu dengan seseorang."

"Apa seseorang itu… Kim Jongwoon?"

Ryeowook terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, "Ya, seseorang itu Kim Jongwoon."

.

.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

Sungmin mengangguk, meskipun ketara sekali namja itu begitu ragu dengan keputusannya. Dikecupnya kening Sandeul berkali – kali. Bayi itu tengah terlelap setelah puas bermain seharian.

Sa Eun, yeoja yang kini tengah memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam koper hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. "Kau masih mencintainya, Oppa. Jangan tutupi itu dariku. Aku bisa mengetahuinya secara jelas."

Sungmin beralih menatap yeoja cantik yang sudah dianggapnya saudarinya dengan tatapan bingung. Yah, setelah bertemu kembali dengan Kyuhyun beberapa hari yang lalu Sungmin seakan kehilangan arah kembali.

Sungmin memang menolak untuk kembali bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, Sungmin ingin sekali berlari dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Ingin sekali Sungmin memberontak, melepaskan dirinya dari rantai tak kasat mata yang selama ini membelenggunya, membawa dirinya serta Sandeul ke dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, serta hidup dengan namja itu sampai akhir hayatnya. Hanya saja semuanya begitu sulit untuk di lakukan.

"Semua orang mengetahui jika kau menikahiku karena mencintaiku. Padahal yang kutangkap adalah kau sedang berlindung padaku."

"Kau keberatan dengan itu?"

Sa Eun menggeleng. "Tidak sama sekali. Aku hanya merasa menjadi orang jahat yang sudah membawa kabur kekasih orang. Padahal kekasihnya sendiri yang melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Kau begitu pengecut."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada tinggi.

Yeoja itu memasukkan pakaian terakhirnya ke dalam koper, menutupnya dan menatap Sungmin datar. "Untukku yang tidak pernah percaya pada cinta dan pernikahan, semua yang kau lakukan hanyalah menyakiti dirimu dan Kyuhyun. Jangan lupakan Sandeul. Bayi itu akan sangat sedih mengetahui cinta Mommy-nya hanya sedangkal ini."

"Aku? Cintaku tidak sedangkau yang kau kira! Tahu apa kau soal cinta?"

"Kau bertanya 'tahu apa kau soal cinta' padaku?" Sa Eun tergelak. "Aku ini awam tentang cinta. Bagiku cinta hanya kepalsuan. Tapi melihatmu yang terus – menerus menghindar dan bersembunyi seperti ini, aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa cintamu masih sangat dangkal."

"Atas dasar apa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan mempertahankan apa yang sudah menjadi milikku. Aku akan menentang semua orang yang menghalangiku. Jikapun mereka adalah orangtuaku. Aku berhak bahagia dengan pilihanku. Tujuan mereka melahirkanku ke dunia ini adalah melihatku bahagia, bukan?"

Sungmin terdiam. Yeoja itu tidak pernah menjabarkan semua ini sejak mereka menikah. Sa Eun tidak pernah sepedas ini dalam memberikan pendapatnya. Tapi sekarang, yeoja itu benar – benar mengeluarkan kritikan pedasnya untuk Sungmin.

"Jika kau masih mencintainya, temui dia. Tunjukkan pada dunia bahwa kau mencintainya. Jika kau masih ragu, itu berarti rasa cintamu tidak ada apa – apanya."

.

"Kau hutang penjelasan padaku, Cho babo!"

"Penjelasan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada PSP hitam metalik di tangannya. Huh, padahal Ryeowook sudah memastikan jika benda terkutuk itu tidak ada dimanapun. Darimana benda itu muncul?

"Kenapa kau menghilang dariku? Apa semua ini karena Sungmin Hyung?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan jemarinya untuk sesaat. Kemudian saat euforia kemenangan yang berkumandang dari PSP-nya terdengar, Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kau tidak membiarkanku lagi berada di sisimu saat kau terpuruk?"

"Memangnya kata siapa aku terpuruk. Aku bukan namja lemah, Kim!"

"Tapi nyatanya? Kau bahkan terbaring lemah bagai seorang gadis di sini, Kyu."

"Yak! Aku bukan gadis, babo!"

"Lalu? Kalau bukan karena Sungmin Hyung, lalu apa?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. "Aku berbohong jika aku tidak merasakan apapun saat dia kembali menghancurkan hatiku. Kau tahu, saat ini aku mengetahui kenyataan bahwa aku telah memiliki seorang anak yang bahkan lahir dari rahim seseorang yang aku cintai."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. "Aku hanya belum siap menunjukkan semua ini padamu. Aku selalu bilang akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi. Aku bilang akan selalu berada di sisimu saat kau butuh. Tapi, untuk saat ini aku ingin menyelesaikan semua masalahku seorang diri."

"Lalu? Persahabatan kita hanya sampai disini?"

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook marah. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah tidak ingin berbagi padaku lagi. Aku sakit hati, asal kau tahu!"

"Bukan seperti itu, Kim! Tolong mengertilah," pinta Kyuhyun dengan suara memelas. Ryeowook menatapnya kesal dengan bibir terpout. "Oh, okay aku minta maaf. Aku memang bersalah padamu. Maafkan aku. Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Janji?"

"Ne, aku berjanji."

.

.

"Argggghhhttt! Kenapa jadi buntu begini? Kenapa Jongwoon Hyung melarangku ikut ke perusahaan milik Cho Kyuhyun? Kalau begini kasus ini tidak mengalami perkembangan apapun!" Donghae mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Aku benar – benar penasaran dengan Kim Ryeowook. Tidak bisakah seseorang memberitahuku hubungan antara Jongwoon Hyung dengan Kim Ryeowook?"

"Kau butuh penjelasan apa?"

**DEG!**

Dengan wajah pucat Donghae memutar tubuhnya. Seketika lututnya melemas saat melihat Jongwoon berdiri dengan arogannya. Sial! Kenapa dirinya begitu bodoh sih?

"Um.. Itu~ Aku…."

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Um… Itu –"

"Bicaralah dengan jelas, Lee Donghae!"

"Apa hubungannya Kim Ryeowook denganmu, Hyung?"

Jongwoon tersenyum sinis mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. Sementara itu Donghae langsung menundukkan wajahnya karena merasa dirinya benar – benar sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal di hidupnya. Sejak mengenal Jongwoon, namja itu memang tidak suka ada seseorang yang mencampuri urusannya. Dan kini Donghae melakukannya!

Jongwoon mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memberikannya pada Donghae. Donghae seperti orang bodoh saat menerima ponsel milik Jongwoon. Jongwoon mengisyaratkan agar Donghae melihat walpaper ponselnya.

Donghae terbelalak. Walpaper ponsel Jongwoon adalah seorang namja manis yang sedang tersenyum dengan begitu cerianya. Jujur saja, jika dia yang bernama Kim Ryeowook, Donghae akan sangat mendukungnya. Namja ini begitu pas dengan Jongwoon.

"Kim Ryeowook adalah mantan kekasihku sekaligus cinta pertama dan terakhirku."

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya dengan wajah babo.

"Aku pernah melakukan kesalahan padanya. Tapi kini aku menyesal. Setelah menyadari betapa berharganya dia di hidupku, aku benar – benar dia kembali padaku."

"A-Aku akan membantumu, Hyung!"

Jongwoon terkekeh. "Tidak semudah itu, Hae."

"Maksud Hyung?"

"Dia akan menikah dengan Kibum."

"Kibum? Aktor yang tampan itu? Astaga! Darimana kau tahu? Kau mengikutinya?"

"Aku? Tentu tidak, Hae. Kau tahu aku sangat sibuk."

"Lalu?"

"Aku menyuruh beberapa orang kepercayaanku untuk mengawasi mereka."

Donghae menghela nafas. "Apa sekarang kau menyerah?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah, Hae. Kim Ryeowook tidak akan pernah menikah dengan Kibum."

"Heeeeeh?"

"Tidak percaya? Kita lihat saja nanti."

**-ooOOooOOoo-**

**ASTAGA!**

**Apa sih yang author tulis di atas?**

**Well…**

**Apa yang harus author lakukan pada Kibum? Author gak rela kalo FF ini beralih jadi KiWook. Ampun… Jangan tendang author yang cantik nan manis kiyut kiyut ini~**

**#PLAK**

**Hahaha**

**Gomawo buat semua yang suka dengan FF ini… Dan kalaupun ada yang gak suka, maaf banget TT^TT Author akan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk membuatnya lebih baik lagi~**

**Gomawo buat yang udah nyempetin diri meninggalkan review**

**Review kalian semakin membakar semangat author untuk meneruskan FF ini~**

**Sampai berjumpa di chapter depan**

**Leave a REVIEW, ne?**

**Gomawo~**

**Sign,**

**Fujihara Chitose ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tears Stole The Heart **© Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon, Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**Other Member Super Junior**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, alur kecepetan

Don't Like, Don't read!

.

**Please Don't Be Plagiator**

**And**

**Don't Be SILENT READERS**

**.**

en**JOY**

.

Suasana natal semakin terasa. Pernak – pernik dan lagu – lagu natal mendominasi bandara saat ini. Natal semakin dekat. Banyak orang – orang yang memutuskan untuk menghabiskan natal dan akhir tahun di kampung halaman atau negara yang memiliki keindahan natal luar biasa seperti di Paris atau Inggris.

Untunglah cuaca terlihat cerah meskipun suhu udara sudah hampir berada di titik beku. Setidaknya, penerbangan tidak ada yang mengalami penundaan. Berbagai informasi yang menggema dari berbagai interkom yang dipasang di bandara terdengar. Sebuah pesawat yang akan lepas landas menuju Paris – Perancis akan segera berangkat 30 menit lagi.

Dua orang – namja dan yeoja dengan seorang bayi di dalam gendongan sang yeoja terlihat tergesa, mungkin khawatir tertinggal pesawat. Tidak ada perbincangan yang berarti di antara mereka. Yang terdengar adalah gesekan antara roda koper besar berwarna pink dengan lantai bandara.

"Oppa…," sang yeoja – Sa Eun menghentikan langkahnya saat mereka tiba di gerbang keberangkatan. "Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. "Aku yakin, Sa Eun-ah."

"Kau masih terlihat ragu dengan pilihanmu ini."

"Aku –"

"Tidak ada kata mundur lagi, Oppa. Kau harus yakin dengan keputusanmu."

"Ini adalah keputusan yang sangat berat untukku," jemari lentik Sungmin membelai pipi Sandeul. Ditatapnya lembut sang buah hati yang terlihat nyaman berada di dekapan Sa Eun.

"Aku tahu.."

Sungmin beralih menatap ke dalam manik kembar yeoja yang sudah menemani dirinya beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Mereka sudah melewati banyak hal. Suka dan duka. Sehat dan sakit.

Yeoja di hadapannya benar – benar sangat cantik dan anggun. Jika saja ada seorang namja yang beruntung mendapatkan dirinya. Ah, dirinya-lah namja yang beruntung itu. Meskipun tidak ada cinta di antara mereka selama ini. Tapi Sungmin selalu berdoa agar Sa Eun segera bertemu dengan namja yang benar – benar dapat memberikan cintanya pada Sa Eun.

Yeoja sebaik Sa Eun seharusnya bahagia bersama seseorang yang mencintainya. Sa Eun tidak boleh hidup seorang diri tanpa pendamping sampai akhir hayatnya. Sungmin ingin Sa Eun menemukan cintanya dan hidup bersamanya. Berbagi segalanya sampai akhir.

"Sudah saatnya berangkat, Oppa."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ne."

.

.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

"Sejauh ini Kim Kibum dan Kim Ryeowook baru sampai tahap merencanakan pernikahan mereka. Belum ada pertemuan antara kedua orangtua mereka. Dan sejak mereka berpisah di gedung tempat mereka merencanakan pernikahan mereka, mereka belum bertemu lagi."

Samar – samar senyum licik mengembang di wajah tampan Jongwoon. Jongwoon menatap namja tinggi yang menjadi orang kepercayaannya itu. Rencananya untuk memata – matai semua kegiatan Ryeowook berjalan cukup lancar dengan bantuannya.

Jongwoon meraih pigura di meja kerjanya. Diusapnya dengan lembut permukan kaca pigura itu. Sorot matanya yang angkuh berubah lembut saat menatap senyuman namja mungil di pigura itu.

Pertemuannya dengan Ryeowook waktu itu adalah pertemuan pertama mereka setelah berpisah, meskipun seringkali Jongwoon men-stalk namja mungilnya. Hmmm… Sepertinya Jongwoon harus berterima kasih pada Cho Kyuhyun.

Karena kondisi kesehatan namja pucat itu yang sedang buruk, dirinya bisa bertemu langsung tanpa perlu memikirkan alasannya. Toh, memang dirinya dan Kyuhyun sedang dalam pertemuan untuk membahas masalah pendanaan perusahaannya.

"J-Jongwoon Sangjanim…"

"Ne?"

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Temui pimpinan agensi tempat Kibum bernanung. Minta mereka perpadat jadwal Kibum. Aku tidak peduli berapapun yang harus ku keluarkan untuk itu. Berikan apa yang mereka minta."

Namja tinggi itu membungkukkan badannya pertanda bahwa dia mengerti apa yang harus di lakukannya. Setelah memohon diri namja tinggi keturunan China itu pamit diri.

"Errrr… Zhoumi-ssi," panggil Jongwoon ketika Zhoumi –namja kepercayaannya itu hendak pergi. Zhoumi menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menatap Jongwoon dengan penuh hormat.

"Seperti biasa… Jangan sampai Ryeowook terlebih Kyuhyun tahu tentang semua ini."

"Anda bisa mempercayakan semuanya pada saya. Saya permisi, sangjanim."

Jongwoon mengangguk. Puas pada kinerja Zhoumi. Tidak percuma dirinya membuang banyak uang untuknya karena selama ini Zhoumi selalu berhasil dalam menjalankan misinya.

.

"Hyung…." Rengek Donghae saat Zhoumi sudah keluar dari ruang kerja Jongwoon. Ya, sejak tadi Donghae hanya melongo seperti orang idiot menyaksikan percakapan antara Jongwoon dan Zhoumi.

Oh, bayangkan! Donghae bahkan tidak pernah tahu jika Jongwoon memiliki sifat licik di balik sikap dinginnya selama ini. Jangan lupakan senyum Jongwoon yang barusan itu sama sekali tidak pernah dia perlihatkan pada Donghae. Astaga! Donghae seperti tidak mengenal Jongwoon yang 'ini'.

"Kenapa Hyung tidak melibatkanku juga?"

"Kau tidak cocok untuk menjadi mata – mata, Hae."

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau tahu aku sangat suka bermain mata – mata. Hyung juga tahu kan kalau aku tampan."

"Tidak ada hubungannya antara mata – mata dan tampan, Hae," Jongwoon menatap malas pada sosok 'dongsaeng'-nya yang terkadang menyebalkan ini.

"Aku mau ikut Zhoumi memata – matai Kim Ryeowook!"

"Berhentilah merengek, bocah ikan!"

"Yak! Aku bukan bocah ikan."

Jongwoon menghela nafas. Donghae tidak akan benar – benar meninggalkan sendirian jika permintaannya belum terpenuhi. Otak jenius namun cenderung liciknya itu kembali berputar dan menemukan posisi yang pas untuk Donghae.

"Kau benar – benar mau terlibat dalam rencanaku?"

Donghae mengangguk antusias. "Tentu saja. Menjadi intel adalah cita – citaku, Hyung!"

"Aku tahu," Jongwoon mengeluarkan sesuatu dari laci mejanya. Sebuah map cokelat. Jongwoon memberikannya pada Donghae. "Selidiki apa saja kegiatan rutin Ryeowook. Kau bisa berpura – pura menjadi pelanggan café-nya. Kau bisa menemukan seluruh data alamat café Ryeowook di map ini."

"AYAYAYAYA! Kau bisa mengandalkanku!" Donghae bangkit dari posisinya, meraih map yang disodorkan Jongwoon lalu segera pergi dari hadapan Jongwoon dengan semangat berapi – api.

Jongwoon hanya bisa geleng – geleng kepala menghadapi kelakuan Donghae. Bagaimana bisa namja yang bahkan usianya yang sudah tidak bisa di katakan remaja lagi masih selalu bersikap kekanakan?

.

.

"Kyu…"

"Heum…"

"Menurutmu, apa Kibum serius padaku?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan tarian jemarinya di atas keyboard laptopnya kemudian menatap wajah Ryeowook penuh selidik. Otaknya yang jenius mencoba menerka apa yang sedang difikirkan sahabat manisnya ini.

Ryeowook memutar cincin perak yang melingkari jari manisnya. Kedua manik kembarnya menatap cincin tersebut sendu. Ryeowook menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum beralih pada Kyuhyun.

"Uhmmm… Aku hanya berfikir apakah aku terlalu cepat menerima lamaran Kibum. Hanya itu saja," ungkap Ryeowook saat mengerti akan tatapan penuh selidik milik Kyuhyun. Ryeowook tahu, Kyuhyun akan menganalisa setiap kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya dan biasanya analisa Kyuhyun sangat tepat.

"Apakah ini mengenai perasaanmu yang bimbang setelah bertemu dengan namja brengsek itu?"

Ryeowook meringis. Dugaan Kyuhyun memang selalu tepat sasaran. Sejak bertemu kembali dengan Jongwoon beberapa hari yang lalu, hati Ryeowook di liputi perasaan bimbang kembali. Entah mengapa Ryeowook jadi ragu membuka kembali hatinya meskipun dirinya sudah menerima Kibum sebagai pasangannya.

"Aku benar – benar bingung, Kyu."

"Kau masih mencintainya?" tanya Kyuhyun tajam.

Ryeowook mengangkat bahunya. Namja mungil itu beranjak bangun dari hadapan Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju jendela kamar milik Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menyibak tirai biru muda yang menutupi kusen jendela lalu menatap hamparan bangunan – bangunan menjulang di luar sana.

"Aku tidak tahu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Dirinya jadi teringat pertemuannya dengan Jongwoon waktu itu. Harus diakui olehnya Jongwoon bertambah keren. Keren dan hebat, tepatnya.

"Kau masih mencintainya," Kyuhyun kembali fokus pada laptopnya.

Ryeowook berbalik dan menghujani Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak mengertinya. Atas dasar apa Kyuhyun mengatakan itu? Dirinya sendiri saja tidak tahu.

"Sok tahu sekali!"

"Aku jenius, jika kau lupa dan Analisaku selalu tepat, jika kau tidak ingat."

Ryeowook berdecih. "Sombong sekali."

"Yeah, It's me."

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu!"

"Aku membantumu."

"Membantu apa? Kau seharian ini sibuk berkencan dengan game bodohmu itu lalu mengabaikan aku yang sedang bimbang ini. Memangnya untuk apa aku datang kesini? Untuk mengawasimu bermain game?"

"Kau berisik sekali seperti wanita!"

**BRAK!**

"YAK! KIM RYEOWOOK KAU MAU MATI, EOH?!" pekik Kyuhyun kesal setelah Ryeowook dengan tidak ber-ke-peri-laptop-an menutup kasar layar laptopnya.

"Dasar Kyuhyun bodoh!" Ryeowook menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian segera menyelamatkan dirinya dari amukan Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Kau benar – benar!" Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya. "KEMARI KAU KURCACI KERDIL! AKAN KUBUAT KAU BERTAMBAH KERDIL!"

.

.

"Sebentar lagi natal tiba," ujar Ryeowook yang berbaring di lantai apartemen Kyuhyun beralaskan karpet bulu yang hangat dengan nafas terengah. Bagaimana tidak? Hampir setengah jam dirinya berlari untuk menghindari Kyuhyun yang murka. Meskipun pada akhirnya Kyuhyun dapat menangkapnya dan memberikan Ryeowook pukulan sayang di kepalanya. Urgh, bagaimana jika akhirnya Ryeowook amnesia?

"Ne, waktu cepat berlalu."

"Aku jadi teringat malam natal pertama yang kita habiskan bersama di rumahku."

"Itu sudah lama sekali, Kim!"

"Waktu itu kau menangis seperti anak perempuan karena tidak kebagian hadiah. Seandainya waktu itu aku menyiapkan kamera dan mengabadikannya, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Aku bisa menyebarkannya di kantormu dan membuat yeoja – yeoja yang tergila – gila padamu jadi illfeel."

"Huh, kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Karena sebelum kau melakukan hal itu, aku yang akan terlebih dahulu menyebarkan foto waktu kau menangis karena ketakutan waktu pertama kalinya mimpi basah."

"YAK! Kenapa kau bisa – bisa mengingat hal memalukan itu sih!" pekik Ryeowook dengan wajah memerah. Ryeowook memukul pelan bahu lebar Kyuhyun. Bisa – bisanya Kyuhyun mengatakan hal yang paling memalukan di hidupnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa.

Banyak hal yang telah mereka lewatkan bersama. Tertawa bersama, menangis bersama, bertengkar, baikan, saling menjahili, bahkan saling memukul pun pernah mereka lewatkan.

"Kalau di fikir – fikir sampai kapan ya kita bersahabat?" tanya Ryeowook dengan pandangan menerawang. "Tertawa bersama seperti ini, bertengkar seperti bocah, menangis bersama karena patah hati, saling mengejek…"

"Kau bicara apa? Tentu saja persahabatan kita akan berlangsung selamanya…"

Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, menatap jauh ke dalah manik kembar Kyuhyun. "Tapi suatu saat nanti kita pasti akan bertemu dengan pasangan kita dan menikah. Di saat itu pertemuan kita akan ada batasnya. Sudah ada seseorang selain aku yang akan mengingatkanmu untuk makan, yang akan memasak untukmu, menemanimu belanja, mengobrol sampai pagi, memelukmu, mengomelimu, bertengkar denganmu…"

"Aish! Kau kenapa sih? Memang seperti itu kan jika kita sudah menikah dengan pasangan masing – masing. Lama – lama kau juga terbiasa dengan itu."

"Aku khawatir, Kyu…"

"Tentang?"

"Aku akan menikah."

"Lalu?"

"Kurasa Kibum bukan orang yang akan dengan mudahnya membiarkan istrinya memperhatikan orang lain selain dirinya. Memikirkan itu membuatku merasa bersalah padamu."

"Untuk apa kau fikirkan?"

"Karena aku akan menikah."

"Tsk," Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas kesal. Ditatapnya langit – langit apartemen mewah miliknya. "Ya sudah jangan menikah dengannya. Cari namja yang bersedia membagi perhatian istrinya dengan sahabatnya."

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya. "Seriuslah sedikit, Cho! Mana ada suami yang rela perhatian istrinya terbagi."

"Pasti ada. Kalaupun tidak ada, jangan menikah. Teruslah bersahabat denganku sampai tua."

"Dasar bodoh!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Ngomong – ngomong aku jadi berfikir…"

"Apa?"

"Bukankah kau ada kencan dengan Kibum sore ini?"

Ryeowook menepuk jidatnya. "Aigo! Aku lupa."

"Dasar bodoh."

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Kyu. Aku sudah membuatkan makan malam, jangan lupa makan!" Ryeowook buru – buru mengambil tas dan mantel tebalnya kemudian segera pergi meninggalkan apartemen Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Ya, selamanya persahabatan itu akan terjalin."

.

.

Ryeowook sangat tahu jika Kibum sedang kesal saat ini. Terbukti dengan ekspresi dinginnya dan tatapan tajamnya. Memang sih Ryeowook juga yang salah karena lupa akan janji kencan mereka.

"Kibummie~"

"Hnn."

"Kau marah ya?"

Kibum yang sedang fokus menyetir hanya melirik Ryeowook dari sudut matanya. Terlihat sekali tampang namja manisnya itu yang bersalah karena melupakan janji kencan dengannya dan berakhir dengan Kibum yang menunggunya di dalam mobil selama 2 jam.

"Menurutmu?"

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya. "Kau marah… Mianhae, Kibummie."

Kibum menghela nafas panjang. Ditepikannya mobil yang sedang dikendarai. Beruntung jalanan sedikit sepi, jadi Kibum tidak perlu khawatir ada netizen atau fans-nya yang memergokinya yang tengah emosi seperti ini.

"Kau tahu, setelah ini jadwalku bertambah padat. Aku berusaha mencuri waktu untuk bisa bertemu denganmu. Lalu kau melupakan janji kita karena seharian bermain dengan Kyuhyun. Yang sebenarnya kekasihmu aku atau dia, sih?"

"Aku minta maaf, Kibummie."

"Kau selalu seperti ini," Kibum melemparkan pandangannya pada jalanan di hadapan mereka. Nafasnya jadi tidak beraturan. "Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun! Selalu saja namja itu yang menjadi alasanmu."

"Kyuhyun itu sahabatku. Wajar kan jika aku selalu bersamanya. Bahkan kau juga sudah tahu jika aku dan Kyuhyun tidak terpisahkan. Kau selalu melihat kami bersama waktu kita kuliah dulu, kan?"

"Tapi sekarang kau adalah kekasihku, calon istriku! Seharusnya kau lebih memperhatikan aku, bukannya sahabat bodohmu itu!"

"Kyuhyun tidak bodoh, Kibummie. Berhentilah memojokkan Kyuhyun."

"Lihat! Kau lebih membela Kyuhyun sekarang."

"Tentu saja, Kyuhyun sahabatku!"

Kibum menatap Ryeowook kesal. "Jangan – jangan kau mencintainya."

"Demi Tuhan Kibummie. Apa yang kau fikirkan? Kenapa kau tidak pernah percaya padaku, sih?"

"Aku percaya padamu. Apa kata – kata cintaku tidak cukup untukmu?"

"Lalu untuk apa kau mencurigai Kyuhyun?"

"Karena kau terlalu dekat dengannya. Aku tidak suka. Jauhi Kyuhyun!"

"Tidak akan pernah!"

"Aku calon suamimu, turuti apa yang ku katakan!"

"Tidak akan! Kau egois sekali!"

Rahang Kibum mengeras. Kentara sekali jika namja itu tengah menahan ledakan emosinya. "Keluar…"

"Eh?"

"KELUAR KATAKU! UNTUK APA AKU MEMILIKI KEKASIH YANG TIDAK MAU MENURUTI KEINGINANKU?!"

Ryeowook berjengit ngeri. Air matanya tumpah membasahi pipi tirusnya. Kibum yang emosi sangat mengerikan. Dengan tangan bergetar, Ryeowook melepas seatbelt-nya dan segera keluar dari mobil milik Kibum.

Lutut Ryeowook melemas saat mobil putih milik Kibum melesat meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri di tepi jalan. Ryeowook merasa seperti anak kucing yang di buang. Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya mengusirnya dan meninggalkannya seorang diri di tepi jalan begini?

.

Ryeowook tidak dapat menghentikan tangisnya. Berjalan seorang diri tanpa tahu arah. Jika saja Ryeowook tidak lupa men-charge ponselnya, mungkin saat ini dirinya sudah berada di mobil milik Kyuhyun. Malam telah beranjak larut, tidak ada taxi, tidak ada yang bisa Ryeowook mintai pertolongan.

Udara malam mungkin sudah mencapai titik terendah. Ryeowook menggigil. Wajahnya terasa kaku dan air matanya rasanya sudah menjadi es batu jika tidak dengan segera Ryeowook hapus.

"Tuhan… Tolonglah aku. Siapa saja… Aku mohon tolong aku," gumam Ryeowook lirih. Dirinya sungguh sangat takut. Bagaimana jika dirinya sampai tidak sadarkan diri karena udara dingin ini? Bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang berniat menjahatinya?

Ditengah keputusasaan yang melandanya, sebuah mobil Renault Samsung SM5 berwarna hitam merapat padanya. Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya. Kaca mobil itu terbuka.

Itu Jongwoon.

Dan dia tersenyum manis pada Ryeowook.

"Perlu tumpangan?"

.

Jongwoon membuka syal merah yang melilit lehernya kemudian memakaikannya pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook terperangah, merasa tidak asing dengan benda yang menghangatkan lehernya ini.

"Syal pemberian darimu," kata Jongwoon seakan mengetahui tatapan penuh keingintahuan dari Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan ekspresi lembut yang terkuar dari wajah Jongwoon.

Ah, iya. Pantas saja Ryeowook merasa tidak asing dengan syal yang melilit lehernya. Syal merah ini kan hasil rajutannya untuk hadiah anniversary mereka, sekaligus hadiah perpisahan untuk Jongwoon. Bagaimana Ryeowook bisa lupa.

Jongwoon melepas mantelnya dan menyelimuti tubuh ringkih Ryeowook dengan mantelnya. "Kau kedinginan? Bibirmu sampai biru begitu," Jongwoon beralih pada pemanas mobilnya dan menyetelnya sampai batas maksimum.

Ryeowook ingin membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi entah kenapa mulutnya seolah terkunci untuk mengatakan hal itu. Perasaannya yang sedang campur aduk ditambah dengan kehadiran Jongwoon yang seolah menawarkan kehangatan membuatnya bingung.

Ryeowook disakiti kekasihnya dan diselamatkan oleh mantan kekasihnya. Ryeowook kedinginan setelah 'dibuang' oleh kekasihnya di tepi jalan dan dipungut untuk dihangatkan oleh mantan kekasihnya.

"Jangan memandangku seolah aku berniat melakukan hal yang tidak – tidak padamu," Jongwoon men-starter mobilnya. "Tidurlah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Apa yang tidak kau mengerti? Katakan saja," ujar Jongwoon dengan atensi penuh ke jalanan malam. Udara di luar sangat dingin, bahkan dengan pemanas yang menyala maksimum di dalam mobilnya Jongwoon masih merasa kedinginan.

"Kau datang menolongku," cicit Ryeowook. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan itu hanya sebuah kebetulan? Kebetulan aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari kantor dan kebetulan pula aku melihatmu berjalan dengan udara yang sedingin ini."

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Kau tidak harus melakukan ini."

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku merasa harus melakukannya."

"Kita kan sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa – apa."

"Memangnya kita harus memiliki hubungan jika ingin menolong orang lain?"

Ryeowook terdiam, merasa kata – kata yang di keluarkannya tadi salah. Benar juga, apa hubungannya dengan itu? Ryeowook menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa pusing di jendela.

"Gomawo atas pertolonganmu…"

"Cheonmanae, Ryeowookkie."

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi percakapan di antara mereka. Ryeowook memejamkan kedua matanya lalu tertidur. Menyisakan Jongwoon yang melambatkan laju mobilnya demi bisa memandang wajah sang mantan kekasih.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari raut polos yang membahagiakan itu. Ryeowook masih tetap sama. Sama indahnya sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu. Sama sempurnanya sejak Jongwoon pertama kali jatuh cinta.

Jongwoon mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai pipi tirus Ryeowook dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu, Kim Ryeowook."

**-ooOOooOOooOOoo-**

Ryeowook membuka kedua matanya dengan berat. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku, terutama daerah sekitar lehernya. Ryeowook melenguh pelan sambil memegang area lehernya.

"Selamat pagi," sebuah suara menyadarkan keberadaan Ryeowook. Fajar sudah menyingsing dan Ryeowook terbangun di dalam mobil. Mobil milik Jongwoon.

Eh?

Semalaman Ryeowook tertidur di mobil Jongwoom? Semalaman Ryeowook bersama Jongwoon? Membiarkan Jongwoon melihatnya tertidur? Astaga!

"Urghhhh… Badanku pegal sekali," keluh Jongwoon seraya merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Kau tidur nyenyak sekali. Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu dan bertanya dimana kau tinggal. Jadi aku menunggumu sampai kau terbangun."

Ryeowook memandang namja tampan di sampingnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kenapa? Untuk apa Jongwoon melakukan itu semua untuknya? Jongwoon memperlakukannya dengan baik. Seolah tidak pernah terjadi hal buruk diantara mereka sebelumnya.

Sementara Ryeowook merasa begitu kacau diperlakukan semanis ini oleh Jongwoon. Ryeowook takut jika pada akhirnya dirinya jatuh kembali pada Jongwoon.

"Kau ingin minum kopi panas? Atau cokelat panas kesukaanmu?"

Ryeowook masih terdiam. Tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya. Jika sedang bersama Kyuhyun tentu dirinya akan berseru ingin minum cokelat panas di saat udara dingin seperti saat ini. Tapi yang sedang duduk di depan kemudinya kan bukan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, aku belikan kau cokelat panas kesukaanmu saja. Tunggu sebentar ya," Jongwoon melepas seatbelt yang melingkari tubuhnya. Namja itu sudah akan membuka pintu mobilnya namun Ryeowook berhasil meraih lengan Jongwoon dan menariknya pelan.

"T-Tidak perlu. Aku mau langsung pulang saja."

Jongwoon menurut. "Baiklah, katakan dimana kau tinggal sekarang? Kudengar orangtuamu sudah pindah ke Busan."

"A-Aku bisa pulang dengan taksi."

Jongwoon menyipitkan matanya. "Kau yakin?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu," Ryeowook berusaha melepaskan mantel dan syal milik Jongwoon yang sudah menyelimuti tubuhnya semalaman dan mengembalikannya pada Jongwoon.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu."

"Aku sudah merepotkanmu terlalu banyak, Jongwoon-ssi."

"Tidak usah sungkan padaku, Ryeowookkie. Aku –"

"Aku permisi, annyeong," Ryeowook melepaskan seatbelt-nya dan segera keluar dari mobil milik Jongwoon kemudian menyetop taksi yang lewat.

Jongwoon terperangah sejenak melihat sikap Ryeowook yang tiba – tiba berubah ketakutan dan gugup seperti itu. Samar – samar senyum tipisnya terlihat. "Hati – hati di jalan, sayangku. Sampai kita berjumpa lagi di lain waktu," lirihnya sebelum akhirnya Jongwoon memilih untuk memakai seatbelt-nya lagi lalu menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

Disinilah Ryeowook berada.

Berdiri seperti orang bodoh sambil memandangi pintu apartemen milik Kyuhyun. Bukannya Ryeowook tidak tahu passcode apartemen Kyuhyun. Bukan juga karena Kyuhyun tidak ada di apartemennya. Oh, bahkan Ryeowook sering bolak – balik ke apartemen namja berkulit pucat itu saat dia tidak ada.

Lalu untuk apa Ryeowook berdiri seperti patung di luar?

Ryeowook tahu passcode apartemen Kyuhyun dan pemiliknya itu pasti masih berada di apartemennya mengingat pukul berapa dia bertamu. Kyuhyun bukan tipe namja yang biasa bangun pagi – pagi begini. Apalagi ini adalah musim dingin. Kyuhyun pasti akan lebih memilih untuk menggelung tubuhnya dalam selimut tebalnya.

Ryeowook hanya ragu.

Ryeowook ingin sekali menghambur ke pelukan Kyuhyun dan menceritakan semua yang di alaminya. Tapi, Ryeowook begitu takut akan reaksi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun selama ini begitu menjaganya. Jika dia tahu sahabatnya di tinggalkan di tepi jalan yang sepi dengan suhu udara terendah tanpa bisa meminta bantuan, Kyuhyun akan marah besar.

Amarah Kyuhyun sulit untuk di kendalikan.

Bisa – bisa seluruh barang di apartemen mewahnya hancur dibantingnya. Bisa – bisa Kyuhyun akan langsung mendatangi Kibum dan menghajarnya. Oh, Well lupakan. Kyuhyun tidak pandai berkelahi.

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bisa saja Ryeowook langsung pulang ke apartemennya dan menyimpan semuanya rapat – rapat. Tapi merahasiakan sesuatu dari Kyuhyun, apalagi itu sampai menyakiti dirinya bukanlah kebiasaan Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana ini?" setengah menangis Ryeowook bersuara.

**CEKLEK**

Pintu mahoni bercat putih itu terbuka. Ryeowook berjingkat kaget, begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu terlihat sudah siap berangkat ke kantor.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Kim?"

Ryeowook menarik nafasnya sebelum… "HUWEEEEEEEEE KYUHYUNNNN!" Ryeowook berhambur memeluk Kyuhyun. Mendapat serangan tiba – tiba membuat Kyuhyun tidak siap dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk dengan tidak elitnya.

"Hyaaa! Kenapa kau, bodoh?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. Namja manis itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun dan menangis sesenggukan. Kyuhyun yang memang tidak tahu apa – apa hanya bisa menepuk punggung Ryeowook, mencoba menenangkannya.

Tidak biasanya Ryeowook seperti ini. Pasti ada hal buruk yang menimpanya. Tapi apa? Meskipun penasaran, Kyuhyun tetap menahan dirinya dan memilih untuk menenangkan Ryeowook terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melotot marah setelah Ryeowook menyelesaikan ceritanya. Namja mungil itu masih terisak dengan wajah yang memerah. Air matanya tidak hentinya membasahi pipi tirusnya.

"Bagaimana bisa dia memperlakukanmu seperti itu? Tidak bisa ku maafkan!"

"Hiks… Aku harus bagaimana, Kyu?"

"Berikan aku alamat rumahnya. Akan ku bakar habis rumahnya, biar dia tahu rasa!"

"Jangan lakukan itu, Kyu!"

"Astaga! Kau masih membelanya setelah dia memperlakukanmu seperti ini?" Kyuhyun berteriak keras sekali sampai Ryeowook tersentak kaget. Tepat seperti dugaan Ryeowook sebelumnya. Amarah Kyuhyun benar – benar sulit di kendalikan.

"B-Bukan seperti itu…"

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan!" dan Ryeowook kembali menangis.

Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Berhentilah menangis dan bersikap seperti gadis, bodoh!"

"Aku bukan gadis dan aku tidak bodoh! Huwaaaaaaa…"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, mencoba meredakan emosinya. Kyuhyun menarik Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya. Menyelimuti tubuh kurus sahabatnya dengan lengannya yang sudah terbalut mantel tebal.

"Aku sudah menduganya jika akhirnya seperti ini. Kau memang selalu memiliki hubungan dengan orang yang merepotkan," Kyuhyun menepuk punggung sempit milik Ryeowook.

"Sejujurnya, aku mulai ragu dengan perasaan cinta yang Kibum utarakan."

"Hnnn…. Sudah dari awal kan kubilang, kalau namja menyebalkan seperti dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kekasih."

"Padahal aku sudah berusaha keras membuka pintu hatiku untuknya. Aku sudah merasa bahagia saat dia melamarku. Tapi –"

" –Pada akhirnya kau terbuang lagi."

Ryeowook mengangguk. Apa memang Tuhan selalu mempermainkan kisah cintanya? Atau memang Tuhan sedang mempersiapkan skenario terbaik untuk kisah cintanya seperti kata Jongwoon.

Bicara soal Jongwoon…

"Kyu…"

"Hnnn…"

"Bagaimana bisa Jongwoon menemukan aku?"

"Sebuah kebetulan."

"Kau masih membenci Jongwoon, Kyu?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau masih membencinya."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau membencinya?"

"Aku… Tidak tahu."

"Jawabanmu terdengar bimbang."

Ryeowook mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Mencoba mencari kehangatan yang sesungguhnya. Kyuhyun terdiam. Di kepalanya banyak pertanyaan yang ingin sekali di lontarkan pada Ryeowook. Hanya saja Kyuhyun merasa kondisi Ryeowook belum stabil. Namja itu masih sesekali terisak di dalam pelukannya.

"Kyu…"

"Apa?"

Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya dan mengendurkan pelukannya. "Maaf…"

"Untuk?"

Kali ini Ryeowook benar – benar melepas pelukannya. "Ingus…"

"Heeeh?"

"Ingusku menempel di kemejamu."

"MWO? GYAAAAAAH! BODOH SEKALI KAU KIM RYEOWOOK!" Dengan segera Kyuhyun memeriksa pakaiannya.

Benar saja. Benda berlendir itu menempel di kemeja putihnya. Bagaimana bisa Ryeowook melakukan hal sebodoh ini? Dengan cepat Kyuhyun melepas mantel yang memang tidak terkancing, kemudian jasnya yang sepertinya selamat dari ingus maut Ryeowook.

"Kan aku sudah bilang maaf," Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya.

"TAPI AKU ADA PERTEMUAN PENTING DENGAN INVESTORKU, KIM RYEOWOOK!"

"Kemejamu kan banyak."

"INI KEMEJA TERAKHIR YANG ADA DI LEMARIKU. SELURUH KEMEJAKU MASIH ADA DI LAUNDRY DAN AKU BELUM SEMPAT MENGAMBILNYA!"

"Aish, kau itu bodoh sekali sih."

"Kau yang bodoh, kurcaci kerdil!"

**-ooOOooOOooOOoo-**

**Huwaaaa bagaimana ini?**

**Apa masih kurang panjang # .16?**

**Semoga kau puas dengan chapter ini, ne? mian jika belum bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu. BTW, gomawo kepada semua yang sudah mendukung author dan menyulut api #PLAK #Salah woy!**

**Oke oke,,**

**Gomawo kepada semua yang sudah mendukung author dan menyulut semangat author dengan review – review kalian yang keren dan membuat author menangis saking terharunya #author lebay #abaikan**

**Terkhusus untuk #PumpkinEvil Eonnie… Gomawo atas semangatnya. Ne, sampai akhir aku akan terus bersama Oppadeul. Sampai akhir aku akan menjadi ELF dan mendukung mereka.**

**Sekali lagi….**

**Buat kalian semua yang menyukai FF author apalagi sampai meninggalkan review buat author, gomawo~ Gomawo~ Gomawo~~~~ #tempelingusdikemejaAppaKyu #PSPnempeldijidat #abaikan**

**Hehe**

**Give me a review, ne?**

**Sign,**

**Fujihara Chitose**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tears Stole The Heart **© Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon, Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**Other Member Super Junior**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, alur kecepetan

Don't Like, Don't read!

.

**Please Don't Be Plagiator**

**And**

**Don't Be SILENT READERS**

**.**

en**JOY**

.

"Letakkan ponsel bodohmu itu, Kyu!" protes Ryeowook kesal karena sedari tadi Kyuhyun hanya fokus pada ponselnya dan mengabaikan masakannya. Ryeowook menghembuskan nafas kesal. Tau begini untuk apa Ryeowook susah payah memasak?

"Hnn…," respons Kyuhyun pasif. Sepertinya benda canggih itu lebih berharga dari masakan miliknya.

Ryeowook menusuk daging panggang yang tersaji di hadapannya lalu memakannya rakus. Dirinya sudah berbaik hati mengundang Kyuhyun makan malam di apartemennya karena Ryeowook tahu jika Kyuhyun terlalu bodoh untuk mengatur pola makannya. Tapi Kyuhyun malah asik berkencan dengan ponselnya.

"Harusnya kubiarkan dia mati kelaparan saja," gerutu Ryeowook dengan mulut penuh. Sumpitnya bergerak mencapit makanan – makanan lezat hasil karyanya dan memasukkannya sekaligus ke mulut kecilnya.

"Biar saja kuhabiskan makanannya dan aku tidak akan membuatkan orang bodoh ini makanan lagi!" Ryeowook masih melanjutkan gerutuannya, meskipun dengan susah payah dan tidak jelas karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

Satu suapan terakhir…

"Dan aku –" Ryeowook membelalakkan kedua matanya. Rupanya kapasitas berlebih di mulutnya membuat namja itu tersedak. Ryeowook memukul dadanya dan berusaha meraih gelasnya.

Sial!

Bahkan di saat seperti ini Kyuhyun tidak juga mengalihkan perhatiannya. Rasanya ingin sekali Ryeowook merebut ponsel milik Kyuhyun dan memasaknya bersama dengan sayuran untuk makan malam namja itu.

" –Uhuk!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Ryeowook tengah kepayahan menelan makanannya. Namja itu memukul – mukul dadanya dengan tangan yang tidak sampai meraih gelasnya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!" buru – buru Kyuhyun meletakkan ponselnya dan segera memberikan pertolongan pada sahabat mungilnya itu.

Ryeowook meminum dengan rakus air yang di suguhkan Kyuhyun. Dadanya terasa nyeri saat dirinya berhasil mengendalikan diri. "Haaah~ Kufikir aku akan mati."

"BODOH!"

"YAK! Kau dan ponselmu itu yang bodoh!"

"Aku? Yak! Enak saja. Yang bodoh itu kau, kurcaci kerdil!"

"Aku tidak bodoh dan aku bukan kucaci kerdil!"

"Te –"

**TING TONG**

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun menghentikan perdebatan tidak penting mereka saat bel di apartemen Ryeowook berbunyi. Siapa yang bertamu malam – malam begini? Dan tidak biasanya apartemen Ryeowook kedatangan tamu. Mungkinkah petugas penjaga keamanan apartemen yang datang untuk mengamankan Ryeowook dari perdebatannya dengan Kyuhyun –mungkin.

Tanpa berkomentar apa – apa, Ryeowook segera meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini sudah duduk di tempatnya dan mulai menikmati masakan Ryeowook.

.

Ryeowook terperangah saat membuka pintu apartemennya. Seorang namja dengan penampilan seperti orang sakit berdiri di hadapannya. Oh, lihat dia memegang setangkai mawar putih. Perlu waktu bagi Ryeowook untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi. Bukan karena kapasitas otak Ryeowook yang terbatas –menurut Kyuhyun, tapi karena Ryeowook bingung untuk apa namja di hadapannya ini bertamu ke apartemennya?

Ryeowook tahu persis siapa yang berada di balik mantel tebal, masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, kacamata hitam dan topi itu. Dia Kibum, kekasihnya yang meninggalkannya di jalan tempo hari.

"Hai, sayang," suaranya membuyarkan segala pertanyaan Ryeowook yang melintas di otaknya. Kibum menyodorkan bunga mawar putih itu pada Ryeowook. Agak ragu Ryeowook menerimanya.

"Aku datang untuk minta maaf padamu. Tidak seharusnya aku meninggalkanmu waktu itu. Kau tidak apa – apa kan?" satu pernyataan bodoh dari Kibum terlontar, membuat kedua mata Ryeowook menyipit.

Oke, jika perlu diingatkan pada kejadian malam itu Ryeowook jelas tidak mungkin tidak apa – apa. Waktu itu malam telah larut, suhu udara terlampau dingin hingga Ryeowook hampir mati beku jika Jongwoon yang secara 'kebetulan' melintas di jalan yang sama dan bersedia memberikan tumpangan padanya. Apa Ryeowook akan tetap menjawab 'tidak apa – apa' setelah semua yang terjadi padanya?

Ryeowook terdiam. Tidak ingin mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada namja di hadapannya ini. Sungguh, kekasih mana yang tidak sakit hati di perlakukan seperti peliharaan yang dibuang majikannya?

"Kau marah padaku, sayang? Maafkan aku," kini Ryeowook mendengar Kibum berkata dengan lirihnya.

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Sudahlah, aku tidak apa – apa," oh ternyata benar tentang pendapat Jongwoon mengenai dirinya yang memiliki hati murni. Ryeowook terlalu mudah memaafkan kesalahan yang dilakukan orang lain padanya.

Kibum meraih jemari lentik milik Ryeowook dan meremasnya lembut. Hatinya merasa bersalah pada Ryeowook, namja-nya yang dia cintai. Ryeowook masih tidak memberikan respon apapun. Sungguh, perasaannya jadi bimbang sejak Kibum memperlakukannya sekasar itu.

"Permisi, Tuan Kim," kepala keamanan apartemen menginterupsi kemesraan yang Kibum tunjukkan untuk Ryeowook. Namja paruh baya yang dikenal Ryeowook sebagai Shim Hongri atau Tuan Shim –biasa Ryeowook menyapanya, menatap Kibum dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Aku mengenalnya, Tuan Shim. Anda tidak perlu khawatir."

Tuan Shim membungkuk penuh penyesalan. "Maafkan saya, Tuan Kim atas kelancangan saya. Hanya saja kenalan anda tidak seharusnya menutupi wajahnya di apartemen ini, untuk mencegah hal – hal yang tidak diinginkan."

"T-Tapi…" Kibum menatap Ryeowook di balik kacamatanya. "Aku tidak ingin melepas penyamaranku, sayang. Katakan pada ahjussi tua ini agar tidak memperintahku seenaknya."

Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang. "Kau dengar sendiri, Kibummie. Penampilanmu membuat pihak staff keamanan merasa tidak nyaman."

"Kau membelanya? Oh, ayolah sayang! Bahkan kau membela ahjussi bodoh ini?"

Ryeowook mendesis tidak suka. "Aku tidak membelanya dan astaga Kibummie jika kau takut melepas segala penyamaranmu itu lebih baik kau segera pergi dari apartemenku!"

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Aku tidak mengusirmu."

"Tapi nadamu seperti mengusirku."

Ryeowook mendesah hebat seraya mengacak surai cokelatnya. Ada apa dengan Kibum. Baru memelas minta maaf sekarang sudah marah – marah lagi. Apa seperti ini sifat asli Kibum?

.

Kyuhyun menghentikan kunyahannya saat merasa Ryeowook terlalu lama hanya untuk membuka pintu apartemennya. Disambarnya gelas berisi air putih dan segera meneguknya. Suara ribut – ribut yang terdengar sampai tempatnya makan, makin membuat Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Demi Tuhan Kibummie, jangan keras kepala seperti ini. Jika kau ingin bertamu ke apartemenku maka kau harus mengikuti aturan yang berlaku di sini."

"Aku seorang aktor, aku bisa membayar mahal untuk itu! Lalu apa masalahmu? Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak membela aku? Aku ini calon suamimu, Kim Ryeowook!"

Kyuhyun mengrenyitkan dahinya saat didengarnya suara namja yang terdengar asing di telinganya tengah berdebat dengan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun memilih menemui Ryeowook yang kini berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun heran melihat seorang namja asing dengan penampilan aneh serta Tuan Shim di depan apartemen milik Ryeowook.

"Kim Ryeowook! Kenapa Kyuhyun ada di apartemenmu? Kau selingkuh?" jerit Kibum histeris.

"Astaga Kibummie! Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Kyuhyun semakin mengerti perdebatan Ryeowook dengan namja asing ini. Oh, jadi ini Kibum yang aktor itu? Kibum yang dulu kutu buku? Kibum yang menyakiti sahabatnya? Kibum yang brengsek?

"Tuan Shim, tolong seret namja ini keluar."

"YAK! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN BRENGSEK?" teriak Kibum penuh dengan emosi. Urat – urat di tubuhnya menegang dan batinnya berteriak agar menghajar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak kalah keras. Namja tampan itu menarik Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun segera menggantikan posisi Ryeowook. Ya, Kyuhyun akan selalu maju jika ada orang yang mengganggu Ryeowook.

"Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, Tuan. Kurasa penghuni apartemen yang lain akan terganggu dengan teriakanmu itu. Kau fikir disini hutan?"

"BRENGSEK KAU!" Kibum hampir melayangkan pukulannya ke arah Kyuhyun namun Tuan Shim segera menangkisnya. Namja bertubuh tegap itu dengan mudahnya mengunci pergerakan Kibum yang brutal.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" ujar Kibum penuh emosi. Topi dan kacamata yang dikenakannya terjatuh karena pergerakannya yang hebat. "AKU AKAN MENGHAJARMU, CHO BRENGSEK!"

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dingin. Terlampau dingin sampai – sampai Tuan Shim bergidik melihatnya. Baginya, Kyuhyun yang selama ini dia kenal selalu menunjukan ekspresi yang datar dan sama sekali tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi dingin seperti itu.

"Lakukan jika kau bisa. Hajar aku sampai kau puas," ujar Kyuhyun penuh penekanan.

Ryeowook yang merasa semakin takut dengan keadaan ini memilih untuk menenangkan Kibum, meski tangannya yang gemetar meremas bagian belakang kemeja Kyuhyun.

"Kibummie, kumohon… Pulanglah."

"TIDAK! Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum aku menghajar bajingan di depanku ini!"

"Dia sahabatku, Kibummie. Jangan katakan hal sekasar itu padanya."

"OH, jadi kau memilih sahabatmu di banding aku?"

"Apa ada alasan lagi buat Ryeowook untuk tetap mempertahankanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin. "Untuk apa sahabatku mempertahankan namja tidak waras sepertimu."

"YAK! KUBUNUH KAU, KYUHYUN!"

"Pulanglah, Kibummie. Kumohon…"

"TIDAK SEBELUM AKU MEMBUNUH KYUHYUN!"

"Jangan seperti ini, Kibummie. Kumohon."

.

.

"Sudahlah, Kim!" ujar Kyuhyun lembut sambil mengusap surai cokelat Ryeowook. Namja di pelukannya tidak berhenti menangis sejak Kibum diseret secara paksa oleh 3 anggota keamanan apartemen yang di panggil oleh Tuan Shim.

Ryeowook menggeleng dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun. "Huh, kau selalu saja memiliki hubungan dengan namja merepotkan."

"Kyu…," panggil Ryeowook dengan suara serak.

"Hnnnn."

"Tolong aku," lirih Ryeowook di sela isakannya. Bahu Ryeowook bergetar hebat. Sepertinya namja mungil ini mengalami trauma berat atas sikap Kibum yang seperti itu.

"Aku akan menolongmu. Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata. "Tolong selamatkan aku dari Kibummie. Aku takut sekali, Kyu…"

Kyuhyun menghapus air mata di pipi tirus Ryeowook. Pandangannya melembut dan perlahan kepalanya mengangguk. "Aku akan menolongmu. Jangan takut, ada aku disini."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian, Kyu. Aku takut dia datang dan menyakitimu."

"Tidak akan, tenang saja."

Ryeowook menatap ke dalam caramel kembar milik sahabatnya. Ryeowook tidak bisa membayangkan jika akhirnya nanti Kibum menyakiti Kyuhyun. Hanya Kyuhyun yang dia miliki sekarang. Ryeowook tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika Kyuhyun sampai terluka karenanya.

Air mata Ryeowook kembali mengalir dan membuat Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. "Kau selalu menangis seperti gadis."

Ryeowook memukul bahu Kyuhyun pelan. "Kau menyebalkan!"

"Yeah, it's me!"

**-ooOOooOOooOOoo-**

Ryeowook melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke dalam sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Natal tinggal 2 hari lagi dan Ryeowook ingin berbelanja segala kebutuhan untuk natal tahun ini. Ryeowook memang berencana untuk merayakan natal berdua dengan Kyuhyun mengingat kedua orangtuanya sedang bertugas di Jepang.

Kali ini Ryeowook pergi seorang diri karena Kyuhyun –si namja bodoh maniak game itu sibuk berkencan dengan dokumen – dokumen yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya. Tidak masalah bagi Ryeowook. Selama Kyuhyun bersedia meluangkan waktunya di malam natal nanti.

Ryeowook terpikat pada lampu warna – warni yang terpajang di salah satu toko. Sebenarnya Ryeowook masih memiliki lampu warna – warni di lemari penyimpanan barang, hanya saja lampu – lampu yang berkelip indah itu seperti menariknya untuk memilikinya.

"Indah sekali," gumam Ryeowook kagum. Sebuah pohon natal berukuran sedang yang memang sengaja di pajang oleh pemilik toko membuat Ryeowook terpukau. Ingin sekali dirinya memiliki pohon natal sendiri di apartemennya dan menghiasnya.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini? Apa kau memilikinya?" sebuah suara yang tidak asing di telinga Ryeowook membuat perhatiannya terpecah. Ryeowook menoleh dan menemukan seorang namja dengan jas kerjanya tengah memperlihatkan contoh lampu natal pada salah satu karyawan toko.

"Tentu saja, Tuan. Mari saya perlihatkan," karyawan toko itu mempersilahkan Jongwoon untuk mengikutinya. Degup jantung Ryeowook bertambah cepat saat mereka menuju ke arahnya.

"Kim Ryeowook?"

Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum kaku ketika Jongwoon menyapanya dengan wajah terkejut. Ryeowook mengutuk kinerja otaknya yang seolah membeku dan sulit untuk di kendalikan.

"Kau sedang mencari lampu juga?" tanya Jongwoon seraya menunjuk pohon natal di hadapan Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Jongwoon kemudian mengangguk –kaku. Hei, ada apa dengan dirimu Kim?

"Sendiri? Dimana Kyuhyun?" tanya Jongwoon saat tidak melihat sosok yang selalu melekat pada Ryeowook.

"Kyuhyun masih sibuk bekerja," Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya pada lampu – lampu natal yang berkelip indah di hadapannya. Tanpa mendapat alasan yang jelas, wajah Ryeowook merona dan jantungnya seolah hendak meloncat keluar dari rongga dadanya.

"Oh, begitu," Jongwoon memilih untuk menempatkan dirinya di sisi Ryeowook. Namja tampan itu mengisyaratkan agar karyawan toko yang sepertinya sudah paham akan situasi yang ada untuk meninggalkannya. Kini, mereka seperti orang bodoh yang terpukau pada pohon natal di hadapan mereka.

"Kau sudah memutuskan untuk membeli sesuatu?"

Ryeowook tersentak kaget, sedetik kemudian menggeleng. Jongwoon tersenyum. Rona – rona merah di pipi Ryeowook semakin membuat namja itu terlihat cantik dan sempurna.

Jongwoon menyentuh salah satu lampu yang berkelip di hadapannya. "Bagaimana jika kita beli yang ini? Bukankah ini indah?"

"Aku setuju denganmu. Kurasa lampu ini memang cocok untuk natal tahun ini," jawab Ryeowook tanpa menyadari kata – kata Jongwoon yang menyelipkan 'kita' pada kalimatnya.

.

Pertemuan tidak sengaja mereka membuahkan kisah baru di malam ini. Ryeowook dan Jongwoon sama – sama berbelanja untuk kebutuhan natal mereka. Jongwoon bahkan tidak sungkan untuk bertanya pendapat Ryeowook tentang pilihannya. Seperti saat Jongwoon menunjukkan hiasan pohon berbentuk bola kristal berwarna merah dan biru pada Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini? Warna apa yang harus ku pakai?"

"Merah."

"Kenapa?"

"Bukankah kau memang menyukai warna merah? Jadi untuk apa kau memilih warna yang lain."

Jongwoon tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Ryeowook. Perasaan di dadanya membuncah. Berkali – kali Jongwoon menahan dirinya untuk tidak merengkuh tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau masih mengingat warna kesukaanku."

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar kekehan Jongwoon. Wajahnya merona sempurna. Bagaimana bisa dirinya mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu?

"Jja, kita beli yang lain."

Dan Ryeowook hanya mampu mengangguk. Perlahan diperhatikannya punggung lebar milik namja yang berjalan dua langkah di hadapannya ini. Entah karena apa, Ryeowook ingin sekali menangis. Rasa rindu yang tiba – tiba menyergapi hatinya mendorongnya kuat untuk memeluk Jongwoon dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung lebarnya. Ryeowook menggeleng.

"Aish, apa yang kufikirkan. Babo!"

.

_._

_Dia, mantan kekasihku…_

_Datang tiba – tiba di saat aku sudah hampir melupakan keberadaannya_

_Di saat aku mulai membuka hati untuk orang lain_

_Dia, mantan kekasihku…_

_Datang tiba – tiba di saat aku mengalami kesulitan_

_Mengulurkan tangannya di saat aku membutuhkan pertolongan_

_Mengeluarkan aku dari ketakutanku_

_Dia, mantan kekasihku…_

'_Kebetulan' bertemu denganku malam ini_

_Aku dan dia berbelanja, berjalan berdampingan dan tertawa_

_Seolah melupakan apa yang telah terjadi di masa lalu_

_Salahkah ini?_

_Dia, mantan kekasihku…_

_Sepertinya berhasil meraih atensiku untuk memperhatikannya_

_Dan menyeretku kembali ke ruang nostalgia kami_

_Perasaanku berdebar, bagaimana ini?_

"Ryeowook!"

Ryeowook tersentak saat Jongwoon memanggil namanya. Namja mungil itu rupanya terlalu asik dengan lamunannya sampai tidak sadar jika mereka sudah berada di luar pusat perbelanjaan.

"Eh?"

"Dimana kau meletakkan mobilmu?" tanya Jongwoon pada Ryeowook. Kedua obsidian kelam itu menelisik masuk ke dalam pandangan Ryeowook dan mengunci Ryeowook ke dalamnya.

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya. Tidak! Ryeowook tidak boleh jatuh lagi ke dalam pesona Jongwoon. Ryeowook menepis perasaan aneh yang merayap di dalam dadanya dan menunjuk sebuah mobil sedan hitam tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Baiklah, kuantar kau sampai sana," tanpa mendapat persetujuan Ryeowook, namja itu melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat mobil Ryeowook terparkir.

Ryeowook juga tidak mampu melarang Jongwoon. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkan hal itu pada Jongwoon. Jadi, Ryeowook hanya mampu melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti langkah Jongwoon di sisinya.

"Berhati – hatilah," pesan Jongwoon setelah Ryeowook memasukkan seluruh belanjaannya ke dalam mobilnya. Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sepertinya sikap Ryeowook sudah mencair pada Jongwoon. Tidak ada lagi nada dingin dan kaku saat berbicara dengan Jongwoon.

"Yeah, kau juga. Berhati – hatilah."

Jongwoon tersenyum. Senyum penuh kelembutan dan kehangatan yang selama ini dia berikan untuk Ryeowook. "Masuklah, udara disini sangat dingin."

"Ne, aku akan masuk."

Ryeowook membuka pintu mobilnya, hendak masuk ke dalam mobil hangatnya namun dirinya kembali menoleh ke arah Jongwoon yang masih juga berdiri di sisinya. "Kau juga pergilah. Udara sedingin ini akan membuatmu flu."

Oh, Jongwoon bersorak dalam hati ketika mendapat perhatian dari Ryeowook. Memang bukan apa – apa, tapi cukup membuat hati Jongwoon meleleh mendengarnya.

Jongwoon mengangguk. "Aku akan pergi setelah kau pergi."

Ryeowook tersenyum dan segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Namja mungil itu menyalakan pemanas mobilnya sampai batas maksimum. Oh tubuhnya terasa beku berada di luar. Diliriknya Jongwoon yang masih berdiri dengan senyum lembutnya di luar sana.

Ryeowook menurunkan kaca mobilnya. "Aku pulang dulu."

"Sampai berjumpa lagi, Kim Ryeowook."

Ryeowook mengangguk. Perlahan, mobilnya beranjak meninggalkan Jongwoon di lapangan parkir yang terletak di luar. Jongwoon masih dengan posisi berdirinya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aish! Lalu untuk apa aku membeli benda – benda ini?" tanya Jongwoon pada dirinya sendiri saat mendapati dirinya berbelanja terlalu banyak. Oh, bahkan Jongwoon hampir tidak pernah berbelanja sebanyak ini sejak dirinya sibuk dengan segala urusan perusahaan.

.

.

"_Sudah saatnya berangkat, Oppa."_

_Sungmin mengangguk. "Ne."_

"_Jaga dirimu baik – baik, Oppa. Hubungi aku jika kau merindukanku," Sa Eun tersenyum lembut. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Sandeul ke dalam dekapannya. "Eomma akan merindukanmu, baby. Jangan nakal, arrachi?"_

_Sandeul mengerjapkan matanya lucu. "Ne, Ma-Ma!"_

"_Jaga Mommy untuk Eomma, ne?"_

_Sandeul tersenyum. "Allachi (Arrachi)"_

"_Good Boy!"_

_Dikecupnya setiap inchi wajah Sandeul kemudian menyerahkan Sandeul kepada Sungmin. "Kau tidak boleh menyesali keputusanmu, Oppa. Kau harus menunjukkan cintamu padanya. Kau harus berjuang bersamanya."_

"_Tentu saja."_

"_Aku pergi, Oppa."_

_Sa Eun memeluk sosok 'suami'-nya erat. Biar bagaimanapun Sungmin sudah menjadi sahabat dan teman yang baik selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Sejak bertemu Sungmin, kehidupan Sa Eun menjadi lebih berwarna apalagi ketika Sandeul lahir ke dunia ini. Sa Eun merasa hidupnya menjadi lebih bergairah dan dirinya menjadi lebih toleran terhadap cinta._

_Sa Eun menatap Sandeul sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya melangkah masuk ke dalam terminal keberangkatan. Sebelah tangannya menarik koper pink yang sudah berpindah tangan kepadanya._

"_Aku selalu berdoa pada Tuhan, Oppa. Suatu saat nanti kau akan meraih kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Aku yakin, aku hanya perantara yang dikirimkan Tuhan untukmu. Terima kasih telah menjagaku dan menemaniku. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu. Ya, sangat merindukanmu," ujar Sa Eun dalam hati._

_Air matanya menetes dan membasahi pipi putihnya. Sa Eun menangis, karena untuk pertama kalinya dirinya merasakan cinta, meskipun cinta itu bentuk nyata dari persahabatan yang terjalin di antara mereka._

"_Nah, Baby. Mari kita cari Daddy-mu," bisik Sungmin pada Sandeul. Sandeul mengangguk, mengerti apa yang dikatakan Mommy-nya. Bayi itu sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan Kyuhyun._

"_PA- PA- PA!"_

"PA – PA – PA!"

Kyuhyun mengerjap bingung saat mendengar pekikan Sandeul yang sangat dikenalinya, kemudian menggeleng. Kyuhyun kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada dokumen – dokumen yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya.

Seharian ini Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak beranjak dari kursi nyamannya. Pekerjaannya harus selesai malam ini juga, sebab besok dirinya akan mengambil cuti seperti janjinya pada Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mulai terlelap dalam pekerjaannya.

"PA – PA – PA – KYU!"

Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan jemarinya di atas keyboard laptopnya saat telinganya menangkap pekikan Sandeul. Kyuhyun melepas kacamata minusnya lalu memijit keningnya.

"Kurasa aku sudah mulai lelah," desahnya dengan suara berat.

"PA – PA – KYU PA – PA!" pekikan yang disertai tarikan lembut di celana bahannya membuat Kyuhyun berjengit kaget. Apa itu tadi yang menarik celananya? Kyuhyun menelan salivanya susah payah dan memberanikan dirinya untuk melongok ke bawah meja kerjanya.

Semoga saja dibawah sana Kyuhyun tidak menemukan hal yang tidak – tidak. Ya, semoga saja! Perlahan Kyuhyun melongok ke bawah mejanya dan menemukan sosok mungil dengan kedua foxy yang mengerjap lucu disana.

"M-Mimpikah aku?" ujarnya dengan suara bergetar.

"PA – PA – PA!" Sandeul tertawa senang dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya berharap Kyuhyun segera mengangkatnya dari bawah sana dan mendekapnya hangat.

"SANDEUL?" pekik Kyuhyun kaget. Dengan segera Kyuhyun mengangkat Sandeul dari bawah mejanya dan menggendongnya. Bagaimana bisa bocah ini berada di ruang kerjanya. Kyuhyun melirik ke arah pintu ruangannya yang memang tidak tertutup rapat dan memungkinkan Sandeul masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Tapi pertanyaan sebenarnya adalah, bagaimana bisa Sandeul berada disini seorang diri? Mungkin Sandeul melarikan diri dari pengawasan Sungmin lagi? Jika benar, mungkinkah Sungmin berada di sini juga?

Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan segera berjalan untuk keluar dari ruangannya bersama Sandeul yang dengan nyamannya menyandarkan kepalanya di dada hangat milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik kenop pintu ruangannya dan disaat yang bersamaan Changmin hendak masuk ke dalam ruangan Kyuhyun. Keduanya berjingkat kaget.

"Hiyaaa! Dasar iblis, kenapa muncul tiba – tiba, eoh?!" pekik Kyuhyun kaget.

"Bodoh! Seharusnya aku yang berteriak seperti itu, iblis mesum!" gerutu Changmin sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Untuk apa kau ke ruanganku? Aku tidak punya waktu untuk melayani battle game denganmu," decak Kyuhyun kesal. Kehadiran Changmin menghambatnya untuk mencari Sungmin.

Changmin mengabaikan gerutuan tidak penting Kyuhyun. Perhatiannya sepenuhnya beralih pada bayi yang berada di dalam dekapan hangat Kyuhyun.

"EH? Sandeul ketemu! Astaga! Dia menemukan induknya!" seru Changmin heboh. "Hei, bagaimana bisa kau menemukan bocah setan ini?"

"YAK! Siapa yang kau maksud dengan bocah setan, iblis?"

"Tentu saja Sandeul! Dia kan masih mengaliri darah iblis-mu, Kyu."

"Sialan kau! Aku bukan iblis! Aku namja tampan –Hei! Darimana kau tahu namanya Sandeul? Dan darimana kau tahu jika Sandeul mengaliri darahku?"

"Nah Nah… Kau mengakuinya."

"Mengakui apa?"

"Sandeul mengaliri darah iblis-mu," mata Changmin menyipit. "Aku tidak percaya jika iblis sepertimu bisa menghasilkan keturunan yang sama iblisnya denganmu. Kau tahu, aku dan Sungmin hampir mati mencari Sandeul yang tiba – tiba saja menghilang saat kami mengobrol di ruanganku."

Kedua bola mata Kyuhyun membulat. "Sungmin? Sungmin berada disini?"

"Aish! Kau berisik sekali sih," Changmin menggosok telinga lebarnya. "Sungmin ada disini. Dia menemuiku tadi. Dia ada di ruanganku."

Tanpa pamit ataupun mengucapkan terima kasih, Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke ruangan milik Changmin. "Ming, tunggu aku sebentar saja."

.

.

"Sayang…!" panggil Kibum saat Ryeowook keluar dari mobilnya. Ryeowook menautkan kedua alisnya. Untuk apa lagi Kibum berada di sini? Tidak jera-kah dirinya? Kali ini Kibum menanggalkan penyamarannya.

"Kau darimana? Aku menunggumu lama sekali," ujarnya lembut sambil menggosokkan telapak tangannya. Meskipun Kibum berada di dalam mobilnya dengan mesin penghangat ketika menunggu Ryeowook, tetap saja dirinya menggigil saat keluar dari mobilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kibum, Ryeowook melontarkan pertanyaan dengan nada dinginnya. Ryeowook menatap Kibum waspada, takut jika namja itu berubah anarkis lagi.

Kibum menautkan alisnya tidak suka. "Wae? Aku kan ingin bertemu dengan calon istriku."

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya panjang. Hatinya sudah cukup sakit dengan sifat Kibum. Ini semua sudah cukup untuknya. Ryeowook memutar cincin yang melingkari jari manisnya.

"Kurasa, kita harus bicara serius Kibummie."

Kibum semakin memperlihatkan wajah tidak sukanya. "Bicara soal apa? Tentang Kyuhyun?"

"Berhenti mengaitkan semuanya dengan Kyuhyun, Kibummie!"

"Lalu kau mau bicara apa, sayang?"

Ryeowook melepas cincinnya dan menyerahkannya pada Kibum. Kibum menatap Ryeowook bingung. "Aku rasa lebih baik kita mengakhiri hubungan kita sampai disini, Kibummie. Aku tidak sanggup lagi menjalani semua ini denganmu."

"Tidak! Apa yang kau bicarakan, bodoh? Hubungan kita tidak boleh berakhir begitu saja. Kau akan tetap menikah denganku."

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Maafkan aku, Kibummie. Aku –"

**SRET!**

Dengan gerakan cepat, Kibum mengunci gerakan Ryeowook dan membenturkan tubuh mungil itu ke dinding. "Jangan bicara macam – macam, sayang," Kibum mencengkram rahang Ryeowook. Ryeowook meronta, namun tenaganya tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan Kibum.

"H-Hentikan Kibummie…"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Kau harus jadi milikku."

Ryeowook menggeleng lemah. Air matanya merembas keluar membasahi pipi tirusnya. Bagaimana ini? "Lepaskan aku, Kibummie. Kumohon…"

"TIDAK AKAN! KUBUNUH KAU JIKA BERANI MENINGGALKAN AKU!"

"Kumohon…" nafas Ryeowook tercekat saat Kibum beralih mencekik lehernya. Demi Tuhan, dia sangat takut. Ryeowook sangat takut. Kematian seakan membayangi fikirannya saat ini.

"Jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu, lebih baik kau mati saja. Lalu aku akan mati juga sehingga kita akan sama – sama mati. Setelah itu aku akan memilikimu di surga nanti."

"T-Tidaaak.. Arghhhh lepashhh…"

Kibum mengeratkan cekikannya sementara Ryeowook susah payah meraih nafasnya. Wajah Ryeowook sudah memerah sempurna. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Apakah hidupnya akan berakhir seperti ini? Ditangan namja psikopat seperti Kibum?

**BRUGH!**

Ryeowook terperosot di lantai parkir. Tangannya memegangi lehernya. Dengan rakus namja mungil itu meraup oksigen. Samar – samar di dengarnya raungan kesakitan dari Kibum. Ryeowook berusaha membuka matanya.

Ryeowook dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Seorang namja berjas tengah menghajar Kibum. Dengan susah payah Ryeowook menelan salivanya.

"J-Jongwoon Hyung…"

**-ooOOooOOooOOoo-**

**HIYAAAA~~~~**

**Finally update juga ^^ Well, meski sempat jatuh sakit dan kehilangan mood untuk menulis akhirnya chapter ini rampung juga. Gomawo pada readers-ku yang senantiasa memberikan review-nya dan membuat author klepek – klepek kesenengan.. hahahaha #abaikan…**

**Semoga ff ini semakin kelihatan ujungnya dengan kemunculan Jongwoon yang semakin sering. Heheheh…**

**Untuk kalian yang sudah menunggu kelanjutan Tears Stole The Heart… Kupersembahkan FF ini untuk kalian…**

**Gomawo~**

**And give me a REVIEW, okay?**

**Sign,**

**Fujihara Chitose ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tears Stole The Heart **© Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon, Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**Other Member Super Junior**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, alur kecepetan

Don't Like, Don't read!

.

**Please Don't Be Plagiator**

**And**

**Don't Be SILENT READERS**

**.**

en**JOY**

.

_Kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa tengah Tuhan rencakan untuk kebahagiaan kita…_

_Kita hanya perlu menjalani setiap skenario yang Tuhan berikan untuk kita_

_Meskipun kita seperti bisa menebak akhirnya_

_Meskipun sepertinya kita tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya_

_Meskipun semuanya seperti terlihat sudah jelas_

_Namun, sepertinya kita telah salah menilai_

_Kita tidak akan pernah bisa menebak akhir cerita yang sedang kita lakoni_

_Kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya_

_Hanya Tuhan yang tahu_

_Ya… Hanya Tuhan…_

Ryeowook menggigil dalam dekapan Jongwoon. Air matanya terus merembas keluar meski tidak ada isakan dari bibir mungilnya. Setelah kejadian buruk itu terjadi, Jongwoon dibantu Tuan Shim membawa Ryeowook ke dalam apartemen milik Ryeowook.

Jongwoon dengan sabar mengelus punggung Ryeowook dan menyalurkan ketenangan untuknya. Di saat – saat seperti ini, lebih baik Jongwoon membiarkan Ryeowook menenangkan dirinya. Jongwoon tahu Ryeowook pasti sangat shock dengan semua ini.

Untung saja, Jongwoon memilih mengikuti Ryeowook sampai namja-nya masuk ke dalam apartemennya tadi. Jongwoon tidak dapat membayangkan jika tadi dirinya memilih langsung pulang ke rumahnya, mungkin Ryeowook tidak akan selamat.

"Kyu…," desisan pilu itu keluar dari bibir tipis Ryeowook. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar hebat dan membuat Jongwoon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sssshhh… Tenanglah Ryeowook. Sudah ada aku disini."

Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Jongwoon yang kini menatapnya teduh. Jongwoon tersenyum selembut mungkin, berusaha memberikan ketenangan untuk Ryeowook. Jemari pendeknya menghapus air mata yang menetes di kedua pipi tirus Ryeowook.

"J-Jongwoon Hyung…"

"Ne, ini aku.."

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya kemudian memilih melesakkan wajahnya di dada bidang Jongwoon. Ryeowook meremas bagian belakang kemeja putih milik Jongwoon, tidak peduli jika remasannya akan membuat kemejanya kusut.

"Aku takut…"

"Tidak usah takut.. Ada aku disini. Jangan khawatir, aku akan melindungimu."

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Kibummie… Bukan orang yang baik… Dia –hiks hampir membunuhku."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tenanglah, kupastikan jika saat ini Kibum tengah berada dalam perjalanan menuju kantor polisi."

Ryeowook menangis lagi. Dirinya benar – benar merasa sangat takut. Kematian seakan sudah berada di depan matanya. Beruntung Jongwoon datang dan menyelamatkannya.

Dan Ryeowook juga sudah tidak peduli. Persetan dengan status Jongwoon sebagai 'mantan kekasihnya'. Yang terpenting, Jongwoon memberikan rasa aman saat Ryeowook berada disisinya.

"Istirahatlah, aku tahu kau lelah," ujar Jongwoon setelah jeda yang cukup lama. Ryeowook beringsut melepaskan dirinya dari Jongwoon. Jika biasanya Kyuhyun yang mendekapnya di saat dirinya tersakiti, maka sekarang Jongwoon-lah yang melakukannya.

Hal itu membuat Ryeowook sadar. Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa selamanya menjadi sandarannya. Cepat atau lambat semua ini akan terjadi. Sahabat juga memiliki batasan tersendiri. Dia memiliki kehidupannya sendiri dan Ryeowook harus menerima hal itu.

Ryeowook menggeleng lemah. "Aku akan menunggu Kyuhyun pulang. Aku terlalu takut memejamkan kedua mataku. Aku takut jika Kibummie datang dan menyakitiku lagi."

"Ada aku disisimu. Aku tidak akan kemana – mana. Aku berjanji akan menjagamu sampai pagi," Jongwoon membelai pipi Ryeowook. "Istirahatlah, malam sudah larut. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit."

Ryeowook menatap jauh ke dalam obisidian kembar milik Jongwoon, mencoba mencari kebenaran dari sinar matanya yang teduh. Jongwoon-nya yang sekarang sudah banyak berubah. Seluruh perhatiannya kini benar – benar tercurah untuknya.

Ryeowook menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak ingin memejamkan mataku," air mata Ryeowook kembali menetes. "Kejadian itu akan terus berputar di otak-ku. Aku benar – benar takut."

Jongwoon kembali memeluk tubuh ringkih Ryeowook. Hanya sebentar namun mampu membuat Ryeowook merasa lebih baik. "Percayalah padaku… Aku akan menjagamu."

"Hyung…"

"Kau percaya kan, padaku?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. Hatinya sedikit merasa tenang saat Jongwoon berusaha meyakinkan bahwa dirinya akan aman. Ryeowook hanya bisa percaya, setidaknya Jongwoon itu namja baik – baik.

"Tidurlah, malam sudah semakin larut. Kau ingin aku temani sampai kau tidur?"

"Tidak perlu, Hyung.."

Jongwoon tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku akan berada disini. Jika membutuhkanku, kau tahu dimana aku berada."

.

.

"Ming…," panggil Kyuhyun dengan nafas terengah.

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya saat suara bass Kyuhyun memanggil namanya. Degup jantungnya bertambah melihat Sandeul berada di dalam dekapan Kyuhyun dengan nyamannya.

"MI – MI! PA – PA – KYU!"

Sungmin segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri keduanya. Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama. Suatu keajaiban baginya saat melihat namja cantik di hadapannya ini. Bolehkah Kyuhyun mengharapkan keajaiban sekarang?

"Kyu…"

"Ming… Kau disini?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya. Jemari panjang Kyuhyun membelai pipi chubby milik Sungmin dengan lembut. Sangat lembut seakan takut Sungmin akan menepisnya dan menolaknya kembali.

"Ne, Kyu. Aku disini."

"Kau tidak pergi?"

Sungmin menunduk. Seketika air matanya runtuh. "Mianhae, Kyu."

"Jangan menangis, Ming. Kumohon," pinta Kyuhyun. Dengan sebelah tangannya Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Sungmin dan menghapus air matanya. Kyuhyun sangat benci saat air mata Sungmin keluar dari foxy-nya.

"MI – MI! Chilleo (shireo)!"

Sungmin tersenyum lembut memandang wajah putra tampannya. Dikecupnya bibir ber-shape M milik Sandeul dengan lembut. "Ne, Mommy tidak akan menangis lagi."

"Ming… Jelaskan padaku satu hal yang ingin ku tahu."

Sungmin beralih pada Kyuhyun. "Aku sudah memutuskannya, Kyu. Disini, di dalam hatiku. Ada cinta yang begitu besar untuk kalian. Aku sudah tidak takut lagi. Aku tidak akan bersembunyi di balik bayang – bayang Sa Eun. Aku akan memperjuangkan apa yang sudah seharusnya ku perjuangkan."

"Ming…"

"J-Jika kau mengizinkan aku kembali padamu, aku –"

"Aku akan dengan senang hati menyambutmu, sayang," Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya dan membuat Sandeul berada di antara mereka.

"Terima kasih, Kyu… Terima kasih…"

"Aku akan melindungi kalian… Karena kalian adalah keluargaku. Jangan pernah lagi meninggalkan aku."

"Aku janji, Kyu."

"PA – PA – KYU! MI – MI MING!" pekik Sandeul gembira dan membuat kedua orangtuanya terkekeh. Akhirnya, setelah penderitaan yang Kyuhyun alami, setelah Kyuhyun merasakan sakitnya di khianati, setelah Kyuhyun merasakan kesedihan mendalam, kebahagiaan datang padanya. Kyuhyun mendapatkan keluarga kecilnya kembali. Mendapatkan cintanya kembali.

.

.

Sinar mentari menelisik masuk ke dalam kamar Ryeowook. Namja bertubuh mungil itu membuka matanya dengan berat. Jemari lentiknya meraba dadanya. Sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Ryeowook bersyukur dirinya selamat dari maut yang mengintainya semalam. Untunglah Jongwoon menyelamatkannya semalam.

Eh?

Jongwoon?

Buru – buru Ryeowook turun dari ranjangnya dan berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Tatapan matanya terkunci pada sosok namja tampan yang kini tengah terlelap di sofanya. Tanpa membuat suara, Ryeowook berjalan menghampiri Jongwoon.

Tidur namja itu begitu lelap. Dadanya naik turun dengan teratur dan kedua matanya terpejam rapat. Ryeowook terduduk di lantai. Jongwoon begitu damai dalam tidurnya, entah apa yang sedang diimpikan olehnya. Ryeowook jadi penasaran.

Perlahan, jemarinya menelusuri setiap inchi wajah Jongwoon. Keningnya, kedua alisnya, kelopak matanya, hidung mancungnya, pipinya dan berakhir di bibir penuh Jongwoon. Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya. Rasa rindunya semakin membuncah. Ingin rasanya Ryeowook kembali ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Ryeowook meletakkan tangannya di dada Jongwoon, merasakan detak jantung namja itu.

Benar…

Jongwoon adalah namja brengsek yang bisa seenak jidatnya mencuri hatinya hingga Ryeowook kesulitan membuka pintu hatinya untuk orang lain.

Ryeowook tersenyum lalu memejamkan matanya. Ingin rasanya dirinya merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidang nan hangat milik Jongwoon. Membagi kehangatan dan rasa nyaman untuk namja tampan itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Ryeowook tersentak kaget saat suara serak Jongwoon yang disertai sentuhan lembut dipipinya menginterupsinya. Ryeowook segera membuka matanya dan menemukan Jongwoon yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

Ryeowook beringsut menjauh namun Jongwoon mencegahnya. Namja berkepala agak besar itu meraih jemari lentik Ryeowook yang masih berada di atas dadanya.

"Bagaimana tidurmu? Apa nyenyak?"

Rona – rona merah menjalar di pipi Ryeowook. Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya dan mengangguk.

"Syukurlah…"

"Mian, aku membangunkanmu."

"Gwaencanha. Aku senang karena kau adalah orang pertama yang aku lihat ketika aku bangun."

Ryeowook menunduk, menyembunyikan senyumannya. Hatinya terasa hangat. Ah, ani! Bukan hanya hangat, tapi sangat panas. Sangat panas sampai rasanya dadanya terbakar.

"Hei, kenapa menyembunyikan wajahmu? Aku merindukan senyumanmu, kau tahu?"

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya. "Kau meninggalkanku terlalu lama…"

Wajah Jongwoon berubah sendu. "Maafkan aku… Aku memang terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan saat itu. Jika saja aku tidak termakan emosiku, kita tidak akan pernah berpisah."

"Aku terluka karenamu."

"Aku tahu. Maafkan kebodohanku yang telah menyakitimu."

"Padahal aku sangat ingin memukulmu dan membuatmu babak belur."

Jongwoon meletakkan telapak tangan Ryeowook di pipinya. "Lakukan. Pukul aku sepuasmu. Buat aku babak belur. Buat wajah tampanku penuh dengan lebam biru dan darah. Aku rela, asalkan kau memaafkanku."

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Aku tidak sanggup melakukannya," jemari Ryeowook membelai pipi Jongwoon dengan lembut, menyalurkan kerinduannya dari setiap inchi sentuhannya.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

"Aku tidak percaya dengan kata – kata itu lagi."

"Wae?"

"Aku memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk tidak percaya pada kata – kata itu lagi."

Jongwoon meraih tengkuk Ryeowook dan menariknya hingga bibir keduanya bertemu. Jongwoon mencium Ryeowook dengan sangat lembut. Begitu lembut sampai Ryeowook merasa berada di dimensi lain. Dimensi lain yang Ryeowook sebut surga.

"Apakah itu sudah cukup untuk menggantikan kata – kata itu?" tanya Ryeowook setelah tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Jongwoon meletakkan telapak tangan Ryeowook di dadanya. "Kau dapat merasakan detak jantungku? Aku berdebar setiap kali mengingatmu."

Ryeowook tersenyum. Pipinya merona hebat. "Aku bisa merasakannya."

Jongwoon bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan segera merengkuh Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya. Ryeowook membalasnya, membalas pelukan Jongwoon dengan seluruh perasaannya.

Kini Ryeowook tahu.

Perasaannya tidak lagi bimbang. Perasaannya benar – benar sudah berlabuh sejak dulu pada Jongwoon. Pantas saja Ryeowook kesulitan menerima kehadiran orang lain meskipun Ryeowook ingin mencobanya. Jongwoon sudah mencuri seluruh hatinya dan membawanya bersamanya.

Sekarang sudah tidak ada alasan lagi bagi Ryeowook untuk menolak Jongwoon.

.

.

Donghae meringis kesakitan. Perutnya benar – benar terasa sangat sakit. Sudah beberapa hari ini Donghae mengintai keberadaan Ryeowook di café-nya. Berhari – hari Donghae duduk di café dan meminum bergelas – gelas kopi. Bodohnya, bahkan Donghae sama sekali tidak melihat sosok Ryeowook di sana.

"Urrgghhh…"

Donghae meremas kemejanya. Perutnya terasa sangat sakit. Donghae sampai merebahkan kepalanya di meja tempatnya duduk karena terlalu lemas.

"Gwaencanha?"

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dengan berat dan menemukan seorang namja yang terlihat begitu cantik di sisinya. Namja itu menatapnya khawatir.

"K-Kau siapa? Unghhh…"

"Aku Lee Hyukjae, manager café ini."

"Ooh,.. namamu sangat cantik," disela rasa sakit yang melilit perutnya, Donghae masih bisa menggombal. Hyukjae menghela nafas panjang. Dia tahu betul jika namja berwajah ikan ini tengah merayunya.

"Kau terlihat kesakitan. Perlu aku panggilkan dokter?"

Donghae menggeleng. "Gwaencanha…"

"Tapi.."

"Urrrgghhh… Sungguh… Aku baik – baik saja."

"Benarkah?"

Namun tubuh Donghae mengkhianatinya. "AARGGHHH! Perutku… Kurasa aku overdosis kopi.."

"MWO?"

**-ooOOooOOooOOoo-**

"WOOK! WOOK!" celoteh Sandeul dengan riangnya. Tubuh mungilnya terlonjak – lonjak dipangkuan Sungmin dengan pekikan riangnya. Bocah kecil itu terlihat antusias dengan perjalanan pertama mereka.

Kyuhyun yang berada di kursi pengemudi hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah Sandeul yang mirip dengan Sungmin dulu. Super aktif dan ceria. "Kurasa baby sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Ryeowook Ahjumma, ne?"

"Ahjussi, Kyunnie. Ryeowook kan namja."

"No! Jenis kelaminnya memang namja, tapi kelakuannya benar – benar seperti yeoja. Aku berani bertaruh jika si kurcaci kerdil itu akan memekik kegirangan saat baby memanggilnya ahjumma."

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas. "Terserah kau saja deh. Apapun itu yang jelas baby sangat antusias dengan kunjungan kita."

"Tentu saja. Apalagi ini malam natal pertamanya bersama kita dan Ryeowook."

Sungmin mengulum senyumnya membayangkan kehangatan malam natal kali ini. Pohon natal, wine, makanan dan kue – kue sudah terbayang di pelupuk matanya. Jangan lupakan suasana hangat dan kekeluargaan yang Sungmin rindukan, akan dia rasakan malam ini.

Mobil Kyuhyun berhenti di area parkir apartemen Ryeowook. Kyuhyun beserta keluarga kecilnya segera masuk ke dalam gedung. Sungmin terlebih Sandeul sudah tidak sabar bertemu kembali dengan Ryeowook. Bagaimana ya reaksi namja mungil itu saat melihat dirinya dan Sandeul?

Kyuhyun menekan passcode apartemen ryeowook. "Sudah siap bertemu dengan Ryeowook ahjumma, baby?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sandeul.

Sandeul memekik girang seraya bertepuk tangan. "WOOK! WOOK!"

"Mari kita temui ahjumma-mu," Kyuhyun membuka pintu apartemen milik Ryeowook. Dengan segera Kyuhyun membawa masuk Sungmin dan Sandeul ke dalam apartemen milik Ryeowook.

"ASTAGA!"

.

.

"ASTAGA!"

Baik Jongwoon maupun Ryeowook segera melepaskan diri mereka saat mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya saat masuk ke dalam apartemen Ryeowook adalah, dua orang namja yang tengah berpelukan erat. Salah satu namja yang berkepala agak besar duduk di sofa sedangkan yang lainnya di lantai.

"Apa – apaan ini? Kenapa dia ada disini?" Kyuhyun menunjuk Jongwoon dengan telunjuknya. "Kau benar – benar memberikan aku kejutan, kurcaci kerdil."

"YAK! Jangan panggil aku kucaci kerdil, bodoh!"

"Yang bodoh itu, kau! Baru saja aku tinggal sehari sudah membuatku hampir mati jantungan."

"Mati saja sana."

"YAK!"

"PA – PA – KYU! WOOK – WOOK!" pekikan Sandeul membuat perdebatan tidak penting antara Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook terhenti. Ryeowook berkedip dua kali saat melihat Sandeul dan Sungmin yang berdiri di sisi Kyuhyun.

"S-Sungmin Hyung…"

"Hai, Wookie…"

Ryeowook segera bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan menghampiri Sungmin. "Hyung… Kau kembali…"

Sungmin mengangguk. Dia tersenyum manis sekali. "Ne, Wookie. Aku kembali."

"Dan Sandeul…"

"WOOK – WOOK!"

Ryeowook terpekik senang. Ryeowook benar – benar mendengar bocah itu memanggil namanya. "Kau memanggilku, sayang? Kau benar – benar memanggilku?"

Sebelum Ryeowook semakin beringas karena rasa gemasnya pada bocah berwajah innocent itu, Kyuhyun sudah terlebih dahulu mengambil Sandeul dari dekapan Sungmin. Ryeowook melotot tidak suka. Apa – apaan si iblis yang satu ini?

"Kau tidak boleh menyentuh putra-ku sebelum menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Kenapa Jongwoon ada disini?"

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya. "Itu urusanku!"

Kyuhyun mendecih tidak suka. "Ya sudah. Baby-ah~ ayo kita pulang…"

"YAK! YAK! Aku bahkan belum menciumnya. Aish kau itu kejam sekali sih!"

"Ming… Ayo kita –"

"Aku dan Jongwoon Hyung sudah kembali. Puas?"

Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya. "Secepat itu? Lalu Kibum?"

"Kau masih banyak bicara, Kyu," potong Jongwoon cepat. Namja tampan itu berdiri menghampiri mereka. "Ryeowook tidak akan pernah melihat Kibum lagi. Selamanya aku yang akan berada disisinya."

.

"Mereka benar – benar mirip," komentar Jongwoon saat melihat pasangan ayah – anak itu sedang duduk berdua di sofa dengan gadget canggih di tangan mereka. Kyuhyun sibuk dengan ponselnya, Sandeul dengan PSP milik Kyuhyun yang sepertinya warisan dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku merasa ada aura iblis di apartemenku semakin pekat," decak Ryeowook seraya mengeluarkan lampu – lampu dari kantong belanjaannya.

"Ingin menghiasnya sekarang?" tanya Jongwoon seraya membantu namja mungilnya mengeluarkan hiasan – hiasan lainnya. Bola kristal warna – warni, hiasan berbentuk jerapah, bintang dan peri kini sudah bertebaran di lantai.

"Kurasa akan lebih seru jika kita menghias pohon natal bersama," ujar Sungmin dan di amini oleh Ryeowook. Ryeowook dibantu Jongwoon mengeluarkan pohon natal buatan dari dalam lemari penyimpanan barang dan meletakkannya di tengah ruangan.

"Kyunnie~ Baby-ah~ Jja kita hias bersama," panggil Sungmin namun tidak mendapatkan respon apapun. Mereka masih terlarut dalam dunia mereka dan mengabaikan sekitarnya.

"Biarkan saja, Minnie Hyung. Kau tahu sendiri Kyuhyun bagaimana jika sudah berkencan dengan gadget-nya. Dan kurasa Sandeul-ah menurumi sifat buruknya yang satu itu. Jadi kau tidak usah kaget lagi jika tidak mendapat respon dari mereka," Ryeowook menepuk bahu Sungmin.

"Huuuh.. Sejak awal aku memang tidak setuju jika Sandeul mengenal gadget bodoh itu. Tapi Kyunnie terus – terusan meracuni Sandeul."

"Buah memang jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya," ungkap Jongwoon sambil tersenyum. "Benar begitu kan, sayang?" tanya Jongwoon sambil menatap lembut namja di sampingnya. Wajah Ryeowook merona.

"Uhmm.. Kau benar, Hyung."

.

.

_Bukankah Tuhan begitu baik?_

_Bukankah Tuhan penuh dengan kejutan?_

_Tuhan mempertemukan mereka, memisahkan mereka lalu mempertemukan mereka kembali dengan perasaan cinta yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya…_

_Seperti lembaran – lembaran cerita yang masih terus berlanjut_

_Kisah ini masih akan terus berlanjut_

"Kau mau kemana, Hyung?" tanya Ryeowook yang melihat Jongwoon beranjak dari sisinya. Saat ini Ryeowook dan Sungmin sedang memasak dan menyiapkan hidangan untuk makan malam dibantu Jongwoon.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan seseorang."

"Siapa?"

Jongwoon mengecup bibir Ryeowook sekilas. "Zhoumi."

"Zhoumi? Siapa dia?"

"Hanya salah satu orang kepercayaanku."

"Untuk apa kau menemuinya?"

Jongwoon mencubit hidung Ryeowook gemas. "Kau posesif sekali, sayang."

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya. Jongwoon memeluk namja-nya dengan erat dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya. Jemari tangannya yang pendek mengusap punggung sempit milik Ryeowook.

"Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengannya mengenai perusahaan."

"Hanya sebentar, kan?"

"Apa sebegitu rindunya kah padaku?" Jongwoon melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah kekasihnya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. Sungguh, Ryeowook-nya jika sudah merajuk sangat menggemaskan.

"Tentu saja! Cepatlah kembali. Aku akan menghabiskan semuanya jika kau tidak pulang sebelum makan malam!"

"Hahaha… Tentu saja, sayang. Tungguh aku, ne?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. Jongwoon mengecup kening, kedua pipi, dan bibir Ryeowook sebelum mengambil jas-nya. Setelah pamit dengan Sungmin, Jongwoon benar – benar pergi meninggalkan apartemen milik Ryeowook.

.

.

"Polisi sudah menangani kasus Kim Kibum. Kibum mengalami gangguan jiwa karena obsesinya pada Kim Ryeowook. Saat ini polisi sudah menindaklanjuti kasusnya dan Kibum sekarang berada di rumah sakit jiwa dengan pengamanan khusus karena Kibum terlalu jenius sehingga pihak rumah sakit mengkhawatirkan jika Kibum melarikan diri."

Jongwoon sesekali mengangguk dan tersenyum puas mendengar laporan dari Zhoumi. Setidaknya saat ini dirinya sedikit bernafas lega karena Kibum tidak akan mengganggu Ryeowook lagi.

"Sangjanim.."

Jongwoon mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah orang kepercayaannya dengan senyum di bibirnya. Zhoumi sempat salah mengira namja di hadapannya ini adalah Jongwoon.

Atasannya yang biasanya berwajah angkuh nan licik, kini tersenyum lembut dengan memancarkan rona kebahagiaan di wajahnya. Jongwoon seperti habis memenangkan tender senilai trilyunan won.

"Ne?"

"Perintah anda selanjutnya, sangjanim."

"Untuk saat ini cukup. Kau bisa istirahat. Aku juga akan pulang sebentar untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian."

Zhoumi menatap atasannya bingung. Ingin bertanya namun enggan dilakukannya. Rasanya itu sangat tidak sopan jika Zhoumi bertanya, 'Kau mau kemana?'

"Aku akan menginap di apartemen Ryeowook. Untuk saat ini biarkan aku yang mengawasinya 24 jam. Aku akan memberikan instruksi selanjutnya saat aku membutuhkanmu."

"N-Ne sangjanim. Saya akan menunggu instruksi anda."

"Kau boleh pulang."

Zhoumi membungkukkan badannya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan kerja milik Jongwoon. "Saya permisi, sangjanim."

"Err.. Tunggu sebentar.."

Zhoumi mengurungkan niatnya untuk melangkah keluar dari ruangan Jongwoon. Dilihatnya Jongwoon tersenyum lebar seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Agak kaku Zhoumi meraih tangan Jongwoon dan menjabatnya.

"Selamat natal."

Zhoumi tersenyum. "Selamat natal juga, sangjanim."

Jongwoon menghempaskan kepalanya di sandaran kursinya setelah Zhoumi keluar dari ruangannya. "Terima kasih Tuhan, kau telah mengabulkan permohonanku. Ah, aku sampai lupa!"

Jongwoon meraih ponselnya lalu menekan beberapa digit di layar sentuh ponselnya. "Tuan Shin, siapkan gedung Sapphire Blue untuk satu malam. Ya, untuk pernikahan. Atas nama Kim Jongwoon dan Kim Ryeowook. Siapkan sebaik mungkin."

**-ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo-**

**Demi apa, akhirnya Jongwoon Appa balikan sama Ryeowook Eomma! WOYYY YEWOOK SHIPPER, EOMMA SAMA APPA BALIKAN NIIH! #berisik! #dilemparPSP**

**Hualaaaa~~**

**Author balik lagi nih membawa kelanjutannya.. Hehehe…**

**Buat readers-kuh yang setia ngikutin FF ini dari awal, I love you so muccchhhhh~~~~**

**Thank you so much for : .16, MyryeongkU, Jvnq, hanamiyesung, ywkfjshi, babyYewook, Kim HyeNi, , aningeko81, Yeri LiXiu, 86, yeojakim2, Kim RyeoChan, and Guest.**

**Review kalian benar – benar membuatku semangaaaat!**

**Gomawo…**

**Saranghae~~~~**

**Sign,**

**Fujihara Chitose.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tears Stole The Heart **© Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon, Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**Other Member Super Junior**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, alur kecepetan

Don't Like, Don't read!

.

**Please Don't Be Plagiator**

**And**

**Don't Be SILENT READERS**

**.**

en**JOY**

.

Rencana…

Yah, memang tinggal rencana.

Manusia hanya mampu merencanakannya tapi Tuhan yang berkehendak. Ryeowook, Jongwoon, Kyuhyun serta Sungmin sudah sepakat dan merencanakan untuk menghabiskan malam natal pertama mereka semenjak hubungan mereka membaik. Tapi ternyata akhirnya Tuhan tidak mengizinkannya.

Karena, sepertinya Tuhan menginginkan malam natal pertama mereka ini akan dihabiskan dengan lebih istimewa lagi. Ryeowook mendapat telepon dari Jungsoo –Eommanya. Jungsoo sudah tiba di Korea pagi ini, langsung menyuruh putra semata wayangnya dan Kyuhyun untuk pulang menghabiskan malam natalnya bersama mereka.

Untunglah saat ini Jongwoon sudah dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen Ryeowook. Jadi mereka bisa berangkat bersama.

Dan hal ini membuat Kyuhyun super duper sibuk. Namja tampan itu mengacak isi tas khusus perlengkapan Sandeul dan mengeluarkan beberapa pakaian yang sengaja di bawa olehnya.

"Apa yang kau cari, bodoh?" tanya Ryeowook heran dengan tingkah ajaib sahabatnya itu. Tidak biasanya namja itu begitu repot untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Tentu saja pakaian yang pas untuk putra tampanku, jerapah kerdil! Putra-ku harus terlihat tampan di depan Grandma-nya."

"Aish, jadi kau akan memamerkan Sandeul pada Eomma?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kurang lebihnya seperti itu."

Ryeowook menjitak kepala Kyuhyun dengan keras. "Jangan memamerkannya, bodoh! Eomma akan semakin mendesakku untuk menikah dan memiliki anak!"

Kyuhyun mendesis marah seraya memegangi kepalanya yang terasa nyeri akibat jitakan – super – maut – Ryeowook. "Kalau begitu menikah saja! Bukankah kau bilang dirimu dan Jongwoon sudah kembali? Apa susahnya meminta Jongwoon menikahimu?"

Wajah Ryeowook merona hebat. Dirinya menyerah. Ryeowook tahu, berdebat dengan Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah dimenangkan olehnya. Ryeowook memilih meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini sibuk memasangkan sweater tebal berwarna biru pada Sandeul.

"Maafkan Kyunnie, ya? Terkadang dia memang menyebalkan," Sungmin mengusap punggung Ryeowook. Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar pembelaan Sungmin untuk Kyuhyun si raja iblis itu.

Apa dia bilang?

Terkadang?

"Kau pasti sudah pikun, Hyung. Kyunnie-mu itu selalu menyebalkan!" sungut Ryeowook seraya bersedekap dada.

"Tapi dia menyayangimu, Wookie-ah. Aku tahu itu. Dia mengkhawatirkanmu semalaman karena kau tidak menghubunginya. Bahkan dia mengira telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Jika saja Sandeul tidak merengek padanya untuk tidak pergi, pasti Kyuhyun sudah langsung ke apartemenmu tadi malam."

"Seperti itu-kah?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Dia bilang perasaannya tidak enak dan ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik – baik saja. Apakah batin kalian saling terhubung?"

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Yah, batin kami memang saling terhubung." Jadi Kyuhyun benar – benar merasakan sesuatu yang buruk saat Kibum menyerangnya? Ryeowook mengulum bibirnya, lebih baik kejadian ini menjadi rahasianya. Ryeowook tidak ingin Kyuhyun semakin khawatir.

"Dan Kyuhyun lebih memahami dirimu ketimbang aku."

"Tentu saja karena setan itu selalu menempel padaku."

Sungmin mengulum bibirnya, "Kalian begitu romantis."

"YAK! Apa yang kau katakan, Hyung? Jangan bilang kau cemburu?"

Sungmin tertawa. "Cemburu katamu? Ayolah, Wookie! Jika ada yang harus kucemburui, itu bukan kau tapi gadget bodohnya itu!"

"Yah, kau benar. Buang saja semua gadget bodohnya itu. Bakar jika perlu," Ryeowook tertawa keras sekali namun tiba – tiba bulu kuduk Ryeowook meremang.

"Siapa yang ingin kau buang gadget-nya? Siapa yang ingin kau bakar gadget-nya, Kim Ryeowook?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada super duper rendah membuat Ryeowook berjengit ngeri.

"HIYAAAAAA!"

.

.

"OMO! Lihat siapa yang datang!" pekik Jungsoo senang saat mendengar deru mobil dari dalam rumahnya. Namja cantik itu menyambar cardigan putihnya lalu –setengah berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Kangin tersenyum saat melihat Jungsoo yang begitu antusias menyambut kedatangan putra mereka.

Jungsoo membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendapati dua buah mobil berwarna hitam memasuki gerbang rumahnya. Jungsoo mengenali salah satu mobil sedan hitam itu sebagai mobil Kyuhyun. Namun Jungsoo asing dengan mobil lainnya.

Mobil siapa?

Bukankah selama ini Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook lebih memilih berada di mobil yang sama jika mengunjunginya? Atau mungkin Ryeowook membeli mobil baru dan hendak memamerkan mobilnya pada Jungsoo?

Semua pertanyaan Jungsoo segera terjawab saat Kyuhyun turun dari mobilnya. Namja berkulit pucat itu memutar dan membuka pintu di sisi yang lain. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tengah mengambil sesuatu dari kursi penumpang itu. Tak lama, seorang bocah berwajah innocent sudah berada di pelukan Kyuhyun dan seorang namja manis turut keluar dari mobilnya.

Jungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada mobil lainnya. Putra manisnya baru saja turun dari mobil sedan mewah itu dengan seorang namja tampan berkepala agak besar.

"Eomma!" Ryeowook berlari dan segera mendekap erat namja yang sudah melahirkannya itu. Ryeowook sangat merindukannya. Sudah hampir empat bulan belakangan ini dirinya tidak bertemu dengan Jungsoo karena namja itu sibuk menemani perjalanan bisnis Kangin, Appa Ryeowook.

"Wookie-ah… Eomma sangat rindu padamu. Apa kabarmu, sayang? Apa kau makan dengan benar?" Jungsoo mengecup pucuk kepala Ryeowook dan mengusap punggungnya lembut.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu. Eomma, harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Apa Eomma makan dengan benar? Apa Appa mengurusmu dengan benar?"

"Tentu saja, sayang. Appa-mu mengurus Eomma dengan sangat baik."

"MA – MA – JUNG!" pekikkan riang dari Sandeul membuat Jungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sandeul bingung. Kyuhyun yang sepertinya berhasil memberikan kejutan untuk 'Eomma' keduanya itu tersenyum lebar. Siapa bocah berwarjah super duper innocent ini?

"Berikan salam untuk Grandma, baby-ah," ujar Kyuhyun lembut.

"MA! MA! HALLO!"

"Kyunnie~ Dia siapa…" Jungsoo menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Ne, Eomma. Perkenalkan, Cho Sandeul. Dia putraku dan ini," Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin. "Mommy putraku, Lee –ah maksudku Cho Sungmin."

Pipi Sungmin merona mendengar kata – kata Kyuhyun barusan. Sungmin membungkuk dan memberikan salam. "Annyeong Jungsoo Ahjuma. Apa kabar?"

"S-Sungmin… Bukankah kau sudah menikah dengan orang lain. Bagaimana bisa kembali pada Kyunnie?"

"Eomma! Kau membuat hatiku sakit lagi," decak Kyuhyun kesal. Sungmin tersenyum menyesal dan meraih lengan Kyuhyun untuk dikaitkan dengan lengannya.

"Karena aku menyadari sesuatu. Cinta-ku pada Kyunnie mengalahkan rasa takutku untuk menunjukkannya pada dunia. Ada seseorang yang mendesakku untuk berterus terang mengenai perasaanku. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti perasaanku."

Jungsoo mengangguk. Bocah ini sudah dewasa rupanya. "Kau tidak mau memelukku? Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Terakhir kali aku melihatmu, kau masih imut dengan pakaian merah mudamu."

Sungmin terkekeh dan segera memeluk Jungsoo. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun dan Sandeul. Bahkan bocah kecil itu sudah mendapatkan hujan kecupan dari Jungsoo.

"Dan bukankah tidak lengkap jika kita tidak memperkenalkan satu orang lagi, Eomma?" Kyuhyun melirik Jongwoon yang berdiri di sisi Ryeowook.

Jungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun dan menemukan seorang namja yang terlihat luar biasa tampan dengan mantel tebalnya yang berwarna hitam. Jungsoo berani bertaruh jika mantel yang dikenakannya itu sangat mahal.

"Annyeong ahjuma," sapa Jongwoon sopan.

"Kim Jongwoon… Aku benar kan?"

"Ne, Ahjumma."

Jungsoo menatap putranya dan dibalas anggukan dengan senyum manis darinya. Jadi mereka sudah kembali bersama? Oh, astaga! Benar – benar kejutan yang manis.

Jungsoo merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Bukankah kita juga sudah lama tidak bertemu? Kau tidak mau memelukku?"

Jongwoon tersenyum lega. Keberadaannya masih diakui meski dia yakin Jungsoo pasti benci padanya. Tapi sepertinya namja itu dengan cepat menerimanya dan tersenyum manis padanya. Jadi Jongwoon sudah tahu darimana hati murni Ryeowook berasal.

"Jja, kita masuk. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya."

.

.

"ASTAGA!" pekik Kyuhyun kaget saat seseorang dengan balutan blazer merah maroon tengah duduk di ruang keluarga bersama Kangin dan dua orang lainnya. Namja berwajah cantik namun angkuh itu dengan sangat elegan memegang cangkir kopinya.

"Ada apa bocah? Kaget dengan kehadiranku?" desisnya dengan senyumnya yang sinis.

"Chullie, jangan seperti itu sayang. Bukankah kau bilang sangat merindukan Kyuhyun sampai membatalkan jadwal fashion show-mu di Paris?" seorang namja berwajah oriental berbisik lembut di telinganya.

"Kau terlambat, iblis!" decak namja lainnya. Namja itu menyeringai. Puas sekali melihat wajah terkejut Kyuhyun.

"K-KALIAN? KENAPA BISA ADA DISINI?" pekiknya tidak percaya.

Bukan Kyuhyun tidak suka orangtua dan Hyung-nya berkumpul di malam natal seperti hari ini. Tidak sama sekali. Hanya saja Kyuhyun yang selama hidupnya tidak pernah melewatkan malam natal bersama keluarganya, merasa aneh dengan kehadiran mereka yang tiba – tiba.

Heechul –namja cantik yang berprofesi sebagai fashion designer di Paris itu meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan beranjak menghampiri Kyuhyun. Aura dingin yang dipancarkannya membuat Kyuhyun sedikit bergidik ngeri. Entah apa yang akan di lakukan olehnya.

Kyuhyun merasakan jemari Sungmin meremas lengannya. Kyuhyun meliriknya. Meski wajahnya terlihat tenang dengan senyum manisnya, Sungmin pasti gugup. Apalagi ini adalah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Heechul.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan begitu gemulai dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun. Heechul menatap putra bungsu-nya yang terlihat semakin tampan dengan seksama. Kedua mata besarnya menyipit saat menyadari Kyuhyun tidak datang sendiri. Ada seorang namja manis innocent di sisinya.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya saat tatapan tajam Heechul beralih padanya. Demi apapun! Sungmin bergidik ngeri saat kedua mata Heechul yang tajam menelusuri setiap inchi wajahnya.

"MA – MA!" pekikan Sandeul membuat Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungmin.

Namja cantik itu menurunkan pandangannya pada sosok bocah dengan wajah innocent-nya yang tengah menatapnya ceria. Senyumnya membuat Heechul membungkukkan badannya untuk dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah dari bocah yang di gendong Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun… Bisa jelaskan sesuatu padaku?" tanyanya seraya menengakkan tubuhnya kembali. Masih dengan ekspresi datarnya, Heechul bersedekap dada.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas mendapatkan perlakuan luar biasa menyebalkan seperti ini dari Heechul. "Aku menghamili kekasihku beberapa tahun yang lalu dan dia melahirkan putra-ku. Seperti yang kau lihat."

**PLETAK!**

"YAK! Kenapa menjitak kepalaku, Mom?" pekik Kyuhyun kesakitan.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu, Cho?" Heechul menunjuk kening lebar Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya yang lentik. Wajahnya terlihat lebih beringas dari sebelumnya.

Ryeowook yang merasa keadaan semakin memanas segera mengedarkan pandangannya pada Kangin. Tatapannya seolah tengah berkata 'Tolong kendalikan Heechul Ahjuma, Appa!' tapi Kangin hanya tersenyum.

"Untuk kali ini, biarkan Kyuhyun berurusan dengan Mommy-nya," bisik Jungsoo seraya membimbing Ryeowook untuk duduk dan 'menonton' pertunjukan menarik di hadapan mereka.

Kembali lagi pada Kyuhyun yang tengah mendapatkan intimidasi dari Heechul. "Ayolah, aku datang kesini untuk merayakan malam natal dengan tenang! Aku tidak berniat untuk melakukan pengakuan dosa disini."

**PLETAK!**

"Bocah bodoh!" teriak Heechul keras. Namja cantik itu menjitak kepala putra tampannya dengan keras sampai Kyuhyun mengaduh kesakitan.

"Hentikan, Mom! Kau mempermalukanku di depan kekasihku dan putraku!"

"BODOH! BODOH! BODOH!" Heechul kembali melayangkan pukulannya di kepala Kyuhyun. Nafasnya terengah. Heechul benar – benar berniat menghabisi putranya.

Setelah benar – benar puas, Heechul menghentikan kegiatannya. Dengan sangat anggun, Heechul membenarkan poni-nya yang sempat menutupi mata besarnya. Heechul menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum beralih pada Sungmin.

"Kau…," desisnya.

Sungmin menelan salivanya susah payah. Ya, Tuhan… Heechul seolah ingin menghukumnya. Apa yang akan di lakukan olehnya? Memukuli kepalanya kah?

**GREB**

Tiba – tiba saja Heechul menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya dan menangis. "Maafkan aku… Maafkan kesalahanku, bocah manis… Seharusnya aku bisa menghajar putra-ku yang kurang ajar lebih dari ini. Tapi Hannie tidak mengizinkannya."

"EH?" Sungmin mengerjab lucu.

"Jika saja aku tahu kelakuan mesum putra-ku padamu, sudah kupastikan sejak dulu dia babak belur. Kau pasti tersiksa hidup dengan putraku."

Kyuhyun hanya dapat ber-sweatdrop-ria melihat tingkah laku ajaib sang Mommy. Sudah sejak awal Kyuhyun memprediksinya. Kelakuan AB-Line memang sulit di tebak.

"OMO! Kau belum menyapaku, bocah. Siapa namamu?" Heechul beralih pada Sandeul dan mengecupi pipi gembul-nya. Sandeul tertawa riang. Kedua tangan mungilnya menepuk pipi Heechul.

"Bagaimana bisa putra-ku yang jelek ini menghasilkan bocah semanis ini? Aigo…"

"MOMMY!" pekik Kyuhyun kesal. "Aku tampan dan aku menghasilkan bibit ungguul!"

"Aish… Sudahlah, mari kita rayakan malam natal ini dengan ceria!" Changmin –Hyung Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Heechul. Namja tinggi itu menyeringai.

"Mommy harus tahu jika Kyuhyun sangat protektif pada kekasih dan putra-nya. Culik saja mereka jika Mommy mau menyiksanya," bisik Changmin di telinga Heechul namun Kyuhyun masih dapat mendengarnya.

"YAK! CHO CHANGMIN, MATI SAJA KAU IBLIS!"

**-ooOOooOOooOOoo-**

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, Kibum-ssi?" sapa Siwon dengan wajah tenangnya. Namja ber-dimpple itu menempatkan dirinya di sisi Kibum. "Kau sudah meminum obatmu?"

Kibum melirik Siwon dari sudut matanya kemudian kembali menatap pemandangan malam dari balik jendela kamar tempatnya di rawat. Siwon menghela nafas. Kibum belum terbiasa dengan semua ini. Siwon memakluminya. Siapa sih yang mau hidup di rumah sakit jiwa? Apalagi Kibum sepenuhnya masih menyadari profesinya sebagai seorang aktor.

"Manager-mu datang menemuiku tadi pagi. Dia mengatakan jadwal-mu terpaksa harus di batalkan sampai masa 'liburan'-mu selesai," Siwon mulai bermonolog. Sebagai seorang dokter kejiwaan yang ditunjuk untuk menangani seorang pasien yang memiliki gangguan kepribadian, kesabaran sangatlah dibutuhkan.

"Sore tadi salju turun, ya? Aku suka saat melihat salju. Itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang…"

Kibum mendecih tidak suka. Tidak cukup-kah dirinya tersiksa karena harus melakukan terapi kejiwaan? Apa perlu harus ditambah dengan ocehan tidak penting dari dokter yang menangani kasusnya?

"Seharian ini kau memandang keluar jendela… Kau ingin pergi keluar? Tunggu sampai salju berhenti, ne? Aku akan mengantarmu jalan – jalan di luar."

Kibum menoleh. "K-Keluar? Maksudmu aku bisa menemui calon istri-ku?"

Siwon menggeleng. "Maafkan aku, Kibum-ssi. Untuk saat ini kau tidak boleh keluar dari lingkungan rumah sakit."

"Brengsek!" desis Kibum penuh emosi. Tangannya terkepal erat sampai buku – buku jemarinya memutih. Entah sampai kapan dirinya terkurung disini. Entah sampai kapan dirinya bisa terbebas. Dan entah sampai kapan dirinya berada jauh dari Ryeowook.

Siwon tersenyum manis. Dirinya tidak boleh bersikap keras pada Kibum. Untuk pasien yang sulit mengendalikan emosinya seperti Kibum, Siwon harus bersikap sebaliknya. Siwon harus senantiasa bersikap lembut padanya.

"Malam ini malam natal…"

"Hentikan ocehanmu, brengsek!"

"Kau memiliki permohonan? Biasanya orang – orang berdoa di gereja pada malam natal."

"Hentikan! Keluar dari kamarku!"

Siwon tidak peduli. Dia terus mengoceh seakan Kibum mau mendengarkannya. "Kau tahu, Santa Clau –EUNGH!" Siwon tersentak saat Kibum mendorongnya dan menindihnya. Kedua tangan Kibum mencekik leher Siwon.

Siwon mulai kesulitan bernafas. Tangan kekarnya seakan terkunci untuk melakukan pemberontakan. "J-Jangan seperti ini, Kibum-ssi. EUGh –ini tidak benar."

Kibum menatap Siwon penuh amarah. "Aku tidak akan segan – segan membunuhmu dokter Choi! Jika kau masih menggangguku, lebih baik aku membunuhmu."

Siwon memejamkan kedua matanya. "Baik, bunuhlah aku."

Kibum terperangah. Siwon memintanya untuk membunuh? Perlahan cekikan di leher Siwon mengendur. Siwon membuka kedua matanya dan mendapatkan ekspresi wajah Kibum yang kacau.

Kibum mengangkat kedua tangannya dari leher Siwon.

"Mem.. bunuh?" ujar Kibum tidak percaya. Dengan mata berkaca – kaca, namja itu menatap kedua tangannya. Sekelebat bayangan di malam kelam itu kembali berputar.

"_Pembunuh!"_

"_BRENGSEK! KAU MEMANG BRENGSEK KIM KIBUM!"_

"_KAU MEMBUNUH EOMMA-MU?! ASTAGA!"_

Air mata Kibum menetes. Tangan ini sudah melakukan dosa terbesar-nya. Sejak kecil Kibum memang dikenal sebagai bocah nakal yang senang berkelahi. Tak jarang Kibum sering pulang dengan wajah lebam. Entahlah, menurutnya sangat menyenangkan saat mendengar jerit kesakitan lawannya.

Lalu… Kejadian malam terkutuk itu terjadi. Saat dirinya, tanpa bisa terkendali mencekik Eomma kandungnya sampai tewas hanya karena tidak terima sang Eomma memintanya berhenti berkelahi.

Sejak saat itu Kibum benar – benar diasingkan. Hidup seorang diri di sebuah rumah kecil peninggalan kakeknya dan bekerja keras. Beruntung Kibum memiliki otak yang jenius sehingga dirinya mendapatkan beasiswa sampai universitas. Semuanya membuatnya takut berhadapan dengan orang lain. Kibum takut jika dirinya sampai membunuh lagi.

Namun, Ryeowook datang dan mendekatinya seolah Kibum bukan manusia yang berbahaya. Namja itu benar – benar tidak takut padanya dan selalu tersenyum manis padanya. Dan entah sejak kapan obsesinya untuk mendapatkan Ryeowook tumbuh sampai sebesar ini.

"Ryeowook…" isak Kibum tertahan.

Bayangan saat dirinya mencekik Ryeowook kembali terputar. Kibum mengerang dan menjerit. Apa yang sudah di lakukannya? Menyakiti Ryeowook?

"Kibum-ssi..," Siwon berusaha untuk menghampiri Kibum yang kini mengerang di sudut ruangan.

"A-Apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu, sayang?" racau Kibum seraya mengacak surai hitam kelamnya.

"Tenanglah, Kibum-ssi."

"RYEOWOOK!" Kibum mengangkat wajahnya dan mencengkram kemeja bagian depan milik Siwon. "AKU HARUS BERTEMU DENGANNYA SEKARANG!"

Siwon terdiam. Untuk saat ini tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Tugas utamanya saat ini adalah mengendalikan emosi Kibum agar namja itu tidak lagi melakukan kekerasan.

"BAWA AKU UNTUK BERTEMU DENGAN CALON ISTRIKU, BRENGSEK!"

.

.

Pekatnya malam seolah melebur bersama dengan butiran es berwarna putih yang terjatuh dari langit. Adakah yang lebih indah dari salju pertama yang turun di malam natal?

Lampu warna – warni yang menyala terang di seluruh pelosok kota membimbing setiap insan untuk berhenti sejenak dan menikmati pemandangan ini. Nyanyian natal dan suara lonceng gereja tak henti menggema dari setiap sudut kota ini.

Meskipun malam hampir berganti dengan pagi dan suhu udara semakin menurun, tak lantas membuat orang – orang terlelap dalam tidurnya. Masih banyak orang yang menikmati suasana malam natal di luar rumah mereka.

Para remaja, terlebih mereka yang berpasangan memilih menghabiskan malam natal bersama. Berjalan berdampingan sambil bergandengan erat. Saat dingin mulai menguasai tubuh mereka, saling bersentuhan dan berciuman akan mereka lakukan untuk kembali menormalkan suhu tubuh mereka.

Jika saja, setiap hari semeriah ini.. Mungkin setiap hari di muka bumi hanya ada kebahagiaan. Saling mengasihi dan tertawa, menyebarkan virus bahagia ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Ya, jika saja.

Namun hidup harus terus berjalan. Seperti detik yang berganti menit, hari berganti minggu, bulan berganti tahun, dan sebagainya. Kehidupan harus terus berputar seperti roda. Jika ingin bahagia, maka ingatlah pada Tuhan.

"Haruskah kau pulang?" tanya Jungsoo dengan wajah sedihnya saat Heechul mengatakan harus segera pulang. Namja cantik itu mengenakan mantel tebalnya yang berwarna merah terang.

"Aku harus kembali ke Paris. Aku harus segera pergi dan bersiap – siap. Aku naik penerbangan paling pertama."

"Apakah harus? Bahkan kau belum merayakan natal bersama kami."

Heechul memeluk sahabatnya dengan erat. "Maafkan aku, Hyung. Aku harus menghadiri fashion show-ku yang sudah kutunda. Setidaknya malam ini kita berkumpul dan berbahagia."

Mau tidak mau Jungsoo mengangguk. Dirinya tahu benar jika Heechul sangat profesional. Heechul sampai berjauhan dari keluarganya dan menetap di Paris untuk mewujudkan impiannya. Meskipun terlihat kuat, Jungsoo tahu ini adalah pilihan terberatnya.

"Kita masih bisa bertemu lagi, Hyung. Sepertinya akan ada perayaan besar di awal tahun ini," Heechul melirik Jongwoon dan menggerling padanya. Jungsoo memiringkan kepalanya.

"Perayaan apa?"

Heechul mengibaskan jemari lentiknya. "Sudahlah aku hanya asal bicara. Aku harus benar – benar pulang sekarang," Heechul meraih tasnya dan menghampiri Sandeul yang sudah terlelap di dalam dekapan hangat Sungmin.

Namja cantik itu membungkukkan badannya dan mengecupi pipi cucu pertamanya. Agak menyesal harus meninggalkan Korea secepat ini padahal dirinya masih sangat ingin berada disini.

"Grandma akan segera pulang, baby-ah. Akan kubawakan banyak cokelat dari Paris," bisiknya di telinga Sandeul. Sandeul menggeliat dalam tidurnya namun kembali tenang setelah Sungmin mengusap punggungnya.

"Dan untukmu, sayang. Mommy akan segera pulang. Kau mau kan menungguku?" Heechul mengusap pipi chubby Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya.

"Nah, dua bocah iblis-ku. Mommy harus pulang sekarang," Heechul memandang kedua putra tampannya. "Jangan nakal selama Mommy tidak ada. Khususnya kau, Kyu!"

"Aish, kenapa aku?" decak Kyuhyun sebal.

Heechul tidak menjawab. Dikecupnya bibir kedua putra tampannya. "Jaga Sungmin baik – baik, ne?" bisik Heechul tepat di telinga Kyuhyun. Hati Kyuhyun berdesir hangat mendengar bisikannya.

"Tentu saja Mommy," dan untuk pertama kalinya –setelah bertahun – tahun terbiasa hidup tanpanya, Kyuhyun sangat ingin mendekapnya. Biar bagaimanapun seorang anak akan membutuhkan kasih sayang Ibunya.

Heechul membawa Kyuhyun kedalam pelukan hangatnya dan dibalas tak kalah hangat oleh Kyuhyun. Changmin, sepertinya merasakan apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan. Namja tinggi itu juga memeluk Heechul. Heechul tersenyum dan merengkuh kedua putranya. Sejak kapan putranya jadi begini manjanya?

"Wookie-ah," panggil Heechul sebelum meninggalkan mereka. "Kuucapkan selamat untukmu," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah?" Ryeowook mengerjap bingung.

Heechul terkekeh. Dikecupnya pipi tirus Ryeowook dan memeluknya. "Selamat karena kau telah beranjak dewasa sekarang. Kufikir selamanya kau akan menjadi bocah ingusan yang tidak mengenal cinta."

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya. "Ahjumaa," rengek Ryeowook tidak terima.

"Ne… Aku bercanda."

"Jja, Chullie. Kita berangkat," Hankyung meraih jemari lentik Heechul dan menautkannya dengan jarinya. Bibirnya tersenyum manis pada istrinya.

"Kami pergi," pamit Heechul.

"Hati – hati, ne?" pesan Jungsoo.

Heechul mengangguk kemudian segera melangkah bersama Hankyung. Malam natal pertamanya benar – benar indah. Heechul melirik Hankyung yang berjalan di sisinya.

"Hannie, semoga natal tahun depan seperti ini lagi ya?"

Hankyung tersenyum. "Tentu saja, Chullie. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu."

.

"Eh?" Ryeowook berjingkat kaget saat dua buah tangan melingkari perut datarnya. Ryeowook benar – benar lupa jika Jongwoon menginap di rumahnya.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Jongwoon dengan suara rendahnya.

"Belum. Aku masih mau menikmati malam natalku," jawab Ryeowook lembut. Semilir angin malam membelai rambut dan wajahnya. Oh bahkan dalam cuaca bersalju-pun, Ryeowook nekat memandang keindahan natal dari balkon kamarnya.

"Disini sangat dingin, kau akan kedinginan," Jongwoon mengeratkan pelukannya. Jujur saja, dengan mantel setebal ini udara dingin berhasil menembus masuk ke dalam kulitnya. Jongwoon khawatir jika Ryeowook sakit.

Ryeowook merenggangkan pelukan Jongwoon. Namja itu tidak berniat melepas pelukan Jongwoon. Ryeowook memutar badannya hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan.

"Aku tidak akan kedinginan jika ada kau, Hyung."

Jongwoon terkekeh dan menggigit gemas hidung Ryeowook. Namja mungil di hadapannya berhasil mencuri hatinya. Bahkan setiap hari yang ada di otaknya hanya Ryeowook.

"Kekasihku mulai merayu, heum?"

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak merayumu, Hyung."

Jongwoon mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat tubuh mereka semakin rapat. Hidung mereka bersentuhan saat Jongwoon menunduk. Ryeowook semakin berdebar.

"Aku mencintaimu, sayang."

CHUU~

Sebuah kecupan manis dengan sedikit lumatan mendarat di bibir tipis Ryeowook. Ryeowook tersenyum saat Jongwoon menciumnya. Ryeowook mengeratkan pelukannya hingga rasanya tidak ada lagi celah di antara mereka.

"Bisa kau merasakannya, sayang? Perasaanku padamu tidak main – main."

"Aku bisa merasakannya.."

Dan kembali kedua bibir itu terpagut. Saling melumat dan mencoba untuk menguasai permainan. Sebuah hari yang indah harus di akhir oleh hal yang indah pula bukan?

"Kim Ryeowook…"

"Ne?"

"Menikahlah denganku."

Ryeowook terdiam sejenak. Ryeowook memang mencintai Jongwoon, namun jika secepat ini memutuskan untuk menikah dengannya Ryeowook masih ragu. Apalagi dirinya masih trauma dengan hubungannya sebelum ini.

"Kau tidak perlu meragukanku. Kau sendiri tahu bagaimana kesungguhanku. Cukup percaya padaku."

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya namun Jongwoon dengan cepat memagut bibirnya kembali. Memberikan sentuhan sensual di bibirnya yang terlihat sedikit membengkak dan merah.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, sayang. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Bahkan, aku sudah memesan pakaian pernikahan kita pada Heechul Ahjumma."

Ryeowook membulatkan kedua matanya. Apa – apaan ini? Kenapa Jongwoon seenak jidatnya memutuskan? Ryeowook menghela nafas. Jika sudah begini, apa mungkin Ryeowook menolak?

"Ya, seperti kata – katamu Hyung. Kau tidak menerima penolakan dan aku tidak bisa menolak. Jadi aku bisa berkata apa selain meneri –mmpphhh."

Kembali Jongwoon menyambar bibir kekasih mungilnya ini. Memberikan lumatan yang membuatnya terbang ke angkasa. Jongwoon seolah tidak peduli dengan beberapa pasang mata yang mengintip kegiatan mereka dari balik jendela balkon.

Ryeowook berdecak dalam hati. Sejak kapan Jongwoon jadi semesum Kyuhyun? Jongwoon menyeringai dalam ciumannya.

'Salahmu, sayang. Kenapa kau begitu manis?'

**-ooOOooOOooOOoo-**

**Aloha~~~~~**

**Author balik lagi~**

**Well, FF ini belum berakhir. Kenapa? Karena Yesung Appa dan Wookie Eomma belum membuatkan adik untuk author #PLAK #sendaljepitnempeldijidat**

**KKKK~**

**Untuk yang minta Kibum kabur dari RSJ~ maaf author ****belum**** bisa merealisasikan di chapter ini. YeWook lagi mesra – mesranya masa diganggu Kibum sih? Hahahaha.. Mungkin next chapter~ gomawo atas sarannya ^^**

**Gomawo atas review kalian…**

**Kutunggu review kalian~~**

**Saranghae**

**Sign,**

**Fujihara Chitose.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tears Stole The Heart **© Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon, Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**Other Member Super Junior**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, alur kecepetan

Don't Like, Don't read!

.

**Please Don't Be Plagiator**

**And**

**Don't Be SILENT READERS**

**.**

en**JOY**

.

Langit pagi ini tidak terlihat cerah. Sang mentari bersembunyi di balik awan kelabu. Butiran – butiran salju mulai terlihat menumpuk dan melapisi permukaan bumi menjadi putih. Mobil – mobil pengeruk salju mulai terlihat membersihkan jalan utama.

Suasana musim dingin di akhir Desember membuat sebagian orang enggan untuk pergi keluar. Sebagian sudah mendapatkan libur akhir tahun, namun sebagian lagi masih giat bekerja.

"Manager, ada masalah lagi," lapor seorang namja dengan wajah luar biasa panik. Nafasnya terengah dan keringatnya terlihat menetes dari pelipisnya. Kulit seputih susu-nya itu terlihat mengkilap karena keringatnya, namun tidak mengurangi kadar kemanisannya.

"Astaga!" Hyukjae –sang manager memijit pelipisnya. "Kali ini apa lagi?" tanyanya jengah. Hyukjae sudah dapat menebak dalang dari masalah yang menimpanya berturut – turut.

"Ada seorang namja ya –"

**BRAK!**

Pintu ruangan kerja Hyukjae terbuka dengan kasarnya, membuat kedua manusia di dalamnya berjengit kaget.

"MANAGER TOLONG KAMI!" teriak Sehun –pelaku pendobrakan pintu itu dengan panik. Wajah imutnya terlihat sangat panik. Satu tingkat lebih panik dari namja manis di hadapannya.

Hyukjae menggeram. "Luhan-ah, Sehun-ah, ikut aku!" perintah Hyukjae kesal. Kedua tangannya terkepal dan urat – urat di sekitar lehernya menyembul.

Hyukjae tahu persis siapa yang berani – beraninya membuat masalah dengannya, tapi Hyukjae tidak dapat memprediksi masalah apa lagi yang akan dia hadapi saat ini.

Kedua kaki kurusnya melangkah dengan cepat diikuti oleh dua waitress berwajah super imut itu. Mereka sama khawatirnya dengan Hyukjae. Mereka berani bertaruh jika manager mereka akan marah besar.

"APA – APAAN INI?" pekiknya dengan mata membulat.

Hyukjae dapat melihat barisan namja berbadan kekar dan berwajah galak di hadapannya. Ada apa ini? Apa lagi yang orang bodoh itu lakukan?

"Lee Hyukjae-ssi," salah satu namja kekar itu memanggil namanya. Oh Tuhan, bahkan suaranya terdengar sangat menyeramkan.

Hyukjae bersumpah lututnya sangat lemas berhadapan dengan mereka namun dirinya berusaha untuk terlihat berani. Mau taruh dimana wajahnya sebagai manager café jika dirinya takut menghadapi namja – namja kekar ini?

"Ada perlu apa denganku?" tanya Hyukjae sinis, meski kentara sekali suaranya begetar.

"MENIKAHLAH DENGAN DONGHAE SANGJANIM!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Eh?" sejenak Hyukjae tidak dapat berfikir. Namun begitu barisan para namja kekar itu terbuka, Hyukjae baru menyadari sesuatu. Seorang namja tampan berdiri dengan bucket mawar merah dan sebuah cincin untuk di tangannya. Dia tersenyum seperti orang bodoh dan membuat Hyukjae geram.

"LEE DONGHAE AKU AKAN MENGHAJARMU!"

.

.

**BIP BIP BIP**

Ryeowook menggeliat resah saat ponselnya tidak berhenti bergetar. Namja mungil itu semakin melesakkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Jongwoon. Hari ini hari minggu, seharusnya tidak ada yang mengganggu hari liburnya seperti ini.

"Ponselmu, sayang," ujar Jongwoon dengan suara seraknya.

"Biarkan saja, aku masih sangat mengantuk," Ryeowook mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Jongwoon dan membuat tubuh mereka semakin merapat.

Jongwoon berusaha untuk mengabaikan dering ponsel Ryeowook seperti yang dilakukan Ryeowook. Namun lama – kelamaan, hal itu mengganggunya. Dengan sebelah tangannya, Jongwoon berusaha meraih ponsel milik Ryeowook.

Tepat setelah ponsel canggih itu berada di tangan Jongwoon, deringnya berhenti. Jongwoon dapat melihat daftar panggilan masuk dari nomor yang sama.

'**Lee Hyukjae'**

"Sayang, manager café-mu yang menghubungimu.." kata Jongwoon sambil menepuk punggung Ryeowook. Tidak berselang lama, ponsel Ryeowook kembali bergetar.

Agak malas sebenarnya Ryeowook meladeni manager café-nya, tapi sesuatu yang penting mungkin sedang terjadi hingga harus mengganggunya sepagi ini. Ryeowook melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Jongwoon dan duduk sambil menyandar di kepala ranjangnya. Jongwoon pun melakukan hal yang sama. Namja itu merangkul bahu Ryeowook dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook serak, khas sekali orang baru bangun tidur.

"**Ah? Apa aku baru saja membangunkanmu tidur? Maafkan aku. Tapi dengarkan aku. Ini hal penting dan aku tidak bisa menanganinya seorang diri. Kumohon, datanglah ke café sekarang juga. Tolong selamatkan aku!"**

Ryeowook menautkan kedua alisnya. Kesadarannya seperti terseret keluar dan memaksa Ryeowook untuk membuka kedua matanya lebar – lebar. Apa yang terjadi pada café-nya? Ada apa? Kenapa Hyukjae menghubunginya dengan panik begitu?

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"**Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan padamu sekarang. Kau harus datang dan melihatnya sendiri. Astaga…," **terdengar nada frustasi darinya. Mau tidak mau membuat Ryeowook penasaran dan sedikit takut.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera datang."

**PIP**

Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang. Apa yang terjadi? Oh, Tuhan? Tidak bisakah dirinya menghabiskan hari liburnya dengan tenang? Tidak cukupkah dirinya bekerja keras selama 6 hari dalam seminggu ini?

Jawabannya, mungkin tidak!

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongwoon khawatir saat melihat perubahan raut wajah kekasihnya. Ryeowook menoleh dan berusaha untuk tersenyum. Dirinya tidak boleh terlihat lemah di hadapan Jongwoon. Ryeowook kan seorang presiden direktur di perusahaan miliknya! Dan seorang presiden direktur tidak akan gentar menghadapi masalah sekecil apapun.

"Aku tidak tahu. Hanya saja Hyukjae bilang ada masalah di café dan aku harus datang," Ryeowook mengangkat bahunya. Namja itu meletakkan ponselnya di nakas dan kembali menatap Jongwoon.

"Maafkan aku, sepertinya rencana kita untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua tidak bisa terlaksana."

Jongwoon tersenyum, meraih wajah Ryeowook dengan mengecup bibirnya dengan sangat lembut. "Gwaencanha. Bersiaplah, aku akan mengantarmu."

.

.

B – I – N – G – U – N – G!

Hal itu yang dirasakan Hyukjae saat menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Namja tampan namun tidak tahu malu bernama Lee Donghae itu masih berdiri di tengah café sambil memegang bucket mawar merah dan cincin dengan tampang bodoh. Errrr –sebenarnya tidak berdiri sih, berlutut lebih tepatnya.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN BERGERAK SAMPAI KAU MAU MENERIMA LAMARANKU, HYUKKIE SAYANG!" teriaknya tampa tahu malu. Hei, dirinya jadi bahan tontonan pengunjung café.

Hyukjae mengusap wajahnya kasar. Persetan dengan hancurnya make – up tipis yang memperindah wajahnya. Hyukjae tidak peduli dengan make-up-nya.

Dari tempatnya duduk, Hyukjae bergerak gelisah. Sesekali –namun sering Hyukjae melirik arloji yang melingkari tangan kirinya dan ponselnya.

_SHIT!_

Kenapa waktu berjalan lamban sekarang? Apa arloji mahal yang dibelinya dengan uang tabungan Noona-nya rusak? Sampai kapan dirinya terus berada di sini dengan perasaan tidak tenang. Dan kapan Ryeowook datang?

**KLING!**

Bagai menemukan oasis di padang pasir nan gersang, kehadiran Ryeowook disambut dengan baik olehnya. Hyukjae, tanpa segan berlari menghampiri atasannya.

"Ryeowookkie~ Tolong aku! Namja gila itu terus – terusan mendesakku untuk menikahinya!" pintanya setengah menangis.

Ryeowook menatap Hyukjae dan namja bodoh namun tampan yang sedang berlutut dengan kedua benda ajaibnya bergantian. Ini yang disebutnya masalah besar? Ini masalahnya? Ini yang membuat liburannya terganggu?

"Lee Donghae!" sebuah suara lain membuat perhatian Hyukjae teralih. Kedua matanya membulat takjub. Siapa namja tampan yang berdiri di sisi Ryeowook. Dan… Dan… Mereka terlihat mesra sekali!

"H-Hyung…" cicit Donghae takut ketika menyadari kehadiran Jongwoon.

Ryeowook menoleh ke arah Jongwoon dan memintanya untuk menjelaskan maksud dari semua ini. Jongwoon mengusap bahu Ryeowook lembut lalu berjalan dengan gaya angkuh-nya.

Donghae menelan salivanya susah payah. Disaat Jongwoon berada di hadapannya, Donghae jatuh terduduk. Aura dingin nan menyeramkan tiba – tiba saja menyelimuti seisi café. Hyukjae bahkan sampai bergidik ngeri.

"Bisa kau jelaskan ini padaku? Aku tiba – tiba saja melupakan tugasmu," kedua mata Jongwoon menyipit dan semakin membuat Donghae ketakutan setengah mati.

'_Mati aku! Kau bodoh sekali, Lee Donghae! Kau akan mati setelah ini.'_ batin Donghae miris.

"Errrr –anu Hyung…" kata Donghae gelagapan.

"Hyung, sebenarnya ada apa?"

Donghae mengalihkan perhatiannya pada namja mungil yang entah kapan –sudah berada di sisi Jongwoon. Tangannya melingkari lengan Jongwoon. Dan sumpah, Donghae berani bertaruh sekarang! Wajah angkuh nan arogan menyeramkan yang barusan dikeluarkan Jongwoon seketika berubah lembut saat menatap namja di sisinya.

Dan..

Dan…

Menatapnya penuh cinta.

Eh?

Donghae menautkan kedua alisnya, berusaha memeras memori otaknya sampai menemukan kenyataan bahwa namja disisi Hyung angkatnya itu Kim Ryeowook!

Oh Tuhan, akhirnya!

... akhirnya?

Donghae menepuk jidatnya saat menyadari betapa bodoh dan sia – sianya perjuangan siang malam-nya memantau café Ryeowook. Ternyata Jongwoon sendiri sudah bertemu dengan Ryeowook. Sepertinya mereka mesra sekali.

Oh, God!

Apa lagi yang sudah di lewatkan oleh mata – mata tampan ini?

Jongwoon melirik Donghae dengan tatapan sinisnya seolah menyuruhnya untuk bangun dari posisi tidak elitnya. Donghae dengan tergesa berdiri dan menepuk celananya.

"Dia Lee Donghae, dongsaeng angkatku," Jongwoon kembali menatap Ryeowook dengan lembut.

Donghae menganga. Menganga seperti ikan. Astaga! Bagaimana bisa namja berkepala besar itu merubah ekspresinya secepat itu? Donghae seperti tidak mengenal Jongwoon.

"Hae-ah, perkenalkan ini Kim Ryeowook."

"K-Kim Ryeowook?"

"Ne, namja yang ingin kau cari tahu informasinya."

Donghae menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ternyata… Ternyata… Ternyata… Ryeowook lebih manis dan lebih imut dari fotonya. Aslinya benar – benar berbeda. Intinya, Ryeowook benar – benar cocok berada di sisi Jongwoon.

**-ooOOooOOooOOoo-**

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyuman maut andalannya saat semua karyawannya menatapnya. Terlebih para wanita. Seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat, mereka –para wanita itu tidak sungkan untuk menatap Kyuhyun yang berjalan di lobby kantornya dengan santainya.

Mereka bukan terpesona pada Kyuhyun yang nyatanya memang tampan dan mempesona.

Bukan!

Sungguh bukan karena itu.

Bukan juga karena senyuman yang namja maniak game itu suguhkan di pagi nan cerah ini. Meski namja itu tidak tersenyum, wajahnya masih terlihat tampan.

Mereka –para karyawannya dengan sembunyi – sembunyi berkasak – kusuk di belakangnya. Kyuhyun semakin mengembangkan senyumnya, seperti orang gila.

"PA – PA – KYU! GAME!"

Nah!

Itu dia penyebab semua karyawannya dibuat heboh di pagi ini. Kyuhyun berjalan dengan santainya, senyum yang mengembang, sambil menggendong seorang bocah berwajah innocent.

"Kyu… Semuanya melihat ke arah kita."

Oh, satu lagi!

Jangan lupakan seorang namja manis dengan wajah tak kalah innocent-nya dengan bocah di dalam gendongan Kyuhyun. Wajahnya merona dan dirinya semakin merapat pada Kyuhyun.

"Abaikan saja."

"T-Tapi."

Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin dan mengecup pipinya. "Jangan pedulikan mereka semua. Teruslah berjalan disisiku, sayang."

Sungmin mengulum senyumnya, mencoba melakukan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Ya, Sungmin harus menunjukkannya. Sungmin meraih jemari panjang Kyuhyun dan menautkannya pada jemari lentiknya.

"Astaga! Apa yang aku temui pagi ini, direktur Cho?" Changmin berdecak kesal mendapati kehebohan yang dibuat Kyuhyun pagi ini. Namja tinggi itu berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun sambil berkacak pinggang.

Apa maksudnya dengan membawa Sungmin dan Sandeul ke kantor? Ingin menunjukkan ke semua orang bahwa cintanya sudah kembali? Ingin memamerkan kemesraan mereka pada semua orang? INGIN MEMBUATNYA IRI?

"Oh, hai selamat pagi direktur Cho!" sapa Kyuhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

Changmin bergidik.

Demi starcraft-nya! Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lebih menyeramkan dari iblis penghuni neraka. Wajah seseram itu, tidak pantas tersenyum manis. Oh, membuat kedua mata Changmin iritasi.

"Kau salah minum obat? Kau terlihat mengerikan," Changmin menatap Kyuhyun horor.

Kyuhyun menggedikkan bahunya acuh. Terlihat sekali mood-nya sedang dalam keadaan sangat bagus. Entah apa yang sedang dan akan terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

Dan… Pertemuan kedua petinggi perusahaan ini membuat karyawan betah berdiri di tempatnya dan menjadikan mereka tontonan yang menarik. Sebagian wanita yang sepertinya jatuh hati pada Kyuhyun memilih untuk memekik lirih. Sebagian lainnya sibuk berspekulasi.

"Oh, hai bocah! Bagaimana kabarmu setelah tinggal di kerajaan iblis milik daddy-mu?" sapa Changmin membungkuk, berusaha mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan Sandeul.

"GAME! GAME!" seru Sandeul ceria. Kedua tangan mungilnya menepuk pipi Changmin.

Changmin tertawa dan mengecup pipi chubby Sandeul. "Great! Kau sepertinya tergila – gila pada game."

"Yeah, tentu saja. Dia putraku," jawab Kyuhyun lantang dan berakhir dengan bisik – bisik di belakangnya, beberapa menjerit tidak terima. Sekali lagi –Kyuhyun sedang dalam keadaan yang sangat baik. Peduli setan dengan kasak – kusuk bawahannya.

Changmin mencebikkan bibirnya. Rasanya ingin sekali dirinya mencari seseorang yang akan melahirkan bayi untuknya. Biar Kyuhyun tahu rasa. Changmin akan memberikan Sandeul saingan saat bocah itu main game.

Masalahnya..

Dimana Changmin menemukan seseorang yang dengan rela melahirkan keturunannya?

"Aku datang hanya untuk menyerahkan dokumen padamu. Setelah itu aku akan mengambil jatah cuti akhir tahun yang sepertinya tidak pernah aku ambil."

Changmin menautkan kedua alisnya. Cuti? Tumben!

"Karena kebetulan bertemu denganmu disini, jadi aku langsung serahkan saja," Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Sungmin. Sungmin yang sedari tadi memegang tas kerja Kyuhyun segera mengeluarkan dokumen yang dimaksud Kyuhyun.

"Sampai berjumpa lagi tahun depan, iblis!" Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Changmin dan segera menarik Sungmin.

Butuh sepersekian detik bagi Changmin untuk mengerti. "YAK! Aku juga akan mengambil jatah cutiku, babo!"

.

.

SEPI

HAMPA

Bagai berada di dalam sangkar, terkurung dari kebebasan dunia, menghabiskan waktu di atas ranjangnya tanpa teman. Seperti itulah hidup seorang Kibum.

Hanya Siwon, dokter kejiwaannya yang bersedia membagi waktunya untuk menemani Kibum atau sekedar mengobrol meski hampir tidak pernah Kibum merespons-nya.

"Selamat pagi, Kibum-ssi," sapa Siwon dengan wajah ceria –seperti biasa. Namja tampan itu membuka tirai biru muda yang menghalangi sinar matahari yang terlihat cerah meski udara diluar hampir membuatnya membeku.

"Siwon-ssi," Siwon menoleh cepat saat Kibum memanggil namanya.

"Ne?"

"Bantu aku…"

Siwon menautkan kedua alisnya, mencoba menebak alur pembicaraan ini. Kemana Kibum akan membawa pembicaraan ini? Kemana pembicaraan ini akan bermuara?

Kibum mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Siwon dengan penuh pengharapan. Seakan hidupnya bergantung di tangannya. Kibum menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Siwon terbelalak.

"Bantu aku keluar dari tempat ini dan menemui Ryeowook."

.

.

Sorak – sorai penuh kegembiraan di malam pergantian tahun semakin bertambah saat ribuan kembang api berwarna – warni mewarnai langit malam ini. Seruan 'Happy New Year' dan tiupan terompet menggema dari seluruh penjuru kota.

Kendaraan – kendaraan yang melintas di jalan utama menepi. Seakan takut kehilangan moment pergantian tahun yang seindah ini. Sekumpulan remaja yang terlihat memadati pusat kota seakan tidak ada habisnya. Saling tertawa dan menyapa. Terlihat akrab meski tidak saling mengenal.

Akhir tahun ini…

Semua yang buruk akan dibuang dan berganti dengan lembaran baru. Malam ini menjadi tombak baru bagi kehidupan semua umat manusia. Mereka berlomba – lomba membuat resolusi yang akan mereka lakukan dan hadapi tahun ini.

Sama halnya dengan namja cantik yang baru saja keluar dari mobil mewahnya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah ringan memasuki sebuah gedung ternama di pusat kota. Dia tidak peduli pada waktu yang telah memasuki tengah malam. Oh bahkan lebih. Yang dia pedulikan adalah profesionalitas-nya.

Ya, Cho Heechul orangnya.

Namja cantik itu sangat menjunjung tinggi keprofesionalitas-an dalam bekerja. Heechul akan bekerja keras sepanjang hari untuk menghasilkan hasil karya yang hebat. Heechul tidak peduli jika harus terbangun sampai pagi demi pekerjaannya. Semua itu dilakukannya dari dalam hati. Dan oleh karena itu, di paris sana dia terkenal dengan sebutan Heechul sang Masterpiece!

Setibanya di Korea setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh dari Paris, Heechul langsung menyambangi gedung 'Sapphire Blue', mengabaikan fakta bahwa malam ini adalah malam tahun baru yang seharusnya dia habiskan dengan keluarganya.

Tapi, toh sudah bisa dirinya menghabiskan malam tahun baru tanpa keluarganya. Bukan karena Heechul tidak peduli, tapi tuntutan pekerjaannya menjadikan Heechul kebal terhadap hal – hal picisan seperti menghabiskan malam tahun baru bersama keluarganya. Dan keluarganya pun sudah memakluminya.

Gedung 'Sapphire Blue' tidak terlihat sepi. Gedung yang diperuntukkan menyelenggarakan acara – acara berkelas itu terlihat sedikit ramai dengan petugas wedding organizer. Heechul tahu itu. Dia sudah diberitahu sebelumnya –lebih tepatnya.

Jadi Heechul terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa perlu repot bertanya akan ada acara apa sampai orang – orang berseragam serba hitam – putih itu berseliweran memasang dekorasi pesta.

'_Sepertinya pestanya akan sangat meriah,'_ batin Heechul dengan senyum yang berkembang di bibirnya.

.

"Ah, Chullie!" sambut Jungsoo saat Heechul tiba di salah satu ruangan yang sudah di sewa oleh Jongwoon. Ruangan khusus untuk mempelai 'wanita'.

Mereka berpelukan, saling mengecup pipi dan tertawa senang. Heechul melepas kacamata hitam mahalnya lalu menatap Jungsoo dengan kedua mata besarnya.

"Tak kusangka kau akan sekacau ini," decih Heechul –lebih kepada menggoda Jungsoo. Bagaimana tidak, Jungsoo terlihat sekali sedang panik. Itu wajar, karena beberapa jam kedepan putra tunggalnya akan menikah.

Jungsoo terkekeh mendengar kelakar Heechul. Namja berwajah angelic itu menuntun Heechul untuk duduk di sofa lembut yang di sediakan pihak penyelenggara.

"Mau minum sesuatu?" tawar Jungsoo.

Heechul mengangguk. "Segelas wine kurasa tidak masalah."

"Akan kuambilkan," sergah Kangin cepat sebelum Jungsoo bergerak untuk mengambilkan wine yang tersedia disana. Jungsoo tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih pada suaminya.

"Kau pasti lelah sekali setelah menempuh perjalanan dari Paris."

"Tidak juga. Aku terbiasa melakukan perjalanan jauh," ujar Heechul menyombongkan dirinya. Jungsoo memakluminya. Sifat Heechul kan memang sudah seperti itu sejak dulu.

"Silahkan diminum, Your Highness," kata Kangin menirukan pelayan kerajaan di Barat sana. Heechul terkekeh. Boleh juga pelayanan yang dia terima dari keluarga Kim yang satu ini.

"Thank you, Mr. Kim," Heechul menggerling nakal pada Kangin.

Heechul meminum wine-nya dengan sangat anggun. Jemari lentiknya memutar gelas kristas berisi liquid merah dan menghirup aromanya. Perlahan namja itu menghirupnya, tidak meneguknya.

"Kami sangat menyukai hasil design-mu, Chullie-ah. Aku terkejut saat mengetahui perancang pakaian pernikahan Ryeowook dan Jongwoon –itu kau."

Heechul menyeringai. "Kurasa bocah berkepala besar itu memiliki selera bagus dalam berpakaian," puji Heechul.

"Heung… Benar juga. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya dia memakai mantel yang kelihatan sangat berkelas. Ah~ beruntungnya putraku mendapatkan calon suami yang berkelas."

"Ya, sepertinya begitu."

"Ngomong – ngomong darimana Jongwoon mengenalmu?" tanya Jungsoo bingung. Seingatnya, Heechul hampir tidak pernah pulang ke Korea beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Kemungkinan Jongwoon mengenal Heechul di Korea sangat sedikit.

Heechul menyesap wine-nya dan menyisakan setengahnya. "Jongwoon –ani. Direktur Kim adalah satu satu investor terbesar-ku. Kami mulai bekerja sama belum lama ini. Sebelumnya, dia pelanggan tetapku. Dan mantel yang kau katakan berkelas itu salah satu hasil karyaku. Limited edition, hanya ada dua di dunia ini."

Jungsoo menatap Heechul tidak percaya, begitu pula dengan Kangin. Jongwoon orang yang sehebat itu? Setelah beberapa tahun terlewatkan, namja itu kini sudah berevolusi jadi pengusaha kaya? Dan putra mereka adalah orang beruntung karena mendapatkan cintanya?

Astaga!

Benar – benar kejutan!

.

.

Setelah mengantar Jongwoon sampai pintu apartemennya, Ryeowook kembali masuk ke dalam. Jongwoon harus pulang. Besok adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Ryeowook. Mau tidak mau, Jongwoon harus rela menitipkan Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sampai besok dirinya menjemput Ryeowook di altar pernikahan mereka.

Ryeowook menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya di sofa empuknya. Hanya beberapa barang saja yang tersisa di apartemennya kini. Hampir seluruh barang – barangnya sudah berpindah tempat ke apartemen mewah yang sengaja di beli Jongwoon untuk tempat tinggal mereka yang baru.

Ryeowook tersenyum.

Tidak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya, jika akhirnya akan seperti ini. Sebelum ini Ryeowook sudah sangat yakin dirinya akan menikah dengan Kibum dan hidup bahagia tanpa Jongwoon.

Tapi, semuanya benar – benar berubah. Ryeowook seakan berputar dan kembali melabuhkan cintanya pada Jongwoon. Bahkan dalam waktu kurang dari dua minggu, Jongwoon sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Dari mulai pernikahan sampai apartemen tempat mereka akan tinggal. Benar – benar apik dipersiapkannya.

Ryeowook berjengit kaget saat tiba – tiba saja Kyuhyun melemparnya dengan boneka kelinci milik Sandeul. Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Untung saja yang di lemparkannya sebuah boneka, Ryeowook tidak dapat membayangkan jika yang dilempar namja setan itu PSP milik Sandeul.

"Aku tidak cukup gila untuk melemparmu dengan PSP milik Sandeul," kekeh Kyuhyun seperti tahu jalan fikiran Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di sisi Ryeowook.

Keduanya terdiam. Sibuk dengan fikiran masing – masing.

Ryeowook dengan angan pernikahannya.

Kyuhyun dengan kehidupannya bersama keluarga kecilnya.

Namun tiba – tiba fikiran keduanya bersatu. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun saling menoleh dan tersenyum. Bukan saling mengejek satu – sama lain seperti biasanya. Senyum tulus dari dalam hati mereka.

"Kau akan menikah besok?"

"Ya."

"Dengan namja yang sudah membuatmu menangis dan terluka?"

"Errr –ya."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Di rangkulnya tubuh mungil Ryeowook dan memberikan kecupan singkat di pelipisnya. "Kita akan tetap bersahabat kan?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. Perasaan haru menyergap hatinya. Terlihat jelas Kyuhyun seperti akan kehilangannya. Memang sih Ryeowook tidak akan kemana – mana. Hanya saja, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sudah memiliki batasan mulai besok.

Kehidupan Ryeowook tidak lagi untuk Kyuhyun, dan kehidupan Kyuhyun tidak lagi untuk Ryeowook. Sudah ada seseorang yang harus mereka urus dan perhatikan setiap waktu. Seseorang yang akan mendampingi mereka sampai tua nanti.

Tentu saja, hal itu seperti perpisahan tak kasat mata untuk mereka.

Kyuhyun tidak lagi bebas memeluk dan mengecup Ryeowook seperti sebelumnya. Tidak lagi boleh tidur bersamanya, menemaninya kemana – mana seperti sedia kala, tidak lagi boleh mengganggu namja itu.

Ryeowook memeluk Kyuhyun. Perlahan air matanya mengalir saat satu per satu kenangan mereka berputar di otaknya. Dimulai dari mereka kecil sampai saat ini. Semuanya terasa sangat indah.

"Terima kasih, Kyu.. Terima kasih kau telah menjadi sahabat terbaikku."

Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Kyuhyun lembut. "Terima kasih juga untukmu, Kim. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku sepanjang masa."

Mereka terus berpelukan dengan berurai air mata kebahagiaan. Mengabaikan Sungmin yang tersenyum manis di balik pintu. "Aku sangat bahagia dengan pernikahanmu, Wookie-ah. Terima kasih untuk menjadi sahabat yang baik untuk Kyunnie."

.

.

Ryeowook mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali – kali.

Tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya sendiri.

Seorang namja bertubuh mungil berdiri gugup dengan tuxedo cantik berwarna putih yang melekat pas di tubuhnya. Namja itu terlihat begitu cantik di hari yang indah ini.

Ryeowook tersenyum. Namja itu adalah dirinya.

"Sudah siap?" bisik Kangin lembut.

Ryeowook mengangguk dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Di hadapannya, Kangin dan Jungsoo berdiri. Menatapnya dengan kagum. Kenapa Ryeowook jadi secantik ini? Benar – benar cantik dengan rona – rona merah di pipinya.

Jungsoo –yang sudah menahan air matanya sejak semalam sepertinya tidak tahan lagi. Direngkuhnya putra kecilnya yang kini beranjak dewasa. Mau tidak mau, Ryeowook tertular sifat cengeng Jungsoo.

Mereka menangis.

"Kalian ini!" decak Kangin sebal. "Berhentilah menangis atau make-up kalian luntur!"

"Eomma bahagia sekali, sayang. Sungguh!"

Ryeowook tidak mampu berkata – kata lagi. Jungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, seperti tidak rela putra kecilnya menjalani kehidupannya mulai sekarang.

"Yeobo, berhentilah," pinta Kangin mulai panik. Pasalnya Jungsoo semakin terisak dalam pelukan putranya.

"Putra kecilku sayang… Kini sudah dewasa. Aku tidak menyangka waktu cepat sekali berlalu."

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya. Sepertinya, Ryeowook harus membenarkan make-upnya setelah ini.

Jungsoo perlahan melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menangkup pipi tirus Ryeowook. "Tapi Eomma bahagia.. Eomma menyerahkanmu pada orang yang tepat," Jungsoo mengecup bibir Ryeowook.

"Eomma mencintaimu…"

Kangin menghembuskan nafas panjang. Namja bertubuh agak besar itu meraih dua namja kesayangannya dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. "Kami mencintaimu."

"Nado.. Aku juga mencintai kalian…"

.

.

… Dan

Mentari seperti bersinar cerah hari ini. Kebahagian yang jelas terpancar dari dua insan yang baru saja meresmikan hubungan mereka dan berjanji di hadapan Tuhan. Seperti virus, kebahagiaan mereka tersebar dan mulai menulari setiap orang yang hadir di pesta pernikahan mereka.

Para sahabat, keluarga, teman, kolega bahwan karyawan keduanya datang dan memberikan ucapan selamat. Tidak ada batasan. Semua dinding pembatas yang ada seolah terpecah dan terlarut dalam suasana hangat di ruangan ini.

"Hai, Sandeul-ah~" Ryeowook mengecup pipi chubby Sandeul yang berada di gendongan Sungmin, namja manis itu terlihat begitu cantik hari ini. Tentu saja, karena hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Ryeowook.

"WOOK! KISS!" pekiknya senang karena Ryeowook baru saja mengecup pipinya membuat Ryeowook gemas dan kembali menghujani Sandeul dengan kecupannya.

"Hentikan itu, kurcaci kerdil!" Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Ryeowook dan membuat namja mungil itu berada dua langkah dari putra kecilnya.

"Aish! Kau itu pelit sekali sih. Aku kan hanya mencium Sandeul."

"Jongwoon-ah, urus istrimu. Aku tidak mau wajah tampan putraku terinfeksi virus bodohnya!"

"YAK!" teriak Ryeowook tidak terima.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. " –Atau kalian bisa membuatnya sendiri malam ini. Kuberitahu ya, Ryeowook pasti akan berisik di malam pengantin kalian. Jadi, kusarankan lakban mulutnya sebelum kalian melakukannya."

Jongwoon tertawa. Ryeowook merasa sangat panas saat Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan frontal seperti itu. Ya, menurut pengalamannya –yang telah memperawani Sungmin – posisi uke adalah posisi paling menyakitkan saat pertama kali. Sungmin saja sangat berisik waktu itu, apalagi Ryeowook?

"Terima kasih informasinya, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Sama – sama."

Ryeowook memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan bucket bunganya. "DASAR BODOH!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh jahil. Kemudian memilih menjauh sebelum Ryeowook bertambah murka. "Selamat mencoba! Semoga kalian berhasil," ujar Kyuhyun setengah berteriak dan segera menarik lengan Sungmin sebelum Ryeowook dengan anarkisnya membuka sepatunya untuk kemudian melemparnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya dengan wajah yang memerah sampai telinga. Jongwoon terkekeh pelan lalu mengecup bibirnya singkat. "Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu, sayang. Jangan membuatku kehilangan kontrol dan menghabiskanmu disini. Kau tidak ingin kan, malam pertama kita ditonton banyak orang?"

"YAK!" Ryeowook menutup wajahnya dengan bucket bunganya.

Percayalah…

Kisah mereka tidak berakhir sampai disini..

Masih banyak yang akan mereka jalani setelah ini. Entah apa. Tidak ada satu manusiapun yang akan tahu kelanjutannya, kan?

… Ya Kan?

**-ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo-**

**Finally~~~**

**Akhirnya~~~**

**Mereka menikah!**

**Sumpah demi PSP Kyuhyun yang sekarang udah jadi miliknya Sandeul, akhirnya Ryeowook bisa menikah dengan Jongwoon dan meraih kebahagiaannya. **

**Sepertinya kehadiran Kibum tidak memungkinkan di chapter ini. Author masih ingin membuat mereka beromantis – romantis ria dulu~ Hahahaha**

**Okeh…**

**Gomawo buat readers-kuh tersayang!**

**Gomawo atas review-nya yang membuatku semakin bersemangat meneruskan FF ini. Semoga chapter ini tidak berakhir sampai disini. Masih banyak kisah yang harus author torehkan di Ff ini #apadeh**

**Intinya~**

**Jangan bosen buat memberikan review kalian, ne?**

**Author menyayangi kalian #kecupsatusatu**

**Sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya~**

**Sign,**

**Fujihara Chitose ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tears Stole The Heart **© Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon, Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**Other Member Super Junior**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, alur kecepetan

Don't Like, Don't read!

.

**Please Don't Be Plagiator**

**And**

**Don't Be SILENT READERS**

**.**

en**JOY**

.

.

Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup seorang Kim Ryeowook. Menginginkan sesuatu sampai emosinya menjadi tidak stabil. Rasanya, ingin sekali Ryeowook mencakar – cakar wajah Kyuhyun –yang sebenarnya tidak ada hubungannya, sampai keinginannya di penuhi.

Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang saat dirinya yang sedang di landa kebosanan, membuka aplikasi twitter di ponselnya. Seorang temannya yang baru saja melahirkan meng-upload foto bayi mungilnya ke twitter.

… Dan itu semakin membuat Ryeowook kesal.

Ryeowook membanting ponsel mahalnya di meja kerjanya. Perasaannya campur aduk sekarang. Kesal sekaligus kecewa, karena Tuhan tak kunjung mengabulkan keinginannya sekeras apapun usahanya.

Ya, Ryeowook menginginkan seorang malaikat kecil tumbuh di perutnya.

Terlihat mustahil dengan statusnya sebagai namja. Ryeowook sebelumnya pun tidak pernah tahu apakah tubuhnya memiliki rahim atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas, Ryeowook menginginkan bayi. Dan bayi itu harus berada di dalam perutnya sekarang!

Sudah hampir dua bulan dirinya dan Jongwoon menikah. Selama dua bulan itu juga mereka hampir tidak pernah absen melakukan kegiatan membuat bayi. Tapi sampai sekarang, bayi yang diidam – idamkan tak kunjung hadir mewarnai pernikahan mereka.

Sebutlah Ryeowook kekanakan karena iri pada Sungmin yang kini sedang mengandung buah cintanya yang kedua dengan Kyuhyun. Dan karena itu pulalah semuanya berasal.

Jongwoon seringkali mengingatkan –bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak keberatan jika Ryeowook tidak bisa memberikan keturunan untuk mereka. Jongwoon juga seringkali menyarankan agar mereka mengadopsi seorang bayi agar Ryeowook tidak lagi uring – uringan.

Sekali lagi.

…Ryeowook menginginkan bayinya sendiri dan itu sudah menjadi harga mati untuknya!

.

"Bersabarlah, sayang…" ungkap Jongwoon saat Ryeowook kembali mengeluh. Namja berkepala besar itu sudah pusing sebenarnya dengan keluhan Ryeowook yang itu – itu saja. Bayangkan saja, Jongwoon sudah lelah dengan urusan perusahaan dan dirumah –Ryeowook seakan tidak pernah lelah mengeluh tentang keinginannya yang belum juga terpenuhi sampai sekarang.

"Tapi, Hyung. Ini sudah terlalu lama. Kita sudah menikah selama 2 bulan, setiap malam membuat bayi, tapi kenapa aku belum juga hamil? Padahal Minnie Hyung dan Kyuhyun yang bahkan belum menikah sudah akan memiliki anak lagi."

Jongwoon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Masalah ini dan itu kan berbeda. Mungkin saja hormon keduanya memang bagus jadi Sungmin cepat mengandung.

"Tidurlah sayang, kau pasti sudah sangat lelah," Jongwoon mengusap wajah sang istri yang kini berada di atasnya –menindihnya lebih tepatnya.

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Kita ulangi sekali lagi, ya?"

Sebenarnya, jika saja Jongwoon tidak ingat dengan kondisi Ryeowook yang sudah sangat lelah meskipun namja mungil itu memaksakan dirinya, Jongwoon akan bersorak ria mendengar permintaan istrinya dan menyantapnya sampai pagi.

"Kau lelah, sayang. Jangan memaksakan dirimu," ucap Jongwoon yang membuat Ryeowook kesal.

"Hyung sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi!" Ryeowook memukul dada telanjang Jongwoon. Wajahnya memerah karena marah. Apa susahnya sih mengikuti kemauannya untuk membuat bayi lagi? Padahal sebelum ini Jongwoon mampu melakukannya sampai pagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, sayang. Sungguh! Percayalah padaku," Jongwoon menarik tubuh Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya. Dikecupnya dengan lembut pelipis namja kesayangannya itu.

"Bohong! Kalau Hyung mencintaiku, Hyung pasti mau melakukannya lagi. Tapi, mungkin sekarang Hyung sudah bosan padaku!"

"Apa yang kau katakan, sayang? Jangan berfikiran macam – macam."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidak berfikiran macam – macam jika Hyung… AKKHHH!" dengan sekali gerakan, Jongwoon membuat tubuh Ryeowook berada di bawahnya. Memenjarakan Ryeowook dengan kedua tangannya.

Ditatapnya dengan lembut wajah istrinya. "Dengarkan aku sayang.. Kau sudah sangat lelah dengan pekerjaanmu di kantor. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit karena melakukannya terus – terusan sampai pagi. Kau butuh istirahat, sayang."

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya. Air matanya merembas keluar dari manik kembarnya dan Jongwoon tidak suka melihatnya. Membuat dadanya sesak. "Aku sangat menginginkan bayi, Hyung…"

Tangis Ryeowook pecah. Demi Tuhan –atau siapapun yang namanya dipertaruhkan, Ryeowook sangat menginginkan bayi. Tidak ada hal apapun yang diinginkannya sampai sebesar ini kecuali bayi.

"Bersabarlah sayang…"

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Aku tidak memiliki kesabaran lebih untuk yang satu itu. Aku menginginkan bayi-ku…"

Jongwoon mendesah. Ryeowook-nya benar – benar membuat dirinya kewalahan. Dikecupnya dengan lembut bibir sang istri. "Sayang…"

"Bayi… Bayi… Bayi…," rengek Ryeowook manja.

"Baiklah, kita lakukan sekali lagi. Setelah itu kau harus berjanji untuk segera tidur. Yaksok?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Yaksok."

.

.

"Kau terlihat murung, Wookie-ah," tegur Sungmin saat melihat raut wajah murung Ryeowook. Tidak biasanya Ryeowook menampilkan wajah murungnya jika sedang bersama Sandeul. Bahkan sampai Sandeul menepuk pipi tirusnya pun Ryeowook tidak tersenyum sama sekali.

"Aku belum juga hamil, Hyung…"

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. Jadi, masih masalah yang sama?

Sungmin menyamankan duduknya di sisi Ryeowook dan merangkul bahu namja mungil yang sudah dianggapnya dongsaeng-nya.

"Apa yang salah denganku, Hyung?" lirihnya dengan mata berkaca – kaca. "Aku sudah berusaha dengan keras. Setiap malam aku memaksa Jongwoon Hyung untuk membuat bayi denganku, meskipun dia bilang aku tidak cukup sehat untuk melakukannya. Tapi, aku menginginkan bayiku. Dan sampai sekarang aku belum juga mendapatkannya."

Semilir angin musim semi membelai wajah keduanya. Sungmin tersenyum maklum. "Bersabarlah, Wookie-ah."

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya. "Kau sama saja dengan Jongwoon Hyung."

"Memang benar, kan?" kekeh Sungmin.

Ryeowook tidak menjawab. Namja mungil itu beralih menatap Sandeul yang kini sedang asik memainkan PSP-nya. Huh, Kyuhyun kedua!

"Kau benar – benar ingin hamil, eoh?"

"Tentu saja! Memangnya aku sedang bercanda?!"

Sungmin mengusap surai cokelat muda Ryeowook dengan lembut. Emosi Ryeowook masih belum stabil sekarang, tidak mungkin Sungmin menasehatinya dengan keras agar bersabar. Bukankah semuanya butuh proses?

"Jika kau menginginkannya, bukankah lebih baik kau berdoa?"

Ryeowook menghembuskan nafas panjang. Lelah? Tentu saja. Berdoa adalah hal pertama yang dilakukannya saat membuka kedua matanya, bahkan disetiap hembusan nafasnya. Tapi harus sampai kapan dirinya berdoa?

"Hei," Sungmin kembali merangkulkan tangannya di bahu sempit Ryeowook. Memaksanya agar menatap kedua matanya. "Jangan sedih begitu. Suatu saat nanti Tuhan pasti akan mengabulkannya. Percayalah padaku."

"Tapi, Hyung… Suatu saatnya itu kapan?"

"Kapan yah?" Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Tuh kan. Hyung sendiri juga tidak yakin dengan kata – katamu."

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku yakin kok dengan ucapanku! Hanya saja kau perlu bersabar sampai keinginanmu itu terpenuhi."

"Begitu ya?"

"Tentu saja. Kau fikir dengan merengek setiap hari meminta bayi makan Tuhan akan memberikanmu begitu saja? Dan apa dengan memaksa Jongwoon Hyung melakukannya setiap hari denganmu membuat bayi yang kau inginkan itu cepat hadir? Kau hanya perlu bersabar Wookie sayang."

Ryeowook termenung sesaat. Menyesapi setiap kata yang keluar dari kekasih Kyuhyun itu. Ryeowook mengecup pucuk kepala Sandeul yang berada di pangkuannya.

'_Tapi sampai kapan aku bersabar?'_ batin Ryeowook miris.

"Kita pulang, yuk. Aku harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk Kyunnie dan Sandeul," ajak Sungmin seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Ryeowook mengangguk dan membiarkan Sungmin mengambil alih Sandeul dari tangannya. Setelah itu mereka berjalan beriringan meninggalkan taman kota yang letaknya tidak jauh dari apartemen mereka.

.

.

"Sepertinya Wookie tertidur saat menunggumu menjemputnya, Hyung," ucap Sungmin setelah menutup rapat pintu kamar milik putra pertamanya. Sungmin dapat melihat eskpresi wajah Jongwoon berubah. Sepertinya namja itu sedang banyak fikiran. Dan sepertinya Sungmin tahu apa yang sedang difikirkannya.

"Mau kubuatkan kopi?" tawar Sungmin.

"Boleh," jawab Jongwoon singkat. Namja tampan itu menyenderkan punggungnya di sofa dengan nyaman. Kepalanya terasa sangat penuh dan Jongwoon ingin sekali mengeluarkannya.

"Hoi!" dengan mengabaikan tata krama atau adat kesopanan Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Jongwoon dengan keras. Jongwoon sedikit terkejut namun tidak berkomentar.

"Kau terlihat kacau, bung!"

Jongwoon hanya berdeham. Ya, memang dirinya sedang kacau. Bagaimana tidak, dirinya ingin sekali mengabulkan permintaan Ryeowook untuk membuatnya bahagia tapi tidak ada yang bisa di lakukannya. Jongwoon merasa gagal.

"Apa si pendek itu masih merengek minta bayi?"

Jongwoon mengangguk. "Seperti yang kau lihat."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Aku benar – benar terkejut dengan perubahan sifatnya itu. Merengek minta bayi? Yang benar saja. Bahkan sampai membuatmu kacau begini. Benar – benar bukan Ryeowook yang biasanya."

Sungmin datang dengan secangkir kopi panas untuk Jongwoon dan meletakkan di meja kecil yang berada di depan mereka. Setelah mempersilahkan Jongwoon untuk meminumnya, Sungmin beranjak duduk di single sofa yang terletak di sisi kiri Jongwoon.

"Apa karena aku terlalu memanjakannya?" tanya Jongwoon lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Tapi, memanjakan Ryeowook adalah hobinya. Bahkan merupakan hiburan tersendiri jika Ryeowook tengah bermanja kepadanya. Jadi, memajakannya bukan masalah menurutnya.

"Kurasa bukan.." Sungmin tersenyum misterius.

"Maksudmu apa, sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Senyum Sungmin seperti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aku fikir sikap Ryeowook yang seperti ini karena keinginannya memiliki bayi yang tidak juga terpenuhi sampai sekarang. Tapi, kalau aku mengingatnya kembali sifat Ryeowook yang seperti ini ditambah perubahan mood-nya membuatku menyimpulkan sesuatu."

Jongwoon menautkan kedua alisnya. Dirinya sudah setengah mati penasaran dengan arah pembicaraan Sungmin. "Apa itu?"

"Apa sebelumnya Hyung sudah pernah memastikan jika Ryeowook benar – benar dalam keadaan sehat?"

Jongwoon semakin tidak mengerti. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Oh ayolah, Hyung! Maksud Minnie apa sebelumnya kau belum pernah mengecek."

"Mengecek apa?"

Kyuhyun menggeram. "Kepalamu besar tapi isinya tidak ada. Dasar!"

"YAK! Cepat katakan. Aku sudah terlalu pusing untuk mencerna semua kata – katamu…" jerit Jongwoon frustasi. Sebenarnya apa sih yang sedang mereka bicarakan?!

"Maksudku, apa kau sudah mengecek kondisi Ryeowook? Yah, semacam tes kehamilan, Hyung," ujar Sungmin sabar.

Jongwoon menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Tes kehamilan? Kan Ryeowook belum mengandung, untuk apa lagi melakukan tes kehamilan?

Sungmin mendesah pelan melihat raut bingung dari wajah Jongwoon. "Kuberi tahu satu hal padamu, Hyung. Sewaktu aku mengandung Sandeul, kondisiku parah. Emosiku tidak stabil dan aku sering menangis atau menginginkan hal – hal tertentu di waktu yang tidak terduga."

"Jadi maksudmu…" Jongwoon menggantungkan ucapannya.

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak ada salahnya kan Hyung meminta Ryeowook melakukan tes kehamilan?"

.

.

"Selamat malam, Kibum-ssi," sapa Siwon saat menyambangi kamar milik Kibum setelah shift-nya selesai. Seperti biasa, Kibum tidak banyak mengeluarkan suaranya ataupun tersenyum.

"Malam yang indah," Siwon berusaha membuka obrolan yang terdengar menarik. Meskipun terlihat sekali jika Siwon tengah bermonolog di kamar ini. Itu tidak masalah. Selama dirinya masih bisa bertemu dengan Kibum –meski namja itu masih terlihat dingin padanya. Tidak apa – apa.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan – jalan sebentar?" tawar Siwon seraya membalikkan badannya. Kibum masih mendiamkannya. Namja berwajah tampan namun manis dalam waktu bersamaan itu masih terdiam seribu bahasa di atas ranjang putihnya.

Siwon tersenyum.

"Kudengar ada kedai ramyun yang enak di sekitar sini. Aku sih belum pernah mencobanya. Makanya, aku ingin mengajakmu makan ra –"

"M-Maksudmu aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit?" potong Kibum cepat. Kedua matanya menatap penuh harapan pada Siwon, membuat namja yang memiliki pembawaan tenang itu tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Kurasa… Ya."

Dan secepat kilat Kibum melompat dari ranjangnya dan memeluk tubuh atletis Siwon. Akhirnya… Setelah sekian lama dirinya terkurung dan terpenjara di dalam rumah sakit ini, Kibum akan merasakan bebasnya udara di luar. Tanpa obat – obatan dan dokter – suster yang berkeliaran di sekelilingnya.

"Gomawo Hyung…"

Siwon merasa wajahnya memanas. Guratan – guratan merah terpancar di pipinya. Siwon mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap surai hitam legam milik Kibum.

Kibum mengangkat wajahnya. "Dan bolehkah aku bertemu dengan Kim Ryeowook?"

"Baiklah.. Ayo kita cari Kim Ryeowook untukmu."

**-ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo-**

"**Maafkan aku sayang."**

"Gwaencanha, Hyung. Aku bisa sendiri, kok. Lagipula hanya mengambil hasil pemeriksaan tidak akan lama," ujar Ryeowook sambil tersenyum mendengar nada bersalah dari suaminya. Sebenarnya sih ingin sekali Ryeowook meminta Jongwoon menemaninya mengambil hasil pemeriksaan yang dilakukannya kemarin, tapi kasihan juga jika Jongwoon harus bolak balik dari kantor – rumah sakit – kantor Ryeowook – lalu kembali ke kantornya.

Lebih baik Ryeowook mengalah dan mengambil hasil pemeriksaannya seorang diri. Lagipula jarak antara rumah sakit dan kantornya tidak begitu jauh. Ryeowook bisa mengambilnya seorang diri.

"**Kau sudah di rumah sakit, sayang?"**

Ryeowook mengangguk, meskipun mustahil Jongwoon dapat melihatnya. "Aku bahkan sudah sampai di depan ruangan dokter Song."

"**Baiklah, sampaikan salamku untuknya. Katakan jangan terlalu sering menyentuhmu tanpa sepengetahuanku."**

Ryeowook terkekeh. "Tentu saja, suamiku sayang."

"**Aku akan kembali bekerja. Hati – hati dalam perjalanan pulang. Aku mencintaimu."**

"Heum.. Ne, aku juga mencintaimu."

.

"Selamat pagi, Dokter Song," sapa Ryeowook saat memasuki ruangan dokter muda itu. Dokter Song tersenyum manis dan membuat kedua lesung pipinya terlihat.

"Silahkan duduk, Ryeowook-ssi. Mau kubuatkan teh untuk menemani perbincangan kita pagi ini?" tawarnya ramah. Ryeowook mengangguk. Secangkir teh di pagi hari rasanya tidak buruk juga.

"Baiklah," dokter Song bangkit dari kursi kerjanya dan membimbing Ryeowook untuk duduk di sofa yang terletak di sudut ruangannya. Sebenarnya Ryeowook sangat menyukai ruangan dokter muda ini. Didominasi dengan warna – warna pastel dan pastinya membuat Ryeowook merasa nyaman.

Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya di sofa sementara dokter Song membuatkan teh untuk menemani obrolan pagi mereka. Sebagai seorang dokter yang dipercaya Jongwoon –seseorang yang sangat diseganinya, dokter Song merasa harus melayani Ryeowook sebaik mungkin.

Ketika pertama Jongwoon menghubunginya, dokter Song merasa begitu terhormat. Bukankah Jongwoon yang terkenal angkuh itu repot – repot menghubungi seseorang, apalagi sampai meminta tolong.

Bibir yeoja berusia 24 tahun itu melengkung ke atas, menampilkan senyuman manisnya. Ternyata alasannya sampai melakukan hal sepele seperti itu adalah Kim Ryeowook. Namja yang menjadi istrinya. Ah~ beruntung sekali namja itu!

"Silahkan diminum, Ryeowook-ssi," dokter Song menyuguhkan cangkir berisi teh rendah gula di hadapan Ryeowook. Ah, satu lagi. Dari awal pertemuan mereka, Ryeowook meminta dokter Song untuk memperlakukannya sebagai seorang teman. Karena dokter Song akan lebih sering bertemu dengannya dalam waktu kedepannya.

"Gomawo, dokter Song," Ryeowook tersenyum manis. Meraih cangkir berisi teh dengan uap yang masih mengepul dan menghirupnya. Aroma teh yang begitu khas membuat Ryeowook semakin nyaman.

Dokter Song tidak segera duduk menemani Ryeowook. Yeoja berambut ikal sebahu itu menyambangi meja kerjanya untuk mengambil map cokelat.

Hasil pemeriksaan.

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup. Dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat ini. Dokter Song akan menjelaskan hasil pemeriksaan dan Ryeowook harus siap mendengar apapun yang terjadi. Ryeowook menghela nafas pendek, sedikit menyesal karena Jongwoon tidak ada disini untuk menenangkannya.

Perlahan, jemari lentik dokter Song bergerak untuk membuka map cokelat itu dan menarik sebuah kertas putih. Kedua bola matanya yang jernih menelusuri setiap kata yang sepertinya hanya dirinya yang mengerti –dibandingkan dengan Ryeowook yang awam dengan istilah kedokteran.

"Seperti yang sudah kuduga sebelumnya," dokter Song bergumam.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ryeowook antara tidak sabar dan gugup. Jantungnya terasa ingin pecah karena debarannya yang terasa semakin cepat.

Dokter Song menatap Ryeowook dengan wajah lembutnya. "Kau adalah namja istimewa, Ryeowook-ssi. Dari sekian juta namja yang ada di dunia ini, Tuhan memilihmu. Di dalam perutmu –ada sebuah organ bernama rahim. Tentu kau tahu fungsinya kan?"

Ryeowook mengangguk kaku. Oh, ayolah dirinya datang bukan untuk mendengarkan penjelasan mengenai organ dalamnya. Yang Ryeowook butuhkan adalah sebuah keputusan!

"Rahim adalah anugerah bagi setiap yeoja. Karena di dalam sana seorang bayi akan tumbuh dan lahir," dokter Song tersenyum sangat manis kemudian menyerahkan lembaran kertas berwarna putih bersih itu pada Ryeowook. Agak ragu Ryeowook mengambilnya.

Ryeowook menghembuskan nafasnya saat dengan gerakan kepalanya dokter Song memintanya untuk meneruskan membaca kelanjutan dari hasil pemeriksaannya.

'**KIM RYEOWOOK, POSITIVE'**

Ryeowook membulatkan kedua matanya. Bermimpikah dia? Tuhan… Apa benar yang sedang dibacanya? Matanya tidak memiliki masalah apapun kan?

… Ya, Kan?

"Selamat, Ryeowook-ssi. Kau hamil, 7 minggu," suara dokter Song terdengar seperti petikan harpa yang dimainkan sang bidadari surga. Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya, memandang wajah cantik dokter di hadapannya ini.

"Aku... Hamil…?" ujar Ryeowook tersendat. Air matanya mendadak keluar. Oh, rasanya ingin sekali dirinya berlari ke kantor Jongwoon saat ini juga dan memeluk erat tubuhnya.

Dokter Song mengangguk. "Seperti yang kau lihat. Kau sekarang sedang hamil. Mulai dari sekarang, kurangi kegiatanmu. Kehamilan seorang namja jauh lebih rentan dibandingkan kehamilan pada umumnya. Kau harus banyak mengkonsumsi daging, ikan, buah dan sayur. Jangan lupa minum susu untuk kehamilan dan jangan tidur terlalu larut."

Ryeowook masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya hingga membuat dokter Song bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk Ryeowook. Ryeowook yakin sekali jika ini bukan mimpi, tapi kenapa rasanya seperti sedang bermimpi? Sekarang di dalam perutnya, tumbuh calon anaknya dengan Jongwoon. Calon buah cinta mereka.

"Terima kasih, Tuhan."

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanannya menuju gedung parkir, Ryeowook tak hentinya mengusap perutnya yang masih terlihat datar. Namja mungil itu memilih untuk langsung pulang ke apartemennya dan menyiapkan sajian istimewa untuk makan malamnya dengan Jongwoon.

Ryeowook tidak akan memberitahukan berita besar ini pada namja berkepala besar itu sekarang. Tentu saja. Berita hebat ini adalah kejutan untuknya. Ryeowook terkekeh kecil membayangkan betapa bahagianya Jongwoon saat mendengar berita tentang kehamilannya.

Apa harus Ryeowook mengundang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ke apartemennya? Mereka juga berhak tahu mengenai kehamilannya. Dan jangan lupakan kedua orangtuanya dan mertuanya –tentunya. Mereka juga memiliki andil besar dalam mendoakannya.

Ryeowook mengulum senyumnya.

Pasti menyenangkan menghadapi masa – masa kehamilannya. Meskipun dokter Song memperingatkan gejala morning sick pada trisemester awal kehamilannya. Tapi Ryeowook tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Dirinya akan sangat bahagia.

Apa setelah ini Ryeowook sudah harus membeli perlengkapan untuk calon bayinya? Bagaimana dengan pakaian bayi? Ah, tapi pakaian apa yang harus dibelinya jika dirinya belum mengetahui jenis kelamin calon bayinya. Huuuh, bagaimana jika nanti dirinya salah beli?

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya. Atau dirinya harus berbelanja untuk kebutuhannya dalam menghadapi kehamilannya? Seperti susu dan suplemen khusus untuk ibu hamil. Hei, dirinya kan bukan yeoja. Apa ada susu dan suplemen khusus untuk namja hamil?

Ryeowook menyesal tidak bertanya hal sepenting itu pada dokter Song. Tapi, tidak apa. Ryeowook bisa menghubunginya. Sekarang yang terpenting Ryeowook harus menyiapkan daftar panjang kebutuhannya.

Humm… haruskah Jongwoon ikut membantunya?

Tapi, itu berarti Ryeowook harus bersabar sampai Jongwoon mengetahui soal kehamilannya? Ryeowook menimbang. Tidak apalah, Jongwoon pasti tahu yang terbaik untuknya. Lebih baik membicarakan semuanya terlebih dulu padanya. Ryeowook kan payah sekali soal memilih kebutuhannya.

Ryeowook terus melangkahkan kaki kurusnya di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Terkadang, nyanyian – nyanyian kecil terdengar dari bibir tipisnya. Mood Ryeowook sedang berada dalam tingkat terbaiknya. Ryeowook tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini –setelah pernikahannya dengan Jongwoon tentunya. Karena menikah dengan Jongwoon adalah kebahagiaan abadi dalam hidupnya.

Namun, tiba – tiba saja dunia Ryeowook berputar 180 derajat saat sosok yang sangat tidak ingin dilihatnya berdiri di ujung lorong. Tubuh Ryeowook terasa kaku. Kakinya tidak mampu bergerak.

"Kim Ryeowook…" lirih namja itu yang membuat tubuh Ryeowook semakin bergetar.

'_TOLONG AKU!'_ teriaknya dalam hati. Suaranya hilang entah kemana. Rasanya untuk sekedar bernafaspun sulit. Di depannya. Beberapa langkah darinya, dia menatap Ryeowook dengan kedua matanya. Lutut Ryeowook melemas.

"K-Kim Kibum.."

.

"MWO?" pekik Jongwoon marah saat mendengar laporan dari Zhoumi. Namja berkepala besar itu sampai menggebrak meja kerjanya dan membuat beberapa benda bergetar karena besarnya tenaga yang dikeluarkan olehnya.

"N-Ne, sangjanim. Kim Kibum dinyatakan keluar dari rumah sakit. Dia sudah bebas sekarang," ulang Zhoumi dengan suara bergetar. Bagaimana tidak, aura mengerikan yang menguar dari tubuh Jongwoon benar – benar membuatnya ketakutan.

Wajah Jongwoon berubah merah. Emosi dan ketakutannya mendominasi dirinya. Kim Kibum telah bebas? Itu berarti namja gila itu sudah bebas berkeliaran dan bisa dengan mudahnya menemui Ryeowook lagi.

Seketika, tubuhnya seperti tersiram air es.

Ryeowook saat ini sedang berada di rumah sakit. Seorang diri. Tanpa penjagaan!

Bagaimana bisa Jongwoon membiarkan sang istri berada dalam bahaya besar seperti ini?

Jongwoon meraih ponselnya dan segera menghubungi Ryeowook.

Berkali – kali, Jongwoon mengerang. Jongwoon bisa menghubungi Ryeowook, nada deringnya terdengar normal. Namun Ryeowook tak kunjung mengangkat panggilan darinya.

Dan sekarang Jongwoon boleh berteriak panik.

Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa saat ini Ryeowook sedang berada dalam bahaya. Jongwoon yakin itu. Perasaannya lebih peka dari apapun. Jongwoon bahkan tahu apa yang terjadi pada namjanya –bahkan saat Ryeowook tidak mengatakan apa – apa padanya.

"Siapa yang sedang tidak bertugas sekarang?" tanya Jongwon tidak sabar.

"M-Mianhae sangjanim. Semuanya sedang bertugas."

Jongwoon mengacak surai hitamnya frustasi. Dengan gerakan cepat Jongwoon meraih kunci mobilnya. Dirinya harus sesegera mungkin menemukan Ryeowook.

..Ya, Harus!

Seperti kesetanan, Jongwoon berlari keluar dari ruangannya. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan bingung dan heran dari bawahannya. Atau mengabaikan teriakan Donghae saat berpapasan dengannya.

Jongwoon terus berlari.

Bahkan sampai melupakan fungsi lift dan memilih berlari menuruni anak tangga. Jongwoon memaki dalam hati akan banyaknya jumlah anak tangga yang harus di laluinya. Berapa banyak lagi yang akan harus dia lewati? Ratusan? Ribuan?

Arrghhh…

Jongwoon berteriak di sela nafasnya yang terengah. Dadanya terasa sesak, namun Jongwoon mengabaikannya. Dirinya harus sesegera mungkin menemukan Ryeowook dan membawanya pulang. Mungkin sebaiknya Jongwoon memberikan Ryeowook pengawal pribadi. Mungkin beberapa.

Yang jelas, Ryeowook tidak lagi boleh berkeliaran seorang diri.

"Sayangku, tunggu aku. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!"

**-ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo-**

**HAIIIIII! #teriakpaketoa**

**Aku kembali~~~ Yuhuuu~~~ maafkan author yang memotong adegan 'pembuatan bayi' Ryeowook Eomma dan Yesung Appa. Author bener – bener gak kuat buat nulisnya. Author Cuma mampu bacanya aja #PLAK**

**Hehehe…**

**Well…**

**Selamat menikmati chapter ini…**

**Dan terima kasih pada reader yang sudah berbaik hati meninggalkan jejaknya setelah membaca FF abal ini. Author bener – bener ngerasa dihargai ^^ Gomawo~ *bow***

**Sekali lagi…**

**Gomawo sudah mau mampir~**

**Sign,**

**Fujihara Chitose ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tears Stole The Heart **© Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon, Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**Other Member Super Junior**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, alur kecepetan

Not Like? Don't read!

.

**Please Don't Be Plagiator**

**And**

**Don't Be SILENT READERS**

**.**

en**JOY**

.

**DEG!**

Kyuhyun menghentikan tarian jarinya di atas keyboard laptopnya saat tiba – tiba saja perasaan aneh itu menyergapnya. Kyuhyun tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun. Perasaan aneh yang tidak menyenangkan itu hadir sepanjang pagi ini. Kyuhyun meraba dadanya.

Ada apa?

Apa yang terjadi?

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, memilih menenangkan fikirannya sejenak. Kenapa dirinya bereaksi seperti ini? Tidak biasanya. Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi?

Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya dan segera menghubungi kekasihnya. Mungkinkah sesuatu yang buruk tengah menimpa orang tersayangnya? Atau mungkin putranya?

"**Kyunnie, ada apa?"**

"Kau sedang apa? Apa yang baby Sandeul kerjakan?" tanya Kyuhyun cepat. Dadanya semakin berdebar dan Kyuhyun tidak menyukainya. Kyuhyun ingin segera memastikan bahwa dua orang yang amat dicintainya itu baik – baik saja.

"**Aku baru saja tiba di apartemen. Habis dari supermarket membeli beberapa kebutuhan kita. Dan baby –"**

"Baby kenapa?" sergah Kyuhyun tidak sabar.

"**Hei, ada apa denganmu? Baby Sandeul sedang sibuk dengan PSP-nya."**

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega. Jika mereka baik – baik saja, lalu perasaan apa yang sedang dia rasakan? "Heung… Syukurlah. Hari ini jangan kemana – mana. Aku akan pulang cepat."

"**Kau aneh, Kyunnie. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"**

"Entahlah, sayang. Perasaanku tiba – tiba jadi tidak enak. Kufikir sesuatu terjadi padamu. Kau benar tidak apa – apa, kan?"

"**Tidak ada yang terjadi, Kyunnie. Aku dan baby baik – baik saja."**

"Aku bisa tenang sekarang," ucap Kyuhyun sedikit lega meskipun perasaan itu semakin membuatnya kalut. "Aku akan kembali bekerja. Jaga dirimu, baby dan calon baby kita. Aku mencintaimu."

"**Arraseo, Kyunnie. Aku juga mencintaimu."**

**BIP**

Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursinya. Jemarinya yang panjang meraba dadanya. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Sesuatu yang buruk pasti sedang terjadi. Tapi apa?

"Kim Ryeowook!"

Tiba – tiba saja karamelnya melebar. Mungkinkah ada hubungannya dengan Ryeowook? Kyuhyun menggeleng. Tapi, Ryeowook kan berada dalam pengawasan Jongwoon. Dan Kyuhyun sangat yakin jika setidaknya namja berkepala besar itu diam – diam mengirimkan mata – mata untuk terus mengawasi istrinya itu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Semoga tidak terjadi apa – apa.

… Ya, semoga.

.

.

Tidak ada ketakutan yang berarti dalam hidup Jongwoon, kecuali satu –kehilangan Ryeowook. Ryeowook adalah satu – satunya orang yang paling dia cintai. Ryeowook adalah kehidupannya, jika terjadi apa – apa pada Ryeowook maka habislah semuanya.

Kini, kehidupannya berada di luar pengawasannya dan itu membuatnya luar biasa takut.

Jongwoon membanting pintu mobil sedannya dan berlari seperti orang kesetanan di sepanjang jalan. Tidak terhitung berapa bulir keringat yang menetes dari wajahnya. Bahkan kemejanya terlihat basah oleh keringat dingin.

Jantungnya terasa ingin copot dari rongganya saat ponsel Ryeowook tidak dapat di hubungi. Ryeowook tidak pernah mengabaikan telepon darinya. Baru kali ini namja kesayangannya itu tidak menjawabnya.

'_Tuhan, lindungi istriku.'_

Jongwoon berlari di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Banyak orang yang memandang aneh dirinya. Masa bodoh! Jongwoon tidak peduli. Yang terpenting dirinya harus bertemu Ryeowook. Sekarang. Saat ini juga!

**BRAK!**

Pintu bercat putih itu terhempas dengan begitu kasarnya dan membuat seseorang disana terlonjak kaget. Jongwoon menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan itu dengan matanya.

"A-ada apa?" tanya dokter Song bingung.

Benarkah namja yang baru saja menghempas pintu ruangannya Kim Jongwoon? Kenapa namja se-arogan dan se-angkuh dia terlihat begitu kacau. Bahkan nafasnya pun terengah?

"Dimana istriku?" tanyanya tidak sabar.

Dokter Song menautkan kedua alisnya. "Kim Ryeowook-ssi sudah pulang tiga puluh menit yang lalu, sajangnim."

"Dia tidak disini?"

"Tidak, seperti yang anda lihat."

Jongwoon mengerang frustasi, membuat dokter Song semakin bingung. Yeoja cantik itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, menghampiri Jongwoon yang hampir berlutut di depan ruangannya.

"S-Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya ragu. Bukan keahliannya memang berbicara dengan namja terhormat macam Jongwoon. Dokter Song mengamati lekuk wajah tampan milik Jongwoon, mencoba mencari akal agar Jongwoon merasa lebih tenang.

Namun, yang didapati olehnya adalah… Pesona namja itu.

Astaga!

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Jongwoon segera melesat mencari keberadaan Ryeowook. Jongwoon tidak mungkin menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk melakukan sesi tanya – jawab dengan dokter Song. Yang menjadi tujuan utamanya adalah menemukan Ryeowook dan memastikannya dalam keadaan aman.

.

.

"Perkenalkan, dia dokter Choi. Dokter kejiwaanku," Kibum memperkenalkan namja yang duduk di sisinya pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook berusaha tersenyum ramah padanya. Ryeowook merasa sedikit tenang saat namja ber-dimple itu turut menemani Kibum.

"Annyeong, Kim Ryeowook imnida," sapa Ryeowook dengan suara lembutnya.

Siwon terperangah melihat kepolosan Ryeowook. Pantas saja Kibum begitu terobsesi pada namja bertubuh mungil itu. Sikap dan pembawaannya begitu menarik. Belum lagi pancaran ketenangan yang terkuar dari wajahnya membuat Ryeowook semakin indah. Ryeowook bagai batu permata mahal di balik kotak kaca. Begitu menarik dan membuat semua orang ingin memilikinya.

Kibum memang tidak pernah menceritakan apapun padanya mengenai Ryeowook. Tapi setiap kali nama Ryeowook keluar dari bibir Kibum, dia tahu kisah mereka. Dan ekspresi –mendadak pucat Ryeowook mampu menggambarkan semuanya.

Ya, tanpa mereka bercerita sepertinya dokter tampan itu sudah membaca kisah mereka. Ingat, dokter Choi sangat mengenal mengenai kejiwaan manusia. Jadi, hanya sekedar membaca cerita dari ekspresi mereka bukanlah hal sulit untuknya.

"Ehem," Ryeowook berdeham. Namja mungil itu berusaha dengan keras membangun kembali kekuatannya yang seolah terkuras habis saat bertemu dengan namja yang hampir membunuhnya itu.

"Aku tidak memiliki waktu banyak, jadi –"

"Tolong dengarkan aku sekali ini saja, Ryeowook-ah," sanggah Kibum cepat. Namja itu menatap Ryeowook tajam, seolah ingin mengulitinya. Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya, takut jika emosi Kibum kembali meledak.

Kibum menatap lekat wajah manis mantan kekasihnya. Dadanya kembali memanas saat menyadari kenyataan bahwa Ryeowook tidak akan bisa dia miliki. Kibum berusaha meredam emosinya. Mencoba bersikap tenang.

"Maafkan aku," lirih Kibum.

Ryeowook terperangah. Baru kali ini didengarnya Kibum berkata selirih ini. Belum lagi tatapannya kini berganti dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan. Seolah Kibum adalah pendosa dan sedang melakukan pengakuan dosa di hadapannya.

"Semuanya sudah berlalu…"

Kibum menggeleng. "Aku menyakitimu… Apa kau bisa menerimanya begitu saja? Tidakkah kau menginginkan untuk membunuhku? Aku hampir menghilangkan nyawamu, aku membahayakanmu. Kau masih bisa menerimanya?"

"Kurasa… Menyimpan dendam bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus."

Kali ini Kibum yang terperangah. Kibum merasa dadanya semakin sesak.

"Bukankah lebih baik aku melupakannya dan hidup dengan tenang?" lanjut Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku," satu air mata berhasil lolos dari manik kembarnya.

"Gwaencanha, Kibummie… Aku juga minta maaf karena memutuskan hubungan kita."

Hening sesaat. Ketiganya tidak ada yang berbicara. Yang terdengar adalah desauan angin yang membelai wajah dan rambut mereka. Cicitan burung gereja juga turut menyeimbangkan suara alam tersebut.

"Nan G-Gwaencanhayo.." balas Kibum. Namja itu berusaha keras untuk tersenyum dan menampilkan yang terbaik untuk Ryeowook. Kibum sudah berjanji pada dirinya. Bahwa dirinya akan mengubur semua obsesinya pada Ryeowook.

.

"KIM RYEOWOOK!"

Ketiga namja yang kini sedang berbincang santai itu serempak menoleh. Jongwoon –yang kini terlihat sangat berantakan menghentikan langkahnya. Ditatapnya Kibum dengan penuh emosi. Wajahnya yang angkuh kini berlipat – lipat lebih angkuh dari yang sebelumnya.

Ryeowook bergidik ngeri mendapati ekspresi setan yang kini melekat di wajah suaminya itu. Dapat dari mana ekspresi menyeramkan seperti itu? Apa Kyuhyun yang meminjamkannya? Atau Changmin?

Jongwoon segera berlari menghampiri ketiganya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kim Kibum?" tanyanya sinis.

"H-Hyung…," Ryeowook menarik lengan Jongwoon. "Jangan seperti ini," sergahnya panik. Masih sangat lekat dalam ingatannya saat Jongwoon memukuli Kibum habis – habisan waktu itu.

"Jangan dekati istriku lagi, brengsek!" Jongwoon menatap tajam Kibum.

"Y-YO! Jangan salah paham, bung!"

"H-Hyung…," Ryeowook berusaha menarik Jongwoon menjauh dari Kibum. Ryeowook sangat tahu jika Jongwoon menyimpan dendam pada namja itu.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali, Kibum-ssi. 30 menit lagi kepala perawat Shin akan datang membawakan obat – obatmu," potong Siwon cepat sebelum Jongwoon maupun Kibum terlibat masalah yang lebih besar lagi.

Kibum mengangguk. "Aku permisi dulu…" pamit Kibum sopan. Namja ber-killer-smile itu membungkukkan sedikit badannya. "Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktumu, Kim Ryeowook. Dan selamat atas pernikahanmu."

Jongwoon masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya hari ini.

"Hyung…." Suara lembut Ryeowook mengalihkan perhatian Jongwoon pada punggung namja yang pernah berpacaran dengan istrinya.

"Sayang…" tatapan penuh amarah dan dendam yang terpancar dari obsidiannya perlahan berubah lembut saat menatap Ryeowook. Jongwoon membingkai wajah Ryeowook. Jongwoon benar – benar takut kehilangan istri cantiknya ini. Jongwoon berjanji tidak akan membiarkan Ryeowook lepas dari pengawasannya.

"Apa yang Hyung lakukan disini?" tanya Ryeowook bingung melihat Jongwoon yang tiba – tiba saja menyusulnya. Belum lagi dengan keadaan yang sangat berantakkan. Bukankah Jongwoon sedang banyak pekerjaan di kantornya?

Jongwoon menarik tubuh mungil Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya. Dihirupnya aroma tubuh Ryeowook yang menjadi candunya. "Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, sayang. Kau tidak menjawab panggilanku."

Ryeowook membalas pelukan Jongwoon. "Mianhae, Hyung.. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Jongwoon mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku mencintaimu, sayang."

"Nado Hyung… Aku lebih mencintaimu."

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan hasil pemeriksaannya, sayang?" tanya Jongwoon saat mereka sudah dalam perjalan pulang. Jongwoon memutuskan untuk langsung mengantar Ryeowook pulang. Mereka tidak akan kembali ke kantor. Mobil milik Ryeowook juga sudah di urus, Jongwoon menugaskan orang kepercayaannya –Zhoumi untuk membawa pulang mobil istrinya.

Ryeowook terdiam.

Jongwoon melirik istrinya yang kini menunduk, seolah tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Hei, berita buruk-kah? Semoga saja tidak. Jongwoon tidak ingin melihat Ryeowook bersedih.

Ryeowook membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan map cokelat berisi hasil pemeriksaannya. "Aku sudah mendapatkan hasilnya."

Perlahan Jongwoon menepikan mobilnya. Jongwoon sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya dan mengulurkan tangannya. Diusapnya surai cokelat milik Ryeowook dengan lembut. Perlahan Ryeowook menoleh.

Jongwoon terkejut saat satu tetes air mata terjatuh dari manik kembar Ryeowook dan mengaliri pipi tirusnya. Sungguh, Jongwoon tidak kuat melihatnya bersedih.

"Gwaencanha, sayang. Kita masih punya banyak waktu," bisik Jongwoon berusaha menenangkan Ryeowook. Jongwoon sangat tahu Ryeowook menginginkan bayi dalam rumah tangga mereka. Tapi bagaimana jika Tuhan memang belum mengizinkan?

"Hyung…"

"Gwaencanha… Jangan menangis," Jongwoon menghapus air mata Ryeowook dengan jemari mungilnya. Ryeowook menggeleng pelan. Air matanya meleleh kembali.

"B-Baby…"

"Kita masih bisa mencobanya, sayang. Kalau perlu kita lakukan terapi di Jepang. Kurasa program bayi tabung juga tidak masalah.."

"Kita akan memiliki baby, Hyung.."

"Tentu saja kita akan memiliki ba –EH? M-Maksudmu…"

Ryeowook memberikan hasil pemeriksaannya. "Aku hamil, Hyung… 7 Minggu."

Jongwoon begitu terkejut sampai tidak sadar jika wajah 'babo'-nya keluar selama sepersekian menit. Dengan otak jeniusnya yang tersembunyi di balik kerangka kepalanya yang lebih besar dari ukuran normal itu, Jongwoon berusaha mencerna ucapan Ryeowook.

Aku

Hamil

7

Minggu!

Jongwoon sengaja memisahkan kosakata yang begitu familiar di telinganya dan mencoba mengartikannya satu per satu. Jika Ryeowook hamil, itu berarti dirinya akan segera menjadi Appa dan Ryeowook akan menjadi Eomma? Dan itu tandanya impian Ryeowook tercapai?

Dan…

Dan…

Mereka akan memiliki baby?

Baby mereka?

Astaga!

"S-Sayang.."

"Ne?"

Jongwoon melepas seatbelt yang melingkari tubuhnya lalu merengkuh tubuh mungil Ryeowook. "T-Terima kasih, Tuhan… Dan aku mencintaimu, sayang."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Hyung."

**-ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo-**

"Jadi di dalam sini ada baby?" Kyuhyun menunjuk perut datar Ryeowook dengan telunjuknya. Namja tampan tapi kurang ajar itu menatap Ryeowook tidak percaya. Kyuhyun tidak habis fikir bagaimana bisa calon baby sahabatnya dapat tumbuh dan berkembang di dalam tubuh mungilnya itu?

"Kau meragukanku? Baca sendiri hasilnya!" dengus Ryeowook sambil melipat dadanya.

"Aish," Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya –berlutut di hadapan Ryeowook. Membuat Ryeowook kesal adalah keahliannya. Tapi dalam kasus ini, Kyuhyun malas menyulut emosi namja penyuka jerapah itu. Bisa – bisa Ryeowook mengamuk dan melemparinya dengan kubis.

Sejak mengetahui Sungmin mengandung, Kyuhyun sering mencari informasi mengenai kehamilan. Dan Kyuhyun dapat mengambil kesimpulan. Kesimpulan yang harus dia ingat selama beberapa bulan kedepan. Bahwa :

'ORANG HAMIL MEMILIKI KETIDAKSTABILAN EMOSI'

Dengan kata lain, seseorang yang sedang mengandung sangat sensitif.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai berlapis permadani hangat bermotif kulit zebra. Lebih baik menemani Sandeul bermain PSP daripada harus berhadapan dengan Ryeowook yang sedang dalam sensitif mode : on.

"Hyung…" panggil Ryeowook pada Sungmin yang sedang sibuk di dapur. Namja mungil itu rupanya bosan duduk di sofa tanpa melakukan apapun. Ya, setelah mengetahui kehamilan Ryeowook, Jongwoon melarang istri tercintanya itu melakukan kegiatan – kegiatan yang dapat menguras energinya.

"Ne, Wookie? Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin agak berteriak karena posisinya di dapur tidak memungkinkan untuk Sungmin berkata pelan.

Ryeowook menghembuskan nafas panjangnya lalu menghampiri Sungmin yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Ryeowook berdiri di sisi Sungmin dan memainkan potongan wortel yang berwarna orange itu.

"Aku bosan… Aku pulang saja, ya?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak boleh, Wookie-ah. Jongwoon Hyung bilang kau harus menunggunya sampai dia menjemputmu."

"Tapi aku benar – benar bosaaaaaan!"

"Kau bisa bermain dengan Sandeul, Wookie. Atau kau bisa tidur, akan kubangunkan setelah makan malam sudah siap," ujar Sungmin lembut. Namja bertubuh agak berisi itu tidak akan mengizinkan Ryeowook pulang,seperti janjinya pada Jongwoon sebelum namja itu pergi untuk urusan bisnisnya.

Sebenarnya Jongwoon sudah berniat untuk tidak kembali ke kantor, begitu juga dengan Ryeowook. Namun tiba – tiba saja Donghae menghubungi Jongwoon dan mengatakan jika ada sesuatu yang sangat penting telah terjadi di kantor. Donghae menambahkan, dirinya tidak akan sanggup menangananinya seorang diri. Jadilah Ryeowook di titipkan disini –diapartemen milik Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya. Sebenarnya sih Ryeowook tidak masalah jika harus berada di apartemen yang ditempati Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Sandeul. Bahkan, jika harus menginap Ryeowook juga tidak masalah.

Hanya saja Jongwoon mengatakan urusannya tidak akan lama dan akan segera kembali untuk menjemput Ryeowook. Tapi Ryeowook sudah hampir 12 jam –terhitung sejak Jongwoon berpamitan –namja berkepala besar itu tidak menampakkan dirinya juga. Dan itu membuat Ryeowook jadi uring – uringan!

"Aku ingin tidur di kamarku, Hyung. Aku ingin memeluk gulingku dan bergelung di balik selimutku!" rengek Ryeowook lagi.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas panjang. Sebagai namja yang usianya lebih tua dari Ryeowook dan lagi sudah berpengalaman soal mengandung, Sungmin tahu Ryeowook tengah mengalami ketidakstabilan emosi. Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan berbalik menghadap Ryeowook.

"Wookie-ah, sabar… Sebentar lagi Jongwoon Hyung juga datang. Tenang saja, ne?" Sungmin mengusap bahu Ryeowook.

"Tapi aku…" Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku…."

Sungmin menautkan kedua alisnya. Dengan sabar ditunggunya Ryeowook yang sedang kesusahan menemukan kata – katanya.

"AKU MERINDUKAN JONGWOON HYUNG!" pekiknya sambil menghentak – hentakkan kakinya kasar ke lantai dan membuat Sungmin tersenyum lebar.

**GREP!**

"Aku juga merindukanmu, sayang," bisik Jongwoon tepat di telinga Ryeowook. Jongwoon mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Ryeowook. Tidak menyangka jika mendapatkan 'sambutan istimewa' dari istrinya ini.

"H-Hyung…" wajah Ryeowook merona.

"Mianhae, aku meninggalkanmu terlalu lama. Urusanku di kantor benar – benar sulit dan aku memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk menanganinya," bisik Jongwoon lembut.

"Gwaencanha, Hyung.."

Jongwoon melepaskan pelukannya saat dirasanya Sungmin terus tersenyum penuh arti padanya. "Makan malam akan segera siap, kalian tunggu sebentar lagi. Makanlah dulu sebelum pulang," kata Sungmin sambil mengaduk sup-nya.

"Tidak usah, Ming," tolak Jongwoon dengan halus.

"Aku memaksa loh, Hyung…"

Jongwoon menatap Ryeowook, meminta persetujuan Ryeowook. Ryeowook tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku dan Jongwoon Hyung akan makan malam disini."

.

"Appa dan putera-nya sama saja," decak Jongwoon saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Sandeul yang sibuk dengan gadget-nya. Kyuhyun dengan ponselnya dan Sandeul dengan PSP-nya. Jongwoon menghempaskan tubuhnya dan memperhatikan kegiatan mereka.

Kenapa bisa bocah sekecil itu tertarik dengan benda bodoh bernama PSP? Dan kenapa ekspresinya saat memainkan benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam metalik itu sama dengan ekspresi namja dewasa di sampingnya?

Mereka terlalu serius dengan benda bodoh mereka!

Jongwoon jadi berfikir, jika nanti bayi-nya lahir akan seperti apa wajahnya? Apa nanti bayinya akan mewarisi garis lembut Ryeowook atau mewarisi ketampanannya? Apa nanti bayinya akan bersikap manis seperti Ryeowook atau bersikap arogan sepertinya?

Akankah bayinya nanti akan mewarisi hidung mancungnya?

Bagaimana dengan matanya?

Lalu bibirnya?

Dan seberapa besar ukuran kepalanya?

Jongwoon tersenyum saat memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Dadanya berdebar keras sekali dan Jongwoon jadi tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan bayinya.

"Baby-ah, kurasa ahjussi-mu yang berkepala besar itu sudah mulai gila ya? Lihat, dia tersenyum sendiri seperti orang bodoh," bisik Kyuhyun pada Sandeul.

Jongwoon mendelik saat telinganya yang sensitif dengan suara – suara menangkap bisikan iblis dari Kyuhyun.

Dan coba tebak apa reaksi Sandeul?

Bocah berwajah innocent tapi sama kurang ajarnya dengan Kyuhyun terpekik senang lalu tertawa. Oh, lihat! Bahkan dia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari PSP bodohnya itu!

"Yak! Kalian ini!" gerutu Jongwoon kesal. Jemari mungilnya meraih bantal sofa berwarna soft pink –yang dibeli Sungmin kemarin siang, lalu melemparnya ke arah Kyuhyun. Sial! Bisa – bisanya mereka mentertawakan dirinya.

"Hahaha.. Lihat tampang bodohmu itu, Hyung! Astaga. Perutku sakit sekali," seru Kyuhyun di sela tawanya. Namja tampan berwajah iblis itu tertawa geli sekali sampai perutnya terasa kaku. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sandeul yang juga mengikuti jejaknya –memegang perut mungilnya meski Sandeul tidak merasakan apapun. Mungkin supaya terlihat kompak dengan Appa-nya.

"Berhenti tertawa, iblis!" Jongwoon meraih vas bunga yang tergeletak di nakas dan mengangkatnya ke udara seperti ingin mengancam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya tapi tawanya belum reda.

"Berhenti atau kulempar benda ini ke kepalamu?"

"Arraseo.. Arraseo! Jangan lakukan itu. Vas bunga itu kesayangannya Minnie!"

Setelah benar – benar menghentikan tawanya, Kyuhyun beranjak meninggalkan ponselnya lalu menempatkan dirinya di sisi Jongwoon. Sementara Sandeul kembali fokus pada layar PSP-nya.

Kyuhyun kedua, eoh?

"Bagaimana rasanya jadi Appa, Kyu?" tanya Jongwoon sambil menatap Sandeul –si replikanya Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Menakjubkan!"

Jongwoon menoleh. "Maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun menggedikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak dapat menjabarkannya, Hyung. Karena rasanya yang memang sulit untuk di jabarkan. Kau akan tahu saat kau memilikinya."

"Begitu ya?"

"Yah… Asal kau tahu, Hyung. Dia –Sandeul selalu berhasil mengembalikan energiku. Saat dia tersenyum, segala rasa lelahku seolah sirna. Saat dia memanggilku, aku merasa menjadi orang yang paling bahagia sedunia. Lalu saat dia tertidur, aku merasa jika Sandeul adalah malaikat yang tersesat."

"Tersesat di sarang iblis maksudmu?" kekeh Jongwoon.

"Sialan kau, Hyung!" Kyuhyun memukul Jongwoon dengan bantal yang di pegangnya. "Oh, iya. Ngomong – ngomong, kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada ibu –eh maksudku namja hamil?"

Jongwoon menggeleng, membuat Kyuhyun mencibir karena merasa dirinya menjadi namja paling jenius dan serba tahu disini.

"Mereka akan lebih sensitif dari biasanya. Jangan coba – coba memancing emosinya. Karena perubahan emosi mereka sangat tidak terkendali."

Jongwoon mengangguk. Pantas saja akhir – akhir ini Ryeowook sangat sensitif dan lebih manja. Efek kehamilan, toh?

"Lalu?"

"Kau harus siap jadi suami siaga, Hyung! Seperti aku!" Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya.

"Siaga apanya? Kudengar kerjaanmu hanya bermain game saja," cibir Jongwoon. Jongwoon benar – benar tidak percaya jika Kyuhyun berevolusi menjadi suami siaga dan menanggalkan game – game bodohnya itu.

"HYUNG! KYUHYUN! MAKAN MALAM SUDAH SIAP!"

Obrolan kedua namja tampan itu terhenti saat suara nyaring Ryeowook terdengar dari dapur. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya, selama ini Ryeowook makan apa sih? Terompet? Suaranya benar – benar nyaring dan berisik!

.

.

Jongwoon membuka kedua matanya dengan berat saat samar – samar didengarnya suara Ryeowook dari dalam kamar mandi. Jongwoon meraba kasurnya dan tidak menemukan istrinya yang sedang mengandung itu. Seketika, kesadarannya berkumpul dan Jongwoon segera melompat dari ranjangnya.

"Kau kenapa, sayang?" tanya Jongwoon khawatir saat mendapati Ryeowook membungkuk di depan wastafel. Jongwoon meraih tengkuk Ryeowook dan memijitnya saat lagi – lagi Ryeowook mengeluarkan cairan bening dari dalam mulutnya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ryeowook?

"Gwaencanha, sayang?" Jongwoon mengusap punggung Ryeowook selembut mungkin. Demi apapun yang sedang terjadi pada Ryeowook, ingin sekali Jongwoon menggantikannya. Jongwoon tidak suka melihat Ryeowook seperti ini.

"Aku hanya merasa mual, Hyung," Ryeowook mengusap bibirnya. Cairan yang keluar dari mulutnya benar – benar meninggalkan rasa pahit di tenggorokannya. Ryeowook benar – benar tidak menyukainya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa kau salah makan?"

Ryeowook terdiam sejenak, lalu menggeleng. Seingatnya Ryeowook tidak memakan makan makanan aneh seharian ini. Ryeowook juga tidak melewatkan jam makannya. Terlebih Jongwoon yang memberikan tambahan asupan seperti susu khusus untuk ibu mengandung.

"Apa kau masuk angin?" Jongwoon memijit pundak Ryeowook.

"Mungkin."

"Kubuatkan teh hangat, ne?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk Jongwoon melakukan aktifitas seperti itu. "Tidak usah, Hyung. Aku mau tidur lagi," kata Ryeowook pelan.

"Baiklah, kita tidur lagi," Jongwoon membimbing Ryeowook keluar dari kamar mandi dan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang mereka.

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, namun rasa mual yang mendera perutnya membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ryeowook memendam wajahnya di dada bidang Yesung, berharap rasa mualnya berkurang dan dirinya bisa kembali tidur dengan nyaman.

Jongwoon mengusap punggungnya lembut, mencoba menyalurkan ketenangan ke dalam diri Ryeowook. Berangsur – angsur keadaan Ryeowook mulai membaik. Rasa mual di perutnya berganti dengan rasa kantuk luar biasa.

"Tidurlah sayang, aku akan menjagamu… Aku mencintaimu," Jongwoon mengecup puncak kepala Ryeowook. Jongwoon tidak berniat untuk tidur kembali. Dia sangat takut kalau Ryeowook tiba – tiba merasa mual lagi.

Jongwoon mencoba mengingat apa yang sudah dipelajarinya dari situs yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

Situs game?

Bukan!

Tentu saja, bukan!

Entah kerasukan setan apa –dan memangnya iblis bisa kerasukan setan? Aish, maksudnya entah kenapa Kyuhyun bisa menjadi seserius ini saat berbicara mengenai kehamilan. Mungkin karena Sungmin juga sedang mengandung jadi Kyuhyun merasa harus tahu banyak mengenai kehamilan.

Jongwoon merasa pernah membaca mengenai suatu gejala normal yang dialami sebagian besar orang yang sedang mengandung, namun dalam kasus Ryeowook –namja yang sedang mengandung. Gejala yang berhubungan dengan rasa mual.

Arghhh!

Ayolah Jongwoon, gunakan kemampuan ingatanmu!

"Morning sick?" gumam Jongwoon saat berhasil menemukan memori ingatannya mengenai gejala normal yang berhubungan dengan rasa mual itu.

Jadi sekarang Ryeowook sedang mengalami gejala morning sick? Sampai berapa lama? Jongwoon mengecup pucuk kepala Ryeowook lama. Tidak tega jika membayangkan Ryeowook harus tersiksa dengan rasa mual-nya. Apalagi sampai mengganggu tidurnya.

Haruskah Jongwoon membawa Ryeowook ke dokter saat matahari sudah menampakkan dirinya? Ah, benar! Dokter pasti memiliki obat pengurang rasa mual untuk Ryeowook.

.

.

.

**BRUGH!**

"ARRGHHH!"

Kyuhyun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya di lantai dan kepalanya terantuk nakasnya. Seketika rasa nyeri menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Siapa yang berani menendangnya dari singgasana-nya?

Sungmin?

Pasti bukan!

Sebrutal – brutalnya gaya tidur Sungmin, namja manisnya itu tidak pernah menendangnya. Apalagi sampai membuatnya terjatuh dan terantuk nakas. Kyuhyun berusaha untuk bangun dan bersiap untuk memaki.

"ASTAGA!" pekiknya kaget saat sosok Heechul-lah yang berdiri di atas ranjangnya dengan wajah seramnya.

Apa yang di lakukan namja cantik itu di apartemennya?

Darimana dia bisa masuk?

Bagaimana caranya dia masuk?

Dan apa yang dipegangnya itu?

Stick golf milik Hankyung –Appa?

Aura seram yang menguar dari tubuh Heechul membuat Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri. Iblis saja sampai bergidik ngeri begitu. Sebenarnya sebesar apa sih aura seram yang di keluarkan Heechul? Sebesar gunung? Entahlah, yang jelas Heechul terlihat marah sekali.

Kyuhyun berjengit saat Heechul melayangkan stick golf ke arahnya.

Astaga!

Astaga!

Astaga!

Mimpi apa Kyuhyun semalam? Pagi – pagi sudah jantungan begini!

"CHO KYUHYUN!" geramnya.

"Kenapa Eomma bisa masuk?"

**TRAK!**

"Gyaaaaah! Sakit Eomma!" pekik Kyuhyun histeris saat stick golf yang dikendalikan Heechul mencium kepalanya. Kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya dengan jari panjangnya. Rasanya benar – benar menyakitkan!

"Dasar anak kurang ajar! Beginikah sambutanmu saat aku datang?"

"Eomma juga menyambutku dengan cara yang tidak kalah kurang ajarnya!" sungut Kyuhyun kesal.

**TRAK!**

"ASTAGA, EOMMA! SAKIIIIITTTT!" jerit Kyuhyun saat stick golf maut itu kembali mencium kepalanya.

Heechul beranjak turun dari ranjang Kyuhyun dan berjalan dengan angkuhnya ke arah Sungmin yang menonton aksi Heechul. Wajahnya pucat, sepertinya benar – benar khawatir pada Kyuhyun.

Heechul berjalan memutari ranjang Kyuhyun dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun. Dilemparnya stick golf sialan itu ke lantai. Kedua tangan bersedekap di depan dadanya.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?"

Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya.

Bingung?

Tentu saja!

Seingatnya, Kyuhyun sudah mencoba menjadi anak baik dan tidak membuat masalah lagi. Untuk apa Heechul repot – repot datang dari Paris dan mengejutkannya seperti ini? Ditambah lagi pertanyaan 'kau tahu apa kesalahanmu' itu. Benar – benar membuat Kyuhyun pusing tujuh keliling.

"Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, Eomma! Kenapa sih Eomma selalu saja menuduhku?"

Heechul menyipitkan kedua mata besarnya. "Tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Iya! Seperti yang Eomma lihat."

**BRUGH!**

Kyuhyun terjungkang ke belakang saat Heechul menendangnya. "DASAR BOCAH IBLIS! KAU SUDAH MENGHAMILI PUTRA ORANG LAGI, BABO!"

Kyuhyun meringis ngilu. Sepertinya persendiannya sudah hancur sekarang. "Aish! Eomma tahu darimana sih? Aku sengaja tidak memberitahu Eomma kalau Minnie hamil lagi. Karena aku tahu Eomma pasti akan mengamuk."

"BOCAH SIALAN!"

**BRUGH! PLAK! TRAAAAK!**

"ASTAGA! EOMMA BERNIAT MEMBUNUHKU, YA?" teriak Kyuhyun kesakitan menerima serangan Heechul. Pinggangnya terasa sakit, perutnya, dadanya, lehernya, kepalanya!

"Aku memang berniat membunuhmu, bocah iblis! Berani – beraninya menghamili anak orang sampai dua kali tanpa berniat menikahinya. Astaga! Eomma tidak habis fikir. Kau tidak punya otak ya?"

"Aish! Aku niat menikahinya, kok! Hanya saja menunggu waktu yang tepat!"

"Eomma tidak ingin mendengar alasan bodohmu itu. Eomma berikan waktu satu bulan untuk menyiapkan pernikahan kalian. Jika tidak, Eomma akan membawa Minnie dan Sandeul ke Paris!"

"MWO?!"

Heechul menghela nafas panjang dan membenarkan poninya yang terlihat berantakkan. Dipungutnya stick golf milik suaminya kemudian berjalan dengan angkuhnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan rasa shock-nya.

**-ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo-**

**Fyuuuuuuh~**

**Akhirnya author dapet mood-nya lagi setelah sekian lama mencoba menulis lanjutannya. Gimana ya? Author merasa kurang enak badan akhir – akhir ini dan cepet lelah. Mian reader-deul karena author telat update…**

**Doakan agar author cepet sembuh dan kembali melanjutkan FF ini~**

**Mungkin masih banyak typo yang bertebaran di atas sana!**

**Mian~**

**Semoga kalian suka dengan FF author….**

**Dan untuk kalian yang menyempatkan diri meninggalkan review, author sangat merasa bangga. Karena masih ada yang menghargai karya abal author nan jelita yang satu ini**

**#PLAK**

**#ABAIKAN**

**Hehehe…**

**Sign,**

**Fujihara Chitose ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tears Stole The Heart **© Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon, Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**Other Member Super Junior**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, alur kecepetan

Not Like? Don't read!

.

**Please Don't Be Plagiator**

**And**

**Don't Be SILENT READERS**

**.**

en**JOY**

.

Kibum menatap hujan yang terjatuh ke bumi sore ini dengan tatapan kosong. Bulir – bulir bening yang terjatuh dari langit itu seperti tengah membasahi hatinya. Bayangan Ryeowook belum sepenuhnya menghilang dalam benaknya.

Senyumnya.

Suaranya.

Wajahnya.

Kelembutannya.

Perhatiannya.

Kesempurnaannya.

Segumpal perasaan menyesal mengganjal hatinya. Seharusnya Kibum menahan amarahnya saat Ryeowook mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun. Seharusnya Kibum tidak terbakar cemburu saat Kyuhyun berada di apartemen Ryeowook. Seharusnya Kibum menahannya saat Ryeowook ingin pergi, bukan malah menyakitinya –bahkan hampir membunuhnya.

Kibum menghela nafas panjang.

Seharusnya Kibum bersikap baik padanya.

Seharusnya Kibum memeluknya.

Seharusnya Kibum menjaganya.

Seharusnya Kibum tidak membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Menikmati hujan yang turun?" suara berat milik Siwon terdengar. Dokter tampan itu menempatkan dirinya di sisi Kibum. Sejak kemarin Kibum terlihat murung. Sebenarnya Siwon mengetahui apa yang menjadi beban fikirannya saat ini. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Ryeowook.

"Aku suka hujan," Siwon mulai bermonolog. "Hujan terjatuh dari langit. Seperti tangisan dari dewa langit. Memberikan kesejukan dan kedamaian. Dulu Daddy-ku bilang hujan turun karena beberapa malaikat cantik yang dimiliki dewa langit jatuh ke bumi. Dan sekarang aku percaya pada cerita Daddy-ku."

Siwon tersenyum, melirik namja bersurai hitam legam di sampingnya. Tidak ada ekspresi apapun yang keluar dari wajahnya. Siwon terbiasa. Sikapnya yang dingin membuat Siwon semakin tertarik untuk semakin dekat dengannya. Salahkah?

"Siwon-ssi," panggil Kibum tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada rinai – rinai hujan.

Siwon menoleh. "Ya?"

"Apa seperti ini rasanya patah hati?"

"Kau patah hati?"

"Mungkin."

"Kau tidak tahu?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Aku tidak pernah patah hati sebelumnya."

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

Kibum meremas dadanya. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri dan hampa. Kibum sendiri bingung menggambarkan apa yang sedang dia rasakan. Rasanya aneh dan tidak menyenangkan.

"Aneh."

Siwon tertawa ringan. Telapak tangannya yang besar beralih dari saku celananya lalu mengacak helaian rambut Kibum. "Kau itu lucu sekali sih."

Kibum mempoutkan bibirnya lalu menghentak tangan Siwon. "Aku sedang tidak menceritakan cerita lucu, Tuan Choi!"

"Arraseo… Lalu…?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Hanya itu yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?"

Kibum terdiam sejenak. "Seminggu lagi aku diperbolehkan pulang."

"Heung…"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Tapi aku takut berada jauh darimu. Selama ini kau merawatku dengan baik. Aku takut jika aku berada jauh darimu, aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku lagi."

"Lalu?"

"Bisakah aku tetap disini?"

Siwon benar – benar terbahak saat Kibum mengatakan semua itu dengan ekspresi datarnya. Jebal! Kibum itu benar – benar lucu sekali! Dan apa katanya? Dia ingin tetap disini? Bukankah namja es itu selalu bilang ingin segera pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit?

Kibum melayangkan tinjunya di lengan kekar Siwon. "Jangan tertawa bodoh!"

"Hahahahaha… Kau ini benar – benar!"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

.

.

"Sayang… Aku pulang!"

Mendengar suara Jongwoon, Ryeowook segera meninggalkan drama yang sedang di tontonnya. Namja penyuka jerapah itu berlari kecil. Tidak sabar untuk menyambut kedatangan sang suami.

"Selamat datang!" serunya riang.

Ryeowook segera menghambur ke dalam pelukan Jongwoon. Padahal Jongwoon hanya pergi bekerja dan itupun tidak sampai 12 jam, tapi Ryeowook sudah sangat merindukan Jongwoon.

Merindukan pelukannya.

Merindukan aroma maskulinnya.

Merindukan suaranya.

Merindukan sentuhannya.

Merindukan segalanya yang berhubungan dengan Jongwoon.

"Kau merindukanku, sayang?" Jongwoon mengecup puncak kepala Ryeowook dan balas memeluknya erat. Tas kerjanya dibiarkan tergeletak di lantai. Tidak penting memikirkan tasnya. Yang terpenting adalah istrinya yang manis ini.

"Sangat, Hyung! Kau meninggalkanku terlalu lama," sungut Ryeowook dengan nada sedih.

Jongwoon tertawa. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau Ryeowook bertambah manja dengannya. Apa karena perubahan hormon dan emosinya?

Ryeowook melonggarkan pelukannya dan membiarkan Jongwoon memberikan kecupan – kecupan manis pada wajah dan bibirnya. Ryeowook menyukainya. Menyukai apapun yang diberikan Jongwoon.

"Hai, Baby. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Apa Mommy makan dengan benar?" Jongwoon berlutut –mensejajarkan dirinya dengan perut Ryeowook. Jemari pendeknya mengusap perut datar Ryeowook dengan sangat lembut.

"Baby, Mommy tidak nakal kan? Apa Mommy meminum susu dan vitamin-nya hari ini? Mommy tidak melakukan hal – hal yang Daddy larang kan? Katakan pada Daddy jika Mommy berbuat nakal. Arrachi?"

Ryeowook tersenyum saat Jongwoon berinteraksi dengan calon bayi mereka. Setelah mengecup perut datar Ryeowook, Jongwoon meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai lalu merangkul bahu sempit istrinya.

"Hyung..."

"Ne?"

"Kapan kita akan menyampaikan berita bahagia ini pada Appa dan Eomma?"

Jongwoon mengecup pelipis Ryeowook lembut. Namja tampan itu mengajak Ryeowook masuk ke dalam kamar mereka, mengabaikan televisi yang menayangkan drama kesukaan Ryeowook begitu saja. Hei, apa kau tahu arti pemborosan?

Jongwoon membimbing Ryeowook untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang mereka, setelah itu Jongwoon mulai membenahi dirinya.

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya saat Jongwoon malah sibuk melepas jas cokelatnya dan membuka lemari mereka -Jongwoon mengambil kaus tanpa lengannya yang berwarna hitam.

Kenapa Jongwoon tidak menjawab pertanyaannya?

"Hyung..." Protes Ryeowook karena Jongwoon malah dengan santainya melepas kemejanya dan menggantinya dengan kaus tanpa lengan favoritnya.

"Apa sayang?"

"Hyung tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!" Ryeowook mendelik tidak suka. Haruskah Jongwoon mengabaikannya? Apa susahnya sih menjawab pertanyaan semudah itu?

Jongwoon terkekeh.

"Aku sudah memberitahu Appa dan Eomma, sayang. Dan sepertinya mereka akan segera datang."

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya. "MWO? Kenapa Hyung tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

Jongwoon menghampiri Ryeowook dan mengecup bibirnya lembut. "Mianhae sayang. Aku terlalu gembira hingga tidak sabar memberitahu mereka."

Ryeowook bersedekap dada. Sepertinya perubahan hormon Ryeowook berjalan sangat sempurna. Lihat, namja manis itu begitu sensitif. Bahkan untuk hal sepele seperti ini.

Jongwoon mendudukkan dirinya di sisi Ryeowook. Jongwoon sudah menyiapkan mentalnya kalau - kalau Ryeowook sedang dalam keadaan sensitif seperti ini. Dan Jongwoon sudah menyiapkan jurus ampuh untuk merayunya.

"Sayang... Tadi siang Donghae bilang padaku. Dia melihat boneka jerapah setinggi satu setengah meter terpajang apik di pusat perbelanjaan."

Ryeowook melirik Jongwoon tapi masih mencoba untuk terlihat dingin.

"...Kurasa tidak ada salahnya untuk meminta Donghae membelikannya untukmu. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak tertarik ya?" Jongwoon memasang ekspresi sedih.

"Ya! Ya! Aku tidak begitu kok. Jebal, Hyung! Belikan untukku ya?" Seketika pendirian Ryeowook runtuh dan namja itu kini menatap Jongwoon dengan puppy eyes-nya.

Jongwoon mengacak surai cokelat istrinya lalu mengecup kedua pipinya yang terlihat sedikit berisi sejak mengandung anak mereka. "Arraseo.. Aku akan meminta Donghae untuk membelinya untukmu."

.

.

"Aish, keterlaluan sekali!" Heechul mendengus. Sesekali namja cantik itu menghentakkan kakinya kasar. Terlihat sekali jika Heechul tengah kesal saat ini.

Bagaimana tidak?

Heechul baru saja menyelesaikan pemotretan untuk desain terbaru-nya saat Changmin menghubunginya. Heechul fikir Changmin hanya akan memberitahu tentang perkembangan perusahaannya atau sekedar memberitahu bahwa namja tinggi itu sudah putus dengan benda kotak bernama PSP.

Nyatanya?

Changmin benar - benar memberitahu dirinya sebuah berita besar. Berita yang membuat Heechul memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke Korea. Berita yang membuat Heechul mengambil stick golf kesayangan Hankyung. Berita yang membuatnya ingin membunuh seseorang.

Putra bungsunya! Yang menurut yeoja - yeoja bodoh di luar sana tampan dan mempesona. Yang mereka gilai karena kejenuisannya. Yang memiliki seringaian menyebalkan seperti iblis. Putra bungsunya yang paling menyebalkan itu, telah menghamili anak orang -lagi!

What The Hell!

Bagaimana bisa bocah mesum itu melakukan hal yang sama tanpa berniat menikahi Sungmin terlebih dahulu? Oh, kalau saja Kyuhyun berani meninggalkan Sungmin setelah ini, Heechul yang akan menjadi orang pertama memukuli bocah itu sampai mati.

Dan apa semuanya memang sedang berencana membuatnya terkejut?

Jungsoo mengatakan hal yang membuatnya semakin terkejut. Ryeowook juga sedang mengandung. Sebenarnya bukan masalah sih, mengingat Ryeowook sudah menikah.

Tapi yang membuat Heechul pusing tujuh keliling, bagaimana bisa Sungmin dan Ryeowook mengandung dalam waktu yang bersamaan? Apa karena mereka dekat? Atau memang sudah janjian sebelumnya?

"Eomma, sudahlah," erang Changmin yang bosan dengan tingkah kekanakan Heechul.

"Diamlah, bocah! Aku sedang kesal dengan si iblis itu."

"Tapi kau seharusnya bahagia karena sebentar lagi cucu keduamu akan lahir, Hyung," suara Kangin terdengar.

Heechul medelik tidak suka pada Kangin. Namja cantik itu menghempaskan tubuh rampingnya di sofa milik keluarga Kim.

"Dengan ini persahabatan kita makin lengkap kan," Jungsoo yang sedari tadi sibuk menyiapkan makanan kesukaan Ryeowook menyahut. Di tangannya sudah ada papper bag yang akan diberikannya untuk Ryeowook.

"Heum... Sepertinya begitu," kata Heechul dengan wajah murungnya.

"Dan sudah seharusnya kau bahagia dengan semua ini, Chullie-ah."

"Anak itu..." Kedua mata Heechul menerawang. "Anak itu memang menyebalkan. Selalu membuatku emosi. Tapi penuh dengan kejutan."

Semua yang berada di ruangan itu mendengarkan cerita Heechul. Tidak ada yang berani menyela atau mengacuhkannya.

"Aku masih ingat saat dia bilang akan menjuarai olimpiade matematika asalkan aku tidak melarangnya bermain game. Dan ternyata dia berhasil memenangkannya tanpa menyentuh bukunya. Kemudian saat dia bilang tidak tertarik pada yeoja, saat dia sukses, saat dia mengenalkanku pada Sungmin dan Sandeul. Dan saat aku mengetahui jika Sungmin tengah mengandung lagi karena perbuatannya. Astaga, aku benar - benar pusing."

Heechul mengatakan semua itu seolah dirinya sangat tidak menyukainya. Padahal, tersirat sebuah kebanggaan besar saat Heechul menceritakannya.

**-ooOOooOOooOOoo-**

Apartemen mewah yang di tempati Jongwoon dan Ryeowook terlihat ramai. Berbagai macam suara terdengar begitu mendominasi. Malam yang biasanya hening, kini terlihat lebih hidup.

Ryeowook mungkin sudah mempersiapkan kemungkinan kedua orangtuanya akan datang berkunjung malam ini. Tapi sungguh, Ryeowook tidak menyangka jika yang datang ke apartemennya malam ini benar - benar spesial.

Jungsoo, Kangin, Heechul, Hankyung, Changmin, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Sandeul dan mertuanya -Kim Jaejoong.

"Aku benar - benar terkejut saat Jongwoon mengatakan istrinya tengah mengandung 7 minggu. Saat itu sedang berada di New York untuk urusan bisnis. Tanpa fikir panjang aku memutuskan untuk segera pulang dan menemui menantuku yang cantik ini," Jaejoong tersenyum pada Ryeowook yang duduk di sisi jongwoon. Terlihat sekali jika Ryeowook enggan berjauhan dengan Jongwoon. Dan sepertinya Jongwoon juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Aku pun juga sama. Saat itu aku tengah berada di Paris setelah selesai melakukan sesi pemotretan untuk desain terbaruku. Aku dihubungi Changmin, putra sulungku yang mengelola perusahaan game-nya. Aku dibuat terkejut saat mengatakan putra bungsuku yang bodoh itu menghamili kekasihnya lagi. Saat itu aku langsung pulang ke Korea dan kau tahu apa? Sahabatku -Jungsoo mengatakan bahwa putranya juga tengah mengandung. Aigoo~ aku benar - benar merasa mendapat kejutan."

Kyuhyun dan Jongwoon hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya saat kedua Eomma mereka mulai menyombongkan diri mereka.

"Ryeowook-ku itu sangat pandai memasak. Dia juga sangat manis dan lembut. Saat dia berbicara padaku, tutur katanya sangat baik. Benar - benar tipe menantu idealku," Jaejoong mulai membanggakan Ryeowook.

Heechul yang duduk di sampingnya pun juga tidak mau kalah. "Minnie-ku juga sangat pandai memasak. Kau bisa lihat sendiri betapa cantiknya calon menantuku itu. Wajahnya begitu innocent dan pembawaannya yang tenang. Ah~ aku benar - benar menyukainya. Kalau saja aku bisa, aku ingin membawanya ke Paris untuk menemaniku!"

Baik, kita tinggalkan dua namja cantik yang tengah membanggakan menantu dan calon menantu mereka. Tinggalkan saja, tidak apa - apa! Biarkan mereka sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri.

"WOOK! WOOK!" Sandeul mengulurkan kedua tangan mungilnya ke arah Ryeowook. Berharap 'ahjuma'-nya itu membawa dirinya ke dalam dekapannya.

"Woaaaah~ sepertinya baby Sandeul ingin di gendong Wook-nya," kekeh Kyuhyun.

"Jja.. Kemari bocah iblis.. Kufikir malam ini pun kau akan menghabiskan waktumu dengan PSP bodoh pemberikan Daddy-mu," Ryeowook meraih tubuh mungil Sandeul dan menggendongnya. Namja mungil itu beringsut menjauh dari Jongwoon dan membawa Sandeul berkeliling apartemennya disusul dengan Sungmin.

"Apa perubahan emosi ibu hamil sangat mengerikan, ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat kedua 'uke' mereka sudah berada di luar batas pendengaran.

"Sangat nengerikan."

"Kau tahu, Hyung? Kemarin malam Sungmin ngambek dan menolak memberikanku jatah sampai minggu depan hanya karena aku bilang tubuhnya semakin berisi. Astaga! Aku benar - benar frustasi."

Jongwoon terkekeh. Salah sendiri mengatakan hal sensitif seperti itu. Untung saja perubahan emosi Ryeowook tidak terlalu parah. Setidaknya Jongwoon masih bisa menanganinya.

"Dan kudengar dari temanku. Ibu hamil itu identik dengan istilah 'ngidam'."

Jongwoon menautkan kedua alisnya. "Ngidam?"

"Seperti menginginkan sesuatu secara tiba - tiba."

"Tapi Ryeowook tidak pernah meminta sesuatu secara tiba - tiba."

"Kudoakan agar Ryeowook melakukannya." Kyuhyun tertawa keras.

"Sialan, kau!"

.

"Eomma benar - benar merasa bahagia," ujar Jungsoo saat Ryeowook berada di sampingnya sambil menggendong Sandeul. Namja berparas lembut itu tengah menyiapkan makan malam di bantu Sungmin dan Changmin. Haaah~ lupakan nama yang terakhir. Namja tiang listrik itu hanya sibuk dengn isi kulkas Ryeowook dan sibuk mencicipi makanan yang dimasak Jungsoo.

"Akupun juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Eomma," Ryeowook mengecup kening Sandeul. Rona - rona bahagia terlihat jelas di wajahny dan jantungnya tifak bisa berhenti berdebar. Ryeowook sangat menyukai perasaan ini.

"Kau tahu, sayang? Eomma jadi teringat masa - masa dimana Eomma mengandungmu. Itu sangat menyenangkan. Eomma dapat merasakan detak jantungmu, merasakan tendanganmu, merasakan pergerakanmu. Ah~ sungguh sangat indah."

"Apa aku akan merasakan hal yang sama, Eomma?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau tifak percaya, kau bisa tanyakan Sungmin."

Ryeowook beralih ke Sungmin "Benarkah seperti itu, Hyung?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kau benar - benar akan merasakannya sediri. Rasanya sungguh luar biasa. Aku masih mengingatnya sampai sekarang."

Ryeowook mengulum senyumnya. "Aku berharap juga seperti itu."

"Apakah kalian sudah selesai mengobrol? Aku sangat lapar~" sela Changmin dengan wajah sok-kelaparan miliknya. Kelaparan darimana? Daritadi kan dia sudah menghabiskan banyak stok makanan Ryeowook.

"Lebih baik kau pergi dari dapur dan tunggu saja bersama Kyuhyun! Atau kau mau aku menyumpal mulutnu dengan wajan?" Ancam Ryeowook yang membuat Changmin bergidik ngeri.

Ternyata benar kata Kyuhyun. Ryeowook itu sangat mengerikan!

...dan Changmin masih sayang dengan nyawanya sehingga memilih untuk meninggalkan dapur. Lebih baik kelaparan daripada habis di hajar uke-nya si Jongwoon –Fikir Changmin.

"Oh iya," Jungsoo beralih pada Sungmin yang kini sedang mengeluarkan piring – piring dari lemari penyimpanan. "Ngomong – ngomong berapa usia kandunganmu, Sungmin-ah?"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Baru beranjak 8 minggu, Ahjumma."

Jungsoo berdecak kagum. "Bagaimana bisa kejadian ini terulang lagi?"

Ryeowook memandang Jungsoo bingung. "Apa maksud Eomma? Kejadian apa yang Eomma maksud? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Sewaktu Eomma mengandung dirimu dan Chullie mengandung Kyuhyun. Usia kandungan kita tidak jauh berbeda. Seperti kalian. Apa memang tali persahabatan kami terlalu erat hingga menurun pada keturunan kami?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. Dibelainya punggung Sandeul dengan lembut. "Kurasa memang seperti itu. Ya kan, Hyung?"

"Tentu saja begitu, Wookie-ah."

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook menggeliat gelisah dalam dekapan Jongwoon –membuat kesadaran Jongwoon kembali. Jongwoon membuka kedua matanya dengan berat. Ada apa dengan Ryeowook? Apa perutnya mual lagi?

"Ada apa, sayang?"

Ryeowook tidak menjawab. Namja bertubuh mungil itu melesakkan wajahnya di dada Jongwoon. Kepalanya menggeleng namun tubuhnya bereaksi lain. Ryeowook masih tidak tenang.

"Sayang, apa benar kau tidak apa – apa? Apa kau mual lagi?" Tanya Jongwoon mulai khawatir. Namja tampan itu melirik jam digital yang tergeletak di nakasnya.

Pukul 02.45 dinihari.

Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jongwoon dengan penuh harap. Jongwoon membelai pipi Ryeowook dengan lembut dan mengecup bibirnya. Hatinya sungguh tidak tega melihat Ryeowook menahan mual-nya. Apalagi sampai mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Hyung…"

"Iya sayang…"

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya. "Aku boleh meminta sesuatu?"

ASTAGA!

Jongwoon membeku di tempatnya. Apa sudah saatnya Ryeowook mengalami fase 'NGIDAM'? Ya, Tuhan semoga Ryeowook tidak meminta yang aneh – aneh. Sebab Kyuhyun menceritakan beberapa pengalaman temannya yang mengalami fase itu. Dan itu terdengar sangat mengerikan.

Jongwoon menggigit bibirnya.

Dia benar – benar panik. Benar – benar takut kalau Ryeowook meminta sesuatu yang aneh?

"Hyung!" Ryeowook memukul dada Jongwoon pelan.

"Ah, ne? Apa yang kau inginkan sayang?"

"Tiba – tiba saja aku ingin bertemu Kyuhyun."

"Baiklah, besok pagi kita akan mempir ke apartemen Kyuhyun."

Ryeowook menggeleng keras. "Aku tidak mau menunggu sampai besok pagi, Hyung!"

"EH?"

"Aku mau sekarang juga!"

"MWO?"

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya. "Ya sudah kalau tidak mau mengantarku!" Ryeowook mengangkat tubuhnya. Ryeowook beranjak dari tempatnya namun di tahan Jongwoon.

"Kau mau kemana, sayang? Kembalilah tidur, ini masih dinihari."

"Lepaskan aku, Hyung! Aku ingin bertemu Kyuhyun!"

"Sayang dengarkan aku."

Ryeowook menyentak tangan Jongwoon dan menatapnya sinis. "Kan Hyung tidak mau mengantarkan aku. Ya sudah, biar aku pergi sendiri. Lagipula apartemen Kyuhyun kan hanya berbeda lantai dengan apartemen kita!"

Jongwoon panik.

Astaga!

Doa Kyuhyun benar – benar manjur!

"Sayang," Jongwoon menghalangi jalan Ryeowook. Sungguh, bukan masalah jika Ryeowook meminta hal ini saat siang atau sore hari. Tapi ini kan masih dinihari. Dan Kyuhyun pun pasti sedang berada di alam mimpinya.

"Minggir, Hyung!"

"J-Jangan seperti ini, Sayang. Kita bertemu Kyuhyun-nya besok saja ya?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Aku ingin sekarang, Hyung! Minggir, Hyung-ie. Aku mau ke apartemen Kyuhyun sekarang."

Jongwoon menghela nafas panjang.

Jika sudah seperti ini, apa mungkin Jongwoon membiarkannya? Tidak mungkin kan dirinya kembali tidur sementara Ryeowook kelayapan dinihari begini. Yah, meskipun tujuannya jelas ke apartemen Kyuhyun yang terletak di lantai atas.

"Baiklah, kita akan ke apartemen Kyuhyun sekarang. Pakai jaketmu dan kita segera pergi menemui Kyuhyun."

.

.

**BRUK!**

"ASTAGA!" Kyuhyun terpekik kaget saat tiba – tiba tubuhnya terjatuh dari ranjangnya dengan gaya yang tidak elitnya. Oh tidak! Bokong seksinya terasa begitu ngilu.

Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya dengan berat.

Siapa lagi sih yang berani mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya?

"KIM RYEOWOOK?" seru Kyuhyun keget ketika melihat sang sahabat berdiri di atas ranjangnya dengan cengiran bodohnya. Apa – apaan si kurcaci kerdil itu?

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongwoon dan Sungmin yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Apa yang mereka lakukan?

"Annyeong, Kyu Babo!" sapa Ryeowook dengan manisnya.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya tiga kali sampai akhirnya –

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, KURCACI KERDIL?!" teriakan Kyuhyun menggelegar di dalam kamarnya.

Katakan pukul berapa sekarang?

Untuk apa namja kerdil ini dating ke apartemennya?

"Mian, Kyu. Istriku mengidam ingin bertemu denganmu," kekehan Jongwoon terdengar.

'Senjata Makan Tuan' seru Jongwoon suka cita. Salah siapa mendoakan agar Ryeowook mengalami fase 'ngidam'. Kalau tahu niat Ryeowook bertemu dengan Kyuhyun pagi – pagi buat begini adalah untuk menendang bokongnya, Jongwoon tidak akan berdebat dulu dengan Ryeowook tadi.

"BABO! Kau tidak tahu pukul berapa sekarang? Dan kenapa kau menendang BOKONGKU?"

Ryeowook terkikik. "Habisnya bokongmu itu montok sekali sih."

"YAK! BOKONGKU ITU SEKSI BUKAN MONTOK. YANG MONTOK ITU BOKONG MINNIE-KU."

**BRUK!**

Bantal penuh liur Kyuhyun mendarat dengan mulusnya di wajahnya.

Pelakunya Ryeowook?

Bukan…

Pelakunya bukan Ryeowook.

Kalian tahu kan kalau Sungmin paling sensitive mendengar kata – kata itu. Jadi bisa ditebak siapa pelaku pelemparan bantal laknat itu, kan? Yup! Dia Lee Sungmin.

Lihat!

Bahkan namja manis itu ikut berdiri di sisi Ryeowook dengan wajah dinginnya. Kedua tangannya bersedekap di depan dadanya.

Huh, ceritanya Kyuhyun tengah di serang dua uke yang tengah hamil eoh?

"M-Minnie~ M-Maksudku…"

"TIDAK ADA JATAH SELAMA SEBULAN, KYU!"

Kyuhyun tercengang. Nyawanya seperti melayang di udara dengan sekali hempas. Bagaimana bias? Oh, Tuhan!

Mereka yang hamil, kenapa dirinya ikut terkena imbasnya juga?

…Mungkin satu yang Kyuhyun lupakan saat ini.

–Berhati – hatilah pada namja yang sedang mengandung. Karena mereka sangat sensitive!

**-ooOOooOOooOOoo-**

**ALOHA~~~**

**Autor sableng dateng lagi… Hehehehehe… Hummmm author belom kepikiran konfliknya sih. Ini juga lagi mikir gimana caranya buat bikin acara ngidamnya Ryeowook berjalan dengan heboh. Sekali – sekali bikin Jongwoon tersiksa boleh kali ya? Hahahahahaha**

**#tertawanistabarengKyu**

**Bagaimana?**

**Ada yang punya saran untuk acara ngidam Ryeowook Eomma di chapter depan?**

**Hihihi~**

**Gomawo buat reader-deul yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk meninggalkan jejak *BOW* author sangat terharu sekali #elapingusdibajuJongwoon #dilemparkejurang #abaikan**

**Oke, **

**Masih tertarik dengan lanjutannya?**

**Give me a review and I will bring the next chapter!**

**Deal?**

**See You~**

**Sign,**

**Fujihara Chitose ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Tears Stole The Heart **© Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon, Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**Other Member Super Junior**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, alur kecepetan

Not Like? Don't read!

.

**Please Don't Be Plagiator**

**And**

**Don't Be SILENT READERS**

**.**

en**JOY**

.

Jongwoon memijit keningnya saat rasa pening menyerangnya. Jongwoon kurang tidur. Yah, menghadapi kehamilan Ryeowook dengan sejuta macam acara 'mengidam'-nya membuat Jongwoon tidak dapat tidur dengan tenang. Belum lagi Ryeowook masih merasakan mual meskipun kini kandungannya sudah menginjak bulan ke empat.

Jongwoon menghela nafas panjang. Matanya sudah sangat berat untuk terus terbuka, tapi pekerjaannya masih menumpuk di mejanya. Jongwoon ingin beristirahat.

Sehari saja!

Jongwoon merindukan ranjangnya.

Merindukan bantal dan gulingnya.

Merindukan alam mimpinya.

Belakangan ini, Jongwoon hampir tidak bisa memejamkan matanya barang sejenak. Ryeowook pasti akan membangunkannya tengah malam dan meminta hal - hal aneh padanya. Jika Jongwoon menolaknya, Ryeowook akan marah padanya. Jongwoon benar - benar tidak berdaya.

Dan pada akhirnya, Jongwoon hanya dapat berpasrah dan mengikuti keinginan aneh Ryeowook –termasuk menyuruhnya pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli kubis pukul 3 dini hari. Jangan bertanya untuk apa Ryeowook meraung - raung ingin dibelikan kubis. Karena, saat Jongwoon pulang dengan dua kantong belanjaan berisi Kubis, Ryeowook malah sudah kembali tidur dan keesokan paginya tidak mengingat apapun.

Jongwoon tidak berani protes, apalagi marah. Bisa - bisa Jongwoon di hajar Ryeowook. Namja hamil itu kan lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan iblis dan lebih berbahaya dibandingkan mafia.

Tapi semenjak Ryeowook mengandung, Namja itu cenderung lebih menunjukkan sisi feminimnya. Ryeowook sering mengantarkan bekal makan siang untuknya, memeluk tubuhnya, mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, selalu mengatakan kata - kata cinta padanya.

Astaga.

Membuat Jongwoon ingin segera pulang ke rumah dan mengecupi setiap jengkal tubuh Ryeowook.

**BIP...BIP...**

Jongwoon melirik horor pada ponselnya yang berdering. Nama sang istri-lah yang tampil di layar ponselnya.

_'Ya Tuhan... Selamatkan aku kali ini saja. Jangan biarkan Ryeowook-ku mengidam yang aneh - aneh lagi. Termasuk menyuruhku membeli kubis' _doa Jongwoon dalam hati.

**"Hyuuuuung..."** Rengekan manja khas Ryeowook terdengar saat Jongwoon menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga kanannya.

"Ne, Sayang. Ada apa?"

**"Hyung sudah makan?"**

"Sudah Sayang. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau sudah makan? Sudah minum vitamin-mu? Bagaimana dengan buah - buahan yang kubelikan kemarin?"

Terdengar helaan nafas Ryeowook dari seberang sana. Jongwoon terkekeh membayangkan raut wajah istrinya yang imut itu. Pasti istrinya itu sedang mempoutkan bibirnya. Ah~ membayangkannya membuat Jongwoon ingin mengecupi bibirnya.

**"Sudah semua, Hyung. Aku benar - benar menghabiskan makananku, meminum vitaminku, menghabiskan buah yang kau belikan dan sekarang perutku hampir meledak karena kekenyangan."**

Jongwoon tersenyum. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Sekarang kau ada dimana? Masih di kantor?"

**"Aku? Tidak. Aku sudah tidak berada di kantor."**

"Kau sudah di rumah?"

**"Belum."**

"Kau berada di cafe?"

**"Tidak juga."**

Jongwoon menautkan alisnya bingung. "Lalu dimana kau berada sekarang, sayang?"

**"Aku berada di depan ruanganmu. Tapi sekretaris-mu yang sok cantik itu melarangku masuk ke dalam ruanganmu. Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku ini istrimu tapi dia malah menertawaiku. Dia bilang tidak seorang-****pun yang boleh masuk kecuali dirinya."**

Jongwoon melongo.

Ryeowook?

Berada di depan ruangannya?

Sekretarisnya melarangnya masuk?

Jongwoon melempar ponselnya ke meja dan segera berlari untuk membuka pintu ruangannya. Astaga! Bagaimana bisa dia lupa memberitahu sekretaris-nya yang baru bekerja 2 hari ini tentang pengecualian untuk Ryeowook?

Pemandangan pertama yang Jongwoon lihat saat pintu ruangannya terbuka adalah…

Ryeowook yang menekuk wajahnya, terlihat sekali kalau dia sedang kesal. Jongwoon menelan salivanya susah payah. Entah apa yang akan Jongwoon lakukan jika Ryeowook benar – benar mengamuk disini.

"S-Sayang…?"

Ryeowook menatap Jongwoon sinis kemudian berpaling pada sekretaris suaminya yang dengan seenaknya menertawai Ryeowook dan mengatakan bahwa hanya dia yang boleh masuk ke ruangan milik suaminya.

"Coba kau ulangi apa yang tadi kau katakan padaku!" perintah Ryeowook penuh penekanan. Terlihat sekali emosinya sedang berada di puncak kepalanya.

Sang sekretaris yang memiliki wajah cantik, tubuh ramping bak model, kedua kaki jenjang yang terlihat seksi saat dia mengenakan rok mini ketat-nya, rambut hitam panjang yang tergerai dengan indahnya, dan… dan… Astaga! Ingin sekali Ryeowook menendang yeoja sok cantik itu! Dia hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya.

"Cepat ulangi apa yang katakan padaku. Biar 'suami-ku' mendengarnya!" Ryeowook menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf.

"S-Sajangnim sedang sibuk, T-Tuan.." lirih sang sekretaris dan membuat Ryeowook membelalakkan kedua matanya. Apa – apaan dia?

"Kurasa bukan itu yang tadi kau katakan padaku, nona muda!" desis Ryeowook. Namja mungil itu bahkan sampai mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Bagaimana bisa Jongwoon menerima yeoja ini untuk menjadi sekretarisnya?

Jongwoon yang merasa keadaan sudah tidak kondusif lagi ditambah beberapa karyawannya mengawasi mereka secara sembunyi – sembunyi memilih untuk merangkul bahu sempit Ryeowook.

"Sayang… Sudahlah.."

Ryeowook menghempaskan tangan Jongwoon kasar. "Hyung membelanya?"

Jongwoon mengecup bibir tipis Ryeowook. "Aku tidak membela siapa – siapa, Sayang. Jja, kita masuk saja ke ruanganku."

"Aku mau pulang saja!" Ryeowook menghentak lantai kesal.

"Sayang…," Jongwoon menarik tangan Ryeowook dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. "Dengarkan aku dulu. Jung Jessica-ssi baru dua hari bekerja menjadi sekretarisku. Dan aku memang belum me –"

"Terus saja kau membelanya…"

Jongwoon menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak membelanya, sayang. Maafkan aku.."

.

.

Jessica terduduk dengan lemas di kursi-nya. Bahkan sampai saat ini tangannya masih saja bergetar. Helaian poninya menutupi sebagian matanya.

"A-Astaga…"

"Kau terkejut. Ya, kan?"

Jessica mengangkat wajahnya saat suara Donghae menyapu telinganya. Donghae tersenyum sangat sinis padanya dan kilatan tidak suka terpancar dari kedua matanya.

"Lee Donghae…" desis Jessica dengan bibir bergetar.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan sejak awal. Kau akan menyesal saat mengetahui tentang Hyung-ku. Aku bahkan tidak percaya kau sampai merelakan dirimu bekerja sebagai sekretaris-nya sementara kau adalah pewaris tunggal perusahaan Appa-mu."

"Jangan campuri urusanku!" Jessica menatap tajam ke dalam mata Donghae.

"Lalu apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan, Nona Jessica yang terhormat? Apa kau akan langsung mengajukan resign dan kembali pada perusahaan Appa-mu?" senyum miring tercetak di wajah penuh pesona milik Donghae.

"Sudah kubilang jangan campuri urusanku!" seru Jessica tertahan.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa yang kau katakan itu, cantik. Karena…" Donghae menggantungkan ucapannya. Donghae sangat menikmati wajah kesal Jessica.

"Pergi dariku, Lee Donghae!"

"Oooh… Kau berani mengusir atasanmu?"

"Aku tidak peduli! Pergi dari hadapanku sekarang juga, bodoh!"

Donghae semakin tertarik. "Kau tidak mau mengetahui alasanku soal aku yang tidak akan melakukan apa yang kau katakan , Jessica-ssi?"

"Apa untungnya untukku?"

Donghae tertawa. "Hum… Tapi karena aku sedang baik hati, aku akan memberitahukannya. Alasanku adalah karena aku tidak ingin kau mengganggu Jongwoon Hyung, apalagi sampai menyentuh keutuhan rumah tangga-nya."

Kali ini giliran Jessica yang tersenyum. "Kau tahu sifat asliku kan, Lee Donghae? Kau pun tahu apa yang akan aku katakan padamu. Jadi, percuma kau memperingatkan aku karena aku tidak akan peduli. Aku akan membuat Jongwoon menceraikan istri bodohnya itu dan aku akan membuat Jongwoon bertekuk lutut di hadapanku."

"Yeaaah… Aku tahu. Aku sangat tahu bagaimana dirimu. Kau adalah orang terlicik yang pernah ku kenal. Menyesal sekali aku pernah bertunangan denganmu. Oh, well satu lagi. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghancurkan rumah tangga Jongwoon Hyung. Aku akan berdiri di barisan paling depan untuk menjaga mereka."

Donghae beranjak dari tempatnya setelah memberikan senyum tersinis yang pernah dia punya kepada Jessica. Tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Namja berwajah tampan itu berjalan dengan anggunnya meninggalkan Jessica.

Yang tersisa-pun tidak mau kalah. Yeoja berwajah cantik itu tersenyum licik. "Kita lihat saja nanti. Siapa yang akan hancur pada akhirnya."

**-ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo-**

"Sayang…" Jongwoon mengecup pipi Ryeowook lembut. Sejak kejadian di depan ruangannya itu, Ryeowook terus saja diam. Tidak mengatakan apapun. Bahkan untuk sekedar berteriak marah pun tidak.

Jika sudah begini, Jongwoon harus mengeluarkan ekstra tenaganya untuk membujuk Ryeowook. Sebenarnya sih, Jongwoon lebih suka jika Ryeowook berteriak marah atau kesal dibanding diam tanpa kata seperti ini. Jongwoon jadi serba salah.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Jongwoon seraya beralih membelai surai cokelat Ryeowook. Hidung mancungnya tak henti mencumbu pipi Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mempertahankan ego-nya. Namja bertubuh mungil itu tetap terdiam dengan memasang wajah dinginnya. Pandangannya lurus ke dapan. Ryeowook sama sekali mengabaikan Jongwoon. Mengabaikan sentuhannya, mengabaikan panggilannya, mengabaikan ciumannya.

"Kumohon katakan sesuatu padaku, sayang. Jangan hanya terdiam seperti ini," pinta Jongwoon dengan wajah memelas.

Ryeowook tetap pada pendiriannya.

Jongwoon menghela nafas saat menyadari semua usahanya sia – sia. Namja berkepala agak besar itu berfikir keras kemungkinan yang terjadi dengan Ryeowook. Dan yang paling masuk akal adalah karena kejadian itu.

Ryeowook pasti sangat marah karena kejadian tadi siang. Jongwoon tahu namja itu pasti tidak suka dengan Jessica. Belum pernah Jongwoon melihat kilatan amarah yang sebegitu besarnya dari kedua manik kembarnya yang indah itu saat Jongwoon tidak berpihak pada siapapun.

Dan kali ini Jongwoon berani bertaruh. Ryeowook pasti tidak akan mudah untuk memaafkannya.

Ryeowook beranjak dari sisinya. Namja itu melepaskan dirinya dari Jongwoon dan melangkahkan kaki-nya ke dapur. Hari sudah mulai malam dan sejak kepulangan mereka dari kantor Jongwoon, Ryeowook dan Jongwoon sama sekali tidak berpindah posisi dari sofa yang terletak di ruang Tv.

Jongwoon menghela nafas panjang. Dipandangi-nya dengan sendu punggung namja yang sangat dicintai-nya itu. Sampai berapa lama hal ini akan berlangsung?

Semalam?

Dua malam?

Tiga malam?

Jongwoon menggeleng. Jika sudah sebegini marahnya, Ryeowook pasti akan mendiamkannya berhari – hari. "Aku harus bagaimana lagi, sayang?"

.

Ryeowook membuka kedua matanya saat tiba – tiba saja keinginan untuk menikmati buah melon merasuki hatinya. Tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh bahu Jongwoon namun urung dilakukannya karena saat ini Ryeowook masih merajuk padanya.

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya sambil mengusap perutnya yang mulai terlihat buncit. Bagaimana ini? Ryeowook sangat hafal isi kulkas-nya. Jongwoon memang membelikan dia banyak buah – buahan tapi buah melon sepertinya tidak ada diantaranya.

"Bagaimana ini?" desis Ryeowook setengah menangis. Keinginannya untuk menikmati buah melon sangat besar, tapi Ryeowook enggan pergi ke supermarket 24 jam di ujung jalan seorang diri. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul 3 pagi dan udara di luar pasti sangat dingin.

Ryeowook membalikkan tubuhnya dengan gusar dan kembali menutup matanya berharap dirinya bisa segera tidur dan melupakan keinginan untuk makan buah melon saat ini. Tapi semakin Ryeowook berusaha untuk melupakan buah melon, semakin besar keinginannya untuk memakannya.

Astaga!

Apa harus Ryeowook membangunkan Jongwoon?

Ryeowook menggeleng.

Tidak! Dia kan masih merajuk. Gengsi sekali membangunkan Jongwoon hanya sekedar untuk minta di belikan melon.

Ryeowook menarik nafas panjang, berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Perlahan –tanpa membuat suara, Ryeowook beranjak dari ranjangnya. Kedua matanya mengawasi Jongwoon yang masih terlelap dalam mimpinya.

Ryeowook meraih jaket tebal-nya dan menyambar kunci mobil, dompet serta ponselnya. Sebelum meninggalkan kamar-nya, Ryeowook melirik Jongwoon sekali lagi.

Untuk kali ini, Ryeowook akan memenuhi keinginannya seorang diri. Ryeowook sudah memutuskannya. Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya dengan yakin dan menarik kenop pintu kamarnya.

Namun sayang, derit pintu yang terdengar membuat Jongwoon terjaga. Ah, Ryeowook melupakan satu hal. Telinga Jongwoon sangat sensitif dengan suara – suara.

"Mau kemana, sayang?" tanya Jongwoon dengan suara seraknya.

Habislah sudah!

Ryeowook sudah tertangkap basah. Tidak bisa lagi berkelit karena otaknya mungkin sedang berhenti bekerja. Ryeowook dapat melihat Jongwoon meninggalkan ranjangnya dengan tergesa, seakan takut jika Ryeowook melakukan hal – hal ekstrim seperti pergi dari rumah.

"Sayang…," Jongwoon meraih jemari Ryeowook dan menggenggamnya. Rasa dingin yang terpancar dari jemari Jongwoon menjalari panca indra-nya. Ryeowook juga berani bertaruh jika tangan Jongwoon sedikit bergetar.

"Aku hanya ingin membeli buah melon," akhirnya Ryeowook bersuara meskipun dengan nada dinginnya.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku, heum? Aku bisa membelikannya untukmu," Jongwoon membelai pipi Ryeowook.

Ryeowook terdiam menyadari tatapan sendu yang dilayangkan Jongwoon untuknya. Apa Ryeowook sudah keterlaluan karena mendiamkannya? Tapi biar bagaimanapun Jongwoon kan sudah melakukan hal yang menyebalkan.

"Kumohon sayang… Bicaralah padaku sekali lagi. Jangan mendiamkan aku," pinta Jongwoon dengan suara bergetar.

Ryeowook terperangah.

Ini sudah keterlaluan! Ryeowook benar – benar sudah keterlaluan. Bagaimana bisa Ryeowook merajuk sampai separah ini pada suami yang begitu mencintainya dan rela melakukan apapun untuknya?

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya. "M-Maafkan aku, Hyung," bisiknya lirih.

Jongwoon mengecup bibir Ryeowook dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat miliknya. Jongwoon menarik Ryeowook lebih dalam hingga rasanya sudah tidak ada sekat lagi di antara mereka.

"Gwaencanha, sayang. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu. Maafkan aku, ya?"

Ryeowook mengangguk, pertanda dirinya sudah memaafkan Jongwoon.

Jongwoon melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecupi setiap inchi wajah Ryeowook. "Sekarang tunggu-lah di kamar. Aku akan segera membawa pulang buah melon untukmu."

Ryeowook menggeleng keras. "Jangan tinggalkan aku," pinta Ryeowook tegas. "Aku tidak ingin lagi buah melon. Yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah Hyung yang memeluk tubuhku erat. Jangan beranjak dari sisiku."

Jongwoon tersenyum. "Baiklah. Sebaiknya kau kembali tidur. Aku akan memelukmu sepanjang malam."

.

Hal yang paling indah dalam hidup Jongwoon adalah melihat Ryeowook tertidur dengan pulas di dalam dekapannya. Jongwoon tak hentinya mengusap punggung Ryeowook yang berimbas pada rasa nyaman yang Ryeowook rasakan.

Tidak ada rasa mual yang menderanya.

Tidak ada keinginan aneh yang dia inginkan.

Yang Ryeowook rasakan adalah perasaan tenang dan nyaman. Apalagi semlaman Jongwoon benar – benar memeluknya. Bahkan namja tampan itu terlihat tidak melanjutkan tidurnya alias terjaga sampai matahari muncul dari peraduannya.

Rasa lelahnya seolah terbayar dengan dengkuran teratur yang keluar dari bibir tipis istrinya. Memastikan Ryeowook tertidur dengan nyaman adalah tujuan Jongwoon. Meski itu artinya Jongwoon tidak tidur.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, sayangku. Jangan pernah lelah untuk mencintaiku karena aku tidak akan pernah lelah untuk mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melotot horor saat membuka pintu apartemennya pagi ini. Tidak ada yang lebih menakutkan dibandingkan harus bertemu dengan Heechul sepagi ini. Dan tidak ada yang bisa membuat bulu – bulu halus disekitar tengkuk Kyuhyun merinding selain melihat seringaian yang Heechul keluarkan.

PERTANDA BURUK!

Perlu diingat, kata – kata itu harus di tulis dengan huruf tebal dan diberi garis bawah sebanyak lima kali.

"Eomma..?"

"Selamat pagi, Cho Kyuhyun," Heechul tersenyum –namun senyumnya penuh dengan sejuta kejutan tidak mengenakkan di baliknya. Kyuhyun bersumpah akan pindah dari apartemennya jika Heechul berbuat onar lagi.

Terakhir kali Heechul berkunjung, Kyuhyun berakhir dengan memar – memar yang menghiasi wajahnya. Oh, Hell! Wajah tampannya ternodai. Dan itu semua berkat Heechul –Eomma kandungnya!

"Apa yang Eomma lakukan disini?"

"Kau benar – benar kurang ajar, ya?" desis Heechul tidak suka. Mati – matian dia menahan tangannya untuk tidak segera memiting leher putra tampannya itu.

"Aish! Aku kan hanya bertanya!"

"Setidaknya kau biarkan Eomma masuk dan suguhkan kopi untuk Eomma," Heechul bersedekap dada dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan sinis di balik kacamata hitam mewahnya.

Mau tidak mau, Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Heechul masuk.

Seperti biasanya, namja cantik itu dengan anggunnya melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen yang di tempati Kyuhyun dengan kekasih dan putranya. Kyuhyun mengekori langkah Heechul. Dalam hati berdoa agar Heechul tidak melakukan tindakan anarkis lagi pada dirinya.

"Minnie sayang, Eomma datang!" teriak Kyuhyun saat Heechul duduk di sofa-nya kemudian ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Heechul.

"Omo! Kapan Eomma datang?" agak tergesa Sungmin menghampiri Heechul. Apron merah muda melekat di tubuhnya yang semakin berisi. Sepertinya Sungmin sedang memasak sarapan.

Heechul tersenyum manis dan segera berdiri demi menyambut Sungmin dengan pelukannya. Bahkan namja cantik itu mengecup kedua pipi chubby Sungmin dan mengusap perut Sungmin yang terlihat membesar.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Minnie? Eomma merindukanmu," Heechul membelai pipi chubby Sungmin dengan lembut menyisakan decihan tidak suka dari Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa Heechul bersikap sangat lembut pada Sungmin sementara memperlakukannya bagai penjahat?

"Aku baik – baik saja, Eomma. Aku juga sangat merindukan Eomma."

Heechul melirik Kyuhyun sekilas. Meskipun hanya sekilas, Kyuhyun dapat melihat arti dari lirikan Heechul. Hal tidak baik pasti sedang direncakan Heechul.

"Jinja? Kalau begitu siapkan semua pakaianmu dan Sandeul. Eomma sudah mem-booking ticket pesawat untukmu dan Sandeul."

Sungmin menautkan kedua alisnya. "Ticket pesawat?"

Heechul mengangguk dengan sangat antusias. "Seperti janji Eomma, Minnie sayang. Ini sudah lewat dari satu bulan dan Kyuhyun belum juga menikahimu. Maka dari itu Eomma akan membawamu ke Paris untuk tinggal dengan Eomma."

"YAK!" teriak Kyuhyun dengan keras. "Eomma tidak bisa melakukan itu!"

"Perjanjian tetap perjanjian, Tuan Cho yang terhormat."

Kyuhyun segera bangkit dan menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. "Eomma tidak bisa melakukannya!"

"Eomma bisa melakukan apapun yang Eomma mau, jika kau lupa."

"Tapi tidak dengan kekasihku!"

Heechul membuka kacamatanya dan menatap tajam putra-nya. "Kau tidak punya prinsip, bocah. Untuk apa kau terus mempertahankan status tidak jelasmu itu? Kau hanya mempermainkan Minnie-ku."

Kyuhyun balas menatap Heechul tajam. "Aku tidak mempermainkannya."

"Atas dasar apa kau mengatakan hal itu?" Heechul memasang wajah angkuhnya.

Lihatlah dengan siapa Kyuhyun berhadapan.

Heechul adalah replikanya.

Heechul sama kerasnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Nah.. Dimana Sandeul? Kita harus bergegas, Sayang. Pesawat kita aka segera berangkat."

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Sajangnim," sapa Jessica sopan saat Jongwoon melewatinya. Yeoja cantik itu berusaha untuk tersenyum semanis mungkin, berharap Jongwoon akan tertarik padanya.

Untuk hari ini, Jessica bangun pukul 5 pagi. Yeoja itu menyibukkan dirinya memilih dress yang akan digunakannya untuk pergi kekantor hari ini. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada dress merah ketat yang membuat lekukan tubuhnya terlihat. Wajahnya-pun di poles dengan make-up tipis yang membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik dan segar.

"Selamat pagi, Jessica-ssi."

Jessica semakin melambung saat Jongwoon memandanginya dengan begitu intens. Dalam hati Jessica bersorak gembira, tebakannya tidak akan salah. Jongwoon pasti terpesona dengannya. Sebentar lagi Jongwoon akan jatuh cinta padanya dan meninggalkan istri jeleknya itu.

"S-Sajangnim?" ujar Jessica gugup.

Jongwoon tidak berhenti menatapnya. Ah, tidak salah Jessica bangun pagi – pagi sekali. Fikirannya melayang entah kemana. Memikirkan Jongwoon yang akan memujinya, menyentuhnya, syukur – syukur mencumbunya –membuat kedua pipinya merona.

"Jessica-ssi.."

"N-Ne, sajangnim…"

"Mana jadwal-ku?"

"Eh?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang. Begitu aku tiba, kau harus segera memberikan jadwal untuk-ku. Aku tidak mungkin kan mengingatkanmu mengenai hal ini terus?"

Jessica mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya kalang – kabut meraih tablet-nya. Jemari lentiknya menyeret layar tabletnya, mencari folder jadwal milik atasannya.

"Pukul sebelas nanti, anda akan meeting dengan Presiden Direktur Hong. Pukul dua siang, anda dan Donghae Sajangnim akan menghadiri acara peresmian panti asuhan 'Sunflower'. Selanjutnya…"

"Atur ulang jadwalku setelah itu," potong Jongwoon cepat.

"B-Baik sajangnim!"

Setelahnya Jongwoon benar – benar beranjak meninggalkan Jessica yang bersorak senang karena menurut versinya Jongwoon benar – benar memperhatikannya.

"Lihat itu? Dia memandangiku seolah terpesona pada kecantikanku!"

.

.

Ryeowook mengetuk – ngetuk jemarinya di atas keyboard laptop-nya. Dokumen – dokumen yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya sama sekali tidak tersentuh olehnya. Ryeowook meraba dadanya.

Ada sesuatu –entah apa, mungkin sedang terjadi.

Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang. Sejak tadi fikiran Ryeowook tertuju pada Kyuhyun. Apa mungkin sesuatu telah terjadi pada sahabatnya? Apa ada hal buruk yang menimpa Kyuhyun?

Ryeowook segera menepis jauh – jauh prasangka buruknya.

Tidak mungkin ada hal buruk yang berani mendekati si iblis Kyuhyun. Hidup Kyuhyun adalah keburukan, jadi untuk apa hal buruk itu mendekati Kyuhyun. Kecuali…

–Jika hal buruk itu adalah…

….Heechul.

Ryeowook menggeleng.

Tidak mungkin!

Menghilanglah kau wahai fikiran – fikiran aneh!

Heechul saat ini sedang berada di Paris. Kemungkinan besar sedang sibuk mengurusi gaun – gaun hasil design-nya. Atau mungkin sedang duduk dengan anggunnya di depan kamera.

"Ya.. Pasti begitu," gumam Ryeowook sedikit tidak yakin.

Lagipula, sudah ada Sungmin disisinya. Biar Sungmin terlihat feminim dan manis, tapi Sungmin menguasai martial art yang kemungkinan besarnya bisa digunakan untuk melindungi dirinya, Kyuhyun dan Sandeul.

**BIP… BIP…**

Ryeowook tersentak kaget saat tiba – tiba saja ponsel yang sengaja dia letakkan dimeja berdering. Ryeowook tersenyum saat melihat nama Jongwoon yang muncul di layar ponselnya.

"Hyung…," suara Ryeowook yang sirat akan nada manja terdengar.

**"Sedang apa, sayang?"**

"Menurutmu?"

Terdengar kekehan Jongwoon dari balik ponselnya. Mendengar suara Jongwoon membuatnya ingin segera bertemu dengannya dan memeluknya erat. Kalau bisa Ryeowook mengoleskan lem di tubuh Jongwoon agar selalu menempel dengannya.

**"Hari ini aku akan mengunjungi panti asuhan 'Sunflower' bersama Donghae. Bisakah kau menemaniku, sayang? Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan pemilik panti juga dengan anak – anak lucu yang tinggal disana."**

Ryeowook melirik agendanya. Syukurlah hari ini tidak ada jadwal meeting ataupun pertemuan lainnya.

"Tentu saja. Jemput aku setelah makan siang. Atau kau mau kita makan siang bersama."

**"Baiklah, sayangku. Aku akan menjemputmu dan kita makan siang bersama."**

"Heum.. Berhati – hatilah di jalan."

**"Tentu saja. Jangan terlalu keras bekerja. Sampaikan salamku untuk baby. Katakan kalau aku mencintainya."**

"Hanya untuk baby, eoh?" Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya. Tidak terima jika Jongwoon hanya mengucapkan cintanya untuk baby. Hei, apa arti dirinya?

**"Kau mau aku mengatakannya untuk siapa lagi, sayang?" **canda Jongwoon. Ryeowook berani bertaruh jika Jongwoon sedang memancingnya. Huh, namja tampan-nya memang sangat suka membuatnya kesal.

"Ya sudah kututup saja!" seru Ryeowook kesal.

Terpancing sudah!

**"Hei… Aku hanya bercanda, sayang…"**

"Tidak lucu.."

**"Hm… Baiklah. Tolong sampaikan pada Kim Ryeowook, istri-ku yang paling cantik di dunia ini, bahwa aku –Kim Jongwoon sangat mencintainya. Sangat teramat mencintainya."**

Wajah Ryeowook merona mendengar rayuan Jongwoon. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Ryeowook tersenyum manis sekali. Ah~ Seandainya saja kau bisa melihat ekspresi istrimu, Jongwoon.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hyung. Sangat mencintaimu."

.

"Aku akan menyampaikannya pada sajangnim," Jessica tersenyum manis pada namja tinggi hadapannya ini. Jessica meraih dokumen yang di sodorkan Zhoumi –namja tinggi yang kini menatapnya tidak berkedip.

Dress ketat berwarna merah dengan belahan dada yang rendah cukup mengundang perhatian Zhoumi. Bagaimana bisa Jessica memakai dress itu ke kantor? Pantas saja Zhoumi mendapati beberapa karyawan berjalan mondar – mandir hanya untuk sekedar melirik Jessica.

"Terima kasih," dengan segera Zhoumi melangkahkan kakinya. Zhoumi tidak mau terlalu lama berhadapan dengan Jessica. Berbahaya!

Jessica menyeringai.

Perlahan yeoja cantik itu membuka blazer hitamnya. Jika tadi pagi Jongwoon memandanginya begitu intens, mungkin dengan begini Jongwoon pasti akan langsung menyambarnya.

Jessica beranjak dari kursinya.

Yeoja dengan balutan dress merah ketat tanpa blazer –yang itu artinya lengan putihnya dan leher jenjangnya terekspose dengan bebas, berjalan dengan anggunnya menuju ruangan Jongwoon.

Jessica sengaja mengikat rambut panjangnya, sehingga kesan seksi dan elegan benar – benar melekat di dirinya. Jessica semakin menyeringai. Membayangkan betapa terpukau-nya Jongwoon pada dirinya.

**TOK.. TOK..**

Setelah itu Jessica membuka pintu mahoni cokelat dengan gerakan seksi. Jessica tersenyum puas saat tatapan Jongwoon mengarah padanya. Sepertinya namja tampan itu baru saja selesai menerima telepon –atau mungkin selesai menelepon.

"Permisi, sajangnim," ujarnya dengan suaranya yang lembut.

Jongwoon menautkan kedua alisnya saat Jessica berjalan dengan gerakan sensualnya dan meletakkan dokumen di mejanya. Terlihat sekali jika yeoja itu tengah menggodanya.

Jongwoon menarik bibirnya.

"Dress yang bagus, Jessica-ssi," puji Jongwoon dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

Jessica melambung tinggi. Benar dugaannya. Jongwoon pasti tergoda dengannya. Beruntungnya!

Mungkin besok Jessica akan menggunakan dress transparan. Jongwoon pasti akan benar – benar menyantap tubuhnya. Dan mungkin Jongwoon akan berfikir dua puluh kali untuk kembali pada istrinya. Mana mungkin kan namja bodoh itu bisa se-seksi dirinya.

"Terima kasih, sajangnim," Jessica membungkukkan badannya –membuat belahan dadanya terlihat.

Oh,Tuhan! Siapapun pasti akan tergoda dengan pemandangan seindah ini….

"Tapi lebih baik kau ganti dress-mu itu dengan pakaian yang lebih layak lagi, Jessica-ssi. Disini bukan club malam."

…Kecuali, mungkin tidak dengan Jongwoon.

"Terima kasih dokumennya. Kau bisa pergi."

**-ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO-**

**Haiiiii….**

**Author cantik balik lagi #PLAK #Ddangkomanyangkutdijidat**

**Author sengaja membuat konflik-nya datang belakangan. Yah… biar greget aja gitu #bilangajagakadaide.**

**Entah kenapa nongol lagi tuh nama si Jessica di FF author. Hahaha… Tak apalah. Gimana? Konfliknya mau di perpanjang atau hanya segini? Ah~ diperpanjang aja kali ya biar Jongwoon di uji keimanannya #apadeh**

**Dan…**

**Dan…**

**Dan Ryeowook benar – benar gak bisa lepas dari Jongwoon. Pokoknya maunya lengket aja deh. Hahaha. Thanks for idea #ywkfjshi ^^ Aku juga kangen kamu #eh? Hahaha.**

**Thanks juga yang bersedia menyumbangkan idenya.. Author akan menggunakannya di lain chapter. Hmmm… bikin si Kyupil masak buat Ryeowook boleh juga. Hahahaha #ngakakcantik #dikecupPSP**

**Mind to leave Review?**

**Thanks To:**

**Lailatulmagfiroh.16, MyryeongkU, Jvnq, hanamiyesung, ywkfjshi, babyYewook, Kim HyeNi, thiefhaniefhaa, aningeko81, Yeri LiXiu, veliciarenata86, yeojakim2, Kim RyeoChan, ayaya, BekiCoy0411, liaya, nurul cynkeomma, lulu, etwina, renyrhey, mi2ryeosom, amelyacloudsomnia, BabyChoRyeosomnia, and Guest.**

**Sign,**

**Fujihara Chitose ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Tears Stole The Heart **© Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon, Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**Other Member Super Junior**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, alur kecepetan

Not Like? Don't read!

.

**Please Don't Be Plagiator**

**And**

**Don't Be SILENT READERS**

**.**

en**JOY**

.

.

"Saya merasa begitu senang atas kedatangan anda, Presdir Kim," ujar pemilik panti sambil menjabat tangan Jongwoon. Bibirnya tidak henti tersenyum dan menyebut nama Tuhan karena kedatangan Jongwoon. Tidak biasanya namja tampan yang memiliki kekuasaan dimana – mana itu mau menyempatkan diri datang ke panti asuhan miliknya.

"Saya juga merasa senang karena dapat bertemu dengan anda, Tuan Park," Jongwoon memamerkan senyum-nya.

Tuan Park mengangguk. Dari balik kacamata tua-nya, Tuan Park melirik namja manis yang sejak awal kedatangannya selalu menempel pada Jongwoon. Namja manis itu memakai kemeja biru muda yang melekat pas di tubuh mungilnya dengan bagian perut yang agak membuncit.

Eh?

Membuncit?

Tidak mungkin kan namja manis itu mengidap semacam penyakit busung lapar? Oh, sangat tidak mungkin! Atau mungkin namja itu…

"Perkenalkan, ini Kim Ryeowook. Istriku dan dia sedang mengandung buah hati kami yang pertama," melihat gelagat Tuan Park yang seperti sedang menebak – nebak posisi Ryeowook ditambah tatapannya yang terkunci pada perut Ryeowook yang mulai membesar, Jongwoon berinisiatif menjelaskannya.

Wajah Tuan Park merona, merasa malu karena tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan Ryeowook. Namja berusia 56 tahun itu membungkukkan badannya.

"Senang berjumpa dengan anda, Nyonya Kim."

Ryeowook tersenyum manis sekali padanya dan membuat Tuan Park memuji habis – habisan namja itu di dalam hatinya. Beruntung sekali Jongwoon memiliki istri semanis Ryeowook.

Setelah menyambut kedatangan Jongwoon, Ryeowook, Donghae dan Jessica, Tuan Park mengajak mereka berkeliling panti. Sesekali Tuan Park menjelaskan beberapa detail kegiatan yang biasa anak – anak asuhnya lakukan.

Dan Ryeowook tidak hentinya tersenyum saat anak – anak yang tinggal di sana menyapanya riang. Bahkan beberapa di antara mereka memberikan hadiah atau bunga untuk Ryeowook.

"Mereka biasanya tidak begitu menyukai kehadiran orang asing di wilayah mereka. Tetapi sepertinya, mereka membuat pengecualian untuk istri anda," ungkap Tuan Park takjub pada Jongwoon.

Jongwoon tersenyum. Namja tampan itu memandang kerumunan anak – anak panti yang sedang mengelilingi Ryeowook. Mereka cukup akrab dengan Ryeowook rupanya.

"Istriku memang sangat menyukai anak kecil. Mungkin karena itulah mereka menyukai istriku," balas Jongwoon dengan suara lembutnya.

Tuan Park mengangguk.

Satu hal yang disadarinya dari penyumbang dana terbesar untuk pantinya ini adalah dia begitu mencintai istrinya. Saat menatap orang lain Jongwoon benar – benar memberikan tatapan bijak dan berkharisma-nya. Namun saat menatap Ryeowook, tatapannya berubah lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Anda memiliki istri yang sangat cantik, Presdir. Dan dia sangat beruntung karena memiliki anda." puji Tuan Park tulus.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Park," Jongwoon menoleh pada Tuan Park. "Tapi sepertinya ada yang anda harus tahu."

"Apa itu, Presdir?"

"Orang yang beruntung itu adalah saya."

.

.

.

Berdebat dengan Heechul adalah hal paling menyebalkan bagi Kyuhyun. Heechul adalah orang paling keras kepala yang pernah Kyuhyun kenal. Oh, mungkin orang paling keras kepala sebelum dirinya. Kyuhyun memang keras kepala, tapi Heechul jauh lebih keras kepala.

"Kau tidak punya pilihan lain, Cho."

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengusik kehidupan-ku."

"Aku tidak peduli. Perjanjian tetap perjanjian."

"Tapi aku sudah bilang, aku butuh waktu!" jerit Kyuhyun frustasi. Entah seperti apa rupanya saat ini. Yang jelas, Kyuhyun benar – benar sudah tidak sanggup berhadapan dengan Heechul.

Heechul menghela nafas kemudian menyilangkan kakinya yang jenjang dengan gerakan yang begitu anggun. Namja cantik itu menatap Sungmin dan Sandeul yang berada di samping putra-nya.

"Sampai kapan?"

"Sampai aku benar – benar siap."

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum sinis. "Kapan kau akan siap? Satu bulan? Dua bulan? Satu tahun? Tiga tahun? Lima tahun? Sepuluh tahun? Seumur hidupmu? Kau benar – benar payah, bocah. Kau bahkan hampir memiliki dua orang putra tapi kau sama sekali tidak serius dengan Mommy dari kedua putramu."

"Sudah kubilang kan? Aku benar – benar serius dengan Minnie. Kalau memang aku tidak serius, untuk apa Minnie dan Sandeul berada di sini."

Heechul menautkan kedua alisnya. Cukup lelah berhadapan dengan putranya yang satu ini. Apa sih susahnya menyiapkan sebuah pernikahan untuknya? Apakah sesulit itu bagi Kyuhyun untuk menikahi Sungmin?

"Eomma sudah tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa," desah Heechul.

"Kalau begitu yang harus Eomma lakukan adalah diam."

Heechul membungkan bibirnya. Tangannya bersedekap di depan dadanya. Heechul jadi teringat dengan kata – kata Hankyung sebelum dirinya pergi ke apartemen Kyuhyun.

Hankyung mengatakan sesuatu tentang kejujuran…

Yah, semacam itu.

Heechul sendiri juga tidak mengerti akan maksud dari kata – kata Hankyung. Namun sepertinya Heechul menyadarinya. Sejak awal Heechul tidak pernah jujur mengatakan alasan mengapa Kyuhyun harus menikahi Sungmin.

"Minnie," Heechul memanggil Sungmin dengan lembut.

"N-Ne, Eomma…"

"Apa kau tahu alasan kenapa Eomma menyuruh kekasih bodohmu itu untuk segera menikahimu?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Eomma. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu."

Heechul menghembuskan nafas panjangnya. "Seseorang sepertimu… Yang paling mengerti tabiat putra-ku. Yang paling dekat dengannya. Yang paling memahaminya. Yang mencintainya setulus hatinya. Yang bersedia mengandung buah hatinya. Yang bersedia melahirkan buah hatinya…"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Tidak ada niatan untuk memotong ucapan Heechul karena ini adalah kali pertamanya dia melihat Heechul berbicara serius dengan nada lembut pada seseorang.

"Tidak akan ada lagi orang sepertimu, Minnie sayang. Tidak ada satupun di dunia ini. Kau adalah orang yang paling perhatian, paling lembut, paling sabar dan mampu mengurus Kyuhyun-ku dan Sandeul-ku."

Hening sesaat sebelum akhirnya Heechul mulai berbicara lagi. "Dan aku ingin Kyuhyun mengikatmu dengan pernikahan agar kau tidak bisa pergi darinya dan meninggalkannya lagi. Kyuhyun begitu jauh dari pengawasanku dan hanya pada kau-lah aku bisa percaya."

Kyuhyun benar – benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Heechul –orang paling angkuh dan paling dingin itu mampu menceritakan hal sepribadi ini dengan begitu manisnya pada Sungmin. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak menyadari jika Heechul sebenarnya sangat peduli dengannya.

"Jadi, katakan pada Kyuhyun untuk segera mengikatmu. Karena aku khawatir jika sewaktu – waktu kau pergi jika Kyuhyun tidak segera menikahimu."

Heechul tersenyum setelah mengatakan semua itu pada Sungmin. Hatinya terasa begitu lega karena Heechul sudah mengatakan semuanya. Meskipun secara tidak langsung, namun Kyuhyun pasti mendengarnya.

Heechul melirik arloji mewah yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Kurasa waktuku sudah banyak terbuang sia – sia. Aku harus segera pergi."

"Eomma!" sergah Kyuhyun tepat sebelum Heechul beranjak bangun.

"Oh, kau masih berada disini?" tanya Heechul dengan senyum sinisnya.

"A-Aku…"

"Aku sangat sibuk, Cho! Jika ada yang ingin kau katakan, cepat katakan. Aku tidak bisa menunggumu."

Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya pada pundak Sungmin dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya dengan Sandeul yang berada di antara mereka.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengulur – ulur waktuku. Aku sangat serius ketika mengatakan akan menikahi Minnie. Aku tidak ingin menjanjikan apapun padanya. Aku tidak akan mengatakan kapan pernikahan kami berlangsung. Biarlah semuanya menjadi kejutan untuknya," Kyuhyun mengecup pelipis Sungmin.

Heechul mendengus namun bibirnya tersenyum. "Terserah kau saja. Eomma menyerah."

"Apa itu artinya Eomma tidak akan membawa kehidupanku pergi?"

Heechul menggedikan bahunya lalu beranjak bangun dari sofa tempatnya duduk. "Jika sekali saja Eomma mendengar kau menyakiti Minnie-ku, Eomma akan benar – benar membawa Minnie dan Sandeul ke Paris. Ingat itu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. "Akan kupastikan hal itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Baguslah. Eomma pergi sekarang."

Heechul mulai melangkahkan kakinya namun Kyuhyun menahannya dengan sebuah kata – kata yang begitu indah dalam hidupnya. Kata – kata yang membuat air mata Heechul hampir merembas dari mata besarnya.

"Eomma, aku mencintaimu."

Heechul mengangguk. "Eomma juga mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

Jessica mendengus kesal saat lagi – lagi melihat sikap romantis Jongwoon pada Ryeowook. Saat ini mereka tengah menikmati kudapan sore yang disuguhkan pihak panti asuhan. Bersama dengan anak – anak panti yang sangat menyebalkan –menurut Jessica.

Jessica bertambah kesal saat mengingat kejahilan anak – anak panti itu. Ada saja ulah mereka yang membuat Jessica memekik kaget atau menjerit kesal. Bahkan sampai membuah dress ketatnya kotor.

Sepertinya Jessica harus mengeluarkan uang lebih untuk membersihkannya.

Jessica menatap Jongwoon dan Ryeowook yang duduk di hadapannya dengan kesal. Jessica hampir tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menarik perhatian Jongwoon karena kehadiran Ryeowook.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Bahwa kau tidak akan mampu menyentuh keutuhan rumah tangga mereka. Mereka terlalu sulit untuk dipisahkan dan kau –tidak cukup mampu menjadi pengganggu di kehidupan mereka," bisik Donghae dengan nada yang begitu meremehkan.

Jessica menoleh dan menatap Donghae sinis. "Sudah kubilang untuk tidak ikut campur dengan urusanku, Lee Donghae."

Donghae mengangkat bahunya. "Karena ini menyangkut kelangsungan rumah tangga Hyung-ku, mau tidak mau aku harus ikut campur meskipun aku sendiri malas berurusan dengan yeoja sepertimu."

Donghae tersenyum.

Jessica mendecih.

Percakapan diantara mereka terhenti saat ponsel canggih milik Jessica bergetar. Jessica menyeringai saat membaca id yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Lee Donghae."

**-ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo-**

"Perjalanan dinas apa?" tanya Ryeowook sesaat setelah tiba di apartemennya. Jongwoon menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Entah mengapa Jongwoon merasa Ryeowook tidak begitu suka dengan perjalanan dinasnya.

"Aku akan menghadiri rapat pemegang saham dan peninjauan ulang pendanaan untuk beberapa perusahaan di Taipei, sayang. Bukankah itu hal yang biasa?"

Ryeowook menggeleng.

Jongwoon memang beberapa kali pergi ke luar negeri untuk perjalanan dinas, sama seperti kedua orangtuanya. Tapi kali ini Ryeowook benar – benar tidak suka dengan perjalanan dinas Jongwoon kali ini.

Setelah Jessica menerima telepon dari entah siapa, yeoja itu dengan nada centil-nya itu memberitahu Jongwoon tentang perjalanan dinas yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Hyung tidak memberitahuku tentang perjalanan dinas itu. Kenapa begitu tiba – tiba?"

Jongwoon menghela nafas panjang dan berusaha meraih pinggang Ryeowook. Namun namja bertubuh mungil itu mengelak. Ryeowook memilih untuk menjaga jaraknya dengan sang suami.

"Aku juga tidak tahu jika pihak sana mempercepat pertemuan rapat pemegang saham-nya, sayang. Aku baru mendapat konfirmasi hari ini dan kufikir akan pergi bulan depan."

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya. "Dengan siapa saja kau akan pergi?"

"Aku, Donghae dan Jessica-ssi."

"Kenapa dia harus ikut?" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada tinggi.

"Dia? Dia siapa, sayang?" Jongwoon sungguh tidak mengerti dengan Ryeowook-nya yang ini. Kenapa tiba – tiba saja rewel hanya karena masalah perjalanan dinasnya ke Taipei? Bukankah Ryeowook juga pernah melakukan perjalanan dinas ke Jepang?

"Sekretarismu yang sok cantik itu. Siapa lagi?!"

"Yah, karena dia sekretarisku. Memangnya kenapa sih, sayang?"

"Kalau begitu, aku juga ikut!"

Jongwoong menggeleng pelan. "Mian, sayang. Tapi kau tidak bisa ikut."

"MWO? Kenapa? Agar kau bisa berduaan dengan sekretaris kau?"

Jongwoon membelalakkan matanya. "Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu, sayang?" Jongwoon berusaha menggapai tubuh Ryeowook namun namja mungil-nya itu mengelak.

Ryeowook beranjak bangun dari sofa dan berdiri di hadapannya dengan ekspresi kesal. Jongwoon meraih telapak tangan Ryeowook dan meremasnya.

"Sayang, jelaskan padaku. Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tiba – tiba saja kau seperti ini?"

"Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Kenapa melarangku ikut denganmu? Aku ini kan istrimu dan dia hanya sekretarismu!"

Jongwoon menghembuskan nafas berat. "Cukup, sayang. Sebenarnya apa masalahnya? Kau ingin ikut?"

Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Tapi aku benar – benar tidak akan mengizinkannya, sayang. Kau tahu kan kandunganmu tidak sekuat kandungan yang seharusnya. Aku khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu dan baby kita. Kumohon mengertilah. Dan aku sangat mencintaimu, jika kau ingin tahu."

Ryeowook menarik tangannya dengan kasar. Emosinya meluap. Bayangan tentang Jessica yang berusaha keras mencuri perhatian Jongwoon kembali berputar tanpa bisa Ryeowook kontrol. Ryeowook menghentakkan kakinya dan air matanya mulai mengalir.

"Baiklah. Urusi saja sekretarismu itu. Aku tidak akan peduli lagi!" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ryeowook berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Jongwoon dapat mendengar suara debuman pintu yang lumayan keras.

.

.

Lagi – lagi…

Ryeowook benar – benar tidak mau berbicara dengannya. Tidak ada pelukan manja darinya atau kecupan – kecupan singkat di bibir Jongwoon. Ryeowook benar – benar mogok bicara. Namja itu terlihat murung.

Jujur saja

Jongwoon paling tidak tahan dengan kediaman Ryeowook. Ingin sekali Jongwoon menarik Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya dan membuatnya kembali berbicara dengannya. Tapi, Ryeowook pasti akan bersikeras menolak Jongwoon.

Dan yang bisa Jongwoon lakukan saat ini adalah…

Menatap wajah polos Ryeowook yang tengah tertidur dengan damainya. Jongwoon menyibak poni Ryeowook yang menutupi keningnya lalu mengecupnya lama. Jongwoon benar – benar tidak tahan dengan semua ini.

Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Ryeowook mengacuhkannya?

Apa yang membuat Ryeowook marah padanya?

Apa yang membuat Ryeowook tidak mau bermanja dengannya?

Dan semua jenis pertanyaan mengenai kediaman Ryeowook berputar di otaknya. Jongwoon membelai kulit wajah Ryeowook yang halus dan membiarkan kedua matanya menjelajahi setiap inchi wajah manis istri-nya.

Padahal Ryeowook baru mendiamkannya sepanjang sisa hari ini tapi Jongwoon sudah begitu rindu dengan sikap manjanya. Sepertinya Jongwoon ingin kembali pada tadi siang –saat dimana Ryeowook terlihat begitu ceria.

Jemari pendek Jongwoon mulai membelai perut Ryeowook.

"Hei, baby. Apa yang terjadi dengan Mommy? Kenapa Mommy mengacuhkan Daddy? Memangnya Daddy salah apa?" Jongwoon mulai bermonolog dengan calon baby-nya.

"Apapun yang terjadi pada Mommy, tolong ingatkan dia bahwa Daddy sangat mencintainya. Daddy sangat teramat mencintainya. Dan juga tolong katakan pada Mommy, berhenti mendiamkan Daddy seperti ini. Daddy merindukan Mommy."

Jongwoon beringsut ke perut Ryeowook yang terlihat mulai membesar dan memberikan beberapa kecupan disana. "Daddy akan segera tidur. Kau harus tidur juga, ne? Daddy mencintaimu."

Jongwoon mengangkat badannya kemudian mengecup bibir tipis Ryeowook. "Dan aku sangat mencintaimu. Selamat tidur, sayang. Mimpi indah, ne?"

Jongwoon merebahkan tubuhnya di sisi Ryeowook. Tangannya melingkari pinggang Ryeowook dan membuat tubuh Ryeowook menempel padanya.

'Semoga besok semuanya sudah kembali seperti semula.'

.

.

.

Jongwoon mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ryeowook benar – benar tidak mau bicara dengannya. Namja mungil-nya itu bersikap dingin dan menolak berdekatan dengan Jongwoon.

Jongwoon melempar ponselnya ke meja kerjanya dengan kasar. Sudah hampir 25 pesan yang dia kirim untuk Ryeowook, namun tidak mendapatkan balasan barang satupun. Dan itu membuat mood Jongwoon semakin buruk.

Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi? Mengapa Ryeowook bersikap seperti ini padanya?

Jongwoon kembali mengusap wajahnya. Jongwoon benar – benar sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan penampilannya yang sekarang. Rambutnya terlihat acak – acakan dan wajahnya terlihat murung. Benar – benar bukan seorang Kim Jongwoon sang Presiden Direktur.

Jemari pendeknya meraih pigura yang terpajang dengan begitu manis di mejanya. "Sayang… Sampai kapan kau akan mendiamkan aku?"

**TOK…TOK…**

"Hyung… Aku datang membawakan lapo–" Donghae merapatkan bibirnya saat Jongwoon menatapnya tajam. Perlahan Donghae melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri sang atasan.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Hyung? Kau terlihat buruk sekali," Donghae mengamati wajah murung Jongwoon.

Jongwoon meletakkan kembali pigura yang di pegangnya. Namja berkepala agak besar itu menarik nafas dalam dan berusaha terlihat baik di hadapan Donghae meski nyatanya gagal.

"Ada perlu apa, Hae?"

"Jelaskan padaku, apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"Tidak terjadi apapun, Hae. Cepat katakan ada urusan apa kau datang ke ruanganku?"

Donghae menautkan kedua alisnya. Kentara sekali jika Jongwoon tengah kesusahan seperti ini. Donghae memang paham betul dengan sifat tertutup Jongwoon, namun Donghae sendiri memiliki sifat yang sangat ingin tahu mengenai kehidupan Jongwoon.

"Hyung… Kau bisa cerita padaku. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu. Berhenti bersikap bahwa kau menghadapinya sendiri. Masih ada aku yang mau mendengarkanmu."

"Aku tidak bisa, Hae."

"Hyung…"

Jongwoon menghela nafas panjang. Kedua obsidiannya menatap jauh ke dalam manik kembar Donghae. Jongwoon benar – benar melihat kesungguhan di dalam mata Donghae. Sepertinya tidak apa jika Jongwoon memutuskan untuk menceritakan masalah yang di hadapinya kepada Donghae. Siapa tahu Donghae dapat membantunya.

"Ryeowook mendiamkan aku."

Donghae membulatkan matanya. "Bagaimana bisa? Kemarin kalian masih baik – baik saja."

Jongwoon mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Sepertinya dia tidak menyetujui perjalanan dinasku kali ini."

"Perjalanan dinas?"

"Yeah, perjalanan dinas kita ke Taipei lusa."

"Kenapa Hyung bisa menyimpulkan kalau Ryeowook-ah tidak menyetujui perjalanan dinas kita?"

Jongwoon terdiam sesaat. "Aku sendiri tidak yakin tapi sepertinya Ryeowook tidak menyukainya karena Jessica-ssi ikut dalam perjalanan dinasku kali ini."

Donghae menjentikkan jarinya. "NAH!" serunya lantang dan membuat Jongwoon tersentak kaget.

"Apanya yang 'nah'?"

"Aku tahu kenapa Ryeowook mendiamkanmu, Hyung," Donghae tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sepertinya akar permasalahannya ada pada Jessica.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongwoon tidak sabar.

Donghae mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Ryeowook-ah cemburu pada Jessica."

"MWO? Itu sangat tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa Ryeowook cemburu pada yeoja?"

Donghae mencibir. "Ternyata Hyung memang tidak peka."

Cemburu? Ryeowook cemburu? Kenapa? Padahal kan Jongwoon tidak pernah dekat dengan Jessica –kecuali untuk urusan pekerjaan. Lagipula sejak kapan Jongwoon tertarik pada yeoja?

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Jongwoon frustasi pada Donghae.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus Hyung lakukan."

.

.

"Jadi kau cemburu?" tanya Sungmin lembut setelah mendengar keluh – kesah Ryeowook. Sungmin tersenyum hangat saat perlahan Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jessica akan ikut dalam perjalan dinas Jongwoon Hyung. Aku tahu dia menginginkan Jongwoon Hyung," Ryeowook menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dadanya terasa sesak saat bayangan Jessica menghantui fikirannya.

Sungmin meraih jemari Ryeowook dan meremasnya lembut. "Percayalah, tidak akan yang terjadi disana. Aku tahu Jongwoon Hyung tidak akan berbuat yang aneh – aneh di sana."

"Tapi Jessica pasti akan melakukannya," isak Ryeowook.

"Meskipun Jessica melakukannya, belum tentu kan Jongwoon Hyung akan tergoda. Jongwoon Hyung kan sudah memiliki istri yang cantik di sini."

Ryeowook terdiam sejenak. Memang sih perkataan Sungmin ada benarnya, tapi entah mengapa perasaannya belum bisa tenang. Seakan Jessica adalah ancaman terbesar dalam rumah tangganya bersama Jongwoon.

"Tapi Hyung…"

"Apa kau tidak percaya dengan Jongwoon Hyung?"

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya. "P-Percaya sih.."

"Lalu kenapa kau terlalu takut dengan semua pemikiranmu. Kan belum tentu juga semua yang kau fikirkan akan terjadi."

"A-Aku tidak tahu," Ryeowook mengusap wajahnya. "Aku hanya terlalu takut kehilangan Jongwoon Hyung."

Sungmin meraih pundak Ryeowook kemudian mengusapnya. "Aku justru khawatir Jongwoon Hyung akan pergi darimu karena sikap dinginmu ini."

Ryeowook membulatkan kedua matanya. Benar apa yang dikatakan Sungmin. Bagaimana jika akhirnya Jongwoon merasa jenuh karena sikapnya dan akhirnya memilih Jessica?

Ryeowook tidak mau!

Ryeowook tidak terima!

"Temui Jongwoon Hyung… Ceritakan semua yang kau rasakan saat ini dan jangan pernah lagi bersikap seperti ini."

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Hyung," dipeluknya tubuh berisi Sungmin dengan erat. Ryeowook benar – benar bersyukur mengenal Sungmin. Sungmin benar – benar sosok dewasa yang senantiasa membimbingnya menuju sikap yang lebih baik lagi.

Ryeowook sudah bertekad.

Dirinya tidak akan lagi bersikap kekanakan seperti ini. Dan Ryeowook harus menegaskan pada Jessica untuk merubah sikapnya. Karena jujur saja Ryeowook sangat tidak menyukai jika yeoja itu menggoda suaminya.

"Pergilah. Jongwoon Hyung pasti akan senang dengan kehadiranmu."

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Ne, Hyung. Aku pergi sekarang."

'_Jongwoon Hyung, tunggu aku!'_

**-ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo-**

**Hahahahaha… Sengaja dibuat menggantung biar pada penasaran… ditimpuk readers…**

**Btw, this FF Author dedikasikan untuk Kim Hyeni and hanamiyesung. Cloudsomnia^^**

**Semoga kau tidak akan pernah bosan menunggu update-an aku yang leletnya kaya siput yang lagi keseleo #apadeh #abaikan haaha**

**Mind to lave Review?**

**Thanks To:**

**Lailatulmagfiroh16, MyryeongkU, Jvnq, hanamiyesung, ywkfjshi, babyYewook, Kim HyeNi, thiefhaniefhaa, aningeko81, Yeri LiXiu, veliciarenata86, yeojakim2, Kim RyeoChan, ayaya, BekiCoy0411, liaya, nurul cynkeomma, lulu, etwina, renyrhey, mi2ryeosom, amelyacloudsomnia, BabyChoRyeosomnia, ChulZzinPang, and Guest.**

**Sign,**

**Fujihara Chitose ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Tears Stole The Heart **© Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon, Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**Other Member Super Junior**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, alur kecepetan

Not Like? Don't read!

.

**Please Don't Be Plagiator**

**And**

**Don't Be SILENT READERS**

**.**

en**JOY**

.

.

"Sebelum aku memberitahu apa yang harus Hyung lakukan, ada baiknya aku menceritakan sebuah cerita," Donghae menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang dia duduki. Donghae membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin sambil menatap Jongwoon yang terlihat berantakkan.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mendengarkan dongeng-mu, ikan! Aku harus segera bertemu dengan Ryeowook dan menjelaskan semuanya," sanggah Jongwoon dengan nada putus asa.

"Mungkin kau akan menyesal jika melewatkan dongeng yang akan kuberikan untukmu, Hyung," Donghae tersenyum misterius dan Jongwoon tahu jika Donghae tengah menyiapkan sesuatu di balik ceritanya.

Jongwoon mengangguk. Jongwoon mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mendengar apapun yang akan keluar dari bibir namja bak tokoh pangeran di cerita dongeng anak – anak itu. Apapun itu, Jongwoon berharap agar Donghae menceritakan dengan cepat dan segera membantunya menyusun rencana untuk meminta maaf pada Ryeowook.

"Kurasa ini adalah cerita yang sudah lama terjadi. Ini terjadi sekitar 3 atau 4 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu usiaku masih di awal 21 tahun. Aku jatuh cinta pada seorang yeoja cantik dan kurasa itu adalah saat pertama aku merasakan cinta. Aku sangat mencintainya dan bersedia melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan cintanya. Kau pasti tahu rasanya kan, Hyung?"

Jongwoon terdiam, berusaha menyimak setiap kata yang terdengar. Otaknya berputar dua kali lebih cepat demi mendapatkan setitik pencerahan yang akan membawanya untuk memecahkan maksud cerita Donghae.

"Saat aku bukanlah siapa – siapa. Aku hanya seorang anak dari orang kepercayaan Kim Abeoji. Aku tidak memiliki uang banyak, aku tidak memiliki ponsel canggih, aku tidak memiliki mobil mewah dan pakaian yang kumiliki sama sekali tidak bermerk."

Donghae menarik nafas dalam, "Tapi yeoja itu menerimaku. Dia bilang aku tampan dan dia tertarik padaku. Aku semakin mencintainya karena kufikir dia tidak melihat latar belakang kehidupanku. Semakin hari aku semakin jatuh cinta padanya. Dia bersikap sangat manis padaku, mengajakku pergi ke pesta dan berbelanja baju mahal."

Jongwoon memilih menyandarkan punggungnya –sama seperti Donghae. Perlahan Jongwoon terbawa ke dalam cerita Donghae. Namja itu mulai tertarik dengan cerita masa lalu sang Dongsaeng yang selama ini dikenalnya sebagai seorang playboy kelas kakap karena seringnya bergonta – ganti pasangan.

"Hingga tepatnya saat Kim Abeoji mengangkatku sebagai putra-nya, aku mulai berani berfikir untuk melamarnya. Aku membeli sebuah cincin emas yang sangat cantik dengan hasil jerih payahku selama sebulan dan berniat melamarnya di tepi pantai. Aku romantis kan?"

"Roman picisan," komentar Jongwoon sambil terkekeh.

"Tapi Hyung tidak tahu kan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Tentu saja tida. Memangnya aku peramal."

"Sehari sebelum aku melamarnya, dia melihatku berjalan denganmu. Dia bertanya tentangmu dan kujelaskan bahwa kau adalah Hyung-ku. Aku bersumpah melihat kilatan penuh gairah di manik kembarnya. Dan itu terjadi hanya karena aku menceritakan tentangmu. Aku mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikannya dan tetap melamarnya sesuai dengan rencanaku."

Jongwoon menautkan kedua alisnya. Donghae menceritakan tentang dirinya pada yeoja itu? Sungguh diluar dugaan.

"Dia menerima lamaranku dan segera memintaku untuk memperkenalkannya denganmu. Aku tidak menaruh curiga apapun, kufikir wajar saja jika dia ingin diperkenalkan denganmu. Kau kan Hyung-ku, keluarga-ku. Sungguh aku tidak tahu jika saat itu dia mulai terobsesi padamu."

"Aku?"

"Ne. Dan karena itulah juga dia memutuskan pertunangan kami dan memilih untuk mengejarmu. Itu sudah lama terjadi. Aku tidak menyangka jika ternyata dia masih memiliki obsesinya itu."

"Apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Siapa dia?" tanya Jongwoon penasaran.

"Kurasa kau sudah mengetahui jawabanku, Hyung."

"Berhenti bermain teka – teki denganku, bocah. Aku sedang kalut karena Ryeowook mendiamkan aku. Jangan mempersulitku lagi!"

Donghae menghela nafas. "Aku akan memberitahumu nanti. Sekarang mari kita susun rencana yang romantis agar Ryeowook memaafkanmu."

Jongwoon menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Namja tampan itu seperti tidak terima dengan keputusan Donghae tapi memilih menelan protesan-nya karena rencana yang Donghae janjikan itu jauh lebih penting.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

.

.

Ryeowook menghentikan laju mobilnya dan mematikan mesin mobilnya. Jemari tangannya yang lentik mengusap perutnya yang tak lagi datar. Entah mengapa Ryeowook merasa sangat gugup kali ini.

"Baby-ah.. Mommy akan bertemu dengan Daddy hari ini. Mommy akan meminta maaf pada Daddy dan semua akan baik – baik saja. Doakan Mommy, ne?" monolog-nya pada sang calon bayi yang berada di dalam perutnya.

Ryeowook meraih tas tangannya dan beranjak keluar dari dalam mobil sedan-nya. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Ryeowook dapat melihat mobil sedan milik Jongwoon yang terparkir tidak jauh dari mobilnya. Dan itu juga pertanda bahwa Jongwoon berada di dalam kantor.

Ryeowook mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan perasaan yang semakin berdebar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali dan semakin membuatnya gugup. Semakin memikirkan Jongwoon, semakin bertambah kegugupan yang dia rasakan.

Namja yang memakai coat merah itu berjalan melewati beberapa karyawan yang mengangguk hormat padanya. Siapa sih yang tidak mengenal Ryeowook? Saat pernikahan Jongwoon dan Ryeowook seluruh karyawan kan datang. Ditambah lagi Ryeowook sering datang ke kantor Jongwoon. Mau tidak mau, sebagian besar karyawan di bawah naungan Kim Corp. mengenalnya.

"Kuatkan dirimu, Kim Ryeowook! Dia hanya sekretaris Jongwoon Hyung dan kau adalah istrinya. Tunjukkan padanya kalau kau memiliki banyak hal yang tidak akan pernah bisa dimiliki olehnya," gumam Ryeowook untuk dirinya sendiri saat melihat Jessica yang duduk dengan sangat anggun di belakang meja kerja miliknya.

Jessica mengangkat wajahnya dan sedikit mengrenyit saat melihat seringaian di wajah polos Ryeowook. "Mau apa namja sialan itu datang kesini?" decih Jessica dalam hati.

"Selamat pagi, Jessica-ssi," sapa Ryeowook seriang mungkin. Namja mungil itu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tas tangan yang dijinjingnya.

Jessica melirik arloji bermanik – manik miliknya. Dalam hati yeoja itu tertawa sinis atas sapaan Ryeowook. Hei, hari sudah hampir siang tapi namja bodoh itu masih mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Kim," Jessica membungkuk memberi hormat meski dalam hatinya benar – benar tidak sudi melakukannya. Jessica hanya tidak ingin image-nya jelek di depan mata istri Jongwoon ini.

"Nyonya Kim, Jessica-ssi. Jongwoon Hyung itu suamiku, jika kau lupa," Ryeowook kembali menyeringai saat mengatakannya.

"Maafkan saya, Nyonya Kim," Jessica hampir muntah mengatakannya. Yeoja licik itu berfikir bahwa dirinya-lah yang pantas menyandang gelar 'Nyonya Kim'.

"Apa suamiku ada di dalam?" tanya Ryeowook penuh penekanan pada kata 'suamiku'.

"Ne, Nyonya. Jongwoon Sajangnim ada di dalam bersama Donghae Sajangnim."

"Tolong hubungi suamiku dan katakan bahwa istrinya menunggu di depan ruangannya," Ryeowook tersenyum puas saat Jessica menatapnya tidak berkedip. Biar saja! Biar yeoja itu sadar dengan posisinya.

"B-Baik, Nyonya," dengan segera Jessica mengangkat gagang teleponnya dan menghubungi Jongwoon. Jessica mengatakan apa yang Ryeowook minta dan dalam hitungan detik Jongwoon sudah berada di hadapan mereka.

"S-Sayang…," desis Jongwoon tidak percaya.

Ryeowook menarik bibirnya dan tersenyum sangat manis pada Jongwoon. Jantung Jongwoon seakan ingin meledak saking senangnya dengan kehadiran Ryeowook. Jongwoon tidak menyangka jika Ryeowook datang menemuinya setelah mendiamkannya semalaman.

"Tiba – tiba saja aku ingin makan masakan China," Ryeowook mengusap perutnya –sebenarnya sengaja agar Jessica ingat jika Ryeowook tengah mengandung. Tapi soal keinginannya makan masakan China, Ryeowook tidak mengada – ada.

Jongwoon segera meraih tubuh Ryeowook dan membawanya ke dalam dekapannya. Dikecupinya wajah Ryeowook penuh kasih sayang seraya menyalurkan kerinduannya pada sang istri.

"Kau ingin makan masakan China, sayang? Baiklah ayo kita pergi makan."

"Bukan aku yang ingin, tapi Baby-ah," ujar Ryeowook manja.

Jongwoon tertawa lega. Jongwoon melepaskan pelukannya dan segera mensejajarkan dirinya pada perut Ryeowook. Jongwoon mengusap dan mengecupnya lembut.

"OMO! Baby-ah ingin makan masakan China, heum? Baik, ayo kita pergi. Daddy akan segera membawa Mommy dan Baby ke restaurant China untuk menikmati masakan Chinanya."

Sungguh, siapapun yang melihatnya akan tersenyum. Jongwoon yang begitu perhatian dan penuh cinta pada Ryeowook serta calon bayinya, tapi sangat berwibada kepada karyawannya. Bahkan beberapa karyawan yang tidak sengaja melihat adegan manis itu terkagum – kagum.

Kecuali untuk Jessica.

Yeoja itu terlihat murung dan kesal. Ryeowook berhasil membuktikan padanya bahwa dirinya memiliki apa yang tidak Jessica miliki. Dan itu cukup membuat kecemburuannya pada Jessica mereda.

.

"Sudah cukup puas melihat kemesraan mereka?" tegur Donghae saat Jessica menatap kesal pada kepergian Jongwoon dan Ryeowook. Yeoja cantik itu menghentakkan kakinya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi milikya.

Donghae tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Jessica.

"Kau sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk menghancurkan rumah tangga Jongwoon Hyung. Kau tidak cukup menarik untuk Jongwoon Hyung."

Jessica mendelik kesal pada Donghae. "Bisakah kau diam, Lee Donghae?"

"Omo, Jung Jessica sedang kesal," goda Donghae.

"Sialan kau!" makinya semakin kesal.

Donghae tertawa. "Sudahlah, menyerah saja. Carilah kehidupanmu sendiri. Jangan mengejar seseorang yang sudah memiliki kehidupannya sendiri."

"Seharusnya Jongwoon itu menjadi milikku jika dia tidak bertemu dengan namja bodoh itu!"

Donghae membungkukkan badannya dan mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Jessica. "Kau salah Jessica-ssi. Ryeowook bahkan sudah menjadi milik Jongwoon Hyung jauh sebelum kau mengenal Jongwoon Hyung. Ingat baik – baik."

.

.

.

"Sayang… Ada apa?" tanya Jongwoon khawatir saat lagi – lagi Ryeowook mendiamkannya. Apa lagi yang salah?

Ryeowook menoleh dan menatap wajah tampan suaminya. Perasaan bersalah kembali menyergapnya. Ryeowook merasa begitu berdosa telah mendiamkan Jongwoon dan bersikap dingin padanya. Istri macam apa dirinya ini?

"Sayang, bukankah kau bilang ingin makan masakan China? Kita sudah disini dan semuanya sudah terhidang di depan kita. Kau tidak ingin makan? Apa kau ingi –mmmpph," Ryeowook membungkan bibir Jongwoon dengan bibirnya.

Jongwoon terperangah. Tindakan Ryeowook yang begitu tiba – tiba ini membuatnya cukup terkejut meskipun pada akhirnya tersenyum senang. Jongwoon memeluk pinggang Ryeowook dan mulai membalas setiap lumatan yang Ryeowook berikan.

"Maafkan aku, Hyung…," ucap Ryeowook setelah melepaskan tautan mereka. Bibirnya bergetar dan air matanya kembali membasahi pipinya.

"Sayang… Jangan menangis," Jongwoon menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi istri tercintanya. Dadanya kembali sesak saat cairan bening itu menetes dari manik Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menghambur ke dalam pelukan hangat Jongwoon. Namja mungil itu memendamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Jongwoon. Ryeowook tidak peduli jika air matanya membasahi kemeja Jongwoon.

"Maafkan aku… Hiks… Aku benar – benar salah, Hyung.."

Jongwoon mengusap punggung Ryeowook yang bergetar. Hatinya mencelos dan dadanya semakin sesak. Jongwoon tidak sanggup melihat dan mendengar isak tangis istrinya.

"Sudahlah, Sayang. Semuanya baik – baik saja. Jangan menangis lagi."

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyung. Hiks.. Jebal.. Sangat mencintaimu," racau Ryeowook yang semakin membuat Jongwoon memeluknya erat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang. Sangat mencintaimu."

Cukup lama Ryeowook menangis di pelukan Jongwoon hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk menarik diri dari Jongwoon. Jongwoon menghapus jejar basah di pipi Ryeowook dan mengecup bibirnya singkat.

Ryeowook memang ajaib. Jongwoon mana bisa memprediksi apa yang sedang difikirkan istriya yang sangat dicintainya ini. Ryeowook bisa saja marah dan mendiamkannya seharian. Dan Ryeowook juga bisa memeluknya dan mengatakan cintanya seharian penuh.

Apapun itu.

Yang jelas, Jongwoon mencintai semua yang ada di dalam diri Ryeowook.

"Jangan menangis lagi, ne? Lebih baik kau makan karena baby pasti sudah sangat kelaparan," Jongwoon mengusap perut Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengangguk dan meraih sumpitnya.

Jongwoon tersenyum. Ryeowook makan dengan begitu lahap dan itu membuat hatinya bersorak senang. Jongwoon ingin Ryeowook dan Baby selalu sehat.

**-ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo-**

"Tuan muda Lee tidak pernah kembali ke Paris."

Tuan Lee menghirup kopi-nya dengan gerakan yang begitu elegan. Namja berusia 50-an itu meletakkan cangkir kopi-nya di meja kerjanya kemudian menatap sang anak buah yang baru saja memberikan laporan hasil pengamatannya.

"Apa kau yakin dengan perkataanmu, Tao?"

"T-Tentu saja, sajangnim. Menurut catatan keberangkatan maskapai penerbangan di bandara Incheon tujuan Paris, nama Tuan Muda Lee tidak pernah tercantum."

"Sa Eun?"

"Saya menemukan namanya, sajangnim. Hanya namanya. Dan itu berarti –"

" –Bocah itu tidak kembali bersama Sa Eun," potong Tuan Lee cepat. Tuan Lee mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ternyata kecurigaannya mengenai laporan beberapa anak buah-nya di Paris terbukti. Sungmin tidak pernah kembali ke Paris dan Sa Eun hidup seorang diri disana. Tanpa Sandeul.

**Tok.. Tok…**

Tuan Lee mengangkat wajahnya saat salah satu anak buahnya yang lain memasuki ruang kerjanya. Namja tinggi dengan garis wajah yang begitu mainly itu memberikan hormat pada sang atasan.

"Bagaimana, Kris?"

"Saya sudah melacak setiap rumah sakit di Paris serta semua data pasien selama dua tahun terakhir. Tidak ada nama Lee Sa Eun dalam daftar pasien yang melahirkan."

Tuan Lee menatap Kris dengan tajam. "Apa maksudmu dengan tidak ada."

"Nona Lee Sa Eun tidak pernah melahirkan, sajangnim."

"Astaga! Kau pasti bercanda!"

"Maafkan saya, sajangnim. Tapi saya sedang tidak bercanda," Kris merendahkan suaranya dan menatap Tuan Lee serius.

Apa maksudnya dengan Sa Eun yang tidak pernah melahirkan? Apa itu berarti Sandeul bukanlah putra kandung Sungmin? Dan Sandeul bukan cucu kandungnya?

"Tapi saya menemukan sesuatu yang lain, sajangnim."

"Apa itu?"

"Nama Nona Lee Sa Eun memang tidak pernah ada dalam daftar nama pasien yang melahirkan. Namun, yang saya temukan adalah nama Tuan Muda Lee Sungmin dalam daftar pasien yang melahirkan."

Bagaikan tersambar petir, Tuan Lee melebarkan kedua matanya. Sungguh tidak mudah untuknya menerima kenyataan bahwa putra sulungnya melahirkan Sandeul.

Tidak mungkin!

Bagaimana bisa putranya melahirkan?

"Dan seseorang yang mengaku bernama Cho Kyuhyun mengirimkan sesuatu untuk anda, sajangnim," Kris menyerahkan amplop berwarna cokelat pada Tuan Lee.

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

"CEO perusahaan game yang sedang naik daun, sajangnim."

Tuan Lee mengangguk. Nama Kyuhyun memang terdengar familiar di telinganya. Selain karena popularitasnya di bidang bisnis, Tuan Lee seperti pernah mendengar nama Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

Tidak mau membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Tuan Lee membuka amplop cokelatnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang membuat kedua matanya semakin melebar.

Sebuah undangan pernikahan.

… Dan nama putranya tertera di sana.

Dengan sangat jelas!

Tuan Lee memegangi dada kirinya yang tiba – tiba terasa sangat sakit. Mimpi buruk apa yang sedang menimpanya? Dunianya seakan runtuh seketika dalam hitungan detik.

"Cari tahu semua hal tentang Cho Kyuhyun!" perintah Tuan Lee pada Kris dan Tao yang masih berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya.

"Ne, sajangnim," dengan segera Kris dan Tao pergi meninggalkan ruangannya untuk menjalankan misi selanjutnya.

"Sialan kau, Cho Kyuhyun!" Tuan Lee meremas undangan pernikahan yang baru saja sampai ditangannya. Diremasnya sampai benar – benar tidak berbentuk lagi.

_Our Wedding, July 13st_

_Cho Kyuhyun &amp; Lee Sungmin_

.

.

"_Aku sarankan untuk mengganti sekretaris-mu itu, Hyung," saran Donghae yakin._

"_Kenapa? Kurasa kinerja-nya lumayan bagus."_

"_Aish! Hyung itu lupa kalau Ryeowook tidak menyukai Jessica?"_

_Jongwoon menghembuskan nafas panjangnya. "Benar juga. Aku tidak ingin Ryeowook mendiamkan aku lebih lama lagi." Jongwoon benar – benar frustasi jika membayangkan kediaman Ryeowook akan berlangsung lebih lama lagi._

"_Akan kubantu carikan seorang sekretaris baru untuk-mu, Hyung."_

"_Heung, tolong carikan. Aku akan memikirkan cara untuk memindahkan Jessica ke divisi lain."_

"_Aku setuju denganmu, Hyung. Dengan begitu Ryeowook tidak akan pernah lagi cemburu dan mendiamkan Hyung lagi," kekeh Donghae. Jujur saja Donghae sedikit terhibur melihat kekacauan di wajah Jongwoon hanya karena Ryeowook mendiamkannya._

"_Ngomong – ngomong, siapa yeoja yang kau ceritakan tadi?"_

_Donghae menyeringai. "Yeoja itu sekretarismu, Jung Jessica."_

"_MWO?"_

_**BIP… BIP…**_

_Dering telepon di ruangan Jongwoon membuat pembicaraan mereka terhenti. Pantas saja Donghae terlihat begitu dingin pada Jessica. Biasanya namja itu sudah menebar pesonanya._

"Hyung… Melamunkan apa?" tanya Ryeowook yang membuat lamunan Jongwoon buyar seketika. Ryeowook bergelayut manja di sisinya, membuat Jongwoon tersenyum.

Jongwoon mengecup keningnya. "Hanya memikirkan pembicaraan-ku dengan Donghae tadi siang, sayang," Jongwoon melingkarkan tangannya pada pundak Ryeowook.

"Kalian membicarakan apa?"

"Heum.. Tentang masa lalu Donghae dengan seorang gadis."

"Gadis? Memangnya Donghae menyukai gadis? Seingatku dia tergila – gila pada Hyukjae."

Jongwoon mencubit hidung Ryeowook gemas. "Itu kan masa lalu, sayang. Semuanya sudah berubah sekarang."

"Eumm.. Hyung~"

"Ne, Sayang?"

"Apa yang membuatmu mencintaiku?" tanya Ryeowook sambil mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu, sayang?"

"Hanya ingin tahu saja."

Jongwoon beringsut melepaskan pelukannya dan merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di ranjang. Jongwoon menepuk tempat kosong di sisinya dan Ryeowook segera mengisinya.

Jongwoon merengkuh tubuh istrinya dan mengecupi setiap inchi wajah Ryeowook. "Pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, kau adalah sosok yang selalu ceria dan selalu berhasil membuatku tersenyum. Kau seperti malaikat kecil yang turun ke bumi."

"Tapi Kyuhyun bilang aku ini kurcaci kerdil~"

"Kyuhyun pasti berbohong, sayang. Kau adalah malaikat tercantik yang pernah aku temui di dunia ini. Bahkan kecantikannya melebihi kecantiku Eomma-ku."

"Ne, Eomma juga sering bilang seperti itu padaku," Ryeowook menyamankan dirinya di sisi Jongwoon.

"Mau kuteruskan?"

Ryeowook mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Kau itu sangat cantik~"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya, Hyung."

"Benarkah? Kau begitu cantik sehingga aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku padamu," Jongwoon mengecup kening Ryeowook. Menyalurkan rasa cintanya pada sang istri tercinta.

"Lanjutkan, Hyung~"

"Baiklah. Sampai dimana kita tadi? Heum… Kau selalu berjalan tanpa beban. Kau tersenyum ramah ke setiap orang. Kau begitu tulus dan tanpa dusta. Dan jika aku menyebutkannya akan memakan waktu lebih banyak. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan namja hamil sepertimu sudah harus beristirahat!"

"Tapi aku masih ingin mendengarnya lagi, Hyung," rengek Ryeowook manja.

"Tidur, sayang. Besok kita lanjutkan."

Mau tidak mau Ryeowook mengangguk dan memilih untuk memejamkan kembali matanya. Jongwoon mematikan lampu tidur di kamar mereka dan menyamankan pelukannya.

"Selamat malam sayang… Selamat malam baby-ah~"

"Selamar malam, Hyung… Dan selamat malam Daddy~"

Jongwoon tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menutup kedua matanya.

.

.

"**Ini gawat!"**

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar nada panik dalam suara Sa Eun. Malam ini Sa Eun menghubunginya dan Sungmin fikir yeoja itu tengah merindukan Sandeul atau dirinya. Tapi dugaannya salah.

"Apanya yang gawat Sa Eun-ie? Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"**Bukan padaku. Tapi pada kita."**

Sungmin semakin tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Ceritakan semuanya padaku. Pelan – pelan."

"**Astaga! Bagaimana bisa aku menceritakan semuanya dengan pelan – pelan, Oppa?!"**

Sungmin menghela nafas. Diliriknya Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tengah mendengarkan percakapannya dengan Sa Eun meskipun atensi-nya sepenuhnya berada pada benda kotak hitam metalik ditangannya itu.

"Sa Eun-ie~ Cepatlah beritahu aku apa yang sedang terjadi!"

"**Appa sepertinya sudah mengetahui semuanya, Oppa. Aku memergoki beberapa anak buah Appa disini. Sepertinya mereka tengah menyelidiki tentang kita juga Sandeul."**

"Astaga!" pekik Sungmin tertahan.

Sebenarnya Sungmin sudah mempersiapkan dirinya jika kejadian ini terjadi. Sungmin tahu, cepat atau lambat Appa-nya akan merasa curiga dan mulai memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menyelidiki pernikahannya dengan Sa Eun yang kelihatannya baik – baik saja.

"**Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Oppa?"**

Sungmin menarik nafas dalam. Sejak awal, Sungmin sudah memperkirakan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Dan Sungmin sudah memutuskannya untuk berada di sisi Kyuhyun apapun yang terjadi. Meskipun itu adalah Appa-nya.

"Tidak ada, Sa Eun-ie."

"**Apa maksud Oppa dengan 'tidak ada'?"**

"Bukankah sudah dari awal aku mengatakannya padamu? Aku sudah mengambil keputusan untuk bersama dengan Kyuhyun dan aku tidak akan pernah mundur lagi."

"**Oppa…"**

"Aku melakukan tindakan yang tepat, kan? Aku akan bersama dengan Kyuhyun apapun yang terjadi. Aku percaya Kyuhyun akan melindungiku, Sandeul dan calon bayi kami."

"**Astaga! Kau hamil lagi, Oppa?"**

"Heum… Ne," Sungmin tersipu. "Aku sedang mengandung lagi."

"**Aigo! Kenapa tidak mengabari aku, Oppa? Aku akan memiliki keponakan lagi?"**

"Hahaha… Ne, kau akan segera memiliki keponakan lagi."

"**Ini berita bagus. Tapi aku jadi semakin khawatir denganmu, Oppa."**

"Tenang saja, Sa Eun-ie. Percayalah pada kata – kataku. Aku akan baik – baik saja selama Kyuhyun ada di sisiku. Aku percaya pada Kyuhyun. Jadi kau harus percaya padanya juga."

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas mendengarkan percakapan Sungmin dengan Sa Eun –istri virtual Sungmin. Meskipun Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui apa saja yang Sa Eun katakan, tapi Kyuhyun dapat menebak apa saja yang Sa Eun katakan.

Kyuhyun jenius, ingat?

Seperti yang dikatakan Sungmin, Kyuhyun akan melindungi Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan keluarga kecilnya disentuh siapapun. Tidak dengan Eomma-nya ataupun keluarga Lee.

'_Kau melakukan hal yang tepat, sayang. Percayalah padaku karena aku akan selalu melindungimu dengan sekuat tenagaku.'_

**-ooOOooOOooOOoOOooOOoo-**

**Haiiii… Kali ini author gak lelet update kan?**

**Hihihi**

**Kemungkinan author akan telat update buat chapter 17 karena dalam kurun waktu seminggu ini author benar – benar gak dapet waktu luang karena pekerjaan author~ Mianhae~**

**Tapi author bakal berusaha keras supaya update-nya gak bakal lelet – lelet banget kok… **

**Thanks banget buat hanamiyesung atas saran – saran dan masukannya ^^ #kiss #hug #dilemparpakeddangkoma**

**Thanks juga buat yang selalu memberikan review-nya. Author gak tahu harus membalasnya dengan apa, tapi author bener – bener merasa termotivasi untuk melanjutkan FF ini. Heheh ^^**

**Mind to lave Review?**

**Thanks To:**

**Lailatulmagfiroh16, MyryeongkU, Jvnq, hanamiyesung, ywkfjshi, babyYewook, Kim HyeNi, thiefhaniefhaa, aningeko81, Yeri LiXiu, veliciarenata86, yeojakim2, Kim RyeoChan, ayaya, BekiCoy0411, liaya, nurul cynkeomma, lulu, etwina, renyrhey, mi2ryeosom, amelyacloudsomnia, BabyChoRyeosomnia, ChulZzinPang, and Guest.**

**Sign,**

**Fujihara Chitose ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Tears Stole The Heart **© Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon, Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**Other Member Super Junior**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, alur kecepetan

Not Like? Don't read!

.

**Please Don't Be Plagiator**

**And**

**Don't Be SILENT READERS**

**.**

en**JOY**

.

.

"Kurasa otakmu sudah tidak berfungsi lagi, Cho!" decak Changmin tidak percaya. Dongsaeng-nya itu benar – benar sudah tidak waras rupanya. Untuk apa dia mengirimkan undangan pernikahannya pada Tuan Lee? Supaya Tuan Lee datang dan menghancurkan pernikahannya?

"Kau iri padaku? Karena sebentar lagi aku akan menikah?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum miringnya.

"BODOH! Aku ini mengkhawatirkanmu, bukan iri padamu!" teriak Changmin dan membuat Kyuhyun langsung menutup kedua telinganya rapat – rapat. Sial, Kyuhyun lupa jika Changmin –Hyungnya ini memiliki suara teriakan yang mampu membuat kaca jendela di ruangannya retak.

"Aish, bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Telingaku berdengung sekarang," protes Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kedua telinganya. Sungguh, Kyuhyun benar – benar jujur saat mengatakan bahwa telinganya berdengung.

"Kau yang membuatku harus berteriak, iblis!"

"Aku? Kenapa aku?"

"Sudahlah, aku malas berdebat denganmu!" Changmin menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang sedang di duduki-nya. Kedua manik kembarnya menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk di balik meja kerjanya.

Kyuhyun tertawa, senang sekali rasanya membuat mood Changmin menjadi buruk. "Tapi, terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkan aku."

Changmin mendecih. "Karena aku tahu, setelah ini hidupmu tidak akan pernah lagi tenang!"

"Kurasa sebaliknya."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, Cho! Kau akan hancur jika berhadapan dengan Tuan Lee."

Kyuhyun menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. "Kita lihat saja. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya."

Changmin mendesah berat. "Ingat, kali ini kau menyeret Sungmin dan Sandeul ke dalam masalah ini. Aku tidak yakin kau mampu menjaga mereka."

"Tenang saja. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah percaya padaku dan semuanya akan baik – baik saja."

.

.

Suara tawa ringan terdengar dari arah dapur yang terletak di apartemen mewah milik Nyonya Kim –Ryeowook. Dua orang namja yang berstatus sebagai uke itu tengah membuat sesuatu, terlihat dari berbagai jenis sayuran dan bahan – bahan makanan lain yang tergeletak dengan indah di meja.

Satu – satunya orang yang tidak terpengaruh oleh obrolan menarik khas ibu – ibu rumah tangga adalah Sandeul. Bocah replika Sungmin namun menuruni sifat iblis Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak terganggu apalagi mencoba merecoki acara memasak Nyonya Kim dan Nyonya –ehem Cho.

Sandeul memilih duduk dengan tenang di kursi bayi-nya sambil memainkan PSP-nya. Kemungkinan besar Sandeul menangis hanyalah beberapa persen saja. Sungmin dan Ryeowook hafal betul tingkah replikaan Kyuhyun yang melekat di diri Sandeul saat bocah itu bertemu degan teman sejatinya.

"Betul begitu, Hyung? Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika Kyuhyun yang babo itu bisa mengigau juga," Ryeowook cekikikan mendengar cerita Sungmin mengenai calon suaminya tersebut.

"Aku serius saat mengatakan Kyunnie sering mengigau minta di buatkan susu saat tertidur," Sungmin ikut tertawa –senang sekali bisa berbagi kebiasaan tidur Kyuhyun kepada Ryeowook.

"Aigo! Dulu saat si manusia bodoh itu masih sendiri, dia selalu menjaga image-nya di depanku. Seolah dia adalah namja paling keren yang tidak pernah melakukan hal – hal aneh seperti mengigau."

"Yaaah… Dan ada lagi yang harus kau tahu, Wookie-ah. Bantalnya selalu penuh dengan sesuatu yang –errrrr mengalir dari dalam mulutnya."

"Ah! Dia masih saja memenuhi bantalnya dengan liurnya?"

"Ya, seperti itu."

Ryeowook tertawa nyaring. "Astaga! Dia benar – benar bodoh sekali. Aku sudah tahu sejak dulu dia selalu melakukan hal itu. Makanya aku tidak pernah mau menyentuh bantal – bantal miliknya."

"Aku jadi berfikir.. Apa masih ada yeoja yang menggilai-nya setelah mengetahui kebiasaan buruk Kyunnie yang satu itu?"

"Kurasa tidak ada, Hyung. Satu – satunya orang yang menggilainya kan hanya dirimu. Kyu babo beruntung memilikimu."

Sungmin tersenyum. Tangannya dengan cekatan memasukkan berbagai jenis sayuran yang sudah di cincangnya halus ke dalam adonan kroket. "Bagaimana dengan Jongwoon Hyung?"

Ryeowook menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang mengiris daun bawang. "Sebelum aku menikah dengannya, aku tidak pernah tahu akan kebiasaan anehnya selama dia tertidur. Tangannya akan bergentayangan di area wajahku dan dia sangat suka menyentuh philtrum-ku," Ryeowook menunjuk philtrum-nya.

"Yang benar? Masa sih Jongwoon Hyung melakukan hal aneh seperti itu?"

"Kau tidak percaya? Coba saja kau tidur dengannya, aku yakin kau tidak akan betah."

"Memangnya kau mengizinkan kalau aku tidur dengan suamimu?" goda Sungmin.

"SHIREO!"

Sungmin terkikik geli dengan keposesifan Ryeowook bila menyangkut Jongwoon. "Aku bercanda."

.

.

.

Sinar mentari jingga membias masuk ke dalam ruang kerja milik Tuan Lee. Lelaki tua itu menatap nanar undangan pernikahan putra sulung-nya yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Kejadian ini benar – benar sukses menamparnya dan mendorongnya jatuh ke dalam jurang kenyataan. Tuan Lee benar – benar seperti tidak mengenal putra sulung-nya lagi.

Kemana Lee Sungmin yang selalu patuh dengannya?

Kemana Lee Sungmin yang selalu menuruti keinginannya?

Kemana Lee Sungmin yang penurut?

Kemana Lee Sungmin yang penuh kasih kepada istri dan anaknya?

Kemana Lee Sungmin yang selalu membuatnya bangga?

Kemana Lee Sungmin yang selalu menorehkan senyum di wajahnya?

Ingin rasanya Tuan Lee menangis meraung – raung di hadapan Tuhan saat ini, menceritakan betapa terpukulnya dengan kejutan yang diberikan Sungmin untuknya. Tapi Tuan Lee bukanlah lelaki yang lemah. Sebesar apapun masalah yang dihadapinya, sebisa mungkin dia menghadapinya dengan tenang.

Tuan Lee termenung. Otaknya berputar keras untuk menyusun langkah demi langkah rencana yang akan dilakukannya untuk menghadapi pernikahan Sungmin tanpa diketahui oleh Nyonya Lee.

Lelaki tua itu berani bertaruh, Nyonya Lee akan pingsan dan shock berat dengan berita mengejutkan ini. Dia tidak boleh gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan. Jika dia mengambil keputusan yang salah, maka hidupnya akan dipenuhi dengan kesengsaraan.

**TOK… TOK…**

Tuan Lee mengangkat kepalanya saat ketukan di pintunya terdengar. Tuan Lee menarik nafas dalam, mempersiapkan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Masuk," katanya tegas.

Kris masuk setelah mendengar izin dari Tuan Lee. Kris melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke hadapan Tuan Lee. Untuk saat ini, hanya Kris-lah yang mengetahui banyak soal Sungmin. Hanya untuk sampai saat ini. Setelahnya, Tuan Lee akan mengetahui apa yang sudah diketahui oleh Kris.

"Saya sudah menyelidiki semuanya, Sajangnim," ucap Kris dengan suara beratnya. Jujur, Kris ragu untuk mengatakannya. Informasi yang didapatkan olehnya itu sungguh sangat mengejutkan.

"Apa hasilnya?" pertanyaan Tuan Lee membuatnya menimbang sejenak keputusannya.

"Tuan Muda Lee beserta putra-nya saat ini tinggal di apartemen milik Cho Kyuhyun," Kris berusaha tenang. "Seperti yang anda tahu, mereka akan menikah pada tanggal 13 Juli tahun ini."

"Hanya itu?" Tuan Lee menautkan alisnya.

"Tuan Muda Lee sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Cho Kyuhyun sejak lama. Hubungan mereka tidak terpisahkan. Tapi Tuan Muda Lee mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Cho Kyuhyun saat anda menjodohkannya dengan Nona Sa Eun."

Tuan Lee mendengarkan cerita Kris dengan seksama.

"Saat itu Tuan Muda Lee tengah mengandung benih dari Cho Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Tuan Muda Lee menerima perjodohan itu karena kondisinya. Menurut beberapa sumber, Tuan Muda Lee dan Cho Kyuhyun kembali bertemu hingga akhirnya Tuan Muda Lee memilih kembali pada Cho Kyuhyun."

Tuan Lee mendesah kecewa. Jemarinya mengusap wajahnya kasar.

" –Dan saat ini Tuan Muda Lee tengah mengandung putra keduanya dengan Cho Kyuhyun."

**DEG!**

"Cho Kyuhyun…," desis Tuan Lee. "Apa yang kau tahu tentangnya?"

"Cho Kyuhyun, putra bungsu dari Cho Hankyung dan Cho Heechul. Seperti yang anda ketahui, Cho Kyuhyun merupakan CEO dari perusahaan game terkemuka di Asia. Dia memiliki saudara laki – laki bernama Cho Changmin."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan informasi yang seperti itu, Kris!" bentak Tuan Lee kesal.

"Cho Kyuhyun memiliki kendali atas Tuan Muda Lee. Yang saya ketahui, Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah orang sembarangan. Jika anda ingin menghancurkannya, maka secara otomatis anda menghancurkan cucu anda dan juga calon cucu anda."

**BRAK!**

"Panggil Tao dan Suho kesini! Aku akan menyusun rencana untuk menghancurkan pemuda brengsek itu," perintahnya dengan wajah semerah kepiting. Urat – uratnya menyembul di pelipisnya dan berkedut. Lelaki tua itu benar – benar murka.

"Baik, sajangnim," sesegera mungkin Kris mematuhi perintah mutlak Tuan Lee.

"Cho Kyuhyun… Beraninya kau menyentuh keturunan Lee!"

.

.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Jongwoon saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Namja tampan itu baru saja selesai mandi. Jongwoon mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk putih sambil berjalan menuju lemari. Jongwoon hanya mengenakan celana boxer-nya dengan bagian atas yang dibiarkan polos.

"Belum, aku menunggumu. Mana bisa aku tidur tanpamu, Hyung." jawab Ryeowook dengan senyum lembutnya.

Jongwoon mengeluarkan kaus putih favoritnya dan segera memakainya. "Aku merasa begitu berarti, sayang. Kau benar – benar yang terbaik," ucap Jongwoon terharu. Dadanya berdebar saat Ryeowook mengatakan hal sesederhana itu.

Setelah memastikan rambut hitamnya kering, Jongwoon segera meletakkan handuknya di tempatnya. Tak mau berlama – lama, Jongwoon langsung naik ke atas ranjang dan merengkuh tubuh mungil istrinya.

"Aku mencintaimu," Jongwoon mengecup bibir Ryeowook lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hyung," Ryeowook melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Jongwoon. Memeluknya erat seakan takut Jongwoon akan pergi jika Ryeowook melepaskannya sebentar saja.

Jongwoon selalu menyukai moment sebelum tidurnya bersama Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang manja padanya, Ryeowook yang selalu mengucapkan kata cinta untuknya dan Ryeowook yang selalu memeluknya mesra. Jongwoon tidak akan rela moment seperti ini memudar lalu hilang tertelan waktu. Sebisa mungkin Jongwoon akan mempertahankan kemesraannya.

"Jika nanti baby lahir, apa Hyung akan tetap memeluk dan mengatakan cinta seperti ini?"

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu, heum?"

"Aku hanya takut."

"Takut kalah saing dengan baby?"

Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya pelan, membuat Jongwoon terkekeh. Dihatinya terselip rasa khawatir jika nanti Jongwoon lebih menyayangi baby dibandingkan dirinya.

"Jika nanti baby lahir, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin Hyung tetap memelukku seperti ini, mencium bibirku dan mengatakan cinta setiap hari. Aku ingin Hyung tetap memperhatikan aku dan memprioritaskan aku dibanding apapun. Aku ingin Hyung terus bersamaku."

"Egois," cibir Jongwoon sambil tertawa.

"Biar saja. Aku memang egois dan itu karenamu," Ryeowook mendongak dan membiarkan Jongwoon melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Jongwoon mengusap punggung Ryeowook sambil terus mengecupi bibir tipis yang menjadi candunya itu.

"Tidurlah, sayang. Aku akan menjagamu," bisik Jongwoon.

"Aku masih ingin memelukmu."

"Aigo… Manjanya istriku ini."

"Biar saja," Ryeowook memeletkan lidahnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan terus memelukmu sampai pagi. Kalau perlu kau boleh merantai tubuh kita berdua agar tidak terpisah," ucapnya jenaka membuat Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hyung berlebihan.."

Jongwoon tertawa. "Aku serius mengatakannya."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin merantai tubuh kita, Hyung!"

"Kita bahkan tidak memiliki rantai, sayang."

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya. Sedetik kemudian, namja yang tengah mengandung itu menguap. Jongwoon benar – benar tidak bohong perihal memeluknya sampai pagi. Karena nyatanya, Jongwoon selalu melakukan hal itu.

"Tidurlah. Kau dan baby butuh istirahat."

Ryeowook tidak banyak protes lagi dan segera memejamkan kedua matanya. Membiarkan Jongwoon memeluknya dan mengecupi wajahnya. Ryeowook bahkan tidak peduli dengan jemari iseng Jongwoon yang meraba philtrum-nya.

Karena, segala sesuatu tentang Jongwoon membuat Ryeowook nyaman.

**-ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo-**

Suara langkah kaki yang berasal dari sepatu mahal milik seorang Cho Heechul menggema di sepanjang lorong gedung apartemen mewah yang ditempati putra bungsunya yang kurang ajar. Sambil menenteng tas tangannya yang berwarna merah –senada dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya, Heechul terus melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan mantap sampai akhirnya berhenti di depan pintu apartemen Kyuhyun.

Jemari lentiknya menekan passcode dan segera masuk ke dalam apartemen putranya.

Kali ini Heechul sama sekali tidak berniat mencari ribut dengan Kyuhyun. Heechul bosan berdebat dengan putra tampannya itu. Jadi, Heechul berniat untuk berdamai dengan Kyuhyun.

"Pukul lima lewat lima belas menit," desis Heechul saat melihat arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Heechul menyeringai.

Dibatalkan niatnya untuk segera menggedor pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Heechul beralih pada pintu bercat putih milik Sandeul. Tanpa membuat suara berisik, Heechul membuka pintu kamar Sandeul dan segera masuk ke dalamnya.

"Omo! Lihat gaya tidurnya itu," decak Heechul sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat gaya tidur Sandeul yang 'berantakkan'. "Benar – benar jiplakan Kyuhyun!"

Heechul meraih tas tangan yang berukuran lumayan besar dari atas lemari Sandeul.

"Baiklah, apa yang akan kutemukan di dalam sini," ucapnya seraya membuka lemari berwarna biru muda milik Sandeul. Dengan segera Heechul memilah pakaian untuk dimasukkannya ke dalam tas milik Sandeul bersama dengan kebutuhan Sandeul yang lain.

"Cho Sandeul… Selesai," Heechul menepuk tangannya kemudian mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas merahnya.

"Yeobo… Bisakah kau masuk? Aku membutuhkanmu untuk membawa Sandeul dari sini sementara aku akan mengurus sisanya."

.

"Astaga!" pekik Heechul pelan saat melihat pemandangan eksotis di hadapannya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih tertidur, dengan jemari panjang Kyuhyun berada di atas dada berisi milik Sungmin. Semuanya terlihat biasa saja jika saat ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memakai pakaiannya. Tapi yang terjadi adalah…

Bisa kalian simpulkan sendiri.

"Kenapa bocah ini begitu mesum?" decak Heechul sebal.

Heechul beralih pada saklar lampu dan menyalakannya. "CHO KYUHYUN! MINNIE!" teriaknya heboh.

Sungmin yang memiliki refleks lebih bagus dibandingkan Kyuhyun segera membuka kedua matanya. "Astaga!" dengan cepat, Sungmin menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun dari dadanya. Sungmin menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya yang polos.

"Eomma..?"

Heechul tersenyum. "Selamat pagi, Minnie sayang.."

"P-Pagi Eomma.." Sungmin menunduk. Dia benar – benar kehilangan wajahnya saat ini. Bagaimana bisa Heechul –calon mertuanya memergokinya tidur tanpa busana bersama putra bungsunya yang mesum itu?

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bangunkan Kyuhyun, Minnie. Satu jam lagi kita berangkat dan kau tahu Eomma bukan tipe penyabar sepertimu," ujarnya sebelum keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang melongo.

Berangkat?

Satu jam?

Mau kemana?

Sungmin melirik jam dinding berwarna pink yang melekat indah di kamarnya. Masih pukul lima pagi dan Heechul sudah datang? Lagipula bukannya Heechul masih berada di Paris?

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu untuk menebak – nebak, Sungmin segera beralih membangunkan Kyuhyun yang anehnya tidak terganggu dengan teriakan Heechul barusan.

Sungmin membungkukkan badannya, mengecup setiap inchi wajah tampan Kyuhyun dan berbisik, "Kyunnie bangun~"

.

.

"PANTAI!" teriak Ryeowook dengan suara cerianya. Namja mungil itu baru saja keluar dari Van yang dinaikinya bersama sang suami, Jungsoo, Kangin, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Sandeul, Changmin, Heechul dan Hankyung.

Ryeowook berlari kecil ke tepi pantai dan membiarkan deburan ombak membasahi telapak kakinya.

Ryeowook tertawa riang. Sudah lama dia ingin pergi liburan. Siapa sangka, Heechul memiliki ide cemerlang untuk membawa mereka semua ke pantai. Meskipun dengan cara yang ekstrim.

Lihatlah, Changmin bahkan masih merengut kesal karena namja tinggi itu digotong dengan sadis ke dalam Van saat masih tertidur. Changmin duduk di atas pasir sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "Aku bahkan belum mengganti piyamaku!" sungutnya.

"Sayang, perhatikan langkahmu," suara Jongwoon terdengar.

Jongwoon berdiri di sisi Ryeowook, menggenggam tangannya dan menatapnya lembut. Jongwoon tahu Ryeowook sangat senang berada di pantai sampai melupakan fakta bahwa dia tengah mengandung.

Angin pantai membelai wajah keduanya. "Aku senang bisa pergi berlibur bersamamu," ungkap Ryeowook dengan wajah berseri – seri.

"Kau merasa seperti itu?"

Ryeowook mengangguk cepat. Meskipun hari ini mereka semua bolos kerja, tapi liburan kali ini benar – benar spesial. Karena kedua orangtuanya dan orangtua Kyuhyun ikut.

"Hyung juga senang, kan?"

"Aku merasa senang. Kapanpun aku berada di sampingmu. Tidak peduli dimana aku berada, asalkan aku bersamamu aku sudah merasa senang."

**BLUSH**

Wajah Ryeowook tersipu mendengar penuturan jujur yang keluar dari bibir Jongwoon. Jantungnya semakin berdetak keras saat Jongwoon meraih jemarinya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Jongwoon seraya mengikis jarak diantara mereka.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu," balas Ryeowook berbisik juga. Kedua tangannya mengalungi leher Jongwoon. Ryeowook bahkan sudah memejamkan kedua matanya karena dia yakin sebentar lagi Jongwoon akan memulai sesi ciuman mesra mereka.

**PYAR!**

Ryeowook dan Jongwoon tersentak kaget saat cipratan air yang entah berasal darimana membasahi wajahnya dan Ryeowook. Keduanya serentak menoleh dan menemukan wajah jahil Kyuhyun tidak jauh dari mereka.

"YAK! Cho Kyuhyun!" pekik Ryeowook kesal.

Kyuhyun tertawa keras lalu menjulurkan lidahnya. Kyuhyun merunduk dan menangkup air laut dengan kedua telapak tangannya sebelum akhirnya melemparkannya pada Ryeowook.

"YAK!" teriak Ryeowook lagi. Ryeowook bersiap untuk mengejar Kyuhyun namun Jongwoon mencegahnya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau lupa dengan kehamilanmu, sayang," Jongwoon menghapus butiran air laut di wajah Ryeowook dengan sapu tangannya yang baru saja dikeluarkannya dari dalam saku celananya.

"Tapi aku ingin sekali memukul di bodoh itu!"

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku yang menangkapnya untukmu," Jongwoon memberikan sapu tangan berwarna birunya itu kepada Ryeowook. Secepat kilat, Jongwoon berlari mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Jangan lari, Kyuhyun!" teriak Jongwoon sekuat tenaga.

"Jangan mengejarku, babo!" balas Kyuhyun sambil berteriak juga.

.

.

"Sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tidak menikmati suasana pantai seperti ini," desah Heechul sambil tersenyum. Diam – diam Heechul tertarik memperhatikan tingkah Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang kekanakan dari balik kacamata hitamnya. Kedua kakak – adik itu sedang bermain sepak bola bersama Jongwoon dan Sandeul.

Sudah berapa lama waktu yang dia lewatkan?

Sudah berapa banyak yang lewatkan dari pertumbuhan kedua putranya?

Sudah berapa banyak moment yang dia lewatkan bersama keluarga kecilnya?

Heechul menarik nafas dalam.

Terakhir kali mereka pergi berlibur adalah saat Kyuhyun berada di taman kanak – kanak. Setelah itu Heechul tidak pernah mengingat apa dia pernah mengajak kedua putranya berlibur karena kesibukannya berkarir. Terlebih saat Heechul mendapat kesempatan mengembangkan sayap karirnya di Paris.

Apa Heechul boleh menyesal sekarang?

Ingin rasanya Heechul mengulang masa – masa dulu saat kedua putranya belum bisa berjalan dan berbicara. Ingin rasanya Heechul menjadi orang pertama yang melihat perkembangan dari kedua putranya.

"Melamun?" Hankyung menyentuh bahu sempit Heechul lalu merengkuhnya dalam pelukannya. Heechul menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada namja yang telah menikahinya lebih dari seperempat abad itu.

"Tidak… Aku hanya sedang berfikir…"

"Mengenai Changmin dan Kyuhyun?" tebak Hankyung.

"Ne… Mengenai mereka.. Aku merasa menjadi orangtua yang gagal karena melewatkan banyak waktu tanpa mereka."

"Mereka tumbuh dengan begitu baik, yeobo. Mereka juga begitu menyayangimu…"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

.

"Tidak bisa di percaya!" Changmin –masih dengan piyamanya berdecak kagum pada dua uke manis dengan perut buncit duduk berdampingan. Jemarinya yang panjang menyentuh perut Sungmin dan Ryeowook dengan sangat hati – hati. Ryeowook dan Sungmin hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

"Apa benar di dalam sini ada bayi?" tanyanya seraya mendekatkan telinganya pada perut Sungmin.

**PLAK!**

"Jangan menyentuh Minnie-ku!" seru Kyuhyun kesal.

"NO! NO! JUCCI!" Sandeul yang berada di gendongan Kyuhyun juga menyerukan protesnya. Dengan wajah yang sengaja dibuat galak dan telunjuknya yang bergoyang membuat Changmin tertawa geli.

"Astaga! Astaga!" katanya disela tawanya.

"AIGOOO! Kyeopta!" pekik Ryeowook kesenangan melihat ekspresi wajah Sandeul yang begitu menggemaskan. Sandeul menatap heran pada salah satu 'ahjuma'-nya ini. Dia kan sudah memasang wajah sangar seperti Daddy-nya, kenapa Ryeowook malah kesenangan?

Dengan sedikit paksaan, Ryeowook menarik Sandeul ke dalam dekapannya. "Kenapa kau begitu lucu sih?"

"Sudah puas dengan liburanmu, Lee Sungmin?" sebuah suara menginterupsi kegembiraan yang tercipta di tepi pantai itu.

Sungmin yang merasa namanya disebut menolehkan kepalanya dan betapa terkejutnya dia begitu melihat seorang namja tua berdiri dengan wajah angkuhnya. Di belakangnya berdiri tiga orang namja yang dikenalnya dengan baik.

Kris.

Tao.

Suho.

"A-Appa…"

Tuan Lee tersenyum sinis. Hatinya teriris perih melihat keadaan putranya saat ini. Sungmin menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang terbuka lebar, baju yang dikenakannya tidak mampu lagi menutupi perutnya yang membuncit.

Sebelumnya Tuan Lee berharap jika semua ini adalah mimpi buruk yang akan segera menghilang setelah dia terbangun dari tidurnya. Tapi akhirnya Tuan Lee menyadari satu hal.

Saat ini dia tidak sedang tertidur.

Namja manis di hadapannya benar – benar Lee Sungmin.

Putra sulungnya yang penurut dan baik hati.

Bukan…

Tuan Lee tidak berhadapan lagi dengan putra sulungnya yang penurut dan baik lagi. Namja manis di hadapannya bukan putranya yang dulu.

Sungmin yang sekarang bukanlah putra sulungnya yang dulu sering duduk di pangkuannya seraya meminta untuk diajarkan bermain piano.

Bukan…

Bukan…

Bukan…

Tuhan….

Tuan Lee merapal nama Tuhan dalam hati. Tuan Lee berusaha bersikap biasa saja meskipun emosi benar – benar sudah sampai di ubun – ubunnya. Tuan Lee menghela nafas.

"Lee Sungmin… Pulang… Sekarang… Juga!"

**-ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo-**

**ALOHA~~~~**

**Author kembali dengan FF yang entah udah lumutan begini saking lamanya diketik. Akhirnya setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan author yang gak ada habis – habisnya dan pergi liburan dua hari kemarin, ni FF kesentuh lagi..  
**

**BANZAIII!**

**Mian jika FF ini kurang panjang~**

**jebal, author takut makin lelet updatenya T.T hehehehe**

**This is special for: :D ditunggu lanjutannya yah ;***

**Thanks To:**

**Lailatulmagfiroh16, MyryeongkU, Jvnq, hanamiyesung, ywkfjshi, babyYewook, Kim HyeNi, thiefhaniefhaa, aningeko81, Yeri LiXiu, veliciarenata86, yeojakim2, Kim RyeoChan, ayaya, BekiCoy0411, liaya, nurul cynkeomma, lulu, etwina, renyrhey, mi2ryeosom, amelyacloudsomnia, BabyChoRyeosomnia, ChulZzinPang, and Guest.**

**Sign,**

**Fujihara Chitose ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Tears Stole The Heart **© Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon, Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**Other Member Super Junior**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, alur kecepetan

Not Like? Don't read!

.

**Please Don't Be Plagiator**

**And**

**Don't Be SILENT READERS**

**.**

en**JOY**

.

.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku sudah menduganya jika si bodoh itu tidak akan bisa menjaga Sungmin dan Sandeul!" pekik Changmin frustasi. Namja yang sampai detik ini masih mengenakan piyamanya mengacak surai cokelatnya kesal.

"WOOK! WOOK! PA – PA!" Sandeul yang berada di pangkuan Ryeowook berseru padanya. Sandeul mendongakkan kepalanya. Kedua mata bulatnya menatap Ryeowook penuh tanya.

"Gwaencanha, Deull-ie. Semuanya akan baik – baik saja," bisik Ryeowook dengan suara bergetar. Dikecupnya pucuk kepala bocah replikaannya Kyuhyun itu dengan lembut.

Sudah hampir dua jam Ryeowook, Jongwoon, Hankyung, Jungsoo, dan Kangin menunggu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di dalam kamar hotel tempat mereka menginap –kamar Changmin lebih tepatnya.

Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah berbicara serius dengan Tuan Lee di cafetaria yang terletak di lobby hotel. Sementara Heechul pergi entah kemana. Tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan namja cantik itu. Tidak dengan Changmin maupun Hankyung sekalipun.

"Aku sudah berkali – kali bilang pada si bodoh itu untuk tidak mengusik kehidupan keluarga Lee. Tapi si bodoh itu malah mengirimkan undangan pernikahannya pada Tuan Lee! Astaga!" racau Changmin.

"Sudahlah, Chwang. Appa yakin semuanya akan baik – baik saja," ujar Hankyung berusaha menenangkan putra sulungnya.

Changmin menggeleng. "Semuanya tidak akan baik – baik saja, Yang Kyuhyun hadapi saat ini adalah Tuan Lee, bukan pesaing tender!"

"Appa-mu benar, Changmin-ah. Kau harus tenang," Jungsoo yang berada paling dekat dengan Changmin berusaha menenangkannya. Diusapnya dengan lembut punggung namja bersuara tinggi itu. Changmin menoleh dan menatap Jungsoo dengan tatapan iba.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang, Ahjumma? Dongsaeng-ku yang bodoh itu membawa masalah ke dalam kehidupan keluarga kecilnya. Bahkan mereka akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini. Bagaimana jika Tuan Lee menghancurkan pernikahan mereka?"

"Percayalah padaku, bahwa Kyuhyun bisa mengatasi ini," Jungsoo tersenyum –berusaha meyakini Changmin.

"Namja itu memang bodoh. Sukanya melakukan hal yang membuat orang lain khawatir. Tapi, Kyuhyun adalah namja yang setia pada janjinya. Jika dia bilang akan melindungi Sungmin Hyung dan Sandeul, maka Kyuhyun akan melakukannya. Jadi yang harus kita lakukan saat ini adalah percaya pada Kyuhyun," ujar Ryeowook yang membuat kekuatan mereka kembali.

Changmin terdiam sejenak. Kedua matanya mencari kesungguhan di dalam mata Ryeowook dan namja itu menemukannya. Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Percaya pada dongsaeng-mu, Chwang!" bisik Hankyung seraya merangkul bahu Changmin.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, sayang," bisik Jongwoon tepat di telinga Ryeowook. Jongwoon mengecup pipi Ryeowook seraya merengkuhnya ke dalam rangkulan tangannya.

.

.

"Memikirkan apa, heum?" Jongwoon menyelipkan tangannya pada pinggang Ryeowook dan memeluknya. Tidak terlalu erat. Jongwoon masih sangat ingat dan sadar kalau istrinya tengah mengandung. Jongwoon tidak ingin Ryeowook merasa sesak dengan pelukannya.

Ryeowook tidak mejawab. Namja mungil itu menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Jongwoon dan membiarkan Jongwoon mendekapnya. Menyalurkan kehangatan di malam penuh bintang ini.

Angin yang berhembus dari laut menyapu wajah Ryeowook dan Jongwoon. Deburan ombak terdengar seperti melodi alam yang merdu. Terdengar begitu menenangkan hati bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

"Diluar begitu dingin. Sebaiknya kita masuk, sayang," Jongwoon mengecupi pundak Ryeowook. Jongwoon tidak ingin Ryeowook sakit karena terlalu lama berada di balkon dengan kondisi angin laut yang tidak bagus untuk kesehatannya. Terlalu dingin untuk namja hamil seperti Ryeowook.

"Aku masih ingin berada di sini, Hyung."

Jongwoon melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Ryeowook dengan sweater miliknya. "Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu lama." Jongwoon kembali mendekap tubuh istrinya, berbagi debaran di dadanya dengan Ryeowook.

"Apa Sungmin Hyung baik – baik saja, ya?" tanya Ryeowook dengan gusar. Hatinya tidak tenang. Ryeowook tidak ingin Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun lagi.

"Percaya saja pada Kyuhyun. Semuanya akan baik – baik saja," bisik Jongwoon berusaha meyakini Ryeowook. Jongwoon sedikit mengeratkan pelukannya saat angin semakin terasa dingin.

Ryeowook mencoba merenggangkan pelukan Jongwoon dan berbalik. Jemarinya yang lentik mengusap dada Jongwoon seduktif. Kedua matanya menatap ke dalam mata elang Jongwoon.

"Jika aku berada di posisi Sungmin Hyung, apa Hyung akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Kyuhyun lakukan?" tanya Ryeowook ragu.

Jongwoon mendekatkan wajahnya dan menggigit ujung hidung Ryeowook gemas. "Kenapa kau masih bertaya, heum?"

"Hanya bertanya saja. Memangnya tidak boleh ya?" Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku," Jongwoon mengecup bibir tipis Ryeowook.

"Tidak," –mengecupnya lagi.

"Akan," –lagi.

"Membiarkan," –Jongwoon mengecup bibir Ryeowook lebih lama.

"Orang lain," –lebih lama.

"Menyakitimu," dan sebuah lumatan diterima bibir Ryeowook. Ryeowook tersenyum diantara lumatan bibir Jongwoon dan membawa tangannya untuk mengalung di leher jenjang milik suaminya.

"Saranghae, Hyung," bisik Ryeowook.

"Nado saranghae, sayang," Jongwoon mencium bibir Ryeowook lagi. Sepertinya bibir tipis si mungil itu sudah menjadi candunya. Jongwoon begitu tergila – gila pada apa yang dimiliki sang istri tercinta.

"Aku begitu takut saat ini, Hyung. Aku membayangkan diriku berada di posisi Sungmin Hyung."

Jongwoon menarik kepala Ryeowook dengan begitu lembutnya dan membawanya menyender ke dada bidangnya. Membiarkan Ryeowook mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak seirama dengan detak jantung milik Ryeowook.

"Jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi, sayang. Karena aku adalah orang pertama yang akan datang melindungimu. Bahkan disaat kau tidak tahu masalah apa yang akan menimpamu."

.

.

Liburan kali ini adalah liburan terburuk yang pernah Ryeowook rasakan. Ryeowook sama sekali tidak merasakan kegembiraan dari orang – orang disekelilingnya, terlebih Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka mengatakan semuanya baik – baik saja, tapi Ryeowook tidak melihat itu dari tatapan wajah mereka.

Mereka bisa tersenyum, tapi Ryeowook yakin Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak baik – baik saja. Ryeowook tidak yakin Tuan Lee akan berbaik hati melepaskan putranya untuk Kyuhyun. Meskipun Ryeowook tidak mengenal secara dekat seperti apa Tuan Lee sebenarnya, tapi Ryeowook yakin Tuan Lee tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun menikahi putranya yang secara hukum masih berstatus sebagai suami orang.

"Kenapa, heum?" Ryeowook tersentak kaget saat Jongwoon mengusap kepalanya tiba – tiba. Ryeowook menoleh dan menemukan Jongwoon tengah menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Gwaencanha, Hyung. Mungkin aku sedikit lelah," Ryeowook menyenderkan kepalanya pada bantalan empuk yang sengaja diletakkan Jongwoon pada kursi penumpang khusus untuk Ryeowook-nya.

"Mau nonton drama musikal?" tawar Jongwoon. Namja itu sangat tahu jika Ryeowook sedikit kecewa dengan liburan mereka kali ini.

"Drama musikal?"

"Kudengar dari Donghae, drama musikal 'Robinhood' sangat seru."

Ryeowook terdiam sejenak. Tangannya mengusap perut buncitnya dengan lembut. Drama musikal? Sudah berapa lama dirinya tidak pergi nonton drama musikal bersama Jongwoon?

"Dan kurasa baby juga harus kita perkenalkan dengan drama musikal, sayang."

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Setelah itu, apa kita bisa pergi membeli es krim atau beberapa crepes?"

"Ya, aku juga bisa membelikanmu boneka jerapah seperti saat kita berkencan dulu."

"Dan apa kau akan menciumku setelah kita berkencan?"

Jongwoon tekekeh. "Kau mau aku menciummu setelah kita berkencan?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Oh sayang sekali. Padahal aku berencana akan menciummu setiap lima menit sekali," desah Jongwoon pura – pura kecewa.

"Yak! Dasar pervert!" Ryeowook memukul lengan Jongwoon pelan.

.

.

Ryeowook dan Jongwoon terlihat berjalan di trotoar sambil bergandengan tangan. Ryeowook benar – benar puas dengan drama musikal yang tadi di tontonnya bersama Jongwoon. Pertunjukkannya benar – benar seru. Apalagi sekilas salah satu aktornya terlihat mirip dengan Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook membawa permen kapas berwarna merah muda di tangan kirinya. Jongwoon benar – benar membelikan apa yang dia minta hari ini. Dan saat ini mereka berencana untuk mampir ke kedai ice cream yang dulu biasa mereka datangi.

**KLING**

"Selamat da –OMO!" bibi pemilik kedai es krim begitu terkejut saat melihat Ryeowook dan Jongwoon masuk ke dalam kedainya. Dengan sedikit tergesa, bibi pemilik kedai menghampiri kedua namja yang sampai sekarang masih diingatnya dengan baik.

"Ahjuma!" pekik Ryeowook senang saat bibi pemilik kedai menghampirinya.

"Sudah lama sekali kau tidak datang. Kufikir kau sudah melupakan ahjuma yang sudah tua ini~"

"Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan ahjuma?"

"Ah, kalian masih bersama?" tanyanya sambil melirik Jongwoon yang masih setia berdiri di sisi Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja, ahjuma. Bahkan kami sudah menikah sekarang," ujar Jongwoon dengan penuh kebanggaan. Jelas saja Jongwoon bangga, yang dia nikahi adalah namja berhati mulia seperti Ryeowook.

"Dan kami akan segera memiliki bayi, ahjuma," Ryeowook mengusap perutnya dan membuat bibi pemilik kedai semakin terkejut.

"Astaga! Sudah berapa banyak yang aku lewatkan tentang kalian?"

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya pada ahjuma," Ryeowook menggandeng lengan bibi pemilik kedai. Membawanya ke salah satu kursi yang menjadi tempat favoritnya bersama Jongwoon dulu dan mulai bercerita mengenai kejadian – kejadian yang bibi pemilik kedai lewatkan.

**-ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo-**

Jongwoon mengangkat wajahnya saat Jessica tiba – tiba saja masuk ke ruangannya tanpa mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu. Wajah yeoja itu tidak bisa dikatakan baik – baik saja.

"Sajangnim…" panggil Jessica dengan suara bergetar. "Apa maksud anda memindahkanku ke divisi pemasaran? Bukankah anda menerimaku sebagai sekretaris pribadi anda?"

"Ne."

"Bisa anda jelaskan padaku mengenai hal ini, Jongwoon sajangnim?"

Jongwoon melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. "Duduklah, Jessica-ssi. Kita akan membicarakannya baik – baik."

Jessica menghela nafas panjang kemudian memilih untuk mendudukkan dirinya. Jessica benar – benar terkejut dengan surat pemindahan dirinya ke divisi pemasaran yang diberikan Donghae tadi pagi. Apa maksudnya? Apa Donghae berencana menggagalkan rencana liciknya untuk merebut Jongwoon dari Ryeowook?

"Bagaimana bisa anda memindahkan posisiku ke divisi pemasaran? Anda tahu aku tidak memiliki skill di bagian itu."

"Justru itulah. Anda harus mencoba di bagian itu, Jessica-sii."

Jessica menghela nafas. "Lalu posisi sekretaris-nya?"

"Aku sudah menemukan orang yang tepat untuk menggantikan posisi-mu."

"Tapi… Anda tidak tahu seberapa keras aku mencoba untuk mendapatkan posisi sebagai sekretaris pribadi anda," Jessica menggigit bibirnya. Emosinya meledak dan air matanya seolah ingin menetes dari kelopak matanya.

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Lalu mengapa anda memindahkan-ku ke divisi pemasaran."

Jongwoon menatap yeoja di hadapannya datar. "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini padamu. Tapi kurasa tidak masalah jika aku berusaha jujur padamu, Jessica-ssi."

Jessica menahan getaran di dalam dadanya. "A-Apa itu?"

Jongwoon tersenyum miring. "Aku tidak ingin kau menghancurkan rumah tangga-ku. Kau tahu kan betapa Ryeowook membencimu dan kau tahu betapa aku mencintai Ryeowook?"

Jessica terperangah. Airmata yang ditahannya mengalir begitu saja membasahi pipi putihnya. Jessica menatap Jongwoon tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Jongwoon mengetahuinya? Apa dari Donghae?

"S-Sajangnim…"

"Aku masih berbaik hati untuk tidak langsung memecatmu, Jessica-ssi."

Jessica tertunduk. Bahunya bergetar seiring dengan isakan yang keluar dari bibir plum miliknya. Hatinya hancur sudah. Seharusnya Jessica mendengarkan Donghae. Jongwoon tidak akan meliriknya. Jongwoon tidak akan bisa mencintainya. Karena Jongwoon sudah memiliki Ryeowook di sisinya.

"Kau adalah yeoja yang menarik Jessica-ssi. Banyak namja di luaran sana yang tertarik denganmu."

Jessica menggeleng pelan. "A-Aku hanya mencintai sajangnim."

"Tapi sayangnya, aku bukan pilihanmu."

"A-Aku tidak peduli. Asalkan bersama anda, aku sudah merasa senang."

"Tapi aku merasa terbebani, Jessica-ssi. Aku sudah menikah, sudah memiliki istri dan sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi Appa. Dan point pentingnya adalah aku bukanlah namja straight."

"S-Sajangnim…"

"Kembalilah bekerja, Jessica-ssi. Lakukan yang terbaik untuk perusahaan ini."

Jessica kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Wajahnya benar – benar sudah berantakan. Make-upnya terhapus oleh air matanya, wajahnya terlebih hidungnya memerah. Jessica benar – benar hancur.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan menerima cintaku. Tapi izinkan aku mengatakannya sekali saja. Aku hanya memiliki satu kesempatan kali ini dan aku tidak akan menyia – nyiakannya."

"Katakan saja."

"A-Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongwoon. Jauh sebelum kau menyadari kehadiranku. Aku mencintaimu dan sampai kapanpun hanya kau yang ada di dalam hati ini. Aku –" Jessica meraba dadanya. Merasakan denyutan pilu yang mendera dadanya.

"Aku akan pergi dari hidupmu. Mungkin lebih baik aku tidak pernah muncul di hadapanmu. Seharusnya sejak dulu aku menyadarinya bahwa patah hati rasanya sangat menyakitkan."

Jongwoon masih terdiam. Dibiarkannya Jessica berbicara mengenai perasaannya. Toh, Jongwoon tidak akan tertarik dengan apa yang diucapkan yeoja itu.

"Aku akan mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan ini."

"Baiklah."

"Dan izinkan aku memelukmu. Satu kali ini saja. Kumohon…"

Jongwoon menatap malas pada yeoja yang memohon padanya ini. Memeluknya? Yang benar saja. Untuk apa Jongwoon memeluk yeoja yang jelas – jelas ingin menghancurkan rumah tangganya bersama Ryeowook.

"S-Sajangnim… Kumohon… Sekali ini lagi saja. Setelah itu aku akan pergi dari hidupmu dan ku pastikan kau tidak akan melihatku lagi."

Jongwoon menghela nafas.

Mungkin dari sekian banyak pilihan dalam hidupnya, memeluk Jessica adalah pilihan terburuk. Setengah hatinya memberontak untuk tidak memeluk Jessica. Tapi setengah hatinya yang lain mendesaknya untuk segera memeluk Jessica agar yeoja itu segera pergi dari hidupnya.

Setelah beberapa lama berkutat dengan fikirannya, Jongwoon beranjak dari kursinya. "Hanya sebuah pelukan selamat tinggal," desisnya berusahan meyakini dirinya.

"Sajangnim…," desau Jessica saat Jongwoon berada di sisinya.

"Cepat lakukan apa yang kau mau sebelum aku berubah fikiran!" perintahnya dingin.

Jessica mengangguk ceria lalu segera bangkit untuk memeluk Jongwoon. Sudah lama Jessica memimpikan hal ini. Bisa memeluk tubuh namja yang dicintainya dengan erat dan membaui aroma maskulin yang terkuar dari tubuhnya.

Jongwoon hanya terdiam saat Jessica menghambur ke dalam pelukannya tanpa ada niatan untuk membalas pelukan yeoja cantik itu.

"Selamat tinggal, Kim Jongwoon. Terima kasih karena sudah mengizinkanku untuk memelukmu," bisik Jessica penuh haru. Tak apa baginya, asalkan rasa penasarannya sudah terbayar. Setelah ini yang harus dia lakukan adalah pergi sejauh mungkin dari Jongwoon dan mulai mencari cinta yang baru.

.

**SRAK!**

Ryeowook terperosot dari tempatnya berdiri saat melihat sang suami yang hanya diam saat dipeluk Jessica dengan begitu eratnya. Apa dia sedang bermimpi? Oh sungguh bahkan Ryeowook merasakan perih di pipinya saat dia menampar pipinya sendiri.

Astaga!

Demi nama Tuhan…

Apa suaminya kini telah berpaling pada sekretarisnya?

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya. Rasa sakit di dadanya membuncah. Kedua manik kembarnya menutup dan seiring dengan itu air matanya meleleh.

"Ya Tuhan… Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?" desisnya sambil meraba dadanya. Ryeowook benar – benar sudah tidak kuat. Namja dengan perut buncitnya itu beranjak bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan tertatih dengan air mata yang menetes dari matanya.

Apa kini Ryeowook sudah tidak menarik lagi untuk Jongwoon?

Apa karena Ryeowook sudah tidak mampu lagi mempertahankan posisinya di dalam hati Jongwoon?

Apa karena Jongwoon merasa jenuh dengannya seperti waktu itu?

Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya. Jika sudah seperti ini, apa yang bisa Ryeowook lakukan? Haruskah Ryeowook memohon pada Jongwoon agar tidak meninggalkannya? Atau haruskah Ryeowook segera pergi dari apartemennya. Menjauh dari Jongwoon dan melahirkan serta mengurus bayi mereka seorang diri?

Ryeowook menghapus air matanya dengan kasar.

Tidak boleh!

Tidak boleh!

Tidak boleh!

Ryeowook tidak ingin bayinya hidup tanpa keluarga yang utuh. Ryeowook tidak ingin bayinya hidup tanpa mengenal Appa-nya. Ryeowook tidak akan mampu merawat bayinya seorang diri tanpa Jongwoon.

Namja bertubuh mungil itu menunduk, menatap nanar perutnya yang membuncit. Hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi sampai bayi mereka lahir.

"Hanya sampai beberapa bulan lagi… Mommy akan menjagamu, baby."

.

.

"Sayang? Kau melamun?" Ryeowook berjengit kaget saat suara baritone suaminya merasuk masuk ke dalam telinganya. Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan sang suami yang kini berdiri di sisinya.

Ah, rupanya Jongwoon sudah selesai mandi.

"Ani, aku tidak melamun," Ryeowook membenarkan posisinya pada tumpukan bantal yang dia letakkan di kepala ranjang. Sebisa mungkin Ryeowook tidak melakukan kontak mata dengan Jongwoon. Bayangan tadi siang saat Jessica memeluknya masih begitu lekat membayangi fikirannya.

Jongwoon mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang. "Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan, sayang?" Jongwoon membelai wajah Ryeowook lembut.

Ryeowook menggeleng lemah. "Tidak ada, Hyung…"

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, sayang. Katakan padaku ada apa sebenarnya?"

"A-Aku…," Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya. "Aku hanya merindukan Eomma.."

"Benarkah seperti itu?"

Ryeowook mengangguk, berusaha menutupi kegugupannya. "Bolehkah aku berkunjung ke rumah Eomma besok?"

Jongwoon mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian mengecup bibir tipis yang dimiliki istrinya dengan lembut. "Tentu saja, sayang. Besok pagi aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak usah, Hyung. Besok pagi kan Hyung harus pergi ke kantor. Aku bisa meminta Kyuhyun untuk mengantarku."

Jongwoon menghela nafas kemudian menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Ryeowook. "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, sayang? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini…"

Ryeowook memejamkan kedua matanya. Perasaan nyeri kembali menyergap dadanya. Kedua tangannya meraba dada telanjang Jongwoon. Membuat friksi nyata sentuhan Jongwoon di lapisan epidermis telapak tangannya. Jongwoon hanya miliknya! Selamanya!

"Sayang…?"

"Aku ingin melakukannya, Hyung…"

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan baby? Dokter bilang kita tidak –"

"Dokter hanya bilang kita tidak boleh sering – sering melakukannya, kan? Malam ini aku menginginkannya, Hyung…," Ryeowook mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jongwoon lalu menarik tubuh namja tampan itu.

"Sayang… Seben–MMPPPHHH!" ucapan Jongwoon kembali di potong oleh Ryeowook. Ryeowook membungkam bibir kissable milik Jongwoon dengan bibirnya. Melumatnya dan sesekali menghisap kuat bibir manis milik suaminya.

.

"Sayang… Hnn… Ashh.. Hentikanhhh…" Jongwoon berusaha menarik tubuh Ryeowook yang bergerak dengan begitu lincahnya di atas tubuhnya. Semenjak Ryeowook hamil, namja mungil itu tidak pernah mau berada di posisi atas –uke on top. Tapi mengapa sekarang Ryeowook mau berada di posisi itu.

"Bi.. Ahhkk.. Biarkan sshh aku yang bekerja, Hyungie~" Ryeowook menarik tengkuk Jongwoon dan kembali melumat bibir Jongwoon. Tangannya bermain pada dada Jongwoon. Sesekali memelintir nipple sang suami yang berakhir dengan erangan frustasi Jongwoon.

Jongwoon membantu Ryeowook dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan pergerakan Ryeowook. Jongwoon ingin segera sampai agar kegiatan mereka malam ini berakhir.

Jongwoon benar – benar tidak tega. Ryeowook pasti kelelahan.

Hingga beberapa gerakan lagi, Ryeowook mencapai puncaknya. Cairan putihnya mengotori badannya dan Jongwoon. Ryeowook merasa lelah dan segera menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Jongwoon. Nafasnya terengah.

"Tidurlah sayang… Kau pasti lelah," bisik Jongwoon seraya mengusap punggung Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan. "Kau bahkan belum keluar sama sekali, Hyung," desisnya dengan tidak beraturan. Jongwoon memang belum mencapai puncaknya, bahkan kejantanannya yang berada di dalam tubuhnya masih begitu keras.

"Aku bisa menyelesaikan sendiri, sayang."

"Tidak!" Ryeowook kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku akan menyelesaikannya, Hyung," serunya sambil kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ryeowook harus memastikan jika hanya dirinyalah yang bisa menyentuh dan memuaskan Jongwoon. Bukan Jessica atau yeoja – yeoja lain.

"Sayanghhh… ssshh…" Jongwoon merasa benar – benar ada yang tidak beres dengan istrinya. Kenapa Ryeowook begitu kekeuh melakukan semua ini?

"Ahh.. Hyunghh… Apa Akuuh ssshh… Cantikhh?" tanya Ryeowook di sela desahannya.

"T-Tentu saja sayang aahhh.. Shhhh…"

"Apa… Nghhh… Aku menarik?"

"Tentu saja uuhhh…"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau tau sayang.. Akhhh…."

Tubuh Ryeowook ambruk tepat di saat Jongwoon berada di puncaknya. Ryeowook tersenyum. "Syukurlah…" bisiknya dan kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

'_Tuhan… maafkan kesalahanku karena aku lalai menjaga istriku dan calon bayiku. Maafkan kebodohanku yang terbuai dalam nafsu. Maafkan aku yang membuatnya terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Tolong lindungi mereka, Tuhan. Aku sangat mencintai mereka, Kim Ryeowook dan calon bayiku.'_

Ryeowook seperti dapat mendengar bisikan dari Jongwoon dalam tidurnya. Untuk beberapa alasan tertentu, Ryeowook sulit untuk membuka kedua matanya. Ryeowook seolah terseret ke dalam lubang hitam tanpa cahaya.

Gelap.

Sunyi.

Hanya bisikan Jongwoon yang dapat di dengar olehnya.

Ryeowook berusaha menggerakkan bagian tubuhnya namun hasilnya nihil. Ryeowook seperti terbujur kaku tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Ryeowook menangis dalam diam. Oh bahkan Ryeowook tidak dapat merasakan air matanya.

Sungguh, Ryeowook sangat takut untuk mengakuinya. Tapi rasanya seperti berada di ambang kematian.

.

"Sudah berapa kali saya bilang. Kandungan seorang namja sangat rapuh dan berbahaya. Organ dalam tubuhnya memang sekilas seperti milik yeoja pada umumnya, namun cenderung lebih rapuh. Ryeowook-ssi mengalami pendarahan pada rahimnya dan itu sangat membahayakan kandungannya. Bahkan membahayakan nyawanya," Dokter Song menatap tajam Jongwoon yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Anda bisa lihat ini," Dokter Song menyodorkan hasil USG rahim Ryeowook. "Dinding rahim milik Ryeowook-ssi sungguh sangat tipis dan rapuh. Bayi yang dikandung Ryeowook-ssi dapat gugur sewaktu – waktu jika Ryeowook-ssi tidak menjaga kandungannya."

Jongwoon menatap nanar hasil USG milik Ryeowook dimana malaikat kecilnya berlindung di balik lapisan tipis dinding rahim milik Ryeowook. Jongwoon merasa gagal. Kini ada dua nyawa yang sedang berusaha bertahan hidup karena ulahnya.

"Saya mengizinkan anda untuk melakukan kegiatan malam dengan syarat bermain lembut dan tidak sering – sering. Sekarang anda tahu kan apa hasilnya?"

Jongwoon menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan air mata yang seakan melesak ingin keluar. "Tolong selamatkan istri dan calon bayi saya," pintanya.

Dokter Song menarik nafasnya kemudian menyamankan duduknya. Dokter cantik itu menatap jauh ke dalam manik kembar Jongwoon yang tersirat kegundahan kuat.

"Saya pasti akan mengusahakan yang terbaik. Anda tahu kemana harus memohon untuk kesembuhan Ryeowook-ssi."

Jongwoon mengangguk. "Kalau begitu saya permisi," Namja tampan itu bangkit dari posisinya dan bersiap untuk keluar dari ruangan dokter Song.

"Kim Sajangnim," panggil Dokter Song sebelum Jongwoon sempat menyentuh kenop pintu. Jongwoon menoleh.

"Anda harus kuat untuk menghadapi semua ini."

Jongwoon tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Demi Kim Ryeowook dan calon bayi kami yang sangat kucintai."

'…_Dan Tuhan… Aku mohon… Berikanlah aku kekuatan agar aku bisa memberikan kekuatanku pada Ryeowook-ku. Aku akan membawanya kembali bersamaku, meskipun Kau tidak mengizinkannya.'_

**-ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo-**

**Finnaly!**

**Akhirnya publish juga ni chapter setelah lama teronggok tidak berdaya di dalam laptop! Hahaha… Maafkanlah aku yang lama update… Maafkanlah aku yang selalu tepar setelah pulang kerja jadi gak sempet ngetik. Maafkanlah Jongwoon yang selalu buat Ryeowook salah paham #PLAK #Ngaco**

**And gak lupa nih,**

**Thanks To:**

**Lailatulmagfiroh16, MyryeongkU, Jvnq, hanamiyesung, ywkfjshi, babyYewook, Kim HyeNi, thiefhaniefhaa, aningeko81, Yeri LiXiu, veliciarenata86, yeojakim2, Kim RyeoChan, ayaya, BekiCoy0411, liaya, nurul cynkeomma, lulu, etwina, renyrhey, mi2ryeosom, amelyacloudsomnia, BabyChoRyeosomnia, ChulZzinPang, meitantei aya, Anik0405, ichi, and Guest.**

**Mian kalo ada yang gak kesebut ^^**

**Sign,**

**Fujihara Chitose ^^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Tears Stole The Heart **© Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon, Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**Other Member Super Junior**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, alur kecepetan

Not Like? Don't read!

.

**Please Don't Be Plagiator**

**And**

**Don't Be SILENT READERS**

**.**

en**JOY**

.

.

Sudah berapa waktu yang Jongwoon lewatkan?

Satu hari?

Dua hari?

Satu minggu?

Dua minggu?

Satu bulan?

Dua bulan?

Tiga bulan?

Entahlah…

Jongwoon sendiri sudah tidak lagi memiliki keyakinan untuk menghitung berapa banyak waktu yang dia lewatkan untuk menunggu sang istri membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

Ryeowook-nya masih sama.

Dia seperti enggan untuk membuka kelopak matanya.

Enggan untuk menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya.

Enggan untuk tersenyum.

"Sayang… Kembalilah," desau Jongwoon penuh harap. Namja tampan itu nampak tidak lagi bisa mengurus dirinya. Dia terlihat begitu hancur dan kacau.

Ya, tentu saja kacau.

Kemarin, bayi yang di kandung Ryeowook –bayi mereka menyerah. Bayi mereka kekurangan auspan nutrisi. Cairan infus yang senantiasa mengalir untuk menggantikan makanan pun ternyata tidak mencukupi hingga akhirnya dokter memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya dari rahim Ryeowook.

Jongwoon meraih telapak tangan Ryeowook yang semakin mengecil. Dikecupinya penuh sayang. "Kumohon… buka kedua matamu… Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Ryeowook masih tidak bereaksi. Ryeowook tetap tertidur, memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat tanpa berniat untuk terusik. Jongwoon bersumpah, lebih baik dia melihat Ryeowook merajuk atau marah – marah dibandingkan melihatnya tertidur seperti ini.

Apalagi untuk jangka waktu yang panjang.

Tiba – tiba saja Jongwoon mendengar sesuatu yang tidak dia harapkan. Jongwoon menoleh dengan cepat dan menemukan alat pembaca detak jantung yang terlihat mengerikan.

Ada apa?

Seperti kesetanan, Jongwoon meraih tombol kecil di sisi ranjang Ryeowook dan menekannya dengan kasar. Jemarinya gemetar saat melihat garis di layar itu mulai merata.

"Ya Tuhan…" desaunya panik.

Selang beberapa detik, dokter Song datang bersama beberapa suster. Mereka terlihat panik saat melihat detak jantung Ryeowook yang semakin melemah.

"Ada apa?" teriak Jongwoon saat melihat para suster mengambil peralatan pemicu detak jantung. Satu orang suster bertubuh pendek memintanya untuk meninggalkan kamar inap Ryeowook yang dipenuhi berbagai macam perlatan yang Jongwoon sendiri juga tidak tahu gunanya.

"Anda harus menunggu diluar, Sajangnim," ujarnya dengan ragu.

"TIDAK! Aku harus disini. Ryeowook-ku membutuhkanku!"

"Maaf, sajangnim. Kami akan berusaha semampu kami. Percayalah pada kami," suster yang lain menimpali. Mereka berusaha membuat Jongwoon kelar dari ruangan.

"TIDAK!" teriak Jongwoon saat pintu ruangan tempat dimana Ryeowook berada tertutup rapat. Persendian Jongwoon seakan meluruh dan namja itu terperosok di lantai.

Air matanya mengalir dan dia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan wibawanya. Jongwoon tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada Ryeowook-nya. Tapi yang dia tahu, sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi.

.

Jongwoon mendekap erat pigura berisi foto Ryeowook-nya. Air matanya mengalir kembali tanpa bisa dia cegah. Tapi kini Jongwoon tidak menangis sendirian.

Jungsoo,

Kangin,

Kyuhyun,

Sungmin,

Heechul,

Hankyung,

Changmin,

Hyukjae,

Donghae,

Bahkan kedua orangtuanya –Jaejoong dan Yunho ikut menangis bersamanya.

Dan pada akhirnya Jongwoon menyadari satu hal. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa melawan takdir Tuhan. Sekuat apapun Jongwoon merengkuh Ryeowook, Ryeowook-nya akan tetap pergi jika Tuhan memanggilnya.

"Ryeowook," desahnya lirih.

Ryeowook-nya telah pergi, menyusul bayi mereka yang sudah kembali pada haribaan Tuhan terlebih dulu.

Ryeowook-nya telah pergi, meninggalkan Jongwoon tanpa ucapan perpisahan.

Ryeowook-nya telah pergi, meninggalkan sejuta kenangan indah yang mereka lalu bersama.

Ryeowook-nya telah pergi, meninggalkan impian mereka.

Ryeowook-nya telah pergi, bahkan disaat Jongwoon belum sempat mengucapkan kata cinta di telinganya.

Ryeowook-nya telah pergi dan melupakan ciuman selamat tinggal untuk Jongwoon.

Jongwoon menangis, tidak kuat menahan beban di hatinya. "Ryeowook… Kembalilah…," meskipun itu sia – sia tapi Jongwoon ingin semuanya berakhir. Jongwoon tidak ingin berada di sini. Tidak ingin mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Ryeowook meninggalkannya seorang diri.

"Ryeowook… Ryeowook… Ryeowook…!"

.

.

.

"_**JONGWOON!"**_

Jongwoon tersentak kaget dan mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat. Rasa pening seketika mendera kepalanya. Jongwoon membuka kedua matanya lebar – lebar dan menemukan kenyataan bahwa dia masih berada di kamar inap Ryeowook.

Mimpikah dia?

Jongwoon hampir menangis saat melihat ranjang yang ditempati Ryeowook-nya kosong. Jongwoon meraba permukaan ranjang yang terlihat sedikit kusut itu dengan lembut, seolah Ryeowook berada disana hingga sebuah suara membuatnya menoleh.

"Sampai berapa lama kau akan terus ngelindur, Hyung?" Kyuhyun ternyata berada di sana dengan seringaian evil-nya.

Jongwoon menelan saliva-nya susah payah. Jantungnya berdegup begitu kerasnya saat dia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Kyuhyun. "Dimana Ryeowook-ku?"

Kyuhyun mengrenyitkan dahinya. "Ryeowook-mu?"

Jongwoon merasa tubuhnya seolah berdiri tanpa tulang. Hampir saja dia terperosot di lantai sebelum tawa Kyuhyun terdengar menggema. Namja evil itu memegang perutnya sambil tertawa.

"Kau ini mimpi apa, sih? Ryeowook-ku? Terdengar menggelikan!"

Jongwoon menautkan kedua alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Berhenti tertawa, Kyu babo! Dan Hyung, bisakah kau menolongku? Alat infus ini benar – benar menyebalkan," seru Ryeowook kesal karena kerepotan membawa alat infusnya.

"Ryeowook?" Jongwoon segera menghampiri Ryeowook dan menatapnya tidak percaya. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Ryeowook. Hingga akhirnya air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Hyung.. Ada apa denganmu?"

**GREB!**

"Ryeowook-ie.. Aku merindukanmu. Sungguh sangat merindukanmu," isaknya di bahu Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya seketika dan memilih untuk sadar diri keluar dari kamar inap Ryeowook. Sepertinya Jongwoon baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk.

"Aku mencintaimu… Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian lagi," suara Jongwoon terdengar bergetar tapi sungguh – sungguh.

"Aku hanya pergi ke toilet sebentar."

Jongwoon melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Ryeowook dengan air mata di pipinya. Jongwoon kembali menangkup wajah Ryeowook dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Syukurlah."

Ryeowook jadi tidak mengerti dengan Jongwoon. "Ada apa denganmu, Hyung?"

Jongwoon menggeleng, enggan menceritakan mimpi terburuk yang dialaminya semalam. "Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak pergi meninggalkanku, sayang."

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya. "Tergantung bagaimana sikapmu padaku, Hyung!"

"Lho?"

Ryeowook melepaskan tangan Jongwoon dari wajahnya kemudian menatapnya penuh luka. "Aku melihatmu berpelukan dengan sekretarismu dan aku mulai memepertimbangkan keberadaanku!"

Jongwoon terdiam.

"K-Kau…"

"Apa sekarang orientasi-mu sudah kembali normal, Hyung?" Ryeowook meyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Aku tidak! Aku masih tetap sama seperti sebelumnya, mencintaimu seorang."

"Tapi kenapa kau memeluk sekretarismu?"

Jongwoon berusaha meraih kedua pipi Ryeowook kembali. "Kau melihatku memeluknya? Kau lihat tanganku melingkar di pinggangnya seperti aku memelukmu?"

Ryeowook termenung sejenak.

Benar.

Jongwoon benar.

Yang memeluk Jongwoon adalah Jessica. Jelas – jelas Ryeowook melihat kedua tangan suaminya tidak bergerak.

"Jessica memutuskan untuk pergi dari perusahaan. Pelukan yang kemarin hanya sebagai perpisahan."

"Lalu apakah harus dengan pelukan?"

Jongwoon mengecup bibir Ryeowook. "Kau cemburu?"

"Tentu saja!"

Jongwoon terkekeh. Dipeluknya tubuh Ryeowook dan memeluknya dengan begitu lembut. "Hanya sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena pada akhirnya dia pergi dari hidup kita. Tenanglah sayang, hanya kau yang aku cintai. Sekarang maupun di kehidupan kita yang selanjutnya."

"Janji?"

"Aku bersumpah!"

.

.

.

_Tuan Lee tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Lee Sungmin, putra tampannya kini terlihat begitu keibuan dengan perut buncitnya. Di sisinya, duduk dengan tenang seorang namja tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun._

"_Appa…," cicit Sungmin saat Tuan Lee tidak juga mengeluarkan suaranya._

_Tuan Lee menatap Sungmin dengan begitu tajamnya. "Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, Lee Sungmin?"_

"_Karena aku mencintai Kyuhyun, tentu saja."_

"_Cinta?"_

_Sungmin mengangguk yakin. "Aku mencintai Cho Kyuhyun."_

_Tuan Lee mengerang frustasi. "Appa benar – benar kecewa padamu, Lee Sungmin."_

"_Maafkan aku, Appa."_

"_Pulang-lah agar Appa memaafkanmu."_

"_Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa lagi pulang. Appa akan mengurungku dan memisahkanku dengan Kyuhyun. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi."_

"_Ini belum terlambat, Lee Sungmin."_

_Sungmin menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dan air matanya. "Aku mohon Appa mengerti. Aku sejak dulu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untumu. Aku menikah dengan Sa Eun untuk kebahagiaanmu. Sekarang izinkan aku untuk menggapai kebahagiaanku sendiri."_

_Tuan Lee melotot. "Apa – apaan kau?"_

"_Kumohon Appa.. Cho Kyuhyun akan menjagaku.."_

"_Kau sangat ingin bersama dengan pria brengsekmu, nak?"_

_Sungmin perlahan mengangguk. "Aku ingin bersama dengan keluarga kecilku. Jangan sentuh mereka, Appa. Kumohon."_

_Tuan Lee menghela nafas. Dia bisa apa sekarang? Putra tersayangnya sudah memohon sampai seperti ini. "Baiklah. Dengan satu syarat."_

_Dengan sesegera mungkin Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya. "Syarat?"_

"_Aku akan mencoretmu dari daftar keluarga Lee."_

"_Lakukan saja, Tuan Lee. Karena Nama Sungmin akan segera terdaftar dalam keluarga Cho," Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ditatapnya Appa kandung Sungmin dengan pandangan meremehkan._

Sungmin tersenyum saat bayangan itu kembali datang. Hatinya terasa lega meskipun kesedihan masih menggelayutinya. Sejak saat itu kini marga Lee sudah resmi terhapus. Dan akan segera berganti menjadi marga Cho.

Sungmin beranjak bangkit dari duduknya saat Sandeul menangis. Bocah itu rupanya bosan menunggu Kyuhyun ditambah lagi PSP-nya sudah kehabisan baterai.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu, baby-ah?"

"PA – PA!" isaknya.

"Baiklah, Mommy akan segera menghungi Daddy-mu untuk segera menemui kita disini."

**-ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo-**

"Untuk apa kedua bocah ini berada di sini?" gerutu Heechul kesal karena dua putra tampannya –Kyuhyun dan Changmin hanya duduk manis di sofa sambil memainkan gadget mereka sementara yang lain sibuk menyiapkan pesta perayaan kepulangan Ryeowook dari rumah sakit.

"Biarkan saja mereka bermain, Eomma. Mereka akan lebih merepotan jika ikut membantu," sahut Sungmin yang sibuk menata makanan yang baru saja matang di meja.

Heechul menghembuskan nafas sementara jemari lentiknya bergerak untuk mengikat rambutnya yang terjuntai di bahunya. Heechul mengangguk, menyetujui kata – kata Sungmin.

Kakinya yang jenjang mulai melangkah mengikuti langkah Sungmin yang terlihat masih begitu gesit meskipun dengan keadaan perutnya yang membuncit. Sungmin memang terlihat lebih kuat dalam menghadapi kehamilan keduanya.

"Apa lagi yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Heechul begitu tiba di dapur. Jungsoo –dengan apron putihnya terlihat sibuk memasukkan campuran buah ke dalam mangkuk besar.

"Tidak ada, Chullie. Terima kasih karena kau menyempatkan diri untuk membantuku," senyum manis terpatri di bibir Jungsoo.

"Cheonmanae. Aku senang melakukannya karena akhirnya Ryeowook diperbolehkan untuk pulang setelah menginap di rumah sakit selama dua minggu penuh. Ah, aku tidak dapat membayangkan jika aku yang harus menginap selama itu di rumah sakit," Heechul menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding.

"Jangan dibayangkan, Eomma. Itu akan membuatmu stress," celetuk Sungmin yang tengah membuatkan susu untuk Sandeul sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, calon menantumu itu benar. Kau akan stress jika membayangkannya," kali ini Jungsoo menimpali. Namja berwajah angelic itu tersenyum manis.

Heechul menyeringai. "Aku hanya asal bicara. Lagipula mana mungkin aku akan tinggal di rumah sakit selama itu. Aku ini namja yang kuat."

"Namja kuat yang melahirkan dua iblis di dunia ini," gurau Kangin yang semakin membuat suasana ceria. Heechul terbahak dan Hankyung yang tersenyum. Kontras sekali dengan raut wajah mereka saat mendengar berita buruk yang menimpa Ryeowook dua minggu lalu.

.

Ryeowook benar – benar terharu.

Bagaimana bisa apartemennya berubah menjadi lebih ceria dengan balon – balon berwarna – warni juga spanduk bertuliskan 'WELCOME HOME, WOOKIE'?

Ryeowook memeluk satu per satu orang – orang yang berada di sana. Mengucapkan terima kasih karena menyiapkan semua ini untuknya. Ryeowook benar – benar bersyukur di kelilingi oleh orang – orang yang mencintainya.

"Mereka bilang kami memiliki bayi yang kuat," ujar Ryeowook ceria sambil mengusap perut buncitnya.

"Dan Mommy yang kuat juga," Jongwoon mengecup pipi Ryeowook singkat membuat rona – rona kemerahan menjalari pipinya. Ryeowook memukul lengan Jongwoon pelan karena sudah membuatnya merona di hadapan banyak orang.

"Harusnya si kepala besar ini bisa menahan hasratnya!" celetuk Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Jongwoon dengan sumpitnya.

**PLETAK!**

"Jaga ucapanmu, Cho Brat!" sembur Heechul setelah memukul bagian belakang kepala Kyuhyun.

"Sakit, Eomma!" pekik Kyuhyun. Sumpitnya terlepas karena Kyuhyun mulai mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja teraniyaya tangan 'maut' Heechul. Kyuhyun sedikit menyesal memilih duduk di samping Heechul.

"Rasakan itu," Ryeowook menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aish," decak Kyuhyun sebal yang kembali mengundang tawa.

"Hei, bukankah Kyuhyun akan segera menikah dengan Sungmin? Bulan ini kan? Dan hei, omelet ini luar biasa enak!" Kangin berucap dengan mulut penuh dengan omelet buatan Heechul. Kangin sendiri heran kenapa omelet buatan Heechul bisa seenak ini. Padahal dulu Heechul tidak bisa memasak sama sekali.

"Bicara satu – satu, bodoh!" Heechul mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Mian," Kangin nyengir kuda.

"Ne, bulan ini kami akan menikah. Hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi," Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Kangin dengan senyum manis di bibirnya. Changmin bergidik ngeri.

"Bisakah dia untuk tidak tersenyum seperti itu. Benar – benar mengerikan!" desis Changmin sambil menggeser duduknya merapat pada Jongwoon.

"YAK! MATI KAU CHO CHANGMIN!" Kyuhyun berteriak.

**PLETAK!**

"Astaga! Eomma, kau mau membunuhku?" Kyuhyun kembali memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja kembali dipukul oleh Heechul. Ini bahkan belum sampai 5 menit tapi kepalanya sudah dua kali merasakan kekuatan maut Heechul.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu untuk berteriak di meja makan, Cho Kyuhyun?" Heechul mendelik, membuat Kyuhyun menciut. Kedua mata besar Heechul terlihat semakin membesar. Kyuhyun sempat mencari keranjang. Siapa tahu kedua mata Eomma-nya tiba – tiba saja meloncat keluar. Hiiiy~

"Kyunnie, jangan berteriak seperti itu. Nanti baby-ah mengikuti kebiasaan burukmu itu," teguran lembut keluar dari bibir Sungmin dan membuat Ryeowook terkikik senang melihat perubahan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Makan itu!" cibir Ryeowook.

"Aish!" Kyuhyun memasukkan omelet buatan Heechul ke dalam mulutnya dan mengundang tawa kembali. Kyuhyun benar - benar merasa di-bully disini.

.

.

.

"Ingat pesan dokter, sayang?" Jongwoon menyelimuti tubuh Ryeowook dengan mantel tebalnya kemudian memeluknya erat. Ryeowook memandang langit malam yang terlihat begitu cerah dari balkon apartemen yang ditempatinya bersama Jongwoon.

"Hanya memandang langit malam dari tempat favoritku, Hyung. Aku merindukannya," ujar Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, kau membuatku cemburu sayang," Jongwoon meletakkan dagunya pada bahu Ryeowook. Membuat tubuhnya sedikit menunduk karena harus menyamakan tingginya dengan sang istri tercinta.

Ryeowook terkekeh mendengar rajukan Jongwoon. "Kau benar – benar aneh, Hyung. Cemburu pada kegiatan favoritku."

"Biar saja. Kau kan hanya boleh merindukanku."

"Aish, posesive-nya suamiku ini," decak Ryeowook geli.

Jongwoon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Angin malam membelai wajah keduanya, menambah kesan romantis di malam pertama setelah kepulangan Ryeowook dari rumah sakit.

"Sayang…"

"Heumm..?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Ya, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Jongwoon tersenyum. Tangannya berjalan turun untuk mengusap perut buncit Ryeowook dengan lembut. Ryeowook memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan kelembutan jemari Jongwoon yang menyapa perutnya.

"Aku harus menghubungi Hyukjae…"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku kan sudah tidak boleh bekerja. Untuk itu aku akan meminta Hyukjae menangani perusahaan dan memberikan laporan padaku setiap minggunya."

"Ah, kau benar."

"Lalu… Apa yang akan aku lakukan setelah aku cuti?"

"Hanya lakukan apa yang kau mau. Asalkan bukan kegiatan yang melelahkan."

"Aku boleh berbelanja?"

"Boleh.."

"Boleh memasak?"

"Lakukan sesukamu, sayang."

Ryeowook terpekik senang. Dengan gesit namja itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera memeluk Jongwoon. "Saranghae, Hyung…"

"Nado saranghae, my yeobo."

.

.

.

Hari ini begitu cerah…

Matahari menampakan dirinya dan menyinari dunia. Sinarnya yang hangat seakan ikut merasuk ke dalam setiap insan yang hadir pada upacara pernikahan dua insan manusia yang saling mencintai ini.

Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin…

Mereka akan mengucapkan janji suci di hadapan Tuhan hari ini. Para tamu undangan pun sudah duduk di tempat masing – masing. Semua kolega dan karyawan Cho Corp. datang dengan wajah sumringah.

-Kecuali para gadis pemuja Kyuhyun tentunya. Mereka seolah masih berat untuk melepas Sajangnim mereka yang tampan itu untuk menikahi namja manis yang kini sedang mengandung buah hati Kyuhyun yang kedua.

Diantara para tamu undangan, Heechul-lah yang terlihat paling berbahagia. Namja cantik nan anggun itu bahkan sudah duduk di kursi paling depan dengan kamera SLR-nya yang mengalungi leher jenjangnya.

"Aigo.. Si bodoh itu akhirnya menikah… Menikahi namja manisku," rapalnya sedari pagi tadi. Heechul memotret Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri di depan altar menunggu kehadiran sang mempelai.

"Hei, Sandeul-ie. Mommy dan Daddy-mu akan menikah. Bisakah kau untuk tidak bermain dengan 'kawan'-mu itu?" tanya Ryeowook yang memangku Sandeul.

Sandeul mendongak dan menatap Ryeowook kesal. "WOOK! WOOK! GAME!" Sandeul mengangkat PSP-nya. Bocah kecil itu menunjukkan bahwa sebentar lagi game yang sedang dimainkan olehnya akan segera tamat.

"Astaga… Bocah ini benar – benar keterlaluan," decak Ryeowook sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Suara musik terdengar, menandakan sang mempelai akan segera datang untuk mengucap janji suci sehidup sematinya. Ryeowook mengabaikan Sandeul yang masih terfokus pada PSP bodohnya.

Oh, ingin rasanya Ryeowook berseru histeris melihat Sungmin dengan gaun pink-nya muncul bersama Kangin –untuk menggantikan Tuan Lee yang sudah mencoretnya dari daftar keluarga Lee.

"Kenapa gaun?" gumam Jongwoon merasa heran.

"Karena aku sudah terlanjur menyiapkan gaun pernikahan itu. Bahkan disaat usia Kyuhyun baru beranjak 3 tahun," jawab Heechul sambil menggerlingkan sebelah matanya.

Astaga! Jongwoon bergidik ngeri dengan kelakuan absurd Heechul. Untung saja sewaktu menikah dengan Ryeowook, Jungsoo tidak menyiapkan gaun pernikahan yang akan dikenakan olehnya.

.

"Aku sedikit grogi," gumam Sungmin saat muncul di hadapan khalayak ramai bersama Kangin. Sungmin sedikit mencengkram lengan Kangin yang besar karena begitu grogi.

"Jangan grogi, Minnie-ah. Aku ada bersamamu," bisik Kangin menenangkan. "Hanya langkahkan kakimu dengan benar dan semuanya akan baik – baik saja."

Sungmin mengangguk. Dengan keyakinan penuh Sungmin mengangkat kakinya untuk melangkah sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"HENTIKAN SEMUA ITU, SUNGMIN!"

Sungmin menoleh dengan kaku dan hampir saja pingsan melihat Tuan Lee, Nyonya Lee, Dongsaengnya –Sungjin, bahkan Sa Eun berjalan masuk.

Tuan Lee menghampiri Sungmin dan menarik tangannya hingga terlepas dari lengan Kangin. Sungmin seperti sudah tidak memiliki muka lagi untuk bertemu dengan keluarganya. Oh, bahkan mereka sudah mencoret namanya dari daftar keluarga Lee.

"Beraninya kau menikah tanpa kehadiranku," kata Tuan Lee tegas.

"A-Appa.."

"Eomma hampir saja gila, nak. Kau benar – benar penuh dengan kejutan," suara Nyonya Lee terdengar.

"Maafkan aku…"

Tuan Lee menunjuk kursi kosong di bagian depan yang sepertinya memang sengaja dikosongkan dengan dagunya. "Tunggu kami disana," ujarnya lagi dan membuat Sungmin kebingungan.

"Appa, bukankah…"

Tanpa di duga Tuan Lee mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo gadis Appa yang manis. Pernikahan ini tidak akan menunggu lebih lama lagi," senyum Tuan Lee mengembang dan hampir membuat Sungmin menangis.

"Appa…"

"Appa resmi mengeluarkanmu dari daftar keluarga Lee.. Karena hari ini kau resmi menjadi bagian Cho. Bagaimana? Apa itu bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanmu, nak?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Appa."

"Kita akan jalan dalam hitungan ketiga dan berjanjilah di depan Tuhan dengan baik."

"Tentu saja, Appa.."

.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Changmin tidak percaya. Bukankah Tuan Lee mati – matian menentang hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun? Changmin melirik Heechul yang kini sedang tersenyum, seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Ada yang bisa kau jelaskan, yeobo?" tanya Hankyung mewakili Changmin. Rupanya bukan hanya Changmin seorang yang penasaran dengan arti dari senyuman Heechul.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, yeobo," Heechul kembali membidikkan kameranya pada Sungmin yang tengah memakaikan cincin pada jari manis Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu, yeobo."

"Aku dan Nyonya Lee sudah lama bekerja sama. Nyonya Lee salah satu penganggum berat hasil karyaku. Dia sempat menceritakan kelakuan putra manisnya yang pergi dengan namja brengsek bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Begitu aku mengatakan bahwa aku adalah Eomma dari Kyuhyun, Nyonya Lee benar – benar terkejut."

"Lalu?"

"Seperti yang terjadi sekarang. Dia meminta Tuan Lee untuk merestui pernikahan mereka tanpa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ketahui. Aku tidak menyangka jika Tuan Lee memainkan perannya dengan begitu baik."

"Maksud Eomma? Jangan – jangan kejadian di pantai itu…"

"Hanya settingan, bocah. Jangan bilang kau tertipu?"

"Eomma?!"

Heechul menoleh dan menyeringai. "Omo.. Kau tertipu sayang? Astaga…"

"Eomma menyebalkan. Aku sudah khawatir setengah mati waktu itu!"

Heechul tertawa lepas kemudian kembali sibuk dengan kameranya. "Eomma tidak mungkin membiarkan siapapun yang mengganggu kebahagiaan putra tampan Eomma. Sekalipun dia Tuan Lee yang memiliki pengaruh besar di perekonomian Korea."

Changmin menghela nafas lalu mengulum senyumnya. "Ya, Eomma benar."

_Dan kebahagiaan yang Tuhan berikan akan selalu datang…_

_Meskipun pada awalnya terasa berat,_

_Tapi percayalah_

_Tuhan punya caranya sendiri agar kalian menikmati kebahagiaan kalian…_

_Dan percayalah padaku…_

_Cerita ini masih akan terus berlanjut seperti saat kau membuka bukumu…_

**-ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo-**

**Fualaaaah~**

**Update kilat kan? Kan enak kalo libur bisa fokus nulisnya tanpa terganggu kerjaan kantor yang numpuk dan bikin keki. Hahahaha…**

**Kyuhyun : OOOOY! AUTHOR SINTING! Kenapa gue gak dapet adegan ciuman woooy?**

**Author : Gue gak mau naikin ratting FF ini jadi M kalo bikin adegan ciuman lu, Pil!**

**Kyuhyun : Cuma ciuman napa jadi naik rating deh -_-**

**Author : Lu kan kalo udah nyium di bunny bakalan berakhir brutal. Ujung – ujungnya nelanjangin si bunny nanti.**

**Sungmin : Good author-ssi!**

**Author : *kedipin mata sama Sungmin***

**Oke… Gak bakal ngomong panjang lebar lagi… Buat segala kekurangan dalam Ff ini mohon dimaafkan. Oke oke? **

**Thanks To:**

**Lailatulmagfiroh16, MyryeongkU, Jvnq, hanamiyesung, ywkfjshi, babyYewook, Kim HyeNi, thiefhaniefhaa, aningeko81, Yeri LiXiu, veliciarenata86, yeojakim2, Kim RyeoChan, ayaya, BekiCoy0411, liaya, nurul cynkeomma, lulu, etwina, renyrhey, mi2ryeosom, amelyacloudsomnia, BabyChoRyeosomnia, ChulZzinPang, meitantei aya, Anik0405, ichi, JungAya MitangSomnia, fani, and Guest.**

**Mian kalo ada yang gak kesebut ^^**

**Sign,**

**Fujihara Chitose ^^**


	20. Chapter 20

**Tears Stole The Heart **© Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon, Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**Other Member Super Junior**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, alur kecepetan

Not Like? Don't read!

.

**Please Don't Be Plagiator**

**And**

**Don't Be SILENT READERS**

**.**

en**JOY**

.

.

_Aku mencintaimu bukan karena pilihan_

_Karena mencintaimu adalah sebuah keputusan_

_Keputusan untuk menyerahkan hidup dan matiku padamu_

_Serta memberikan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku untuk bersamamu_

_Terima kasih atas cintamu_

'_Kim Ryeowook'_

.

Ryeowook bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Tidurnya tidak lagi terasa nyaman belakangan ini. Sejak kandungannya menginjak angka delapan bulan, Ryeowook tidak lagi bisa bergerak dengan lincah. Terkadang Ryeowook tidak dapat meninggalkan ranjangnya karena perut buncitnya terasa kram.

Jemari tangannya yang lentik beranjak untuk mengusap permukaan perutnya. Bayinya semakin gencar melakukan gerakan – gerakan memutar dalam rahimnya. Sesekali menendang atau menyikut dinding rahimnya sehingga Ryeowook merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Eungh…" lenguh Ryeowook seraya mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Ada apa, sayang? Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Jongwoon dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur. Jongwoon juga tidak dapat tidur dengan tenang. Jika ada pergerakan dari Ryeowook otomatis Jongwoon akan terbangun.

"Baby nakal, Hyung. Dia menendang – nendang," ringis Ryeowook. Ryeowook berusaha untuk bangun dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang.

Jongwoon beranjak bangun, tangannya meraih lampu tidur di nakas dan menyalakannya. Jongwoon dapat melihat angka 02.15 pada jam digital yang berada di samping lampu.

"Baby-ah…," Jongwoon menunduk –mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan perut buncit Ryeowook. Bibirnya mengecup permukaan perut Ryeowook beberapa kali lalu mengusapnya lembut.

"Kau bergerak aktif belakangan ini. Apa kau sudah tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan Mommy dan Daddy?" tanya Jongwoon dengan suara rendahnya.

"Sepertinya baby memang sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan kita, Hyung…"

Jongwoon tersenyum mendengar sahutan Ryeowook. "Baby-ah, dokter bilang kau akan lahir dalam beberapa minggu ke depan. Bersabarlah, nak. Sekarang biarkan Mommy-mu tidur dengan nyenyak karena sepertinya Mommy-mu terlihat begitu kelelahan."

Ryeowook merasa hangat saat Jongwoon mencoba berinteraksi dengan bayi mereka yang masih meringkuk hangat di dalam perut Ryeowook ditambah lagi dengan usapan jemari pendek Jongwoon pada permukaan perutnya.

Ajaibnya, pergerakan bayi yang di kandung Ryeowook tidak lagi seaktif tadi. Apakah bayi mereka mengerti apa yang Jongwoon ucapkan? Ryeowook sedikit bernafas lega. Setidaknya Ryeowook dapat meneruskan tidurnya.

"Kurasa baby-ah benar – benar menuruti perkataan daddy-nya," ucap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

Jongwoon mengangkat tubuhnya lalu mengecup pipi Ryeowook dengan begitu lembutnya. "Tentu saja. Karena aku ingin baby-ah menjadi anak yang penurut seperti Mommy-nya," Jongwoon menggerlingkan matanya.

"Aish, Hyung ini..," Ryeowook tersipu lalu memukul lengan Jongwoon pelan.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk kita bangun. Sebaiknya kita tidur lagi," Jongwoon mengusap kepala Ryeowook dengan sayang. Jongwoon merasa cintanya semakin hari semakin bertambah pada Ryeowook. Namja bertubuh mungil itu benar – benar sukses memikat hatinya.

Ryeowook mengangguk. Jujur saja Ryeowook benar – benar merasa mengantuk. Dia butuh tidur sekarang juga. Sambil mengusap perutnya, Ryeowook berusaha membaringkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Selamat tidur, malaikatku," Jongwoon mengecup bibir Ryeowook singkat.

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi malaikatmu?" Ryeowook terkekeh saat mendengar panggilan baru dari Jongwoon untuknya.

"Sejak kau lahir ke dunia ini, sayang. Tidurlah," Jongwoon menarik tubuh Ryeowook ke dalam dekapannya. Ryeowook tidak lagi berkomentar. Ryeowook bersandar pada dada bidang Jongwoon kemudian menutup kedua matanya.

"Selamat tidur, yeobo," gumam Ryeowook sebelum akhirnya terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Jongwoon tersenyum saat mendengar panggilan 'yeobo' dari Ryeowook terlontar untuknya. Jongwoon mengecup pucuk kepala Ryeowook sebelum akhirnya menyusul Ryeowook ke alam mimpinya.

.

.

Ryeowook mencengkram cangkir berisi kopi yang baru saja dibuatnya saat lagi – lagi perutnya merasakan kontraksi untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Ryeowook memejamkan kedua matanya saat dirasanya kontraksi di perutnya semakin menyakitkan.

"Unghhh," bahkan air matanya ikut menetes.

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya. Apa sudah saatnya Ryeowook melahirkan? Ah, bukankah dokter bilang masih beberapa minggu lagi sampai akhirnya Ryeowook melahirkan?

"Sayang… Butuh bantuan?" suara Jongwoon terdengar.

Ryeowook segera mengangkat wajahnya kemudian menghapus air matanya dengan cepat. Ryeowook tidak ingin Jongwoon tahu jika saat ini Ryeowook tengah merasakan rasa sakit luar biasa pada bagian perutnya.

"G-Gwaencanha, Hyung… Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," sahut Ryeowook susah payah. Ryeowook meraup oksigen dengan rakus kemudian berjalan meninggalkan dapur saat kontraksi dalam perutnya berangsur – angsur hilang.

"Kau terlihat pucat, sayang. Apa perlu aku panggil dokter Song untuk memeriksa keadaanmu?" tanya Jongwoon ketika melihat wajah Ryeowook yang pucat pasi karena menahan kontraksi dalam perutnya.

"Ah, aku hanya kurang tidur. Setelah Hyung berangkat ke kantor, aku akan segera tidur dan semuanya akan baik – baik saja," jawab Ryeowook dengan logat cerianya. Ryeowook tidak ingin Jongwoon khawatir.

"Sebaiknya aku akan menghubungi Eomma untuk menemanimu disini, sayang," Jongwoon mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan," sambungnya cepat ketika Ryeowook sudah akan membuka mulutnya.

Ryeowook mengalah.

Toh, lebih baik jika Jungsoo atau Jaejoong menemaninya disini selagi Jongwoon pergi. Mereka dapat membantu Ryeowook jika dia butuh sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilakukannya seorang diri.

"Eomma akan segera datang. Sebaiknya kau menghabiskan sarapanmu, sayang," Jongwoon meletakkan ponselnya di meja setelah menghubungi Jungsoo. Namja tampan itu meraih cangkir kopi yang dihidangkan Ryeowook kemudian menghirupnya dengan gerakan yang anggun.

"Hyung…"

"Hnnn?"

"Apakah ada kemungkinan kalau baby-ah lahir lebih cepat?"

Jongwoon menautkan kedua alisnya. "Memangnya kenapa, sayang?"

"Eung… Aku hanya tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan baby-ah," jawab Ryeowook dengan cengiran khas miliknya dan membuat Jongwoon gemas melihatnya.

"Bersabarlah, sayang. Kita akan segera bertemu dengan baby-ah dalam beberapa minggu lagi. Dokter Song sendiri kan yang mengatakan hal itu? Jangan mengkhawatirkan hal yang seperti itu. Arraseo?"

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan. "Ne, arraseo."

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat begitu buruk, Wookie-ah," ujar Jungsoo prihatin seraya memijit kaki Ryeowook. Sebenarnya Ryeowook merasa tidak enak saat Jungsoo mulai memijit kakinya yang terlihat membengkak. Tapi Eomma kandungnya itu tetap bersikeras ingin memijit kaki putra manisnya itu.

"Aku baik – baik saja, Eomma," jawab Ryeowook setengah berbisik. Perutnya mulai terasa kaku dan Ryeowook tidak yakin bisa menahannya lagi atau tidak. Ryeowook mengusap perutnya dengan lembut.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu? Eomma bisa membuatkanmu sesuatu," kali ini Jaejoong yang bertanya. Namja cantik yang masih mengenakan pakaian formalnya itu baru saja datang untuk menengok menantu tersayangnya yang sedang hamil tua.

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Aku sedang tidak ingin makan."

"Hei!" Jungsoo menghentikan pijatannya. "Kau harus banyak makan supaya kau memiliki banyak energi untuk melahirkan nanti."

"Eomma-mu benar Wookie sayang. Kau harus banyak makan," sahut Jaejoong membenarkan ucapan Jungsoo. Jungsoo tersenyum pada Jaejoong yang ternyata satu pemikiran dengannya.

"Eomma…"

"Ne?" jawab Jungsoo dan Jaejoong bersamaan.

"Hnnghhh," Ryeowook meringis saat perutnya kembali merasakan kontraksi hebat. Namja manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dari sebelumnya dan air matanya mulai mengalir.

"Wookie-ah, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Jungsoo panik menghadapi putranya yang sedang mengalami kontraksi.

"Perutku…," Ryeowook mencengkram lengan Jungsoo dengan erat.

"Ada apa dengan perutmu?" Jaejoong segera mengambil posisi di samping Ryeowook dan memegangi pundaknya.

"Perutku sakit sekali, Eomma!" dan tangis Ryeowook pecah saat dia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahannya. Kontraksi di dalam perutnya terasa begitu menyiksanya. Ryeowook seperti ingin mati saja. Rasanya benar – benar sakit.

"OMO! Kau akan melahirkan?" pekik Jungsoo dengan kedua mata membulat.

"Aku tidak tahu, Eomma! Arghhh sakiiiit!" Ryeowook berteriak histeris. Jungsoo yang panik juga ikut berteriak histeris. Dua namja manis itu benar – benar tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya.

"Apa yang harus Eomma lakukan? Astaga!" Jungsoo mencoba mengingat saat dia melahirkan Ryeowook.

Oh,Tuhan! Bahkan waktu melahirkan Ryeowook, Jungsoo sama sekali tidak merasakan kontraksi seperti yang dirasakan Ryeowook karena dokter sudah terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan Ryeowook dari dalam perutnya lewat operasi.

"Astaga! Astaga! Astaga!" pekik Jaejoong tak kalah panik.

"Ponselku… Ponselku!" Ryeowook menunjuk ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas nakas.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa ponselmu lakukan, Wookie?" tanya Jungsoo bingung.

"Cepat ambilkan saja Jungsoo-ah!" perintah Jaejoong dan Jungsoo segera mengambilkan ponsel milik Ryeowook yang tergeletak di nakas.

Ryeowook menghempaskan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa. Dengan tangan gemetaran, Ryeowook menekan angka 1 untuk panggilan daruratnya. Hanya terdengar nada sambung beberapa kali sebelum suara Jongwoon terdengar.

"Hyung… Perutku terasa sakit sekali. Kurasa aku akan segera melahirkan."

.

.

"Astaga! Benarkah itu, Sayang? Cepat hubungi ambulance dan dokter Song!" Jongwoon membanting laporan yang baru saja di bacanya ke meja. Kedua matanya melebar dan jantungnya berdegup jauh lebih cepat.

"**Arghhhh.. Arraseo Hyung," **suara Ryeowook terdengar begitu terengah – engah. Membuat hati Jongwoon teriris perih.

Seharusnya dia berada di sana bersama Ryeowook hari ini!

"Berikan ponselnya pada Eomma!" perintah Jongwoon lagi.

"**Jongwoon-ah.. Bagaimana ini?" **suara Jungsoo terdengar panik. **"Apa yang harus Eomma lakukan? Astaga! Kau berdarah Wookie-ah?"**

Jongwoon semakin merasa khawatir saat Jungsoo berteriak histeris. Seberapa parah keadaan Ryeowook-nya sekarang? Jongwoon menarik nafasnya yang mulai tersengal. Dalam hal ini, dia harus bisa bersikap lebih tenang.

"Eomma… Dengarkan aku! Hubungi ambulance dan dokter Song. Aku akan segera datang!"

"**A-Arraseo!"**

**BIP**

Jongwoon segera memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya kemudian menyambar tas kerjanya. Detik ini juga Jongwoon harus pergi menemui Ryeowook-nya. Detik ini juga Jongwoon harus segera berada di sisi Ryeowook-nya.

"Ada apa Hyung?" tanya Donghae kebingungan. Namja itu baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan Jongwoon.

"Tolong handle meeting hari ini dengan para klien. Aku harus segera pergi!" jawab Jongwoon tergesa.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?"

"Istriku akan segera melahirkan!" teriak Jongwoon. Namja tampan itu berlari meninggalkan Donghae yang hendak memberikan laporannya pada Jongwoon.

"Aish, lalu untuk apa aku kesini?" desah Donghae sambil menatap laporan di tangannya.

.

Demi apapun, hari ini Jongwoon merasa perjalanan menuju rumah sakit tempat dimana Ryeowook-nya berada adalah perjalanan paling jauh dan melelahkan yang pernah ditempuhnya selama hidupnya. Jongwoon mengusap peluh yang menetes dari pelipisnya.

Mobil sedan mewahnya seperti sedang mempermainkan dirinya. Tiba – tiba saja mogok mendadak di tengah jalan seperti ini. Jongwoon sampai harus mendorongnya dan menepikan mobilnya ke tempat yang lebih aman.

"Astaga!" Jongwoon membanting jas yang baru saja di lepasnya ke jalan. Jongwoon benar – benar menyesal tidak menguasai apapun tentang mesin mobilnya. Hal ini tentu saja membuatnya semakin terlambat menuju rumah sakit.

Jongwoon mengeluarkan ponselnya. Setelah mengirimkan pesan pada Zhoumi, Jongwoon meraih jasnya yang tergeletak di jalan dengan begitu naas-nya. Jongwoon membuka pintu mobilnya, melempar jasnya ke dalam mobil, mengambil tasnya lalu kembali menutup pintu mobilnya.

Setelah memastikan mobilnya dalam keadaan terkunci, Jongwoon segera melambaikan tangannya untuk memberhentikan taxi yang melintas.

.

.

"Operasinya telah selesai," pekik Jungsoo gembira saat melihat lampu di atas ruang operasi sudah tidak menyala.

Kangin, Heechul, Hankyung, Kyuhyun, Changmin, Jaejoong dan Yunho serempak menoleh dan segera menghampiri Jungsoo yang memang sejak operasi di mulai sudah berdiri di depan ruang operasi.

"Astaga.. Kenapa pintunya belum di buka juga?" tanya Jaejoong cemas.

"Mereka butuh waktu untuk membersihkan bayi-nya," jawab Kyuhyun yang memang baru saja melewati masa – masa mendebarkan saat Sungmin melahirkan putra kedua mereka.

"Kenapa Jongwoon belum juga tiba?" Jungsoo melihat arlojinya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Jongwoon?" timpal Heechul mulai merasa khawatir.

"Siapapun, cepat hubungi Jongwoon dan katakan padanya bahwa operasinya telah selesai!" ujar Jaejoong entah pada siapa.

"Keluarga atas nama pasien Kim Ryeowook?" tiba – tiba seorang dokter Song menyela kepanikan yang melanda di tengah – tengah mereka. Serempak, semua kepala menoleh kepada dokter Song yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi mungil.

"Dia manis sekali," Jungsoo berkata lirih. Air mata bahagia menetes dari matanya. Dadanya berdesir bahagia saat tangannya dapat menyentuh pipi halus cucu-nya itu.

"Dia mirip sekali dengan Jongwoon saat lahir," bisik Jaejoong tidak kalah bahagia.

"Dia benar – benar cucuku? Astaga, aku tidak percaya ini!" seru Kangin heboh.

"Dia manis sekali. Benar – benar seperti Ryeowook," komentar Heechul gemas.

"Dimana Jongwoon sajangnim?" tanya dokter Song ketika tidak dilihatnya Jongwoon diantara namja – namja yang mengerubunginya.

"Dia belum datang," sahut Changmin seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya kemudian memotret bayi mungil yang baru saja terlahir ke dunia itu.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku akan segera memindahkan Ryeowook-ssi ke ruang perawatan."

.

Jongwoon berlari.

Entah sudah berapa lama namja bersurai hitam itu berlari. Jongwoon benar – benar merasa Tuhan seperti memberikan cobaan untuknya.

Mobilnya mogok.

Taxi yang di tumpanginya pecah ban.

Bus yang dinaikinya tiba – tiba saja berhenti beroperasi.

Satu – satunya cara agar Jongwoon segera tiba di rumah sakit adalah dengan berlari. Jongwoon tidak peduli dengan jarak yang ditempuhnya untuk bisa sampai ke rumah sakit.

Satu kilometer?

Dua kilometer?

Entahlah…

Jongwoon benar – benar tidak peduli dengan satuan jarak yang sudah ditempuhnya. Yang paling penting adalah dia sudah berada di rumah sakit sekarang.

Jongwoon menarik nafas panjang sebelum tangannya memutar kenop pintu tempat Ryeowook berada setelah menjalani operasi. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat saat akhirnya Jongwoon memutar kenop pintu.

Sungguh…

Rasa lelah yang dirasakan Jongwoon seolah lenyap tak bersisa saat melihat Ryeowook duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang sambil menggendong seorang bayi –anak mereka.

"Sayang.."

"Kau terlambat, Hyung," ujar Ryeowook dengan senyum manisnya yang membuat dada Jongwoon berdesir hebat.

Jongwoon segera berlari, tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan anaknya.

"Baby-ah," bisik Jongwoon lembut. Jemarinya mengusap pipi bayinya dengan lembut. Jongwoon tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Seorang malaikat kecil yang ditunggu – tunggunya telah lahir.

Dia begitu manis.

Bayinya benar – benar mewarisi kelembutan wajah Ryeowook namun memiliki hidung dan bibir seperti Jongwoon. Jongwoon merasa begitu senang sampai – sampai rasanya ingin menangis.

Jongwoon mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Ryeowook dengan air mata bahagia di wajahya. Jongwoon mengecup bibir Ryeowook, menyalurkan rasa terima kasihnya karena Ryeowook sudah memberikan kado terindah dalam hidupnya.

"Terima kasih, sayang. Terima kasih karena sudah melahirkan malaikat kecil kita," gumam Jongwoon di telinga Ryeowook.

"Nado, Hyung. Terima kasih karena sudah merawatku saat aku hamil dan menuruti semua permintaan anehku."

Jongwoon tersenyum. Semua yang dilakukannya seolah terbayar sudah saat melihat bayinya. Rasanya Jongwoon adalah suami dan Appa yang paling beruntung di dunia ini karena memiliki Ryeowook dan bayi mereka di sisinya.

"Jadi… Siapa namanya, Hyung?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Kim Jongwook."

"Jongwoon dan Ryeowook?"

"Ne, kau benar sayang. Karena dia adalah malaikat kecil kita. Malaikat dari cinta yang diberikan Jongwoon kepada Ryeowook. Malaikat yang akan selalu kita lindungi. Malaikat yang akan membahagiakan kita, sayang."

"Nama yang sangat indah," Ryeowook menatap wajah damai milik Jongwook.

Hari ini, hidupnya benar – benar sudah lengkap. Keluarga kecilnya semakin sempurna dengan kehadiran Kim Jongwook di tengah – tengah mereka. Dan Ryeowook sungguh bersyukur karena memiliki Jongwoon sebagai suami yang selalu mencintainya apapun yang terjadi.

Semua yang di laluinya sebelum ini dengan Jongwoon akan menjadi pelajaran berharga untuknya. Ryeowook akan mengingatnya di dalam otaknya dan mungkin akan kembali mengenangnya saat dia dan Jongwoon sudah beranjak tua nanti.

Ya, semuanya berakhir dengan bahagia pada akhirnya.

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana kehidupan kita kedepannya.

Tapi percayalah,

Tuhan akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk kita kedepannya

Tetap semangat dan selalu tersenyum!

**-FIN-**

**Epilog**

"Jongie-ah! Jangan lari!" Jongwoon berlari mengejar Jongwook sambil menenteng sepatu putra kecilnya itu. Jongwoon benar – benar bisa gila jika setiap paginya harus berurusan dengan putranya yang kelewat aktif itu.

"Mommy! Daddy mengejal Jongie telus!" teriak Jongwook dengan logat cadel khas-nya. Bocah berusia lima tahun itu terus berlari sementara Jongwoon berusaha mengejarnya untuk memakaikan sepatu putranya.

"Yak! Itu karena kau terus berlari Kim Jongwook!" balas Jongwoon tak mau kalah.

Huh, mana ada direktur utama perusahaan terkemuka mau bersusah payah berlari – lari mengejar putranya demi memakaikan sepasang sepatu untuknya? Kecuali Jongwoon tentunya. Jongwoon tidak pernah menduga jika Jongwoon –putranya akan tumbuh menjadi namja paling hyperaktif seperti ini.

"Jongie-ah. Berhenti berlari dan dengarkan kata Daddy-mu!" sahut Ryeowook dari arah dapur. Setiap pagi Ryeowook disibukkan dengan kegiatan membuat sarapannya sementara Jongwoon bertugas mengurus segala keperluan Jongwook sebelum putra kecilnya itu berangkat sekolah.

"Dengar itu, Jongie? Berhenti berlari!" seru Jongwoon dengan nafas terengah.

"Andwae!" Jongwook terus berlari menghindari Jongwoon. Sepertinya membuat Jongwoon kelelahan adalah hobi-nya. Bahkan sejak masih di dalam kandungan pun Jongwook senang sekali menyiksa Jongwoon.

Jongwoon tidak kehabisan akal. Namja berkepala besar itu menghentikan langkahnya. Membiarkan Jongwook yang masih saja berlarian di dalam tempat tinggal mereka. Jongwoon menyeringai.

"Eh?" Jongwook yang menyadari sang Daddy sudah tidak mengejarnya lagi berhenti berlari dan mengamati Daddy-nya. Jongwoon tersenyum pada Jongwook sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi ke dapur dimana Ryeowook berada.

Dan serta merta Jongwook merasa benar – benar terancam!

Jongwook dengan kaki kecilnya segera berlari mengejar Jongwoon yang telah lebih dulu tiba di dapur. Jongwook tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Mommy sudah menjadi tawanan Daddy," ujar Jongwoon dengan suara beratnya saat putra kecilnya masuk ke dapur dengan wajah super duper cemas. Jongwoon terkikik geli setiap kali melihat ekspresi itu dari wajah putranya.

"MWO? Lepaskan Mommy sekalang, Dad!" Pekik Jongwook tidak terima.

Jongwoon mengecup pipi Ryeowook dan sukses membuat Jongwook melotot marah. Jongwoon tahu jika putranya itu sangat menyayangi Ryeowook sampai – sampai Jongwoon kesulitan bermesraan dengan Ryeowook karena Jongwook akan selalu menengahi mereka.

"Tidak, sampai kau memakai sepatumu," jawab Jongwoon sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Jongwook mempoutkan bibirnya.

'Benar – benar duplikatnya Ryeowook!' batin Jongwoon merasa gemas dengan aegyo alami yang di lakukan Jongwoon.

"Allaseo! (arraseo!)" Jongwook menyerah dan memilih memasrahkan dirinya pada Jongwoon. Jongwoon terkekeh geli lalu menggendong putra kecilnya untuk di dudukkan di kursi khusus milik Jongwook.

Ryeowook tersenyum senang mendapati putra dan suaminya yang akur setelah hampir satu jam berkutat mengurus si mungil nan lincah itu. Ryeowook meletakkan segelas susu di hadapan Jongwook kemudian mengecup pipi chubby Jongwook.

"Kau harusnya mendengarkan kata Daddy-mu, sayang," bisik Ryeowook lembut.

"Dengarkan itu, Jongie," Jongwoon mengacak surai hitam Jongwook.

"Nah, sekarang cepat habiskan sarapanmu kemudian berangkat sekolah. Sebentar lagi Sungmin Ahjuma, Sandeul Hyung dan Sungkyu-ah datang untuk menjemputmu."

Ryeowook merapihkan seragam taman kanak – kanak yang di kenakan Jongwook kemudian beralih pada Jongwoon. Namja berkepala besar itu terlihat begitu letih.

"Kau bekerja dengan sangat baik, Hyung. Gomawo, ne?" Ryeowook mengecup pipi Jongwoon.

"Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu, sayang," bisik Jongwoon lembut, membuat kedua pipi Ryeowook merona.

"Saranghae, Hyung," bisik Ryeowook tak kalah lembut.

"Nado saranghae… Malaikatku."

**-ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo-**

**OMG!**

**Finnaly selesai juga FF ini~ rasanya udah berabad – abad deh sejak Tears Stole The Hearts pertama di publish. Sebenernya sih awalnya gak niat bikin chapter. Apalagi sampe 20 chapter begini.**

**Tapi ternyata respon reader sekalian membuat author semakin terpacu untuk membuat lanjutannya lagi #peluk readers**

**Gomawo buat kalian yang sejak awal selalu memberikan review dan tak bosan untuk menunggu update-an author yang leletnya ngalahin siput estafet. Hehehehe…**

**Gak banyak omong lagi~**

**Semoga kalian terhibur dengan FF abal author yang satu ini.**

**Sampai jumpa di FF selanjutnya~~**

**Bye bye ^^**

**Thanks To:**

**Lailatulmagfiroh16, MyryeongkU, Jvnq, hanamiyesung, ywkfjshi, babyYewook, Kim HyeNi, thiefhaniefhaa, aningeko81, Yeri LiXiu, veliciarenata86, yeojakim2, Kim RyeoChan, ayaya, BekiCoy0411, liaya, nurul cynkeomma, lulu, etwina, renyrhey, mi2ryeosom, amelyacloudsomnia, BabyChoRyeosomnia, ChulZzinPang, meitantei aya, Anik0405, ichi, JungAya MitangSomnia, fani, and Guest.**

**Mian kalo ada yang gak kesebut ^^**

**Sign,**

**Fujihara Chitose ^^**


End file.
